SE: Rise of the Three Sword Meister V2
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: A 'boy' named Soshi is old friends with Soul and Maka. 'He' wields not one or two but three weapons! they assist Maka and Soul with some of their missions. Black Star is a serious jerk! Black Star Not Tsubaki's meister!
1. P1: Soul Eater and Soshi Niji

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, only most of the OC characters! Black*Star Bashing. I don't own the OC characters Cabella Yami, Yuffie AKA Blue*Star, or Heart. I also don't make any money or profits from this story!**

** Spolier: Black*Star is not Tsubaki's meister she is teamed with an OC meister, OC-eccentric at times.**

**Warnings: Tsubaki will seem OOC at times. Bashing of Black*Star **

* * *

**Prologue 1: Soul Eater and the Sword Meister**

It was a cloudless night in Death City, the moon was grinning it's usual crazed grin and laughter. The streets had few people out and about. A woman though was running in terror. A monster was after her. He looked monstrous with ugly sickly grey-brown skin, razor-sharp metal claws for hands, and a scary looking mask on his face, he also wore what appeared be to a bondage outfit. He moved like an animal. This man was once human now he was what was called a evil human or a Pre-Kishin a demon that preyed on innocent souls. His name was Jack the Ripper, his mouth was filled with razor-sharp fangs and a long tongue dripping with drool. Jack chased the poor woman all the way into an alleyway cornering her. Jack licked his lips hungrily, his eyes flashed a demonic red.

The Pre-Kishin leapt at the fleeing woman and slashed her with his claws. A glowing blue ball floated from the flesh of the dead woman, her soul. Jack grabbed the orb and swallowed it whole, the soul filling the Pre-Kishin with more energy. He suddenly heard a terrified scream and turned to see another woman looking horrified at him before running away. "Want more power."

Jack chased the other woman and then she tripped and fell, Jack leapt up and landed on top of her. "More power."

The poor woman was horrified and trapped.

Jack raised his right hand much to the woman's great terror, the claws gleaming menacingly. Suddenly Jack heard a slurping noise, paused, and turned to see what interrupted his meal.

On the top of the steps were two teens. One was a girl with ashen blonde hair and large olive green eyes. Her hair was done in two pigtails. She wore a black top with a red checkered skirt. A long cloak like thing billowed behind her and it constantly changed shape, she also heavy plated shoes and white gloves. Next to her sitting on a lower step was a boy with spiky white hair and red eyes. He wore a yellow and black top with a headband, and jeans.

The girl whispered. "Soul Eater...That man's soul."

The newly named Soul nodded. "Yeah Maka, there's no doubt about it that dude's soul is a Kishin Egg...It's pure evil, he's not human anymore."

Jack licked his claws preparing to attack.

"Any soul that strays from the path of humanity and turns evil, runs the risk of transforming into a Kishin," Maka said. "In the name of Lord Death, this evil must purged...Let's collect the damaged soul and end this."

Soul stood up from his perch. "Just so we're clear Maka. This guy's turning himself into a weapon; He's the same as me in that way." Soul brought his arm out which glowed with a bright blue light and turned into a red and black scythe blade with a zigzag pattern on it. "Of course I look much cooler in my human form then he does. But being a weapon isn't what the problem is here, the problem with this guy... Is his soul!" Soul Eater glowed completely blue and jumped into the air becoming a large red and black scythe with a red eye on the head.

"I know." Maka caught the scythe and spun it around as the light burst off and rested it on her shoulder. "You Serial Killer Jack the Ripper...Your murdering days are done...Your soul is mine."

Jack shot up the stairs in a zigzag pattern at Maka intending to kill her too.

But Maka was ready for him. "Weapon and Meister, two fighting as one...Let's go Soul Eater."

Jack swung his claws only for Maka to use her weapon to block them. They fought for a while until Maka jumped up and Jack followed. But Maka used his head to jump away causing Jack to nearly fall down the steps. The Pre-Kishin managed to right himself and jumped. But Maka followed him.

Maka flew at her opponent with the scythe ready. "It's ours now...Our 99th soul!" She slashed Jack in his belly. Jack's body turned into black smoke with red lights and compressed into a ball before a red orb formed. This red orb with plates was a Kishin soul.

Maka landed perfectly on her feet and the red orb floated down.

Soul phased out of his weapon form grabbing the orb and fully returned to human form. Soul ate the the orb and chewed before swallowing. He prayed in thanks. "Maka...Thank you a good meal."

Maka smiled. "We're almost there aren't we? Took us long enough...But that was number 99, so we finally collected all the Kishin souls we need."

Soul smirked. "Only one thing left now, I just got to eat the soul of a witch..." He thumbed to himself. "Then I'll be one of Lord Death's weapons...You're looking at the next Death scythe...I know as if I wasn't cool enough already right?" They walked up the stairs.

"Anyway we'd better report back to Lord Death and let him know." Maka looked around and found a window. She breathed on it to fog it up and wrote numbers. "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock at Death's door."

The window glowed and ripples and you could hear a ringing sound.

Maka called out. "Hello Lord Death? Are you there? This is Meister Maka reporting..."

The window flashed white and changed to show a strange room with light in it. A strange being appeared in the window standing on a platform in a strange looking room. He was tall and shadowed with spikes jutting out everywhere on his body. A cartoonish skull mask was on his face.

This strange being was Lord Death, the Grim Reaper himself. He greeted jovially. "Ya! Ya! Hello Meister Maka-chan! How are you doing? How did it go?"

Maka reported. "I just collected the 99th Kishin soul sir..We just have one witch soul to collect and we'll be done."

"Well done Maka-chan! You're proving to be just as excellent the meister as your mother was!" Lord Death said proudly.

Maka giggled and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Hey Soul Eater!" Said familiar and unwelcoming (To Maka) voice. A red-haired man wearing a black and grey suit walked up standing beside Lord Death. This man was Lord Death's current weapon Death scythe and he was also Maka's father. "If you even think of touching my Maka-chan...If you lay a hand on her, as a Death scythe...No as her father..." Death scythe leaned closer to the mirror. "I will freaking kill you! You got me you little bastard?-!"

Soul looked annoyed. "What are you smoking? You see how cool I am?" He thumbed to his partner. "You think I'm gonna settle for a flat-chested girl like her?"

Maka looked irritated at him, but Death scythe was pissed and actually tried to go through the mirror making it stretch out cartoonish. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY! ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT MY MAKA-CHAN IS UNATTRACTIVE! WHY HAVEN'T YOU MADE A MOVE ON HER YET, YOU'RE A MAN AREN'T YOU!"

Soul sighed and looked away. "You know, you're a little annoying."

Death scythe ignored Soul and looked to his daughter with deep affection. "Maka-chan, daddy loves you."

Maka looked away. "Don't waste your breath on me...There's no way I'll ever consider you my father."

Death scythe looked devastated by the cold rejection and went to the corner in a little depressed ball.

Lord Death intervened. "Enough of that...Let's set the family feud aside for a moment." Suddenly the screen went black as several red orbs (Kishin souls) came up. "As you know...If a Meister and Weapon pair collect 99 evil souls (the red orbs multiplied quickly), souls that have strayed and become Kishin Eggs and additionally collect the soul of 1 Witch (the red orbs are replaced by a purple one with the kanji for 'Witch' on it)...Then the weapon will attain the qualifications necessary to become a Death scythe..one of my instruments." The purple orb turned into a crystal ball. "But it's that last soul that's a bit tricky...You've made it this far," A stereotypical witch appeared holding the crystal. "But you should know there are countless meisters who have lost their lives when they challenged a witch."

Death scythe was crying over a doll that looked and was dressed like Maka. Seriously creepy.

The screen showed Lord Death again. "You need to every careful Maka-chan...But if you're lucky then maybe the Death scythe you create will be as powerful as the one your mom created before you."

Maka nodded. "Right."

"Also please do be sure not to make any mistakes...This last collection the Witch's soul is very important..." Lord Death brought one of his oversized hands out to show how serious this was. "If you slip up, all the 99 of Kishin souls that the two of you have collected so far will be confiscated."

Maka gave a peace sign. "We understand sir."

Soul was confident. "Yeah we'll make a clean job of it...No worries."

Lord Death waved them goodbye. "In that case I'll see you two later..." The window glowed white and turned normal leaving Lord Death standing before a normal mirror.

Death scythe was still whining. "Maka..."

Lord Death turned with a sweat drop on his mask. "You** are** a bit annoying..."

Death scythe cried with anime tears. "MAKA!"

Lord Death brought a bone-white giant hand out and struck the annoying scythe on the head.

Death scythe was on the ground bleeding from a dent in his head.

"If you don't shut up I'm going to use my Reaper Chop to split your head open!" Lord Death warned, his giant hand quivering as if ready to deliver another chop.

Death scythe murmured weakly. "It's more effective to warn _before_ you chop!"

* * *

(Elsewhere in Death City)

A frightened woman was running from another pre-Kishin. He was a tall man wearing a black suit and held a butcher knife in his hands. A strange white mask covered his face that resembled an actual human face. His mask's eyeholes glowed red. "You give me power."

The woman was cornered. The masked man then raised his knife and stabbed her in the chest killing her instantly. From her chest, her innocent soul floated up.

The silent man grabbed the soul and lifted his mask partially and opened his mouth revealing the shark-like fangs typical of a pre-Kishin and devoured her soul which filled him with more energy.

The man turned to see another victim trying to run, a man this time. "Give...Me...More...Power."

He was about to give chase when a boy around 16 years old landed in front of him.

This boy had long silver hair that flowed to the small of his back, his eyes were a bright blue color. He wore a blue shirt, black jeans, and had a black trench coat. He held a massive zanbato over his shoulder without any difficulties (Think Ichigo's original zanpakuto). The blade was a silver-white color and the hilt was black. This boy was named Soshi Niji. He was a meister...But he was also part weapon...His full heritage was half-Weapon and half-Witch...and he knew how to use his weapon blood in battle. Soshi tied with Maka for the top student at DWMA.

Soshi spoke. "Ko-chan...This man's soul...It reeks of Kishin."

In the massive blade, the reflection of a beautiful young woman with long raven hair and purple eyes appeared. _"Yes, that's our target Soshi-kun...He'll pay for ruining our date tonight!" _The woman's beautiful face showed great anger at the Pre-Kishin. This was his strongest weapon partner, Koinu Buki and not only was she his weapon partner, but she was also his girlfriend ...As were her two younger sisters Natalie and Samantha Buki but they went by Nat and Sam. They were off hunting their second target.

Soshi announced. "Nocturnal Killer Nick Moran...In the name of Lord Death, your reign of murder is over..Your soul is mine!"

Nick roared and charged the boy with his knife. He aimed a stab and missed as Soshi easily dodged and batted him away with the flat side of his giant sword.

Nick managed to recover and charged as Soshi with his knife again.

Soshi twirled his giant blade and then with a single slash cut Nick in two...Like Jack, Nick's body turned into a burst of black and red lights and a Kishin soul replaced the 'corpse'. Soshi smiled and walked towards the soul and held his sword blade down towards the Kishin egg. The sword suddenly glowed purple and began to shift as a pale feminine hand with violet nail-polish emerged from the glowing blade grabbing the soul.

A beautiful woman who looked between 17-18 partially emerged from the blade beside Soshi holding the Kishin soul and her weapon form was absorbed into her body. She wore a black sleeveless top with black pants and a blue necklace around her neck, her nails had purple nail-polish that matched her eyes. Her tank top showed her huge breasts and thin yet athletic upper body off, her pants showed off her curvy hips and sexy slender waist as well. Her hair was waist-long and raven-colored with a violet tint to it. Her purple/violet eyes glared wrathfully at the Kishin soul in her hand, a dark scowl marring her angelic face.

"Bastard, you ruined our date night." Koinu then brought her head back, raised the soul above her mouth, and opened her mouth dropping the Kishin egg in. She chewed a few times and then swallowed.

Soshi smiled. "This guy makes your 99th Kishin soul, Ko-chan."

Koinu hugged her boyfriend/meister and because she was taller than him, his head went in-between her breasts. "I can't believe it Soshi-kun... I just need the final soul: the Witch's soul and I'll become a death scythe!" she then pulled him into a passionate kiss.

They separated after a few minutes both flushed.

"I wonder how Sam-chan and Nat-chan did with our second target?" Soshi asked.

"Why don't you ask us yourself Soshi-kun?" Said a voice as two more girls appeared before the pair. They both were younger shorter carbon copies of Koinu, they were 14 years old: Her younger sisters Natalie and Samantha Buki or Nat and Sam for short. Nat wore a Lolita gothic uniform that showed her ample chest off. Sam wore a blue dress. Nat transformed into a large black sword and Sam became a broad sword. Because these three sisters each became a different type of sword they were called the Demon Sword Trio and Soshi as their meister was classified a Sword-Meister.

Nat held up another Kishin egg. "I got the second target Soshi-kun...Sam nee-chan helped."

Sam smiled. "Thanks Nat nee-chan..." She then looked to their elder sister. "So Onee-chan looks like you got your 99th soul!"

Koinu beamed at her younger sister. "That's right Sam-chan, now I just need a witch's soul and I'll finally be a death scythe!"

Soshi smiled. "I'll report our progress to Lord Death," He looked around and found a window. "Okay..." He then breathed fogging the window and wrote the death room's number. "42-42-564."

The window rippled and turned white, the tone was heard ringing.

Soshi announced. "Hello Lord Death? This is Sword-Meister Soshi."

Lord Death appeared with a jovial wave. "Ya! Ya! Hello Soshi-kun! What's up! How are you doing?"

"Ko-chan just ate her 99th Kishin soul." Soshi replied.

"My! Wonderful job!" Lord Death exclaimed clapping his huge hands together. "You are turning out to be quite the fine Sword-Meister!"

Soshi blushed in embarrassment causing his weapons/girlfriends to giggle, their meister was so cute when he was embarrassed, they couldn't be happier with their choice of meister/boyfriend.

"Now Soshi-kun...The hardest soul is the Witch's soul...It will be especially hard for you because...Well you know, you're..." Lord Death trailed off.

Soshi smiled sadly. "Lord Death, I'm only part-witch and I have demon weapon blood, I must do this to make Ko-chan a Death scythe."

Lord Death was a little concerned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes sir, I'll be fine." Soshi assured him.

"Alright then...There is a rumor of three witches living close to your location." Lord Death explained.

Soshi nodded. "We'll do our best sir."

"Good luck then!" Lord Death waved and the window turned dark.

Soshi smiled to Koinu and her sisters. "Shall we go get those witches?"

Koinu nodded. "I'm ready Soshi-kun."

"We're with you all the way!" Nat said pumping her fist up in victory.

"You can count on us Soshi-kun!" Sam replied as cheery as her sisters.

Soshi nodded. "Let's go!" He then used his magic to summon a large crow. That was his magic theme..Crows and illusions.

Soshi helped Koinu and her sisters onto his summon.

"Oh my, what a gentleman." Koinu cooed wrapping her arms around him.

Nat and Sam joined in pouting cutely. "Onee-chan, leave room for us."

The crow screeched and spread its wings flying towards the destination it's summoner had ordered.

* * *

(with Soul and Maka)

Maka and Soul were standing outside of a pumpkin themed house where they could hear singing.

Maka spoke. "This must be the house where the witch Blair lives."

Soul looked at the house. "A pumpkin house? That's cool, it looks tasty...But sneaking into a house isn't very manly...Why don't we just charge right in there?"

Maka scolded. "We can't, she's different from the others we faced so far."

Soul interrupted. "Let's go!" He charged forward.

Maka shouted. "Hey come back here!"

Soul ignored her shout and got a running start before he jumped and broke into the window with a kick. But what awaited him was surprising. The 'Witch' Blair had been taking a bubble bath at this time and was completely naked.

Soul gaped and blushed at the scene. "Naked Lady!" He fell straight into the water nearly face to face with Blair's ample chest.

The beautiful purple haired 'Witch' looked down at him. "Hey what's the matter... Is everything okay down there in the bubbles little boy?"

Soul managed to get up and took one look at Blair's chest. He fell back from a nosebleed. "It's okay...Cool guys see naked women all the time. I'm totally used to it."

Blair replied. "Of course you are dear...I'm sure that's why your nose is bleeding."

"Yeah...Never mind your soul is mine..." Soul was interrupted as Maka kicked him in the head.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?-!" Maka screamed in irritation.

Soul went flying and crashed into the other side of the bathroom.

Maka landed next to Soul and pointed to Blair. "Sorry to interrupt...But I'll be taking your soul now."

Blair slightly rose from her bath. "Oh my, I hope that cute boy will be alright."

Soul felt another nosebleed spurting out and fell back.

Maka grumbled. "Could you transform into a scythe?"

Soul muttered. "Working on it Maka." He got up with tissues in his nose. "Ok that's it witch-lady, naked or not I'm still gonna eat your soul now."

Blair was now confused. "Witch-lady?"

Soul glowed blue and changed into his weapon form in Maka's hand.

Blair gasped in awe. "Oh wow! He really became a scythe!"

Maka held Soul and got into a fighting stance. "After I take your soul, he'll be much more...Soul will be a Death scythe and I'll have created a weapon stronger than my dad."

Blair leapt out of her bath and landed with her clothes on. "I like it! Why don't you be a good little girl and give it to me?"

Maka gave Blair a stern glare as an answer.

Blair twirled her finger chanting her magic command. "Pumpkin, Pumpkin, Pumpkin..." She raised her hand and an orange energy ball shaped like a Jack-o-Lantern formed. "Halloween Cannon!" She shot a yellow laser at them and blew Maka and Soul out of her house.

(Daytime Death city)

You could hear laughter all around the red-light district. Especially from the bar Chupa Cabras.

Inside Death scythe was enjoying life's pleasures with two lovely women one on each arm.

"Wow Death scythe! You're a real frisky one aren't you?" a woman with dirty-blond hair and a yellow top said, leaning on her left side.

"Oh and I heard you have a little daughter to isn't that right." A brown hair woman with a purple top on his right side asked. "What sort of girl is she?" The minute she mentioned his daughter. Death scythe's laughter stopped.

"Uh you don't wanna ask him that, trust me on that." The other woman said to the brunet.

"Kay, but why?" the brunet asked curiously.

"In case you haven't noticed Death scythe is a bit of a player and that didn't go over well with his wife." The blond said, and because they but inches and right next to his ears, Death scythe could hear every word. "The worst part is that his daughter Maka is on her mother's side, she hates him."

"That sounds complicated." The brunet woman said sympathetically.

Death scythe finally screamed loudly. "MAKA!" He jumped up crying and ran out the front door. "PLEASE DON'T HATE ME MAKA! I LOVE YOU AND MOM! THAT'S A PROMISE MAKA! IT'S TRUE! IT'S TRUE! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" He ran around in circles in front of the bar, not exactly the right behavior for a Death scythe. Then he suddenly came back in the bar and paid the bartender.

The bartender bowed. "Thank you very much sir."

Death scythe then walked back out the door.

The two women he had been with earlier said their farewells. "Bye Mr. Death scythe! Please come again!"

"Yeah...Bye." Death scythe ran back out the door.

(That night A/N: Skipping the previous two 'rounds')

Maka was dodging several flying pumpkins which exploded when they hit the ground. Blair was floating above them on a giant pumpkin with several pumpkins around her.

Blair flew down a little closer. "You should give it up, you can't beat me girl."

Soul yelled. _"What are you doing you idiot?-!"_

"Shut up! Or were you just gonna try beating her by getting a nosebleed again?-!" Maka replied.

Blair noticed the tension.

* * *

(Same time with Soshi)

Soshi used both Koinu and Sam in a twin sword style against the three witches known as the Weird Sisters. He killed them all with one slash each.

Three purple orbs now floated next to him.

Koinu could now become a Death scythe. Her sisters now only needed a few more Kishin souls respectively. But for now they would store the souls and deal with them after getting their last few Kishin eggs.

Koinu ate her witch's soul a pulse of purple energy went through her body as lightning crackled. "Incredible!" Several sword blades jutted out of her body. "So this is what it means to become a death scythe." Koinu then transformed into her new weapon form. Her sword form was still as large but her blade was now much more elegant and sleeker not as bulky as it originally was. The hilt now was red with a silver tip.

Soshi took Koinu in his hand, he gave the new sword a few test swings. "Amazing Ko-chan..."

Koinu's human reflection appeared in the blade smiling. _"Thank you Soshi-kun, I wonder how our lives will go now?"_

Soshi smiled. "I think we're in for more tough opponents now, but together we can do it."

_"Yeah Soshi-kun, together we can win!" _Koinu replied.

Nat and Sam were in awe. "Awesome onee-chan!"

Soshi suddenly heard an explosion. "What was that?" He suddenly sensed two souls. "Maka and Soul!"

Koinu reverted to human form. "From the sounds of things, they're in trouble Soshi-kun."

"Let's go check on them." Soshi replied summoning his crow. He and his weapons/girlfriends hopped on and flew off to see the battle when they arrived, it was surprising to see a purple haired girl dressed like a witch sitting on a giant floating pumpkin with several equally large pumpkins around her and Maka and Soul were arguing again. Soshi sweatdropped. _'Those two really need to learn to get along better.' _Soshi narrowed his eyes toward the girl_. 'She's not a witch I can tell.' _Soshi had his summon dispel and he, Koinu, Nat, and Sam all landed on the building nearby and watched the scene before them.

* * *

(Back with Maka and Soul)

Maka said. "Men are completely useless sometimes...You only ran into Blair's house because you knew she was taking a bath."

Soul gained a tic mark even in weapon form. _"Now you're just making false accusations and would you tell me how girls always come up with these wild assumptions in the first place?-!" _

Maka said. "Hmph, women's intuition."

_"I don't understand you sometimes."_

Blair chose this time to float down closer and join in the conversation. "Hey there little scythe boy..Is that dumb girl of yours giving you a hard time? Why don't you forget about her and come be mine? I would never ever yell at you like she is, no matter what you did to me."

Soul's human reflection appeared within his blade.

"Hold on witch," Maka called out. "I'm Soul's partner not you okay? Our conversations don't concern you."

Blair wasn't deterred. "Hm? Is that so?" She looked up with a dangerous smirk. "Well we'll see about that...Girly."

Maka got into a fighting stance and then Blair using her magic sent her outfit's sleeves at Maka like a snake after prey. Luckily Maka had pretty good reflexes and dodged the attack, she countered by slicing through the pumpkin Blair had once been sitting on.

Blair utilized another spell. "Pump-Pumpkin, Pumpkin...Smashing Pumpkin!" Blair slammed an energy pumpkin into the ground destroying it and Maka barely dodged it.

Blair then used her magic to create an arm and hand from her hat and made it grab Maka's leg and threw her up at the rooftops. Luckily Maka managed to stop herself by stabbing Soul Eater into the roof during her flight using him like a hook.

(With Soshi)

Soshi frowned. _'Their soul wavelengths still aren't completely in sync.'_

Koinu was watching the battle with a frown that matched her boyfriend/meister's._ 'Soul-kun has always been stubborn and proud, but that could get him and Maka-chan killed! If Lord Death hadn't ordered us not to interfere with this fight, we could easily kill that woman.'_

(Back with Maka)

Maka stood up. "What should we try now Soul? My attacks won't work on her." But Soul was actually silent for once. "Soul? Soul, hello? What's wrong?-!"

Blair floated up on another pumpkin to face them.

Soul's human visage appeared within his blade as he thought of what Blair told him earlier. _"Why don't you forget about her and come be mine?"_ An evil shark-like grin appeared on his face_._

(Death Room Guillotine hallway)

Death scythe was on his way to lord Death laughing. "Ah good times at Chupa Cabras!"

Lord Death turned to him annoyed. "You're out drinking when your daughter's in trouble? What kind of father are you?"

Death scythe snapped to attention. "What... aka?-!" He ran up to the mirror. "Something happened?-!"

"She's not doing so well against this witch...It looks like she might die."

Death scythe watched his daughter struggling against Blair. "What?-! Maka hold on!" Black scythe blades suddenly jutted from his arms and back.

Lord Death replied. "Stop right there. Think about what you're doing...You or I could win against an opponent like that with one blow," One of his giant hands popped out. "A single Reaper Chop is all it would take to crush her skull...We both know that Death scythe...But our skills aren't being tested right now..You're her father you must understand the situation."

Death scythe's blades retracted back into his body and he turned to witness his daughter's battle. "Maka."

Lord Death could sense something strange about Blair something Soshi already knew due to him be half-witch himself. "Still there's something a little weird about that witch."

Back in Death city, Blair's attacks were getting closer to hitting Maka.

Maka nearly fell off the roof but managed to hang on using Soul. "Soul, what's going on? I don't understand why you haven't been answering me."

_"Maka..." _Soul replied.

"There you are." Maka said in relief.

Soul suddenly reverted back to his human form holding Maka. "Stop talking." He then let Maka drop, luckily there was something soft for her to land on. Soul jumped from the roof with his hands in his pockets.

Maka yelled irritated. "Hey! What did you drop me like that for?-!"

"I don't think we should be partners anymore Maka." Soul replied not turning to face her. "You see..." He suddenly did a 180 and turned with hearts in his eyes and blood dripping from his nose. "I only want to be witch Blair's weapon now!"

Maka turned white in shock.

Blair squealed. "Oh! Do you really want me?-!"

(Death Room)

Death scythe replied in approval. "Yeah that's more like it! Leave my daughter alone you little scumbag!"

Lord Death irritated delivered another Reaper Chop to his head knocking him out. "Is now really the time to be saying that?"

(With Soshi)

Soshi couldn't believe his eyes or ears. Soul was betraying Maka for Blair? It didn't seem right! Soshi's fists clenched tightly till he nearly drew blood.

Koinu placed one hand on her boyfriend/meister's shoulder to calm both him and herself down from getting involved and beating Soul's butt to near-death. Her younger sisters were also trying to keep their boyfriend/meister and themselves from doing something they'll regret later.

(With Maka)

Maka pointed to Blair accusingly. "Blair! You used your magic to make Soul wanna be with you..That's a dirty trick."

"You really are stupid..." Soul replied as Blair landed next to him.

"Any man would choose a girl with a body like Blair's over you and your flat-chest." Soul turned to face Maka. "She didn't have to trick me to make me pick her instead of you."

Those words really hurt Maka bad.

(Death Room)

Death scythe who recovered was drooling with a nosebleed and hearts in his eyes. "Now that you mention it that witch does have a really nice body doesn't she!"

Lord Death who had his back turned brought his hand out again and delivered a third Reaper Chop to Death scythe. "It would best if you just shut up for a while."

(With Maka)

Maka's head was down shadowing her eyes. "You men...All of you...You're horrible...Cheating on every woman..." The screen showed flashbacks of Maka's life watching her father with a different woman who wasn't her mother, and the it returned to Maka. "With you...You I actually decided to trust..." The screen changed to show Soul in a slick black suit with a red tie sitting at a piano and he and Maka taking each other's hand. "I put my faith in you..." The screen switches back to normal. Maka's hands were clenching and unclenching. "I can't believe this...I wish that all of you would just die!" Tears flew from her eyes.

(Death Room)

Death scythe was silent on the ground looking rather guilty.

(With Soshi)

Soshi lowered his head with his hair shadowing his eyes. Koinu rubbed her boyfriend's shoulders to keep him from going down there and beating up Soul, even if he easily could being half-weapon himself. Nat and Sam hugged him to keep him calm.

Maka's mother Kami was like a mother to Soshi too, she trained him in his meister abilities and he in turn promised her before she left due to Death scythe's player ways to watch over and train Maka, also Kami suspected her daughter might inherit Death scythe's weapon blood.

(with Soul, Blair, and Maka)

Soul was silent after Maka's rant.

Maka had one more thing to say. "Hey Soul, you said that all women make wild assumptions without reasoning first right? That's what you said? Well what reason do men have for cheating?-! It's not fair!"

Soul then suddenly grinned. "How am I supposed to know? I can't answer that." Soul's arm suddenly morphed into scythe form curled around Blair. "After all cool men don't cheat on their partners do they?" Soul raised his human arm. "Maka!"

Maka was surprised and she ran to Soul and they took hands. Soul transformed into full scythe form and with one slash Blair was turned into a purple soul.

Soul grabbed Blair's soul and looked to his partner. "We got them all good job." He smirked his usual cool smirk to Maka.

Maka smiled cutely. _'Yes Soul, thank you for that.'_

Soul spoke."In the shape and form don't matter at all it's only the soul that matters right? Nothing else."

Maka said. "Once you eat that..."

Soul grinned. "That's right...With this soul I'll become a Death scythe..." He then ate the soul. Soul suddenly felt great strength welling up inside of him, lightning crackled and scythe blades came out of his body. "AHHH! THE POWER! I CAN FEEL INCREDIBLE POWER..." Suddenly Soul felt drained. "Or not..." He and Maka were all white and chibi sized. Soul let out a small burp. "Burp." Then a purple cat wearing Blair's hat came into the scene and meowed.

They both looked shocked at the cat.

A shocked Maka muttered. "Don't tell me...You're not really..."

The cat replied. "I never said that I was a Witch did I? You just made that assumption all on your own." in a burst of pink smoke, Blair had returned without her hat revealing cat-ears, she playfully pawed at them. "I'm really just a cat with a ridiculous amount of magical power...The shape and form don't matter isn't that right? Huh Soul-kun?" she looked cutely at them.

Soul and Maka were completely shocked.

(With Soshi)

Soshi slapped his forehead. "They messed up...That means all their Kishin eggs will be confiscated."

Koinu shook her head. "I can't help but feel bad for Maka-chan and Soul-kun, after all their hard work."

Nat and Sam nodded. "Poor Soul-kun, he worked so hard to get those Kishin souls."

(Death Room)

Lord Death sweatdropped. "Yes...Just as I suspected."

Death scythe slid in. "The cat'll do..Yes Blair I'll be your cat toy anytime..."

He was knocked out by a fourth Reaper Chop.

(Death city square)

"You got to be kidding me! Does this mean I ate 99 Kishin souls and 1 cat soul?-! That just cannot be right!" Soul complained his fingers twitching.

Maka was depressed. "And that's not all..."

She remembered Lord Death's earlier warning._"The witch's soul is very important...If you slip up, all the 99 of Kishin souls that the two of you have collected so far will be confiscated."_

Maka muttered. "So that means..." The kanji for 'Failure' appeared behind her. "We failed!" she cried grabbing her head.

Suddenly someone jumped down from the building and chopped Soul in the head with his bare hand. "Soul, you idiot!"

Soul fell to the ground with a dent. "Ugh!"

It was a boy with long silver hair and blue eyes which seemed to glow with annoyance. Standing next to him were three women, his own weapons/girlfriends.

Maka looked from her depression to see the boy. "Soshi-kun?"

Soshi looked at her and smiled. "Hey Maka-chan."

"Hey." Maka waved giving a weak smile due to the depression.

Soul groaned rubbing his head. "What'd you do that for Soshi?-! It wasn't cool!"

Soshi glared at the weapon. "You're the one who messed up you idiot!"

"How the hell did I mess up?-!" The demon scythe yelled.

"Maka told you to wait before charging into Blair's house and what do you do? You completely ignore her! Then there was the acting betrayal, did you even bother to tell her your plan? A weapon and meister are supposed to be a team!" Soshi ranted pacing back and forth with a very demonic look on his face (thank his witch blood for that), his teeth actually resembled a pre-Kishin's and his eyes glowed red. Soul actually cowered at that Pre-Kishin like visage.

Soul gestured defensively. "Alright I screwed up! I'm sorry!"

Maka trembled in fright. _'Soshi-kun sure can be scary when he's angry!'_

A few moments later

Soul cursed as he started his motorcycle. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He and Maka rode off with Soshi and his girls flying behind on Soshi's crow summon.

Maka spoke. "We have to start all over...As the Meister I'll take responsibility...Ok?"

Soul groaned. "Oh man and I was this close to becoming the coolest guy at the academy!"

Maka looked behind them to see Blair following them on her pumpkin, annoyed she yelled. "He just ate your soul you damn cat, what are you still doing up there?-!"

Blair explained. "You aren't very smart are you little girly? Don't you know that all cats have 9 souls?" She asked Soul. "So Soul-kun, when are you gonna leave this dumb girl for me anyway?"

Maka looked murderously up at the cat girl. "Blair go away! Stop following us will Ya?-!"

Blair continued to try and seduce Soul. "Come on Soul-kun, you know you want to."

Soul sighed. "This situation isn't cool at all."

Soshi looked back. "It looks like things are gonna get even crazier around here."

Koinu smiled and wrapped her arms around Soshi from behind, her huge breasts nearly enveloping his head. "Blair can have Soul-kun as long as she doesn't try and go after my Soshi-kun."

Soshi blushed.

As the two meisters and four weapons followed by a sexy cat-demoness flew/rode off into the distance.

A single bat watched the whole event, before it flew off to report to its mistress.

The bat flew all the way to a dark looking building on the edge of Death City and flew inside an open window into a bathroom.

The bat landed on the outstretched index finger of a gorgeous girl with long silver hair with crimson streaks who was sitting in the bathtub relaxing. Her eyes were different colors, her right eye was crimson red while the left was a deep violet. Both her eyes had slit pupils. She smiled revealing strangely sharp incisor teeth. "Hello my little one. So how are Soshi-kun and the others doing?"

The bat told the girl everything through its squeaking.

The girl listened intently to her familiar's report and then shook her head. "Soul-kun has gotten more impatient to become a Death scythe, poor Maka-chan must be feeling so frustrated. At least my Soshi-kun is there to help keep them working together. Hopefully Soshi-kun will help them realize how much they love each other." She then rose up from her bath showing a very well-endowed body that easily rivaled no...Surpassed Blair's. "I think it's time to see for myself how they're doing." After drying off, the mysterious girl grabbed the clothes on the bathroom counter and put them on. She then vanished in a swirl of shadows.

* * *

**Next time: Black*Star is introduced and meets the super-strong Samurai Mifune will he defeat him or get his butt kicked? Find out In Prologue 2: Black Star the idiot assassin! **


	2. P2: Black Star the idiot assassin

**Disclaimer: Dont own Soul Eater or any of its characters. Also I don't make money off this fic.**

**Prologue 2: The idiot assassin, Black Star**

A boy with blue spiky hair and green eyes was watching the gangster Al Capone and his minions from a shadowed area. He had a silver brace on his left wrist, a knife-like blade extended from the bracer following the length of his ring finger. This boy wore a strange uniform that had straps and weighted. A star tattoo was seen on his left shoulder. The star symbol appeared on the toes of his boots too.

Al Capone and his cronies were busy eating souls, as they were in the process of becoming Kishin. Al Capone announced. "Any trash that opposes me must be eliminated...I mean immediately...Ya know?" He devoured one of the souls on his plate.

The boy in the shadows spoke. "Sakiri-chan...The head of the table...He's the target?

_"Yes...We're after Al Capone along with his associates...About 100 souls in all." A_ girl's voice replied from the brace on his wrist.

The boy grinned arrogantly. "A 100 versus me...Just what I like."

_"I know you can handle them Black Star-kun...Just remember the 3 Assassin's rules..." _The visage of a pink haired girl with two 'antennas' strands in her hair appeared in the bracer. Her eyes were a brown color. _"You do remember then don't you?"_

The boy now named black Star grinned down at his weapon partner. "Of course Sakiri-chan! I am a rising star after all...A big star like me can remember anything!" He recited the rules. "Assassin's rule number 1: Silence... Dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath wait for an opening to attack your target, assassin's rule number 2: transpostional thinking, analyze the target in order to predict his thoughts and movements...Assassin's rule number 3: speed, take out the target before the target notices your presence...Let's go!" Black Star then jumped down landing onto the table.

Al Capone and his cronies stopped eating to see the weirdly dressed boy appear out of nowhere.

Suddenly Black Star went on a big rant with a microphone that came out of nowhere. "I am the great assassin Black Star! And I've come here to assassinate you all YAHOO!" He closed his eyes awaiting the applause.

The gangsters all sweatdropped.

"Kay, that's all for now." Black Star concluded.

The bracer weapon on his wrist glowed pink and turned into a girl who looked 15. She had long bright pink hair and brown eyes. Two strands of her hair stuck up in antennas on top of her head. She wore a bright pink kunoichi outfit. Sakiri applauded. "Amazing Black Star-kun!"

Black Star grinned and flashed the victory sign. "Heh!"

Suddenly Al Capone's men grabbed their guns and began to shoot. "Who are you? Die!"

Black Star and Sakiri ran around trying to avoid the gunfire.

"Maybe we should retreat for a sec Sakiri...Yahoo!" Black Star shouted raising his arms up.

"Right Black Star-kun!" Sakiri said covering her head.

Black Star dug into his pocket bringing out a smoke bomb. He threw the bomb down. "Here you go!"

when the smoke cleared the boy and his weapon were gone leaving dumbfounded gangsters.

"Were those two ninjas?" One masked man asked.

"Don Al Capone." Another henchman called.

"Yeah? What is it?" Al Capone replied turning to his soldier.

"We've been able to locate the witch."

Al Capone turned to his men with a shark-like evil grin. "Once we get this witch's power, the family will be invincible...Ya know it?"

(Pier nighttime)

"Yahoo!" Black Star exclaimed. "We had an awesome stage today...Sometimes I'm such a big star I almost can't handle it!"

Sakiri nodded. "You were amazing Black Star-kun."

Black Star grinned at his weapon partner. She was the only one who truly believed in him, she would be by his side as he became a god. So what if she was lacking in certain areas that other weapon girls were blessed with? All that mattered to him was loyalty not looks.

"Sakiri-chan...You'll help me in my rising stardom right?" Black Star asked.

Sakiri gripped his hands. "Of course Black Star-kun, I'll be here by your side always."

Black Star grinned wider. "Together Sakiri-chan, we'll be unstoppable!"

"Right!" Sakiri smiled.

(DWMA The next day)

Black Star and Sakiri were looking over the missions.

"I wonder if there are any good missions for us up there?"

Black Star looked at Sakiri. "What are you talking about? We already have one, we still need to take down Al Capone and his thugs."

Sakiri replied. "We're on a bit of a losing streak right now Black Star-kun, maybe we should think about an easier mission."

"So you screwed up again last night Black Star?"

Black Star turned as Soshi and his three weapons walked up.

Sakiri glared enviously at the three busty sword sisters. She clenched her fists. _'It's not fair! Why am I the only weapon girl to be so...so...Flat-chested?-!' _She whined inwardly.

Black Star glared at the half-witch half-weapon meister. "I didn't mess up! I was the biggest star!"

Soshi raised an eyebrow. "Really? Is that why you're here looking for another mission?"

Black Star threw his head back and laughed. "I'm just here to find a mission worthy of a star as big as me!"

"Sure you are." Soshi deadpanned.

Black Star gained a tick mark on his head. "Why you! Are you trying to pick a fight with-"

"Yo!" Soul called, he and Maka came up erasing the tension.

Maka smiled to Soshi. "Hey Soshi-kun."

Soshi nodded. "Hey Maka-chan, Soul."

Koinu asked. "How have you been doing with your soul collection Maka-chan?"

Maka and Soul looked depressed.

"Please don't ask."

"Yeah, it's too depressing to even think about."

Soshi sweatdropped. "So you've been struggling since Lord Death confiscated your previous collection huh?"

A nod from the gloomy pair confirmed his question.

A voice came on the loudspeaker. _"Meister Black Star and Sakiri, please report immediately to the Death Room."_

Black Star was surprised. "Lord Death wants to see us! Even he recognizes me as the best!"

Soshi, Koinu, Nat, Sam, Maka, and Soul all sweatdropped and looked to each other. _'Sure he does...'_ They all deadpanned in their minds.

(Death Room Guillotine hallway)

Black Star and Sakiri were walking through the hallway to the Death Room. They arrived and Lord Death greeted them.

"Ya! Ya! Hello! Hello you two! I heard you failed in the assassination of Don Al Capone last night."

Sakiri bowed. "We're very sorry..." She knew not to antagonize the reaper himself.

Black Star declared. "Don't worry boss I got it under control...I'm gonna turn Sakiri into a deathscythe any day now...I'm sure of it!" He suddenly held up a paper with his name and symbol on it. "Till then...Why don't you take this copy of my autograph!" He grinned and gave lord Death a thumbs up. "Like it? Even better than a Death scythe huh?"

Black Star got a Reaper chop for his troubles.

Sakiri apologized. "Again, I'm very sorry."

Lord Death explained. "The problem with you two isn't skill, you got that...But you don't seem to be able to take the missions seriously enough.."

"Y-Yes..." Sakiri replied bowing again.

The Death god continued his lecture. "I had intended to observe your work over a longer period of time without interfering, but it seems like we have a problem on our hands."

"A problem?" Sakiri looked up at her boss.

"Al Capone has targeted a witch and he and his henchmen have already mobilized."

"What?-!" Black Star recovered quickly at this news.

"The witch that they've set their sights on is named Angela and she seems to have a very powerful guardian protecting her...If Capone is able to defeat them and obtain the power of witch Angela's soul...Things could get ugly."

"Wait a sec!" Black Star did the math on his fingers. "If I defeat both Al Capone and the witch ...99 Kishin souls plus 1 witch soul (Sakiri ducks to avoid the numbers). He got excited. "I can make Sakiri a Death scythe right there just like that!" Black Star jumped up. "Well that settles it! Let's go!" He ran out without another word.

Sakiri ran after him. "Wait Black Star-kun!"

Lord Death called. "There's something the two of you should know about the witch Angela...Oh hey, they never listen." He slumped slightly.

(With Black Star)

Black Star and Sakiri were talking about how they were going to kill witch Angela.

(DWMA upper classroom)

"I actually feel sorry for Sakiri." Maka said. She, Soul, Soshi, Koinu, Nat, and Sam were all in the classroom watching the interaction down below.

"Why's that Maka?" Soshi asked.

"Because she's teamed up with Black Star, I heard Sakiri was the only weapon to choose him." Maka explained.

"Black Star's an idiot...But he has guts." Soul replied.

"True, but guts can only take you so far." Koinu said. "That boy should really learn to use his brain more often."

"Yeah." Was the agreement by the others even Soul.

"Soshi-kun...Let's get going." Koinu replied. "Lord Death has our next mission."

"Ok Ko-chan." Soshi said standing up and walking out. Before exiting, he looked back at Soul and Maka. "Good luck Maka, Soul."

Maka waved. "Thank you Soshi-kun."

Soul gave a thumbs up. "Thanks...Let's get going too Maka, we still have 99 Kishin souls to collect and a witch to defeat. That's a long way to go." He stood up from his seat.

"Right." Maka replied.

(Demon Cinder Castle)

Al Capone and his men stood outside a strange looking castle with crime-scene tape all over the door.

"There's a witch living inside this castle boss."

"And after we capture her soul my family will be the strongest...Ya know?" Al Capone said confidently looking to the henchman on the right.

One henchman on the left then pointed forward. "Don Al Capone,"

Al Capone looked at him and looked forward, sitting in front of them was a man wearing a brown jacket like a cape, white shirt, and green pants. He had long pale sand colored hair and was holding a sheathed sword, he also had a twig in his mouth. "So Al Capone, what brings a dirty mob boss like you to this castle? And if I don't like your answer..." He clicked the sword with his thumb, opening one brown eye. "I'll kill you."

"Well what'd Ya know? A tough guy..." Al Capone ordered his henchmen. "Kill him."

His henchmen raised their guns not knowing of the huge power difference between them and this swordsman. It was over in a flash for the gangsters as the powerful swordsman dispatched every single one of them.

A few moments later, Black Star and Sakiri arrived and were shocked at what they saw. Al Capone and his henchman were all dead and their Kishin souls were around.

"Wonder what happened here?" Suddenly Black Star looked up as a man wielding a sword came down at him.

Black Star managed to dodge the slash and jumped back.

"This day's turning out to be a bit annoying..." The swordsman replied with a stern gaze.

Black Star looked around at all the familiar red plated orbs along with the guns laying on the ground, these were obviously the souls of Al Capone and his henchmen. "These eggs...There must be 100 Kishin souls floating around here." He looked to the samurai. "Are you responsible for all of this?"

The swordsman asked. "Did you come here hoping to collect the witch Angela's soul?"

Black Star and Sakiri looked at him.

"Are you incredibly strong?" Black Star demanded. "I hope you are," He went on another rant. "Because I'm going to beat you in a bigger way than you could imagine!"

The swordsman stood silent and strong.

"Better get ready cause we're gonna duel!" Black Star exclaimed pointing to him.

The wind blew dust between the two fighters.

"My name is Mifune...I am the guardian of the witch Angela." the newly named Mifune said.

"My name is Black Star, I'll surpass the power of the gods!" Black Star replied.

Mifune said. "I prefer to kill only when necessary...So leave this place and stay away from Angela."

Black Star spoke. "Sakiri!"

"Right!" Sakiri glowed pink and transformed.

She became a silver brace on Black Star's left hand. A knife like blade jutted from the bracer and followed the length of Black Star's ring finger.

"So then...You're a weapon meister." Mifune replied.

Black Star retorted holding up his weapon. "Compared to a man as big as me, you realize how small you are don't you? I understand how you feel...Even I can be frightened by my own greatness...So I find it difficult to stand in front of mirrors."

Mifune began to fight. "Infinite Sword Attack," He soon held a giant bag full of sheathed katana and threw it up into the air.

Black Star watched as all the swords came down out of their sheathes everywhere around them both, making a ring of sorts. The ring was roped off by the crime scene tape.

"This is..."

_"Be careful Black Star-kun..."_

"If you still refuse to retreat..." Mifune lowered into a stance with his sword out. "Then die."

Black Star rushed at Mifune with Sakiri only for Mifune to easily block with his sword. The two began to trade blade blows.

Black Star declared. "If you want to kill me you'll need allot more than some fancy flying swords!"

Mifune's sword clashed with Sakiri's blade. "The strength of your weapon saved you...If this was a normal blade...It'd be broken already." Mifune grabbed one of the other swords and slashed.

Black Star dodged only to hit a wall. Mifune's sword barely missed his head slicing some hair off.

Mifune spoke. "This is your last warning...Keep your distance from here...If I have to kill a kid, I'll get nightmares."

Black Star groaned to get up. "You bastard...calling me a kid are you?-!" He stood up. "The kids I know are small, no stupid kids could be as big as I am!" Black Star charged again. "I'll cut you into small pieces Mifune! Then you'll be smaller than me!" He aimed several slashes with Sakiri but Mifune dodged every single one of them. Mifune then slashed Black Star in the back sending him flying.

(Near Demon Cinder Castle)

Soshi, Koinu, Nat, and Sam were tree-jumping toward the Demon Cinder Castle. Lord Death had called them to his office.

_Flashback (Death Room a few moments ago)_

_"What's our mission lord Death?" Soshi asked._

_"Go to the Demon Cinder Castle and find out what happened to Al Capone and his associates." Lord Death said._

_"Yes sir." Soshi nodded. "Leave it to us!"_

_"Yeah, we can handle it!" Nat and Sam both cheered._

_"Soshi-kun! There's something you must know about the witch Angela who lives there...She's only a child and Black Star and his partner have just gone after her."_

_Soshi froze. "A child?-!" He couldn't believe his ears. Was Black Star THAT desperate to gain power that he would willingly end the life of a little child? Not on Soshi's watch! He immediately ran out , summoned his crow, and took off on it. He dispelled his crow when they got near the castle's location and tree-jumped the rest of the way to it._

_(Flash back end)_

Soshi spoke. "So Black Star's after a young witch huh? I have to stop him!"

"We will stop that idiot Soshi-kun...Don't worry." Koinu replied trying to ease her meister/lover's tense feelings. Black Star was hunting a child witch and Soshi being half-witch feels bad for so many people coming after the young witch. Koinu really didn't like Black Star all that much he was rude, stubborn, arrogant, and a pervert. The little bastard has tried to peep on her more than once as well as peeping on her little sisters.

They finally arrived to see Black Star fighting a strange powerful man wielding a sword with several blades embedded every around them. The whole area they were fighting was roped off by crime scene tape.

Soshi was stunned. "This guy Black Star's fighting...His soul is incredible!" He saw Mifune easily starting to overpower Black Star and then was about to deliver the final blow. "As much as I dislike Black Star, I can't and won't let a fellow DWMA meister die." He brought his arm up and a wicked looking blade emerged from his skin. Soshi jumped down from the tree with Koinu, Sam, and Nat jumping a seconds later.

* * *

(with Black Star)

Black Star was shocked as each of his moves were easily overpowered by Mifune. Then Mifune slashed Black Star in the gut with the back of the blade.

"Black Star-kun!" Sakiri cried and transformed into her human form.

"True last warning kid, get lost from here or I will really kill you." Mifune threatened.

"You bastard you used the back of the blade...It's not over yet." Black Star struggled and stood up.

Mifune spit out his twig. "You are quite annoying kid. I hate to have to kill a kid but to protect Angela I will." Mifune then leapt at Black Star with his sword aimed to truly kill the last remaining (male) Star Clan member.

Sakiri was watching in terror as Mifune swung down only for his blade to meet another blade with a clang.

"What?" Mifune inquired. He saw a boy who was taller and looked older than Black Star with long silver hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt and jeans. What surprised Mifune was the double edged blade sticking out of this boy's arm. It was a wicked looking silver blade with red marks on it, the blade had a darker silver-grey part on the back.

"Who are you?" Mifune asked and saw three taller girls landing next to him.

The boy smiled. "I am the Swords Meister Soshi Niji and you must be the guardian of the witch Angela."

"Yes...My name is Mifune are you here for Angela's soul too?" Mifune asked pressing his blade deeper yet Soshi's blade easily kept it at bay.

Soshi shook his head. "No we're just here to pick up Black Star and Sakiri."

"Stay out of my way Soshi!" Black Star yelled and charged Mifune.

Soshi held one arm out blocking Black Star. "Enough Black Star, you're not strong enough to fight this man and the witch you're after is a child."

"I don't care! That witch's soul is min-" Black Star was silenced as Soshi rammed his fist into his gut. The 'assassin' fell off Soshi's fist knocked out.

"Black Star-kun-" Sakiri was silenced as Koinu chopped her in the neck with her hand in normal form.

"Enjoy your nap flat-chest."

Somewhere else, Soul groans as Maka chops him with her book feeling mad for some reason.

Mifune was surprised. "You knocked him out?" He had never seen a meister knock out another meister without using their weapons.

"He and his weapon partner are really annoying." Soshi said.

"I see, so now what will you do?" Mifune asked.

Soshi smiled. "I wish to test your skills Mifune, I want to see if you're truly as powerful as the rumors say you are." He looked back to his weapons. "Koinu-chan, Natalie-chan, Samantha-chan...Leave him to me. Nat-chan, Sam-chan look around, there Kishin eggs I want you to eat the number you have left..."

"Then we can eat our witches' souls and become death scythes like onee-chan!" Nat exclaimed.

"Kick his ass Soshi-kun!" Sam replied.

All three of them kissed him each.

Koinu smiled. "Have fun Soshi-kun, I'll watch and cheer for you, I can't wait to see you in battle again." She moved back a good distance and sat down to watch her meister/lover in action, while her sisters gathered some of the nearby Kishin souls and ate them before also eating their witches souls.

Soshi then sprouted two wicked looking sword blades from his arms. "Shall we get started Mifune? I have both weapon's blood and witch's blood in my veins, that's why I can fight solo too."

"I see...So a meister who's part-witch part-weapon huh? Alright Soshi, let's see your skills compared to his." Mifune got into his fighting stance.

The wind blew before the two combatants lunged at each other trading skillful and powerful slashes with their blades.

Soshi tried to slash Mifune, but he saw only the sword. "Huh?" Mifune appeared with another sword only to get blocked by another blade which grew from Soshi's palm. Mifune and Soshi continued trading powerful blows sparks flying as they fought. They were completely even in sword skills.

Mifune was very impressed._ 'Soshi is much better than Black Star...His skills are in a whole different league.'_

_'I knew it...Mifune's strong...Real strong and yet I can't help but feel he's holding back...But then again..So am I.' _Soshi thought with a smirk.

Black Star and his weapon Sakiri were still unconscious.

Soshi and Mifune then separated.

Mifune was a bit tired. "Soshi, I have to admit...You're real strong for your age."

"Thanks Mifune...You're pretty strong yourself." Soshi replied.

The two were about to begin their second round when a voice that sounded like a little kid stopped them. "Stop it! Don't hurt Mifune!" Soshi and Mifune looked up as a little brown-haired girl dressed as witch flew in on a broomstick. She landed rather badly and had to right herself getting up before getting in front of Mifune and spreading her arms out protectively.

Mifune looked down at her. "Angela."

Angela cried. "He's my guardian! I'm a witch but I'm still just a little kid so Mifune is protecting me!" She was crying. "So please mister...Don't hurt my Mifune!"

Soshi stood up his blades retracting. "I can't refuse a face that cute. I was only testing Mifune's skill that's all. I have no desire to kill him." Soshi knelt down and brought one hand out. Angela flinched until she felt a soft touch on her head. She looked up to see Soshi smiling softly at her ruffling her hat and hair by extension. "Angela...I'm part-witch myself but since I'm a boy, I would technically called a Warlock. I won't take your soul, besides my weapon partners have already gotten all the souls they need to become death scythes."

Soshi's smile reminded Angela of Mifune's kindness and she was surprised to learn this boy was part-witch.

Soshi turned to Koinu. "Let get the idiots back to DWMA, Ko-chan."

"Right Soshi-kun..." Koinu looked to her younger sisters. "Sam-chan, Nat-chan pick up those two morons and let's report back to Lord Death."

They both nodded with a sigh. "Yes onee-chan." They walked over and lifted Black Star and Sakiri without any difficulty.

Soshi summoned a large crow which lowered itself for them. Soshi got on and assisted his weapons and the two out cold morons on board.

"Soshi..." Mifune called.

"Yeah?" The swords meister replied.

"In our next encounter, let's fight at full strength and really test our skills." Mifune replied.

"Sure Mifune...I accept your challenge." Soshi snapped his fingers and the crow flew off.

Mifune watched them go. "Heh. It seems I finally found a worthy rival." He actually smiled.

(Death Room)

Soshi handed Lord Death the remaining Kishin eggs.

"Here you are sir...These are Al Capone and his gang...The witch's bodyguard Mifune killed them."

"Ya, Ya! Well done Soshi-kun and thank you for fetching our two wayward students! Oh and congratulations on making your weapons death scythes! You are the youngest meister in history to have death scythes!" Lord Death replied in his jovial tone.

"Thank you sir!" Soshi bowed and then stood up.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and he felt his head pressing against two extremely large and soft pillows. "Let's go home and celebrate our ascension to Death scythe status Soshi-kun," Koinu purred seductively with a sultry grin that rivaled any of Blair's.

Soshi blushed. "Ko-chan,"

Koinu and her sisters proceeded to drag their shared meister/lover out of the death room with big plans for their celebration. Let's just say Soshi will be quite sore the next day.

Lord Death chuckled at the scene. "Young love...Reminds me of when I first met my late wife." His form shifted but not into his more grim look from 800 years ago instead the silhouette of a tall young man was seen, with glowing golden eyes.

**Next time: Meet Lord Death's two children, Death the Kid and his younger sister Sendo as they visit the pyramid of Anibus but will Kid's symmetrical obsession cause danger for his sisters and weapons?**


	3. P3: Lord Death's children

**Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater or make any money from this story! Most of the OCs are mine though.**

**Prologue 3: Lord Death's children, Death the Kid and Sendo**

A young man of about 16-17 was standing atop a building. He held in his hands, twin silver pistols that looked exactly alike, but he held them strangely, they were held upside down and his pinkies were pulling the triggers. He was shooting at a large man all in red with a huge bag over his shoulder (No not Santa Claus). It was yet another Pre-Kishin.

The Pre-Kishin was lured into an dead end. The young man from earlier appeared behind. "Lupin...It's all over." This young man had short neatly combined black hair with three white stripes on the left side and golden eyes with a ring in them. He wore an expensive looking black business suit. Rather than a tie in the front he wore a pendant that resembled Lord Death's mask. On his fingers he wore three silver rings each, the middle had the same pendant shaped like Lord Death's mask.

His weapons began glowing pink as he brought them up and threw them as they transformed into two girls. Both were blondes although the younger shorter girl had wilder shorter hair, a shockingly larger chest, and shorts. They also wore similar red tops, black boots, and white cowgirl hats.

"Master Thief Lupin," The boy and his partners prepared a weird pose. "Your soul has become a Kishin Egg and is pure evil!" Together with his partners, they said in unison. "And now we have come to claim it!"

Everyone was quiet for a moment, before the boy looked outraged and yelled, stomping his foot childishly. "Just look Patty! Your stance is off again and the two of you aren't in a line!"

The girl now named Patty noticed and apologized sheepishly. "Ooh! I'm sorry Kid!"

Yes this young boy was none than Death the Kid, the son of Lord Death and the girls were Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson Kid's partners, but they went by Liz and Patty Thompson, they turned into twin pistols. They were called the 'Demon Thompson Sisters' and the 'Demon Twin Guns.'

Kid growled in annoyance.

The older sister Liz sweatdropped. "Uh Kid, do you really think now is the time to be worrying about that?"

Kid replied. "Yes I do, I want it to be perfect every time."

"I know but do you think this once Maybe..." Liz started.

while they were talking Lupin used what human intelligence remained within him to look down seeing a manhole cover just at his feet. He opened it and began to try and escape.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Everything must be in perfect balance!"

Patty noticed Lupin's escape attempt and thought it was funny. "Why is Lupin dancing on that bag?"

Lupin wasn't dancing but trying to fit the bag and himself down the hole which he finally managed to do.

Kid continued his little rant. "Symmetry is what makes the world beautiful!"

Patty was laughing and pointing. "He ran away~! He ran away~!"

Kid gained a tic mark. "Patty, why can't you be quiet and listen when I'm talking...Is that too much to ask?-!"

Patty apologized again. "Okay."

The kanji for Symmetry comes onto the screen as Kid's lecture on symmetry begins. "Symmetry is key, everything must be aesthetically pleasing."

Liz looked irritated. "Oh wonderful..Here we go."

Kid explained. "That's why I use the two of you as twin pistols in order to preserve symmetry...when I hold you both I'm perfectly balanced on the right and left...It isn't perfect because your human forms are so different from each other." Now Kid looked irritated. "Your hairstyles and height for example..." He then groped both Liz and Patty's breasts. "Even your boobs are different sizes!"

Liz tried to punch Kid, only for him to bend back and dodge the blow. "Well, excuse me for being smaller than my little sister!" She clenched her fist in righteous anger. "What right do you have to talk about symmetry anyway?-!" The screen shows a close up of Kid's head showing his unique hairstyle. "Three stripes on the left side of your hair and not on the right?-! That doesn't look symmetrical to me!"

Kid looked devastated and dropped to the ground, crying and beating the ground with his fist. "You're right! I'm an abomination! I'm filthy! And dirty! Unbalanced! Why is there only one set of stripes?-! I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage! I deserve to die!"

Liz sweatdropped while Patty was laughing.

Liz murmured. "Yeah...And...Here we go." She looked to her younger sister. "Patty."

"Yes!" Patty raised her arms as if cheering.

They both appeared beside their meister.

Liz offered. "Now, now Kid, you can't forget that you're a Grim Reaper... Compared to that, what do three little lines matter?"

Patti agreed. "Yeah Kid you're not garbage! If you were garbage, then you'd smell a lot worse! So why don't we just get up and try again okay?"

Kid looked up at them. "You don't think I'm asymmetrical garbage? Really?"

Liz and Patty smiled. "No of course not!" "Garbage is ew, and you're not!"

Kid stood up feeling better. "Alright then...Let's report to my father!"

Liz was thinking. _'Not the sharpest tool in the shed is he? These little rich kids are always so gullible.'_

Kid began to move his arms in strange movements and aimed his hands down. Purple energy surrounded his hands, along with shadow skulls and in a burst of purple light the symbol of Lord Death was in the concrete.

Lord Death appeared in a hologram. "Well hello son! What's up! It's good to see you! I've forgotten how cute those stripes in your hair are!"

Kid deadpanned. "Stop it dad, I'm not a little kid anymore..Is that really necessary?"

Liz and Patty appeared behind Kid with their arms in the time out fashion.

Liz whispered. "That's a sensitive topic right now sir."

Lord Death looked confused. "Huh?" He then just forgot about it. "Okay then, we'll just move along. How are things going? You look like you're making some good progress in collecting Kishin souls. But Kid don't forget...You're a Grim Reaper...You don't really need to be training weapons or reclaiming souls."

Kid explained. "Even so I want to make my own weapons to my own specifications."

Lord Death sighed. "In that case, since you have two weapons the number of souls you must collect is double the normal amount...This means you'll have to work harder too Liz and Patty."

"Yes sir!" The Thompson sisters replied.

"I understand and I would like to collect all the souls I need in one go." Kid looked at his father. "So do you have any suitable targets for me right now?"

"Ah! Well now that you mention it!" Lord Death's large hand popped up. "As a matter of fact I do have one!"

(Next Day DWMA)

Black Star and Sakiri were walking through the hallway. Black Star yawned. They then noticed several people around the mission reports including Soshi. Maka and Soul were off still trying to gather more Kishin eggs.

Sakiri wondered. "What's going on down here?"

Soshi turned. "I thought you might be attracted by the rumors Black Star."

Sakiri asked. "Why's everyone down here?"

Soshi looked at them with a deadpanned look. "You really haven't heard? It's a big topic around right now."

Black Star grinned. "Oh I get it! Everyone's scared of what a big star I'm becoming huh?" He began laughing.

The sword-meister sweatdropped. "Not quite Black Star...It has nothing to do with you."

"Huh?"

They all turned to see the new mission with the kanji for 'working' on it.

(Above the Desert)

Kid flew on a skateboard with Liz and Patty in gun form. His earlier conversation with his father from last night running through his mind. Kid was also not alone on his skateboard. A girl Patti's age was there with him, holding on to his waist. She had a katana strapped to her side. His younger sister Sendo.

(Flash back)

_Lord Death explained._ _"In the heart of the scorching Egyptian desert there is an ancient ruin...It is known as the Pyramid of Anubis...You will find a Witch there, a Necromancer...She's raised a great number of the dead who were entombed in the pyramid. Every night she leads out these mummies to feed on human souls...A necromancer is difficult to stop, her first set of mummies will be sent out to create another set, which will in turn create another until she has an entire army of mummies."_

_"The ancient pyramid of Anubis...I see...It was built at a time when all construction followed strict theories of symmetry...Sounds great." Kid replied._

_"Actually I was originally thinking about assigning a 3-star meister to this one." _

_"Don't worry dad, I can handle it myself." Kid assured._

_"Oh Kid? Before you go...It seems your sister would like to accompany you on this mission." Lord Death said stepping aside to reveal his other child, his daughter Sendo, Kid's younger sister by 2 years. Sendo had long black hair with three stripes on both sides, and the same golden eyes. She looked like her brother would, if he had been born a girl. She wore a cute black dress with a white symbol shaped like her father's mask and her bust was as big as Patti's. Standing behind her was a taller woman who was Liz's height. She wore a Shinto priestess like outfit and had long raven hair tied in a ponytail and steel grey eyes. Her name was Tsuruko, Sendo's weapon partner. Tsuruko transformed into a Japanese samurai katana. _

_Kid gasped. "Sendo?"_

_"Can I come with you big brother?" The first female grim reaper asked. "Please?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes. _

_Kid struggled to resist. "But dad...Sendo is..."_

_"She will be fine as long as you watch her...Right son?" Lord Death gave his son a serious skull-face look. _

_Kid nodded. "Of course dad."_

_Lord Death held up one large hand in a victory sign. "That's my boy! I'm counting on you son!" He then patted Sendo's head. "Have fun and be sure to listen to your brother Sendo-chan!"_

_Sendo beamed up at her father. "Thank you daddy!"_

(Flashback end)

_'After I've defeated the witch, I can take some time to enjoy the architecture.' _Kid flew higher almost over the sun.

Sendo was laughing. "Go higher big brother!"

"Sure." Kid said. He could never refuse his sister and made Beelzebub raise higher until they were over the sun.

Sendo was in awe as she looked at the sun below them. "Hi sun~!" She waved down at it. "We're higher than you!"

* * *

(DWMA)

Soshi looked to his weapon/girl friend. "So what you think Ko-chan? You want to go ask who took this big mission? If it's who I think it was then this could be very interesting."

Koinu giggled. "I'll bet he's driving poor Liz-chan mad with his symmetry nonsense!"

"Whoever that guy is...He's a show off! He thinks he can build a bigger reputation than mine!" Black Star clenched his fist before he ran off leaving a dust trail behind.

Soshi sweatdropped. "He's always rushing head long into situations." He then calmly walked out with Koinu.

* * *

(Pyramid of Anubis)

Kid sneezed as he came upon the pyramids. His skateboard flew down and the wheels landed.

Sendo hopped off eyeing the huge cat statue. "Cute kitty!" She exclaimed her golden eyes twinkling with delight.

Her sword glowed white and Tsuruko took on human form.

Kid held his skateboard and it was absorbed into his hand. He gazed with awe at the design. "Oh such exquisite symmetry!"

Liz and Patty reverted to human form. Liz was stretching her back and shoulders. "Ugh! All that time in weapon form makes my back ache like crazy!"

Tsuruko sighed. "I'm so glad I turn into a sword."

Liz muttered looking at her. "You're lucky Tsuruko."

"That thing's huge!" Patty exclaimed meaning the statue.

Dust came out of the opening making Kid cough. "I could do without all this dust though."

Patty pumped her arms up in a cheer. "Let's go inside okay~!"

Liz led her sister in. "Are we sure that we want to do this? This place gives me the creeps!"

Kid and Sendo walked in with Tsuruko right behind them.

"It's ok! I'm sure we'll be fine let's go~!" Patty replied as her older sister was behind her.

Kid held a tissue to his mouth and nose to protect them from the dust. "My eyes itch." But he was in awe at the inside. "It's perfect on the inside too!"

"I hate it here! I don't do well in creepy, dark, icky places!" Liz said trembling slightly.

Patty asked. "Hey sis, I've been wondering something...How come everyone always closes their eyes when they sneeze? Is it to keep their eyes from popping out of their heads? Do you know?" She looked to her older sister who was behind her closely.

Liz replied. "I don't know Patty that is certainly one theory...That might explain why it is, of course it could also be an involuntary reflex triggered by normal brain activity." Her eyes were darting around looking at anywhere but the creepy scenery. Patty looked to be thinking before she replied.

"Hm... Maybe I can do a test next time I have a cold and tape my eyelids open!"

Liz said. "Yes, but what if your theory is right and your eyeballs do pop out of your head?"

Patty nodded. "Okay yeah, you might be right there big sis...You're so smart!"

Kid suddenly stopped for some reason.

Sendo stopped when he did. "Big brother?"

Liz asked. "Kid what's wrong with you? You've been quiet for a long time now."

Kid replied sweating slightly. "Well uhh...Maybe it's my imagination..." He turned back towards the entrance. "But I have this horrible feeling that the painting that I have hanging in my living room is leaning a little bit to the right."

Liz yelled. "Does some stupid painting really matter right now?-!"

Kid grabbed his head. "Yes, of course it matters! What should I do?-! I can't go on like this!" He looked up. "I can't wait! I have to go back home and make sure!" He started to leave.

Liz's arm stretched anime style grabbing his shoulder. "Hey! Hey! Hey-Hey-Hey!"

The group marched forward holding hands, Liz dragging Kid behind her.

Patty and Sendo were laughing and Liz was ranting. "There's a limit to the insanity I'll put up with! You can worry about it when we get home!"

Tsuruko shook her head.

Kid cried. "I'm worrying about it! I'm worrying about it!"

Liz groaned. "Ugh! Don't worry I won't let you worry about it!"

Kid continued muttering. "I'm worrying! I'm worrying!"

"Shut up you spoiled brat!" Liz grumbled still dragging him. She froze when a monster was seen in her path. It was a mummy no several mummies with strangely cute faces.

Liz screamed. "No! It's a mummy! Mummy, mummy, mummy!"

The mummies actually seemed to be giggling.

Liz took notice. "Hey, they're kinda cute..."

Patty was giggling too.

One of the mummies then suddenly opened its mouth and licked Liz on the chin.

Liz freaked out again, crossing her fingers. "A mummy licked me... A mummy licked me...A mummy licked me! Mummy slobber!" Her fear turned to anger and she trembled. "How could this happen to me?-! It's time to transform Patty!"

"Ok~!" Patty replied.

"Hey Kid, let's go!" Liz and Patty turned to their meister only to see a white outline shaped like a person with an arrow pointing to it, Kid was gone! He slipped away while Liz was freaking out earlier.

"Huh?-!" Liz was shocked.

Patty smiled. "Don't...Know~!"

A piece of paper floated down and the girls read the writing.

_Dear Liz and Patty_

_I'm still worrying about it, nothing you can say will help. I'm going back home at once to check on the painting. Watch over Sendo for me and watch your step, it's dark in the pyramid. _

_Death the Kid (A symbol of Lord Death's mask)_

Liz sweatdropped. "He's joking right?-!"

Suddenly the mummies began to charge.

Liz called. "Patty!"

"Right!" Patty glowed pink and transformed into her gun form. Liz gripped Patty and aimed her at the mummies.

Sendo said. "Tsuruko!"

"Yes Lady Sendo!" Tsuruko glowed white and morphed into a Japanese katana landing in Sendo's outstretched hand.

Sendo held her sword in a stance, the look in her eyes then changed to that of a true grim reaper. Sendo then rushed forward with her sword in hand slashing through several mummies turning them into Kishin eggs.

Liz shot the mummies apart slowly before she and Patty switched places. Patty placed Liz in one mummy's mouth.

Liz cried out in disgust. _"Patty! Don't stick me in that monster's dirty mouth! Ew!"_

Patty apologized after killing the mummy. "Okay! Sorry!" Two mummies came at her from behind and she and her sister both transformed.

Liz flipped and grabbed Patty who had changed into weapon form. She held the gun at the back of the mummy and shot through it revealing the Kishin egg in the bandages.

Further ahead of them was the witch necromancer who was chanting a spell with several Kishin eggs around her. "Ancient statue...I lend you the dark heart from my body, that you may live again and do my bidding! Awaken pharaoh, your master's calling you!" The red flames grew brighter and the Kishin souls floated towards the sarcophagus behind her and went inside.

The eyes glowed red and a deep demonic voice spoke up. **"The wrath of the Pharaoh..."** The sarcophagus opened and a completely red slit eye was seen glowing in the darkness.

A long arm in wrapping shot out of the sarcophagus grabbed the witch, and began to pull her towards the sarcophagus.

"He's got me! I'm being dragged! He's going to eat my soul!" The witch was pulled into the sarcophagus which closed and you could hear crunching sounds, blood was seen dribbling from the eyes on the sarcophagus.

The same demon voice spoke. **"There is no one in this world who can be my master...Anyone who enters beware the Wrath of the Pharaoh."**

* * *

(DWMA)

Maka and Sakiri were waiting for their idiot partners to come to class. Apparently Black Star challenged Soul to a race. They ran all over the school hoping to beat each other. But they tied each time.

(Death City- Death mansion)

Kid measured the painting. "Ah...It really was just my imagination after all. It's perfect." He then turned. "And now the girls are waiting for me to come back." Kid suddenly remembered he had left his sister there too. _'Oh-no! Sendo please be alright little sister!' _"I must return and make sure Sendo's ok!" He then quickly ran out in a panic.

* * *

(Pyramid of Anubis)

Liz gathered all the Kishin souls in a magazine that she placed back into Patty. "That's it...We've recovered every one of the mummies' souls."

Sendo and Tsuruko collected their share of the mummy Kishin souls as well.

Patty returned to her human form.

"Do we have them all evenly split up?" Liz asked.

Patty smiled. "Since Kid would get all depressed if we didn't divide them up evenly."

Suddenly they heard a strange and scary noise.

Liz shuddered. "Uhhh..I don't like this, did you hear that creepy noise coming from over that way?"

Patty blinked obliviously. Sendo was unusually serious as unlike Patty, Sendo was a Grim Reaper and she knew when to be serious.

"I did Liz." Sendo said walking up next the Thompson sisters with Tsuruko by her side.

Patty replied. "Let's just go!" she marched forward.

Liz followed reluctantly "Why don't we wait until Kid comes back?"

Sendo looked up at her weapon partner. "I can sense it Tsuruko..."

"I know Lady Sendo...A powerful dark presence is in this pyramid." Tsuruko replied. They followed the twin sisters.

Patty assured Liz. "Nah! It'll be okay I've got my big sis here with me!" She began to march faster.

Liz moaned. "Oh no...!"

They walked down the corridors and saw a light up ahead and headed down some stairs towards the lighted room, the witch was last seen with the sarcophagus.

Liz said. "The noise is coming from down here. Quietly Patty, we need to be quiet."

Patty nodded. "I got it, I got it..." Then she suddenly made a scary face. "Did you just see that thing move over there?-!'

Liz freaked out. "Ahhhhh!" She dropped to the floor trembling. "Don't do that Patty! It wasn't funny!"

Patty laughed.

Liz looked behind them and saw the severed hand of the necromancer witch right there on the floor still twitching!The hand even spoke! Liz screamed in terror. Wrappings suddenly launched at the weapon sisters as the monster who ate the rest of the witch made his attack.

* * *

(DWMA)

A dark-skinned man with his black hair in dreadlocks and a white headband noticed Black Star and Soul. "What are you two doing? The bell's rung, classes have already started." He wore a green sleeveless shirt and grey pants and his arms were decorated with tattoos.

Black Star said. "What are we doing what about you? You're a teacher aren't you...Shouldn't you be in class too?"

The man explained. "I have other things to take care of right now. I'm a teacher and a busy man, you two should move along."

Soul said. "Yeah we will...But before we get going...There's something we need you to tell us about first."

Black Star asked. "We wanna know about the pyramid of Anubis...Who signed up to take the mission?"

"Ah that mission wasn't taken by a student from our school...Aside from Soshi, it's much too difficult for one of you."

"If not one of us then who took it?" Black Star demanded.

"You want to know who took it?" Said a familiar voice

Black Star and Soul turned to see Soshi standing behind them.

Black Star was shocked. _'How did he get behind a great assassin like me so easily?-!'_

"Hello Soshi." The man greeted.

"Hey Sid-sensei, I finished my assignment early that's why I'm here." Soshi looked to Black Star and Soul. "The mission was taken by Lord Death's son."

Black Star and Soul were stunned. "Lord Death has a son?" "Well I'll be damned, really?"

Sid turned to face them. "Yes really, Soshi like me is not the kind of man to tell a lie. The name of Lord Death's son is Death the kid, like his father he is a Grim Reaper."

Soshi took over the explanation. "Not only that...But Lord Death also has a daughter named Sendo, like her father and brother she's a Grim Reaper, the very first female grim reaper."

Black Star and Soul were shocked. "Lord Death has a daughter too?-!" They anime face-vaulted from shock.

* * *

(Pyramid of Anubis outside)

Kid landed. "Nice to see you again Anubis, you're even more beautiful than the last time we met." Kid rode in on Beelzebub, it was much faster that way. He then stopped as some cute thing rolled in his way.

Kid gasped and quickly went to it. "What are you?-!" He picked the strange thing up. "Such perfect symmetry! You are amazing...Hey no..." He looked closer and saw the eyelash numbers were uneven. One side had 4 lashes while the other side had 3. "You make me sick...GET AWAY!" Kid kicked the thing and it bounced around before smashing hard into the lower wall.

Kid rode by. "How incredibly disappointing." He looked around for the girls. "Liz, Patty, Sendo, Tsuruko!" When he arrived, he saw his sister, her weapon, and his weapons all wrapped up in wrappings.

(skipping this scene due to new rules of the site sorry guys! Go to my Adultfanfiction and your fanfiction accounts to see the full scene)

Kid felt his face turn red at the weird scene before him. He then turned and waved. "Didn't mean to intrude!" He began to ride away.

Sendo cried. "Don't leave big brother!"

Liz called out. "Hey! Hey-Hey-Hey!"

The Wrath of the Pharaoh then attacked Kid while his back was turned. He turned his wrappings into blades and aimed to pierce Kid. But the young reaper looked over his shoulder and used Beelzebub to block the blades.

Kid asked. "What is this? You two hurry up and switch to weapon form."

Liz cried out. "Our powers don't work with us wrapped up in these bandages!"

"What?-!" Kid then jumped and spun. "Tornado Flip!" He sent Beelzebub spinning and it cut through the bandages freeing the girls.

Liz and Patty landed perfectly on their feet. "Okay!" "And...Go!" They both glowed pink and transformed into pistol form.

Tsuruko assumed her katana form. Sendo held her in a battojutsu stance.

Kid caught his twin pistols and held them at the sarcophagus. "A pharaoh's soul huh? Now it will be mine!" Kid froze as two wrapped fists came at him and struck him in the face.

Liz asked. _"What's happening Kid, are you okay?-!"_

Sendo looked over. "Brother?"

More wrapped hands came and pounded Kid, him flying and crashing to the ground.

Liz shouted trying to motivate her meister. _"Kid why don't you do something?-! This isn't like you!"_

Kid struggled to get up. "Look at the pharaoh closely, He's...perfectly symmetrical in every way."

Liz gaped inside the black space. _"Huh?-!"_

Sendo deadpanned. "Brother really...Now's not the time for your symmetrical obsession."

One of the wrappers turned into a spear and pierced Kid.

He fell to his knees bleeding.

_"KID!" _Liz shouted.

Sendo cried out. "Big brother!"

Then more wrapping spears aimed to finish the son of death off, they began to spin like drills.

Liz said. _"Forget about the symmetry! You'll die if you don't do something fast! You're supposed to become a great Grim Reaper with us as your weapons! Don't let us down!"_

Kid looked guilty and ashamed. "No I can't..." The wrappings then shot at Kid and pierced him, sending him flying and he crashed to the floor seemingly dead. _'I can't...pull the trigger on him.'_

Liz and Patti both cried out. _"KID!"_

"BROTHER!" Sendo cried out, tears falling from seeing her big brother so hurt.

The pharaoh monster muttered. **"The Wrath of the Pharaoh..."** One of his wrappings became a hammer and struck Kid's motionless form.** "Wrath!" **He kept growling Wrath and hitting Kid over and over again with his hammer causing even more damage to kid's body. Then he finally stopped and then emerged from his sarcophagus, his actual form was a giant mixed up mummified humanoid beast with one eye and Egyptian decorations, one of his hands had shifted into a hammer. **"I will come and deliver the final blow myself."**

Kid suddenly snapped out of his trance seeing this strange mixed up monster. "Right...Left...Right...Left...Right."

Wrath of the Pharaoh came closer.

Kid got angry. "You're disgustingly hideous!"

_"It's all over now." _A confident Liz said.

Patty just laughed. "Ha! ha! Ha!"

Sendo watched relieved for her brother's return to reality. "Oh big brother."

"What the hell kind of thing are you?-!" Kid asked standing up. "I never seen anything so messed up in my life! Do you know nothing about symmetry?-! Whoever made you should be dug up from his grave, shot, and reburied!" He aimed his guns at the monster. "You make me violently ill!" Kid saw on the monster's forehead, a perfect jewel that matched on both sides. "Just look at your forehead!" Kid shot the beast once knocking the jewel off. "You don't deserve such a jewel! In fact you don't even deserve to exist! Disgusting!" Kid began to open fire on the monster. "Disgusting! Disgusting! Disgusting! You're disgusting! Disgusting! Disgusting!"

One blast was powerful enough to blast right through the pyramid with a shadow version of Lord Death's mask right behind it.

It was over, the pharaoh was reduced to a Kishin soul.

Kid breathed and replied. "I feel much better now."

The group was leaving the pyramid.

Sendo was hugging her brother. "Brother, I was so worried about you!"

Kid stroked his younger sister's hair. "Sorry sis...I let the symmetry of his original look distract me from my mission."

Liz replied. "Kid...We collected an odd number of souls this time so I have one more than Patty."

Kid cursed. "Damn it! I can't handle that! We need another mission!"

"Okay~!" Was Patty's response.

Sendo giggled at her brother's language.

"I'm going to put this whole episode behind me. That pharaoh was absolutely horrific...At any rate the mission is over.." Kid turned. "Let's all say goodbye to the beautiful Anubis." The group all looked at the pyramid which looked unharmed.

And then it broke in two perfectly.

Kid turned ghostly white in horror for once at something symmetrical happening.

Patty laughed. "You broke the pharaoh!"

Kid slowly fell to the ground. "What to do!"

Liz sweatdropped. "Went a little nuts in there don't you think? Crazy."

"I'm a pig! A louse! A useless cow! I destroyed Anubis!" Kid was on the ground again self-loathing his actions. "Such utter garbage cannot be allowed to live! I deserve to die!"

Again Liz and Patty came to their meister's aide. "No you don't need to die. I mean who hasn't destroyed 1 or 2 pyramids in their lives really!"

Sendo looked to her own weapon partner with a sweatdrop.

Tsuruko shrugged. "Lady Sendo, I have no idea where Lord Kid gets this from either."

Patty patted kid's back. "Hey! It's okay!"

Kid looked up at his weapons tearfully. "Girls, thank you!" But he eyed their differently sized chests and trembled before he leapt up screaming. "But why are your breasts still two different sizes?-!"

Patty laughed and Liz just sweatdropped.

(DWMA)

Black Star and Soul looked at the Anubis mission which now had a red circle with the kanji for completed on it.

They were sweating.

Soshi noticed and sighed. _'Oh boy...Black Star's going to extremely obsessed now...'_

(Death Room)

Lord Death scolded. "As punishment for destroying the pyramid of Anubis, all of the souls you have collected will be confiscated."

"Damn it! I'm garbage! I'll die!" Kid cursed to himself on the floor beating it with his fist.

Sendo watched her brother freaking out again with a giggle. Tsuruko slapped her forehead.

**Next time: Cabella the meister of Tsubaki the magical Dark arm, she and Tsubaki go after a weird Pre-Kishin who reminds us of a certain snake man from Naruto! **


	4. P4: Cabella, the dark arm meister

**Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater. Also don't make any money from this story.**

**Prologue 4: Cabella the Dark Arm Meister**

A tiny person was seen in the toy factory. He was no bigger than a doll. He had knives for fingers as he hunted kids with the dolls he had wanted as a child and when he was still human, he killed them and ate their souls like any other Pre-Kishin. He had dark brown eyes and black hair. His clothes were a red shirt, and overalls. He grinned shark-like seeing two little boys sneak into the toy factory without parental supervision.

A teen girl stood on a rooftop next to the toy factory. She wore a black hoody and black pants. In her hands, she held two scythes which were connected by a chain.

"Tsubaki-chan, that tiny man...Is that him?" The girl asked.

A woman's voice was heard from the scythe. _"Yes Cabella-chan, He's our target." _The visage of a beautiful young woman with long brown hair tied in a long ponytail and bright blue eyes appeared in the left scythe's blade. _"We have to be very careful Cabella-chan...His small size means he's incredibly fast."_

Cabella smiled. "Speed huh? this could a fun challenge."

The children screamed as they were impaled by the tiny Pre-Kishin's knife fingers.

Their bodies fell to the ground dead and their souls appeared.

The small evil human grabbed the souls and ate them. He was filled with twice as much energy due to eating two souls in one night. "Power...Yes...Glorious power!"

suddenly the doors of the toy factory were kicked open.

The tiny Pre-Kishin turned to see a girl wearing a hoody wielding a double chain scythe.

"Child killer Chucky...Your soul is mine!" The girl declared only for him to zoom off.

"Catch me if you can stupid girl!" Chucky taunted as he ran.

"Stupid girl?" Cabella gained a tick mark on her head. "I am going to kill you!" She threw one of the scythes at the speedy demon, but he managed to avoid it. Cabella retrieved the scythe by yanking the chain back.

The chase lasted for several minutes. Before Cabella had enough. "Tsubaki: Smoke bomb mode!"

_"Right Cabella-chan!" _The scythe glowed yellow and morphed into a small black ball with Tsubaki's face and ponytail on it. Cabella then suddenly moved much faster somehow getting in front of Chucky causing him to skid to a stop in shock.

"How the hell did you get in front of me?-!" The small Pre-Kishin demanded

Cabella said teasingly with a wink. "MY secret!" She then threw Tsubaki at Chucky. "Here catch!" The ball exploded in smoke blinding Chucky.

"Ah! My eyes!" Chucky grabbed his eyes trying to clear them from the smoke which faded away and Cabella was gone.

Chucky then saw Cabella coming at him fast with a small ninjato blade in her hand, somehow she was moving even quicker than earlier. She was too fast for him to dodge this time. Cabella impaled him in the stomach with her blade and sliced. Chucky screamed. "No!" His body burst into the ribbons of black light and compressed into a ball and revealed his Kishin soul.

Cabella smiled. "We did it Tsubaki-chan!" She pulled back her hoody to reveal black hair tied in pigtails like Maka's.

The ninjato glowed yellow and changed into a tall beautiful girl of about 16 with long brown hair tied in a ponytail and bright blue eyes, she wore a sleeveless yellow outfit with a skirt end (No Star symbol on the chest), a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg, and white boots. She like most other weapon girls was quite well-endowed for her age especially her bust.

"We sure did Cabella-chan!" Tsubaki replied happily.

"Let's report our success to Lord Death." Cabella said. She and Tsubaki luckily were inside a toy factory.

Cabella breathed on the window and wrote in the numbers.

The window glowed and rang once, before Lord Death in all his glory appeared in it. "Hello! Hello! You two! What's up! How'd your latest mission go?"

Cabella replied. "We managed to obtain the Kishin soul sir."

"Excellent job Cabella-chan! You and Tsubaki-chan truly are impressive and you work so well together!" Lord Death said happily.

The two girls blushed at the praise.

"Um Lord Death?" Tsubaki asked.

"Hm? Yes Tsubaki-chan?"

"We were just wondering...How's Soshi-chan doing?" Tsubaki was fidgeting shyly.

Lord Death chuckled. "Oh! 'he's' doing fine! In fact, Soshi-chan has just made' his' weapon partners into the newest Death scythes!"

Tsubaki gasped. "Soshi-chan made 'his' weapons into death scythes already?-!"

Cabella was surprised as well. "I knew Soshi-chan had talent but I never imagined 'he 'was that far!"

"Yes, Soshi-chan is quite the Swords Meister! Well anyways good job you two! You may go home and rest for tonight, you've got a busy day tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" The two girls bowed as Lord Death vanished from the window. They did as he said and went to their apartment witch was close to Soshi's and by extension Maka and Soul's. They had a secret that only their closest friends knew they were more than just weapon and meister. Cabella was bi-sexual meaning she liked men and women, she was in a relationship with Tsubaki but they were saving themselves for the only boy worthy of them...Soshi. So they slept together in the same bed.

(DWMA girls bath Next Day)

Cabella, Tsubaki, Koinu, Nat, Sam, were all bathing during the break before their next class. They were all close friends and all of them loved Soshi, plus the latter three were his weapon partners/lovers.

One certain idiot named Black Star thought he could be a peeper. "Hehehehehe..." he 'sneakily' climbed up the wall talking about the rules of 'peeping'. The little moron looked over the wall to see the beautiful girls talking and playing in the water and his hormones gave him away as he screamed.

Tsubaki gained a tic mark on her head. "Who does he think he's fooling?-!" Her ponytail glowed yellow and turned into one of her chain scythes and shot at Black Star. She just barely missed castrating him.

Black Star shivered with a deadly chain scythe in the wall right next to his crotch just an inch from Black Star jr.

Then he felt a monstrous murderous intent and looked to see Tsubaki now covered in a towel glaring down at him (Hey she's not his Weapon here so no nice Tsubaki to Black Star). Her chain scythe reverted back into her ponytail. "You peep again and next time I won't miss." She said in a venomonous tone.

"G-Got it..." the scared boy replied and quickly scrambled up the wall and fell off on the other side landing with a crash.

Cabella and the others girls all thanked and congratulated Tsubaki. The dark arm blushed at the praise especially from her meister/secret girlfriend.

After class began, Cabella and Tsubaki were called by Lord Death to his room for their next mission.

When they arrived at the death room, they were surprised to see Soshi standing there too. Tsubaki and her meister both had blushes on their faces.

Lord Death greeted them with his usual wave. "Hello! Hello you two! I'm glad you got here so quickly! I've got another mission for the two of you!"

Cabella blushed seeing Soshi. "Not that I'm complaining sir but why is Soshi-chan here and where's 'his' weapons?"

"Soshi-chan will be accompanying you on your mission."

Soshi nodded. "Ko-chan, Nat-chan, and Sam-chan still need time to adjust to being the newest death scythes...So that's why I'm here alone." He smiled at the girls. "Besides unlike other meisters, I'm not defenseless even without my weapons."

Cabella and Tsubaki both thought. _'Soshi-kun alone with us?'_ their faces brightened as they imagined the possibilities.

"So what's the mission?" Soshi inquired.

"There is an evil soul who has been avoiding me for the last several years...his name is Hebi and his title is the 'Snake man'...Every weapon and meister team I sent after him failed to catch him...I hope you three will make the difference."

Cabella smiled. "Leave it to us Lord Death."

Tsubaki bowed. "We'll do our best!"

"Excellent! Now good luck you three!"

"Thank you sir!" The three students then walked out of the room and went off on their mission.

(Death City alleyway)

A kid was cowering as a strangely pale man came near him. He had black hair in a long black spiky style, his face was snake-like. He wore a pale robe, black pants, with a purple bow wrapped around his waist. His yellow snake-like eyes gleamed. This was the Snake Man Hebi.

The man licked his lips with a disturbingly long tongue. "Scared little boy? Don't worry you'll soon be one with perfection." He then raised a hand. Snakes shot out of his hand and bit into the boy. The poison killed the poor child instantly. He fell to the ground and his soul rose up and the man shot his long tongue out, wrapped it around the soul, and pulled it into his mouth.

He licked his lips. "I'm that much closer to true immortality." He sensed another innocent soul and saw a man running. Hebi chuckled. "Kukukukukuku, you can't escape me." He then chased the man by turning his legs into a tail and slithering after him. The chase lasted for a few minutes until Hebi cornered the man with a dark gleam in his eyes. "Your soul will truly start my transformation to Kishin...my dear friend."

"I don't think so Snake Man Hebi," The man replied revealing glowing red three tomoe eyes.

"Hm?"

Suddenly the man's body began to separate into a flock of ravens and surrounded Hebi. The world turned black and grey with a blood-red sky.

"What is this?"

"It's your death 'Snake Man' Hebi." A voice told him. "From the moment, you looked into my eyes you became trapped in my nightmare realm."

Suddenly some of the ravens gathered and took on the upper body of a very feminine-looking boy with long silver hair. His normally blue eyes were red with three black tomoe in them. Cabella and Tsubaki were pulled into the illusion too.

"You must be the swords meister Soshi-kun I've heard so much about!"

Soshi narrowed his eyes. "So you've heard of me."

Hebi grinned. "Of course! You're the youngest meister to have Death scythes as well as the only meister to have 3 weapons, you're even part-weapon and I heard you have witch blood too!"

_'Something's strange he knows too much about me.'_ Soshi thought.

Cabella held Tsubaki in chain scythe form. _'How does this snake teme know about Soshi-chan's heritage?'_

_"Cabella-chan, what's going on? This man seems to know everything about Soshi-chan." _Tsubaki asked.

"I don't know Tsubaki-chan but I don't like it. Let's finish this." Cabella then threw the right scythe at Hebi.

Hebi grinned and got ready to dodge, only to feel spikes of nails pierce him and pin him. "What?-!"

Soshi replied in a cold tone. "I told you, this is my realm...There is no escape for you."

Hebi screamed as the scythe impaled him, his body became black.

The illusion began to swirl and then the world was back to normal. A Kishin soul floated before Cabella and Tsubaki who had returned to human form. Soshi blinked as his eyes reverted to their blue color.

"You did well Cabella-chan, Tsubaki-chan." Soshi replied causing both girls to blush from the praise.

Cabella smiled. "If it wasn't for your illusion magic Soshi-chan, we might have failed this mission."

Tsubaki hugged Soshi. "Thank you for your help Soshi-chan."

(DWMA Next Day)

Soshi was talking with Cabella and Tsubaki, when Soul and Maka came up.

"Yo!" Soul called he and Soshi slapped high fives.

Maka smiled to her friends. "Hey Tsubaki-chan, Cabella-chan."

"Hi Maka-chan!" They both replied cheerfully.

"So how did you guys do?" Soul inquired.

"We got our 50th Kishin soul. what about you two Soul?" Cabella asked.

Again Maka and Soul turned gloomy. They muttered. "Please don't ask."

Tsubaki sweatdropped. "You're having trouble?"

Soshi nodded. "Yeah ever since Lord Death confiscated their previous soul collection."

Maka and Soul only seemed to grow more depressed.

Soshi patted their backs. "Don't worry you two you can do it. Just believe in yourselves!"

Tsubaki nodded. "Soshi-kun's right! We're all behind you."

Maka and Soul looked at their friends with renewed vigor.

Soul gave them thumbs up. "Thanks guys, I couldn't ask for cooler friends." The whole group burst out laughing together.

**Sorry if this chapter is so short. It's the only really short chapter in this story. Next time the actual story begins Maka and the others face explusion and must defeat a former teacher of theirs to remain at the DWMA academy. **


	5. Chapter 1: Remedial Lessons Part 1

**Disclaimer: Like I said in my disclaimers: I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters nor do I make money/profit off this story so I can't be sued! **

**Chapter 1: Remedial Lessons (Part 1)**

(A few days later, Soul and Maka's Apartment)

Soul was dreaming of eating another Kishin Soul. He muttered. "Ah...Souls are so yummy." He drooled in his sleep.

His alarm clock rang loudly but he punched the device and continued sleeping. But then he felt a slight weight on his arm.

Soul opened his eyes groggily to see a mane of lovely silver hair. He gaped. "H-Heart?-!"

A pair of crimson eyes similar to his opened and met his own crimson gaze. They belonged to a young girl who looked like a female version of Soul. She was Heart Evans, Soul's younger sister, like him she became a scythe.

Heart smiled adoringly. "Morning brother."

"Yeah, morning, lil' sis." Soul replied giving his usual cool grin getting more focused. The cool demon scythe was used to his younger sister sneaking into his bed at night as she was now, with only a black leather collar around her neck.

He then felt another weight on his bed and looked only to freeze at the erotic sight. He saw a certain witch-dressed cat-girl with long purple hair and golden eyes smiling down at him,.

Blair smiled down at him. "Morning Soul-kun, it's time get up sleepy boy."

Soul gaped. "B-B-Blair!"

Blair moved closer to Soul. "But there's no real hurry right?"

Maka was in the kitchen making breakfast. "There we go...All done!"

Back in the room, Soul was struggling as Blair was giving Soul a close feel of her breasts. "You can stay here and play with me today...We'll have some fun."

Soul struggled to get Blair off of him.

Suddenly the door opened and Maka came in with a cute smile on her face. "Soul, drag yourself out of bed and eat some breakfast...It's almost time for school!"

Blair smiled. "Oh good morning Maka!"

Heart waved to her brother's meister. "Morning Maka!"

Maka was silent seeing Blair on top of Soul.

But before Maka could do anything Heart calmed her. "Maka, Blair just came into the room, while my brother was sleeping."

Maka calmed herself down and nodded. She was familiar with Heart's antics and obviously Blair was a bit of a temptress.

(Later DWMA class)

Two girls were talking.

"How many souls did you get?" One girl asked.

"12!" The other girl replied giving her the victory sign.

Soul glanced at his meister. "So Maka,"

"Quiet please." Maka replied not even looking from her book. "Can't you see that I'm reading? Don't interrupt me."

Soul sighed crossing his arms behind his head. "I don't get what you're so mad about. Heart already explained it to you. It's just a stupid book."

Maka grew a tick mark and closed her eyes and book. "Maka..." she slammed her book spine first onto Soul's noggin. "CHOP!"

Soul slammed his jaw hard into the desk and a dent appeared on his head, he was unconscious.

Heart who was sitting next to her brother quickly grabbed him and started performing 'CPR' in other words, kissing her brother in the classroom in front of everyone.

Everyone gaped. The girls thought it was cute.

Maka went back to her reading expecting Heart to do this.

Black*Star just had to be an ass and commented. "What a disgusting little slut."

"Yeah he's her brother for Pete's sake. That's just disgusting!" Sakiri agreed.

Suddenly they both felt powerful dread. Soshi was in the row above them. He then raised his hand in a manner similar to Lord Death. "Soshi...Chop!" He slammed his hand on both their noggins. Black*Star and Sakiri were both groaning with dents in their heads.

"No comments from the peanut gallery." Soshi muttered clapping his hands together cleaning them of imaginary dust.

Soul woke up and blushed for some reason. He looked to see his younger sister sitting shyly in her desk and touching her lips as if savoring something.

_'I wonder why Heart's blushing like that?'_ Soul pondered.

Maka asked. "Wasn't there something you wanted to say?"

Soul explained. "It's about this rumor that's been going around. You know that one teacher we used to have...The one who died? They found him with the statue of liberty sticking out of his brain."

Maka kept her eyes on her book. "Oh you mean Sid-sensei and the 'Statue to the forehead' incident...What about it?"

Soul looked around before whispering. "You haven't heard? They say there's been some weird dude coming after students from the academy lately. I heard some kid in the next class over got messed up pretty bad, the point is...Everyone who's seen this guy, they all say the same thing..."

Maka looked at Soul.

Soul shouted with a scary face. **"They say he was a zombie with a hole in the middle of his forehead!"**

Maka freaked out and chopped Soul again.

Soul groaned. "Did you really have to hit me again?"

"So your theory is that the zombie is Sid-sensei? Please, it's only a story someone came up with to scare everyone." Maka replied.

Suddenly the door opened as a man called out. "Alright kids quiet down." The man had short red hair and wore a black and grey suit with a tie that resembled a Celtic cross. "Class is about to start." He walked up to the teacher's desk placing the attendance clip on it. "I won't bother taking attendance, but I will tell you one thing...Anyone thinks the bell decides when class is over..." He thumbed to himself. "Is wrong, I do! Clear?"

The students except for Maka, Soul, Soshi, and Heart all oohed and awed.

The man looked to Maka with a 'nice guy' look. _'How was that Maka? Isn't your old man cool?' _He seemed to sparkle.

Maka and Soul both looked irritated.

Soul inquired. "Hey is it just me or is your stupid father making that goofy face right at us?"

Maka replied. "I think it's just you. Please do not refer to him as my father." She made sure not to make eye contact with the man who betrayed her mother.

Soul called out. "What's up with this Death scythe? Are you supposed to be our new teacher or something?"

Death scythe was looking over the attendance sheet. "I'm just a substitute until they can find someone to fill Sid's position permanently. That still means I'm charge of this class..." He gained tic marks at Soul. "So until then you will call me Death scythe-sensei." He gave a smile. "Alright then let's take attendance!"

Soul growled. "You said you weren't gonna take roll!"

Death scythe waved dismissively. "I'm not going to take attendance for the guys, but I think I will for all the ladies."

Soul stood up from his row yelling. "Damn it! Quit being a creep!"

Maka rolled her eyes. "Oh please."

Death scythe checked the sheet looking for Soul's name. "He doesn't know when to quit this one...Soul Eater...Soul Eater...Ah!" He found Soul's name and wrote 'E' in evaluation. "You get the lowest grade possible. Ok, let's get class started!"

Soul rose up from his seat more pissed. "Old man, what the hell did you just write in there?-!"

Death scythe turned away. "Oh that reminds me Maka, Heart, and Soul, Lord Death wants to see you in the Death room. You've been excused from class." He waved the clip at the door. "Get going...Shoo, shoo."

The named trio were surprised. "He want to see us?" They all inquired and left.

Soshi slipped out of the class to.

Death scythe then turned to the rest of the class and grinned. "To begin class, I'm going to show you a new topic never introduced before...You're going to learn everything about the Chupa Cabara business. What do you think?"

The class was silent.

(With Maka, Soul, and Heart)

Maka, Soul, and Heart all were at the death room and knocked on the door.

Maka called. "Hello?-!" Soon they were let in and were walking down the hallway of the guillotines, Soshi following them behind.

A lone person stood atop one of the guillotines. She resembled Black*Star, only she was of course a girl. She wore a similar outfit to Black Star's which showed off her well-endowed form (Tsubaki's figure size). Her hair was also shorter and more feminine looking, she wore blue when the black was. But like Black*Star, a star symbol was seen on her boots and left shoulder. This was Yuffie her Star clan name: Blue*Star, Black*Star's sister. Yuffie grinned down at her 'targets'. "Look at Soul-kun, Maka, and Heart-chan down there...They think they can show their backs to me huh? Time to make my move!" She suddenly declared loudly. "Assassin's rule number 1: Dissolve in the darkness...Wait for an opening to attack your target!"

Soshi appeared behind the trio and said. "Hey guys, look it's Yuffie AKA Blue*Star, Black*Star's sister."

The others gaped at how stealthy he was, they didn't even detect his presence.

Yuffie stopped talking in surprise.

"Hey Yuffie-chan!" Heart waved to her meister.

Soul asked. "Why are you standing up there yelling like an idiot?"

Yuffie jumped down realizing she'd been caught. "It's difficult to hide when you're as a big as a star as me! Oh well that's a weakness I can live with!" She looked to her weapon partner. "Pretty big of me huh Heart-chan?"

"Oh yes." Heart replied.

"So you guys got called to see Lord Death too?" Soul inquired.

"And what if we were?" Yuffie replied.

The group of now 5 people made it to the Death Room mirror.

Maka walked up to the mirror. "I'll call him." She wrote the number. "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

The mirror ringed and rippled, then it turned white.

Maka called. "Lord Death? Are you there?"

Lord Death appeared on the screen. "Ya! Ya! Hello! Hi! What's up?" He leaned closer to them. "Thanks for coming... Huh where's Black*Star and Sakiri?"

Everyone sweatdropped and they muttered. "They're skipping out."

Lord Death mumbled. "That boy really needs to take his missions more seriously."

Maka greeted. "Scythe Meister Maka reporting in."

"Yahoo! Blue*Star also a Scythe Mister reporting in!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Heart, I'm her partner." Soul's younger sister greeted.

"Sword Meister Soshi reporting in sir." Soshi called.

Soul asked. "Well? what do you want with us?"

Lord Death snapped out of his rant. "Right, I have a little assignment for you guys to take on."

"Assignment?" Four of the group said at the same time.

Soshi had his eyes closed.

"Yes, even though Soshi-kun doesn't have to do it, because that he excelled in all his missions."

"I want to support my friends Lord Death." Soshi replied.

"In that case," Lord Death leaned in closer and whispered. "Some extra lessons."

Maka exclaimed in horror. "Those extra lessons that stupid people get?-! Those lessons?-!"

Soul turned away. "Well screw that, I'm gonna be a death scythe I'm way too cool for extra lessons."

Lord Death asked. "Do you remember your duties as meisters and weapons?"

Maka looked serious. "Yes, Our duty as meisters is to feed our weapons 99 Kishin souls and 1 witch soul, we collect evil souls to keep the world at peace. We work to create a Death scythe, the weapon of the grim reaper Death."

"You are absolutely right. But do you know how many souls, you 4 have managed to collect?" Lord Death held up his hands in an O sign. "Exactly zero!"

Maka, Soul, and Heart turned white in shock while Yuffie just laughed it off. Soshi still kept his eyes closed.

Lord Death gave Yuffie a Reaper Chop. "It isn't something to laugh about chuckles." He turned to the others. "Anyway are you ready to learn what your extra lessons will entail? Maybe you've already heard the rumors? About Sid who taught here at the academy until recently."

Soul groaned. "See? I was right, it wasn't just a story."

"Yeah but a zombie, I always thought he was a good teacher." Maka murmured.

Lord Death explained. "You're right, when Sid was alive, he was regarded as an excellent teacher...But when he became a zombie he changed, Sid was released from the fear of death and now he wants others to have the same freedom he does...He is trying to train students to free themselves as well, but when a student won't listen Sid attacks. Another problem is we still don't know who turned Sid into a zombie or what their motives might be."

Yuffie got up and declared. "Okay! You can leave all to me sir! For our extra lesson, we just have to eliminate these guys right?"

"Yup that's pretty much it, now I don't want to put too much pressure on you but if you happen to fail at these extra lessons..Then you're all going to be expelled." Lord Death said seriously.

Maka, Soul, and Heart all exclaimed. "What?-! You're gonna kick us out?-!"

Yuffie thumbed to herself. "There's nothing to worry about! I can take care of guys like these in my sleep!"

Soshi raised an eyebrow looking at her. "Really?"

(Night time Hook Cemetery)

Maka, Soul, Yuffie, Heart, and Soshi were all standing around the cemetery. Black*Star and Sakiri were here too, Lord Death threatened to expel them if they did not do the extra lessons.

It deserved the name 'Hook Cemetery' due to all the hooks on the trees.

Soul was ranting on in a psycho manner.

Maka was moping against a tree. "I thought I was a good scythe-meister like my mother was...How could I suddenly be expelled...?" She fell weakly against the tree with anime tears.

Yuffie asked. "What's up with Maka?"

Heart was more worried about her brother's ranting. Black*Star even suggested they piss on Sid's grave and Soul in his psycho episode liked the idea and even added they should crap on it too.

Soshi kept his eyes closed ignoring the nonsense. Suddenly he snapped his eyes open. "We have company."

Just as he said that, the ground rumbled and a large man emerged holding Maka by her leg.

He looked like Sid only with lifeless eyes, blue skin, a permanently open mouth, and a hole in his forehead. The zombie asked. "Are you scared girl?" He held a sharpened stick in his hand. "I think you are." He aimed to kill Maka with the weapon.

"Maka!" Soul called out and morphed into scythe form, spinning towards the zombie Sid and landed between him and his meister. Maka leapt back. "That's what Sid's become?"

Soul replied. _"Guess so."_

Sid named off his former students. "Maka, Soul, Black*Star Sakiri, Blue*Star, Heart, Soshi...Good morning, good afternoon, good night." Sid then began to lift his own gravestone from the ground. "How have you been and all that?" with a final tug, Sid managed to lift his gravestone and hoisted it like a weapon. "I always try to remember my manners. That's the kind of man I was."

Yuffie replied. "Heart-chan, let's end this guy."

"Right." Heart glowed blue and morphed into a large scythe like her brother only a reversed color scheme. Yuffie twirled Heart as the blue light wore off.

"Yahoo! Let's go Sakiri-chan!" Black*Star shouted.

"Right Black*Star-kun!" Sakiri glowed pink and went onto Black*Star's wrist becoming a silver bracer with a knife-like blade sticking out of it.

(Death Room)

Lord Death watched the ensuing battle from his mirror. "So it begins."

Sitting behind him in two chairs were his two children: his son Kid and his daughter Sendo. Their weapon partners Liz, Patty, and Tsuruko stood beside them.

(Hook Cemetery)

Soshi stood ready in a stance. "Looks like I finally get to fight Sid after all this time."

Maka grabbed Soul and held the scythe on her shoulder. "Tell me Sid, why are you doing this?"

"Ding-dong, Dong-ding, being a zombie's amazing...There's so many more things I can get away with now." Sid replied getting his gravestone ready. "Class is in session, I always started class right with the bell, punctuality is important."

Black*Star held his weapon ready." This'll be fun, I get to teach you a lesson teacher, and since it's coming from me you know it'll be a big one!"

"I'm with you brother!" Yuffie replied twirling Heart. The eye on her scythe showed a deadpanned look.

Soul replied. _"We don't want to be expelled...We'll take your extra lesson." _His human visage appeared pointing at Sid._ "But I gotta say...I don't know what we're gonna learn from a decaying piece of flesh."_

"If you become a zombie, then death no longer looms over you. You can escape from fear and be free." Sid's mouth seemed to turn into a grin.

"That's wrong and you know it. You were never the type of man who would say that." Maka replied getting Soul ready.

Sid then suddenly went on the attack. "You'll understand when you're dead!" He swung his gravestone ready to kill Maka.

But then Soshi quickly blocked the attack.

"Soshi-kun." Maka called.

"Don't worry Maka-chan, I'm with you all, I've fought Sid-sensei when he was alive." Soshi replied.

Sid then continued his attack. "I was never the kind of man to hold back!" He sent Soshi away with his tombstone.

But the young half-weapon half-witch meister easily recovered landing beside Maka.

"I recommend you kids give up, you're only One-Star meisters and don't have a chance at beating me." Sid replied.

Soul was pissed in both his human reflection and his weapon form eye. "I'm hungry! Can we just get his damn zombie soul already?-!"

"Sid's right he's really strong, One-Star meisters like us can't complete with him. When he was alive, he was designated a Three-Star meister." Maka replied.

_"Yeah, yeah..Hey Sid you keep swinging your tombstone around like that then you might bang into your fat head and die again!" _Soul said.

Sid replied. "It's my tombstone and I can use it however I want can't I? Now then kids, time for second period." He held his gravestone like a weapon. "Ding-dong, dong-ding! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention when this lesson's over you're all gonna die."

"Then I guess we'll be cutting class today, maybe I'll go home and take a nice hot bath." Maka said and then she charged at Sid and swung Soul Eater, but Sid easily blocked the scythe with his grave. "What's wrong? you have to understand each other better! You have to establish a connection between weapon and meister!"

Black*Star leapt at him from above. "You're giving advice to the enemy?"

Sid swung his gravestone like a bat. "I'm very passionate about teaching!" He sent Black*Star up from his swing. "That's the kind of man I was! Now I'll teach you how to die!"

Sid appeared behind Black*Star in the sky. He was fast for a zombie. He brought his gravestone back. "Living end!" He then slammed Black*Star into the ground using his tombstone, which created an explosion in the shape of a cross.

Soshi narrowed his eyes. "As expected of a Three-Star Meister."

Sid walked out of the smoke unharmed from his landing. when it cleared it revealed Black*star unconscious in a crater with a worried Sakiri hovering over him.

Maka thought. _'Sid was a knife-meister, even without his blade...The way he fights, that tombstone is all he needs. This is a 3-Star Meister!'_

"Ding-dong, dong-ding!" Sid announced lowering into a stance."Class is over, ready to die girl? Well what do you say? Aren't you afraid of dying? If you become a zombie, then you'll be freed from that fear of death forever."

Maka held Soul in a read stance.

Yuffie groaned. "Ugh, your preaching is starting to give me a headache, you damn zombie...I'm not listening to any lesson of yours...Who's gonna listen to a rotting corpse like you?" She then charged forward using Heart as a pole vault to cross the distance. "Being a Three-Star meister doesn't even matter cause..I am...Blue*Star!" She struck Sid in his stomach with a kick.

Sid spat out blood. _'She managed to hit my solar plexus...The weakest point along the body's centerline!'_

(Death Room)

"Ooh~! That was a nice attack! As one would expect from a dark assassin like Blue*Star-chan!" Lord Death complimented.

(Cemetery)

Blue*Star (Whenever Yuffie's in battle, she'll use her star clan name) then began to twirl her scythe around. "I won't let you catch your breath!" She threw her weapon similar to a shuriken throw. "You can't run away*!" The scythe flew at Sid spinning like a buzz saw.

Sid jumped high over the spinning scythe. "Hup!"

Soul warned. _"Maka he's coming!"_

Sid came down with his tombstone ready. "Living...End!" He slammed into the ground creating the light purple cross explosion.

But when the smoke cleared. It showed Soshi blocking Sid with one hand. When he opened his eyes they were red with black sclera and slit pupils. They glowed in the darkness. Black fang-like markings began spread from his neck and covered his face partially.

"Sorry if I interrupted your victory sensei. But we have no time to deal with you." Soshi replied in a dark tone, unlike his normal tone. "It's time for your death a second time, only this time it's permanent." He then raised his arm. "I'll make sure there's nothing left to bury." Several demonic sword blades erupted from his skin, and his nails sharpened into points, they gleamed with killing intent, Soshi slashed aiming for Sid's head.

Sid just barely managed to dodge the wicked slash which left red trail arcs in the air.

" Fuck, I missed." Soshi's visage turned demonic in appearance even his teeth turned razor-sharp. He turned to Maka who trembled at the sight of the demon face, it reminded her too much of a Pre-Kishin. "Maka, Soul..You heard sensei. Use Witch Hunter I know you two know it." His visage and tone returned to normal, making Maka wonder if she had been seeing things earlier. "It's the only way to beat him."

Maka protested.. "But...We haven't gotten it right not even once yet!"

"Maka, think about it. Normal attacks aren't enough against Sid." Soshi replied, waving a finger in the 'tsk, tsk' motion.

_"Maka..." _Soul spoke. "_Soshi's right...We can do it...Let's try."_

Maka was silent before she stood up and began to twirl her scythe around a while and then held Soul blade down. Weapon and Meister both shouted. "Let's Go...Soul Resonance!" They began to push their wavelengths as high as they could raise them. Maka raised Soul back. "The legendary super-skill of the scythe-meister," The scythe blade glowed blue and suddenly grew much larger into a crescent moon shape with Soul's eye now resembling a target. Maka swung Soul. "Witch Hunter!" But she suddenly slipped and misfired.

Blue*Star had to jump away to avoid the attack which destroyed the ground and went all the way to the fence. The Star clan girl yelled at her fellow scythe-meister. "What the hell Maka, you're after my big soul aren't you?-!"

Heart still in scythe form too sweatdropped._ 'Brother still can't control witch-hunter that well.' _

Maka angry yelled at her weapon who was also angry. "Nice! This is your fault! Do it right you idiot!"

Soul retorted._ "What?-! You gotta be kidding me! How is it my fault?-! You're the idiot here getting mad at me for no reason! Die!"_

"What?-! How can you say that?-! You die!" Maka screamed as she and Soul exchanged insults.

Soshi rubbed his temples. "My god, they're so difficult."

Sid was impressed. "That was some incredible power."

Soshi looked to Blue*Star. "Hey Blue*star? Do you know the witch hunter?"

Black*star's sister grinned and gave the boy a thumbs up. "Of course I do, after all a big star like me needs a big super-attack!" Like her brother did, she threw her head back and laughed.

"Then use it, I'll distract Sid-sensei." The sword meister sprouted blades from his arms before rushing towards Sid.

Sid noticed. "So you're up next huh Soshi? Let's see how much you've learned since my death." He now held a sharpened tree-branch and Soshi began to fight with Sid.

Blue*Star twirled Heart. "Let's do this Heart-chan! Now it's our turn to shine!" She held her scythe in a ready position.

_"Yes ma'am!" _The female scythe replied. Her human visage reflected in her blade looked to Maka and Soul. _"Watch me brother."_

"Let's go Soul Resonance!" blue sparks came from the two's form.

Maka and Soul stopped their argument and looked to watch a second witch hunter being tried.

Soul was stunned. _'When did Heart become so strong?'_

Heart's blade glowed blue and expanded into a huge blue crescent moon shaped blade, her eye looked like a target and a rip like mouth was at the edge. "Witch Hunter!" Blue*Star then charged Sid and swung her enhanced scythe.

Sid blocked as best he could, but it began to overpower him.

Blue*Star sent Sid crashing through the gravestones. She cheered leaping up. "Yahoo! We did it! We beat this rotting bastard!"

Sid was stopped from diving underground by Soshi using his unique red eyes to freeze Sid in place. They then proceeded to tie him up with the help of a recently awakened Black*Star who ranted on how unfair it was that he missed the action.

(Death room)

"Very good...It seems to be settled for now." Lord Death replied.

Kid who was sitting behind him spoke. "So now they just have to find the person who turned Sid into a zombie right?"

Lord Death turned to his son. "That's right."

Liz was standing beside Kid, while Sendo and Patty were playing a game being watched by Tsuruko.

"So who did it? He's no ordinary enemy is he?" Kid inquired.

Lord Death was silent for a moment.

(Hook Cemetery)

Soul leaned over glaring at the tied up Sid. "Come on! Spit it out now! Who changed you into a zombie?-!"

Maka loomed over him too with a book ready. "You'd better tell us quickly...The Maka chop hurts, you know!"

Soshi had his hair shadowing his eyes, but he too was quite annoyed with the zombie's refusal to speak.

Yuffie asked looking at Soul. "What's wrong? You're really getting into this aren't you?"

Soul yelled. "Because you hogged all the good scenes!"

Heart looked at her brother concerned.

"I was never the kind of man to tell secrets! That never changed even when I died!" Sid replied.

Soul twitched with anger. "What are you getting all worked up about? You're just rotting flesh..." He glared down as his former teacher. _'Being the cool guy I am I can't let it end like this! I will make him open his mouth!'_

Maka had a terrifying aura around her and a dark grin.

Black*Star suddenly got a stupid idea, he quickly grabbed Yuffie and pulled her shorts down and lifted her shirt revealing her panties and bra. Yuffie blushed at the exposure. Black*Star declared. "Here! Check out my sister's well-shaped body! She's as a big a star as me! Yahoo!"

Sid declared with pink in his blue cheeks. "It was Doctor Stein!"

Soul gaped blood dribbling from his nose. _'That was fast!'_

Maka's aura turned even darker at the humiliation of a fellow girl.

Yuffie was silent as she fixed her clothes and then ordered. "Heart-chan...Weapon form now..."

_"_Yes ma'am!" Heart glowed and transformed into her scythe form and flew into the air, landing in Yuffie's outstretched hand.

Black*Star felt killing intent aimed at him. Yuffie loomed over him with an almost demonic grin. "Brother...You'd better run." her brother screamed and ran off with Yuffie chasing after him, wielding Heart with intent to kill. Sakiri followed to save her meister from his sister's wrath.

Soul looked to Maka and thought about it but then halted his thinking. He might get a fatal Maka Chop if he tried.

Soshi annoyed walked up. "Alright Sid-sensei, you're going to talk...Or else..." His tone turned deeper and darker in pitch, his eyes turned red with black sclera, his entire visage turned demonic. Black fang-like markings began to spread from his neck. His fingers were changed into wicked looking blades. Soshi held one bladed hand at Sid's throat and grinned baring a drooling maw full of razor-sharp teeth. "I'm gonna eat your soul..I had to skip dinner tonight to help them with this lesson and I'm rather hungry."

Soul looked at him. _'Heh, looks like the fad of eating souls is catching on.'_

Sid actually spoke. "Stein lives in a patchwork lab outside of Death City!" He remembered Soshi's power with madness due to his witch blood.

Soshi's visage and tone reverted to normal. "Thank you Sid-sensei."

The group then left dragging the tied-up Sid behind them. Yuffie, Heart, Sakiri, and a battered Black*Star caught up with them later.

(Death Room)

"You know of my current weapon... Death scythe? And you have at least heard of the meister who trained him right?"

"Yeah, it was Maka's mother wasn't it?" Kid replied.

Lord Death explained. "Actually that isn't quite true. Maka's mother was in fact Death scythe's second meister, he had another meister before her."

Kid narrowed his eyes in realization. "So that means, the one who changed Sid was Death scythe's first meister."

"Yes the man behind this is Dr. Franken Stein, and not only was he Death scythe's first meister but he was also the strongest meister to graduate from the academy."

(Patchwork Lab)

A man was typing on his computer. The man looked strange wearing a doctor's jacket that looked sown together as did his body and entire lab. He had a huge screw sticking out of his head, his hair was silver and his golden eyes showed boredom. "It's no use, I can't seem to get my head on straight..." He began to twist the screw a few times and rolled into the light on his chair. A cigarette was seen in his mouth. "I give up...I just lost interest."

(Outside)

Maka, Soshi, Soul, Heart, Yuffie, Black*Star, and Sakiri all stood outside a tall lab.

Maka had a stern look on her face. "This is it...He's here."

**Next Time: Maka and the others face the most powerful Meister to ever graduate the weapon/meister academy. Will they defeat him or will Stein dissect them for his experiments?**


	6. Chapter 2: Remedial Lessons Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters nor do I make money/profit off this story so I can't be sued! **

**Chapter 2: Remedial Lessons (Part 2)**

(Death Room)

"He was the strongest meister to ever graduate the academy. Dr. Franken Stein. He's really strong."

"So this Stein was your weapon death scythe's first partner." Kid implied.

Liz asked. "And you sent a group of students to collect his soul?"

Patty replied. "He should send you big sis! You can do it!"

Liz sweatdropped. "Only if I felt like dying...I think you're overestimating me a little Patty. I wouldn't last 2 seconds."

"Huh?" Patty was now confused.

"Aren't these just remedial lessons? I believe you're asking too much from most of that group father." Kid replied. "You know what'll happen don't you? Aside from Soshi, they'll all die."

Lord Death was silent as he looked at the mirror.

(Patchwork lab)

Soul gazed at the building. "So this is where we'll find Stein. Let's hurry and finish this guy off. I'm ready for these 'extra lessons' to be over."

Maka looked to Soshi and whispered. "Soshi_-chan_, what can you tell use about Dr. Stein?"

Soshi sighed rubbing his temples. "Well Maka-chan, I'm not sure where to even begin explaining about him...Stein is...for a lack of a better word...weird. As you can probably tell from his handiwork on this area. He's 'curious' about things."

Maka looked around. "Nice architecture."

They even saw stitches on the mice. Suddenly they all heard a squeaking noise.

"Hey something's coming." Soul replied.

Soshi, Soul, Black*Star, Heart, and Yuffie all narrowed their eyes as the sound came closer.

The mentioned man from earlier Stein rolled out of his lab and fell off his chair landing on his back on the ground.

Stein got up, patting his lower back and got right back on his chair. "Damn it!" He began to turn the screw in his head again. "It still doesn't feel quite right! That should do it." Stein then stood up and dragged his chair back inside. "Ok, I'm gonna try that again."

Soshi rubbed his temples again and shaking his head. "Stein loves doing that."

Soul looked at Soshi. "Shouldn't you stop him Soshi? You the only one of us who's familiar with Stein."

Soshi sighed. "I would Soul, unfortunately even I don't fully understand Stein."

Black*Star said. "I kinda want to see what happens next."

"Yeah, so do I." Sakiri replied.

Again Stein came rolling out of his lab and fell off his chair. "Gwah-oof!"

Everyone but Soshi thought. _'Is he for real?'_

Stein looked at the DWMA students from his prone position. "Was there something you kids needed to see me for?"

"Yeah, if you're really Dr. Stein." Soul said.

"You did this, you're the one who turned Sid into a zombie." Maka replied.

"Huh...So that's it." Stein got up and returned to his chair. "I'm guessing you're all students at DWMA academy right? Hello Soshi, it's nice to see you again are you doing this lesson too? You're leagues above your peers you know."

Soshi replied. "No Stein-sensei, I'm just here as a witness and support...You and I both know we can't truly fight with 1 star students around."

Stein chuckled. "You do have a point there...They probably couldn't handle witnessing a full battle between us."

Maka asked. "Why did you do this? For revenge? A grudge against DWMA?"

Stein replied. "No nothing like that, my motives are much more simple: 'Experimentation' and 'Observation', Those are all the motives for any true scientist and I am a scientist, Everything in the world is an experimental research subject including myself of course." His eyes seemed to gaze straight through the group only Soshi was unaffected.

Maka looked rather hesitant. "Hey Soul? Doesn't something feel weird?"

"Hm? You think so?" Soul replied.

Stein said after careful analyzation. "Your soul wavelengths aren't very stable and are completely different from each other: I see one soul who's careless and arrogant (Soul) and another soul who's honest and strong-willed (Maka) You two look like you're in resonance but you're not."

"What the hell? You mean you can see the soul of a person who's still alive? In that case, you must be a meister." Soul questioned.

Maka said. "He was also able to read our personalities and only the best meisters can do that."

Soul replied. "So what? Maka you can see souls clearly like that too right?" He gave her a thumbs up.

Maka sweated slightly. "Oh of course I can."

Soshi sweatdropped. _'She's lying...Maka isn't quite at that level yet.'_

Stein inquired. "Your soul seems confused by that last statement...How cute."

Maka quickly covered herself as if exposed. "Shut up! Stop looking at my soul you creep!"

A voice yelled. "Yeah shut up little doctor man!"

They all looked up to see both Yuffie and her brother standing on top of the roof.

The group still on the ground thought together. _'When did they get up there?'_

Black*Star exclaimed. "No one wants to hear you talk! Yahoo! How about we change the conversation to a more interesting topic..Like me for example!"

"Or how about me?" Yuffie replied. "Who cares if you see souls? It's not like you're gonna see anything interesting." She and Black*Star leapt down and landed perfectly on the ground.

"As far as my sis and I are concerned..The only souls worthy looking at are our own!" Black*Star finished.

Stein chuckled as he studied the two Star clan members' souls. "You both have pretty interesting souls. Your souls are incredibly self-centered and more than a little wild." He turned the screw on his head. "It's probably very difficult to find compatible weapon partners."

"No more talking! Come on sis let's show him how big we are!" Black*Star yelled.

Blue*Star (Yuffie) nodded. "I'm ready brother! Let's get him!"

The two Star clan siblings charged Stein and jumped. Both of them aiming with kicks.

Stein easily swiveled in his chair blocking them with his arm, before he rolled at Black*Star and punched him and then delivered the same to Blue*Star.

"Black*Star-kun/Yuffie-chan!" Sakiri and Heart cried out in worry for their respective partners.

Stein turned to them. "Hm? Ah I see you two are the wild ones' partners. The red-eyed girl with silver hair is quite accepting of her partner's faults and is that admiration I sense towards the strangely dressed boy with the same red eyes as hers (Soul)? No it's more, much more. While the pink-haired girl greatly admires her partner. It's no surprise that you two would be the ones most compatible with them."

Soul grumbled. "Who do you think you are old man?"

"Now that I've gathered the necessary initial data from all of you...I think we're ready to start the experiment." Stein replied with a smile.

(Chupa Cabara Club)

Death scythe laughed. "Looks like I've ran out of Sake!"

"You drink so fast I can hardly keep up!" Blair replied. "Just a minute!" She recited her magic command and made a bottle of sake float up.

Death scythe replied. "Blair-chan you're so good and it's only your 3rd day working I would think you've been here forever!"

"Really? Aw thank you!" Blair replied and asked. "You went to the school today didn't you?" The floating bottle poured into a glass while a mixing tool stirred them. "How'd it go? How are things with Maka?"

Death scythe looked absolutely devastated even in his intoxicated state. "She ignored me...No matter what I do, she completely ignores me..." He replied sinking deeper into his depression with tears falling.

"Poor thing, Maka is such a darling girl." Blair grabbed the newly poured and mixed drink and set it on the table. "Anyway, your divorce was finalized last month and it's time to move on. Let's see if we can't cheer you up 'Kay?"

Death scythe sunk even deeper into his depression. "What do I have to be cheerful about? Custody goes to the mother..My wife, I mean...My ex-wife won't let me contribute anything...No alimony or medical expenses...What can I ever be to Maka now? I'm a father without any fathering duties."

Blair spoke up. "That doesn't mean you're not her dad, being a parent is about more than just money right? You should fight for her!"

"But spending money is a way of expressing love too right?" Death scythe replied. "Feels so frustrating not being able to do anything for her."

"Okay then think about it this way...with all that extra money you'll be able to indulge in your bad habits much more than usual...Plus maybe we can even find your a new wife!" Blair raised her fist to the air cheerfully. "Let's go!"

"I can't do that! I never even thought of re-marrying! This is the worst day I had since I was assigned Stein as my meister." Death scythe mumbled.

A blonde woman came up and lightly chided. "This is not good Blair...You're depressing the customer."

Blair just looked cute for the camera.

(Scene Change, Patchwork Lab)

Maka swung her scythe at Stein but Stein was easily avoiding her attacks even in his chair.

Stein rolled behind Maka."You must be scythe meister Maka..." He kicked off using Maka and head butted Black*Star in the face.

"Ow! My face!" The arrogant boy complained.

"Hm...Scythe Meister Maka...It sounds familiar, if I could just put my finger on it." Stein then smacked his fist into his other hand in realization. "Ah! I know...You're Spirit-sempai's little daughter!"

(Chupa Cabara Club)

"The time I spent as his partner...It was an absolute hell." The newly named Spirit mumbled still sitting in the same spot as before.

(Patch Work Lab)

Soul asked. _"Who's Spirit?"_

Maka explained. "That's what my father was called before he became a Death scythe...But how do you know about that?"

"I can remember it even now...The peaceful look on his face in his sleep." Stein replied with a psychotic grin in his memories.

(Chupa Cabara Club)

"When I was asleep...He..He...Would do experiments on my body! And he did them for 5 years!" Spirit cried.

"For 5 years? I can't believe you never noticed them!" The blonde woman said.

Blair replied. "Wow! You must've been really stupid back then!"

"The only strange thing I noticed was the new scars that appeared on my body every day...If my ex-wife hadn't noticed, he'd still be doing his evil experiments on me!" Spirit screamed in terror.

(Patch Work Lab A/N: Lots of scene changes in this chapter aren't there?)

"Ah, so you're sempai's darling little daughter and the daughter of the woman who took my test subject away." Stein seemed to glare at Maka now making her a little afraid. "I wonder what kind of test subject you'd make?"

(Chupa Cabara Club)

Blair asked. "But you were Stein's weapon partner for 5 years weren't you? Doesn't that mean your soul was compatible with his?"

"You don't understand...If he has any interest in a weapon he learns to master it to a certain extent...He's much stronger and smarter than my wife, sorry my ex-wife...The one who made me into a death scythe..." Spirit now looked serious. "Stein's a genius meister!"

(Path Work Lab)

Stein moved towards Maka with his palm out.

Soul replied._ "It's just a tap...we can block it!"_

"Okay!" Maka said raising him to block.

Soshi yelled. "Maka, wait don't!" But the warning came too late.

Stein struck the scythe and sent Maka and the weapon back with a small explosion and you could see yellow lightning like energy emitting from his hand.

Maka stood up. "What...What did he?"

_"What the hell did he do to me?" _Soul asked.

Soshi replied. "Stein channeled his soul wavelength into you two and caused internal damage."

Maka looked at Soshi in shock. "He can do what?-!"

"Ordinarily a Meister needs a Weapon to channel his or her soul wavelength into attacks, but certain unique meisters...like me and Stein-sensei can directly attack using our soul wavelength without first needing to channel it through our weapons, though we can still do that too and if we're powerful enough while fighting alone, just imagine how strong we are when we actually have a weapon with us."

Maka and Soul were just stunned by this information.

(Death room)

"I don't believe it." Kid said in shock from what he witnessed. "It's true that demon weapons have physical attack power. But they're primarily used by meisters to channel their soul wavelength. But that man...He can attack directly using his soul without needing to channel it through a weapon."

"Yup!" Lord Death replied. "The relationship between Meister and Weapon are like the relationship between an electric guitar and an amplifier. On its own an electric guitar (Meister) is only capable of emitting a small noise (Soul wavelength). But when you connect the guitar to an amplifier(Weapon)...You enhance the sound waves and the result is much more powerful than before. Witch Hunter, the technique Maka-chan and Blue*Star-chan used in the battle with Sid is a perfect example of this...Even if Maka-chan failed to use it properly...But in Stein's case, he can use the guitar to make a huge noise without the amplifier."

"That's incredible...I can only imagine how strong he must be when he does use a weapon." Kid replied.

Even Sendo and Patty were paying close attention to the fight going on in the mirror.

(Patch Work Lab)

Stein finally stood up and turned the huge bolt in his head again, cutting his fingers like scissors. "Let's see..How should I begin the experiment?"

Maka was still shocked from what Soshi had explained earlier.

Soul sensed his meister's uneasy feelings. _"What's wrong Maka? Your soul waves are completely chaotic!"_

Maka suddenly charged forward.

_"Maka!"_

Maka swung Soul only for Stein to blast them with another soul attack.

Soul actually coughed up blood in his human reflection._ "That was a dumb move!"_

Stein grabbed Maka by her pig tails and turned her around.

Soul reverted to human form. "Maka."

Stein pulled off Maka's black coat and raised her shirt slightly revealing her slim stomach. "Ah you have such lovely skin..." He grabbed a marker and began to draw on Maka's stomach. "Now, where should I put the knife first?"

Suddenly Black*Star appeared behind him. "I'm gonna smash your glasses you asshole! You're not the only one who can attack with his soul wavelength!" He had his arms in position for his soul force attack. "Secret move: Black*Star big Wave!" A star-shaped soul force came from in front of his elbow as he jabbed Stein in the back and then followed through with a punch.

(Death Room)

Lord Death watched. _'Impressive! Black*Star-kun's soul wavelength is quite large for his age...However the wielder isn't quite at the same level.'_

"Dad, Soshi's the only one that can match Stein...The other 5 are no match for him." Kid said standing beside his father. "Yet he is not assisting them in this fight?"

"Yes, it is true that Soshi-kun can easily rival Stein-kun. But this is a lesson for Maka and the others who failed their missions. Soshi-kun is just there to support them." Death explained.

"He always did help out his friends." Kid replied. "I still remember the time he helped me fix my painting in the living room."

Liz laughed. "Yeah, you ended up falling sick until Soshi-kun moved the painting just right."

Kid blushed in embarrassment. "Thank you for that Liz."

(Back with the fight)

Black*Star's attack failed. Stein was not even fazed. "Nice try."

Soul was shocked. "It didn't work?-!"

Stein adjusted his glasses. "I analyzed the characteristics of your soul and adjusted my own wavelength to match it...The instant you made your attack we became like Meister and Weapon."

"You stopped my attack?-!" Black*Star said shocked.

"He can do something like that?-!" An equally shocked Kid replied. "I thought Soshi was the only person who could adjust their soul like that!"

"Afraid not Kid...Observe, respond, a highly-flexible soul...That is Stein's greatest strength." Death replied.

Stein ran at Black*Star and held his hands on either side of the boy's head. He sent his wavelength into Black*Star, who yelled out as the stronger meister's wavelength attacked him.

Soul yelled. "Stop it!"

Blue*Star yelled. "Brother!"

Sakiri cried out. "Black*Star-kun!"

Stein finally stopped and Black*Star fell to the ground seemingly dead.

Blue*Star and Sakiri both ran to the lifeless Black*Star.

(Death room)

Kid had enough. "Damn! I can't take this anymore! Liz! Patty! We're going over there too!"

"Okay." Liz replied.

"Kay!" Patty cheered.

Sendo got up and stood beside her brother. "I'm going too big brother!"

Tsuruko stood beside her.

Death raised one bone-white hand. "Now hold on there Kid-kun, Sendo-chan...This is their lesson. Soshi-kun can help them if it gets too rough. And besides you're both grim reapers and you're not even students of the academy."

Kid looked back at his father. "Then we'll become DWMA students. Dad, please add us to the roster." He and his sister along with their weapon partners began to leave.

"Wait guys..." Death sweatdropped watching them leave.

(Patch Work lab)

Soul checked on his friend. "Black*Star."

Soshi narrowed his eyes. "Don't you think that was a little too much Stein-sensei?"

"I suppose so." Stein replied.

Soul glared at the scientist meister. "Stein you bastard! You won't get away with this! Maka let's do this!" He turned to see his meister on the ground trembling.

Maka could see Stein's soul and it was enormous even larger than Black*Star's, Stein's soul was bright blue and had a huge bolt like the one in his head, stitches, and a tear in it. Maka said scared. "No..No way...His level's way too high! We can't win!"

Stein chuckled and took a drag from his cigarette. "I'm assuming you saw my soul."

Soshi frowned. _'Maka can now clearly see souls.'_ He stepped in front of Maka and Soul. "Maka, you unlocked Soul Perception now haven't you?" A terrified nod was his answer. "Okay then I'll release my soul wavelength and I want you to compare mine and Stein's-sensei." He received another nod and began to concentrate.

Maka looked up at Soshi as his soul appeared around him. It was a large white orb with some traces of purple (Witch blood) and red in it. Two glowing red eyes with three tomoe were seen along with two large wings and several wicked looking sword blades were sticking from his soul (Soshi's weapon blood). Soshi's soul was as large as Stein's soul if not bigger.

Maka was floored. _'Soshi-kun's soul...It's just as big as Stein's! He rivals Stein's level!'_

Soshi and Stein faced each other.

Stein smirked. "So you're finally getting involved Soshi?"

"I thought they might be able to handle it, but I had forgotten what you're like Stein-sensei," Soshi replied. "How stupid of me to forget your true nature." Blades jutted from his arms.

"Heh, looks like I'll get see how much stronger you've become since I last saw you." Stein replied his mad-man look appearing.

"I'll show you...But I'm only holding you off to give Maka-chan time to get used to watching powerful souls in combat." Soshi rushed at Stein and the two of them began to trade blows, practically equal.

Soul was trying to talk Maka out of her fear. "Maka! Snap out of it! You only saw a soul right?-! It's not like you saw the future!" He turned to watch the fight. "Take a good look, Soshi's distracting him to give us some time. Ain't that cool of him to help us?"

Maka looked up at her partner no longer afraid. "hee, Hee!"

"Hell yeah! Let's do this the cool way!" Soul exclaimed glowing blue.

Maka stood up as Soul morphed into scythe form. "Sorry about that Soul."

"No problem!"

Maka held the scythe in a ready position.

Soshi and Stein stopped their spar.

Soshi smirked. "Looks like they're finally ready sensei...So we'll have to continue this fight next time."

"It would appear so." Stein replied turning to face the scythe meister.

_"Let's do it Maka!"_

Maka and Soul both shouted. "Let's go Soul Resonance!"

Again Maka and Soul combined their wavelengths only this time they pushed it even further to where Soul's eye in scythe form looked almost psychotic. A second time, the secret skill was being used. "The legendary super-skill of the scythe-meister!" Soul glowed blue as his blade morphed into the giant blue crescent moon shape.

Stein adjusted his glasses. _'Amazing that she can use witch hunter at such a young age.' _He then gathered lightning in his hands. "Come! Show me your souls!"

Maka raised the powered-up scythe. "Witch-Hunter!" This time she succeeded in her attack, Stein blocked the witch-hunter.

_'It's pretty controlled...But..."_ Stein narrowed his eyes. _'It's still wild.'_ He destroyed the witch hunter attack easily and the backlash sent Maka to the ground.

Stein walked up to Maka. "It looks like you're barely conscious."

Soul quickly got protectively in front of Maka covering her. "Back off! I won't let you touch my meister!" He glared defiantly up at the insane meister.

"Then I'll start with you." Stein brought his hand toward Soul's head.

Soul braced himself only to feel nothing. When he opened his eyes, Stein was kneeling down with one hand on his head.

"You pass. The remedial lesson's over." Stein replied with a smile.

"Huh?-!" Soul replied.

"Protecting your meister with your own life...That was pretty good." Stein praised.

"Um, I repeat 'Huh'?-!" Soul retorted still not believing this.

Soshi walked up. "Uh Stein-sensei, Lord Death put you up to this didn't he?"

"Yes I owed him a favor and he asked me to do this." Stein replied.

Soshi slapped his forehead. "I knew it, Lord Death always pulls things like this."

Soul pointed to his 'dead' fellow student. "But you killed Black*Star!"

Black*Star now conscious laughed. "You say the funniest things Soul!"

"He's alive...But what about Sid?" Soul turned to the sheepish looking zombified meister.

Sid sweatdropped. "Uhhh sorry...I was never the kind of man who tricked people...Of course that was back when I was alive."

"YOU GOTTA TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME! IT WAS ALL A TRICK?-!" A now-pissed off Soul exclaimed.

Maka was shocked. "No way...!"

(Death Room)

Lord Death chuckled. "Ah! But you've learned from this experience have you not?"

(Patch Work Lab)

Stein removed his glasses. "Anyways it was fun surprising you kids."

The whole group thought. _'Sadist! He's a total sadist!'_

Stein exclaimed. "Alright kids! I'm sure you're all exhausted, how about you all spend the night here at my lab?-!"

Maka, Soul, Yuffie, and Heart all yelled. "HELL NO!"

(DWMA Next Day)

The group was exhausted except for Soshi. Koinu, Nat, and Sam had returned from their death scythe training and their lover/meister had told them what went on in their absence. They were amazed those younger students could even handle Stein's nature.

Soul could barely keep his eyes open. "Damn I'm wiped out today..."

Heart was rubbing her brother's back trying to keep him awake. "It wasn't that bad brother."

Maka slumped over. "I had a horrible nightmare where he was conducting an experiment on me!"

"Damn! I was gonna be late and make an entrance!" Black*Star complained.

"Me too!" Yuffie pouted.

Suddenly they heard a familiar squeaking.

Soul asked. "Hey did they figure out who our new permanent teacher is? If it's your dad again."

Maka quickly protested. "Anything but him!"

Soshi heard the squeaking and sighed. "Well you're in luck Maka, it's not Death scythe."

Koinu shook her head. "How that man is considered the most powerful meister from this academy I'll never know."

Suddenly the door burst open as Stein rolled in on his chair and fell onto the floor and slid until he hit his head on the desk. "Okay! Let's get class started! We'll be dissecting frogs today!"

Maka and Soul were shocked.

"You're kidding right?"

"I think this is the first time I ever wanted to actually see my dad..."

Black*Star frowned. "Tch. bastard stealing my spotlight."

**Next time: Kid and Sendo along with their weapons arrive to the DWMA and Kid is challenged to do battle with Soul and Black Star. Will the Star clan heir and demon scythe manage to defeat the son of Death?**


	7. Chapter 3: The new Student

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters nor do I make money/profit off this story so I can't be sued! **

**Chapter 3: The new Students and Soul observation**

(Death mansion)

Kid was inspecting his room. "The toilet paper is folded neatly into a triangle...Absolutely perfect, each frame along the wall is parallel to the floor... Absolutely perfect! The candles on the left are burned down to the same height as the candles on the right...Absolutely perfect." He then turned and walked out the door. "Balance between the left and right...Perfect symmetry...That is what is most important in this world. Now then...It's on to school! Let's go Liz! Patty! Sendo!"

Patty and Sendo cheered. "Kay~!" "Yay!"

Liz retorted. "You're suddenly in a big rush to go? We're three hours late as it is."

Tsuruko felt the same way.

(DWMA)

Stein announced cheerfully. "What should our lesson be today class? Oh how about another dissection!"

"WHAAAT?-! AGAIN?-!" Several students exclaimed.

Maka raised her hand. "Um Doctor Stein? Ever since you became our teacher, we've done nothing but dissect animals."

"Ah but today you won't be dissecting the usual frog or mouse," Stein gestured to a cage behind which held a rare bird. "We'll be poking around the insides of this little guy right here, A rare species of Kuku nearly extinct!"

Maka and the rest of the class paled.

Soshi groaned. "He hasn't changed at all!"

Koinu patted her lover's shoulder. "It's okay Soshi-kun...We're here for you."

"Yeah we won't let the mean scientist experiment on you." Nat offered. Sam agreed with her older sisters.

Maka protested. "That species of bird is near extinction!"

"Then it would be a shame for it to go extinct before I had a chance to study one wouldn't it?" Stein said giving a sadistic grin.

Maka trembled. _'It's hopeless he's completely crazy! How did my dad ever survive as his weapon?-!' _For the first time ever, the young scythe-meister actually felt sorry for her perverted father.

Stein noticed the absence of two certain boys next to Maka and Sakiri. "By the way, I noticed Black*Star and Soul aren't here where are they?"

Soshi groaned. "Black*Star's skipping class again and he dragged Soul into doing it too."

Maka muttered. "Those idiots should just form their own team."

Sakiri suddenly felt a chill down her spine at that image and started shaking Maka. "Don't you dare make jokes like that Maka! Why would my Black*Star-kun want a worthless scythe?-!"

Maka and Sakiri began to glare at each other.

Soshi sighed and chopped the annoying hidden blade weapon. "Stein, I'll go find them."

Stein nodded. He knew about Soshi's fast spatial warping ability (Tobi's jutsu).

Soshi suddenly began to vanish in a swirl until he was completely gone.

A pink haired witch girl watched her secret lover in awe. _'I wonder if Soshi-kun would teach me that?' _Her weapon partner, a long haired brunette was also watching with an equal amount of awe.

Stein explained. "As I'm sure you've heard the rumors, we're welcoming a couple of new students to class today."

(DWMA outside)

"YAHOO! I the great Black*Star must assassinate two people today!" Black*Star announced.

"Really?" Soul asked.

Black*Star growled. "Today there's rumors at DWMA That lord Death's own son and daughter are starting school! I can't forgive them for showing off than me the great Black*Star!"

"Yeah that's the kind of guy you are." Soul replied.

Black*Star ranted. "When are those spoiled brats supposed to get here anyways?-!"

Suddenly Soshi arrived. "You morons!" He then slapped both Black*Star and a nodding off Soul on their heads. "You're lucky I can warp quickly to any place I wish! But you two leaving your partners behind...That's just sick. As men you have no shame!"

Kid, Liz, Patty, Sendo, and Tsuruko had arrived and looked at the building.

Kid was in awe. "Amazing! As expected of my dad's school...Such perfect symmetry!"

Liz chuckled. "Who'd thought a couple of street kids like us could go to school amazing huh Patty?"

"Yeah! Hey look who it is sis!" Patty exclaimed pointing ahead with a bright smile.

Liz looked to where her sister was pointing and smiled gently. "It's Soshi-kun, he must be the one who came to greet us."

"Hello Soshi, it's been a while." Kid greeted with a wave.

Sendo ran up and hugged him tightly. "Oni-chan!" She looked up to Soshi as a second older sibling. So she had two siblings, her blood one Kid and her surrogate sibling Soshi.

"Hey Kid, Sendo!" Soshi greeted with a smile and looked to the weapons. "It's been a long time Liz-chan, Patty-chan, and Tsuruko-san."

Liz nodded. "Too long for my tastes."

Patty waved. "Hi Soshi-kun! How've you been!~"

Tsuruko greeted with a bow. "It is good to see you again too Soshi-san."

Kid asked. "Are you going to show us around?"

Soshi chuckled. "Not really Kid, I just came to get two morons who were skipping class." Soshi thumbed to Soul.

Soul face-faulted. "Hey! Not cool, Soshi not cool!"

Soshi noticed Black*Star was missing. "Um Soul, where'd that idiot Black*star go?"

Soul shrugged. "Who knows?" He looked to Kid and Sendo. "You two must be Lord Death's children I've been hearing about..."

"It's our first day...Are you the one who's going to show us around?" Kid inquired.

Sendo blushed slightly looking at Soul. _'He's cute!'_

The cool scythe chuckled. "You show up three hours late and you think I've been waiting around to give you a tour? If you had been here at 7 then you could've looked around yourself."

Soshi groaned. "You did it now Soul."

"What was that...Did you say 7?" Kid inquired. Suddenly he had another OSD attack. "No it can't be 7! Say 8 damn it! 8 is better!"

Soul sweatdropped. "Okay?"

"It's physically impossible to cut the number 7 in half and make it symmetrical! 8 cut horizontally or vertically is perfectly symmetrical!" Kid fell to his knees. "Take it back...I beg of you! Just say 8...Please!"

Soul's sweat drop grew bigger. "Um...Dude is there something wrong with you?"

Liz nodded. "Yes, he's completely insane."

Patty laughed.

"YAHOO!" Shouted a certain voice.

Liz looked up seeing Black*Star standing on the middle spike. "What is that...Some kind of monkey? Yeah...Definitely a monkey...look up there Kid, I think that thing is yelling something at you."

Black*Star announced. "I don't care who you are! I can't let anyone who shows off more than me get away with it! Lord Death's son, I'm going to assassinate you! Then everyone will say how I rose above the gods!" Unfortunately for Black*Star as he gloated, the spike began to crack until it broke and he fell.

Kid looked absolutely devastated.

Black*Star landed on his feet shaking the ground. "Face it kid, I'm much too big a guy for you to handle!"

Soshi rolled his eyes. "Seriously Black*Star keep this up and people will wonder if you're mentally challenged and you really shouldn't have done that..."

Kid was trembling in barely concealed rage. "Look what you did it's not symmetrical anymore you jerk!"

"Now you've gone and done it." Liz said.

Patty laughed excitedly.

Black*Star was pumped. "Are you ready?-! I'm gonna give you a taste of my assassin skills!"

Soul muttered. "It's not really an assassination if you've been seen idiot."

Kid said. "You're a disgusting pig! Are you really so eager to risk your soul that you'll pick a fight with a grim reaper? Liz! Patty! Weapon forms!"

Liz sighed. "We haven't had a good fight in a while." She and Patty glowed pink and transformed into twin pistols landing in Kid's hands. He gripped them upside down.

Black*Star yelled. "Let's go Soul!"

Soul sweatdropped as he stood up. "You're the one who wants to fight them not me. Still...If we do this new kid, you're gonna lose." _'Still this guy was powerful enough to destroy Anubis.'_

Black*Star's thoughts were._ 'He's got some nerve to try and outshine me!'_

Kid studied his two opponents._ 'These two punks may not be perfect...But they did manage to defeat Sid and hold back Doctor Stein's attacks and if Soshi views them worthy enough to assist...I'll need to keep my guard up.'_

Soshi sighed and sat back to watch. "Try not to wreck the school."

Kid, Black*Star, and Soul stood face to face.

Kid held his guns up at each of them. "Let's go!"

(Class Crescent Moon )

Maka, Sakiri, Koinu, and the other students heard a commotion outside.

A student said. "Doctor stein...It's Soul and Black*Star they're fighting someone outside!"

Maka groaned. _'Soul you idiot...What is it now?' _"Doctor Stein, the rules between two meisters dueling on campus states that in order for the duel to continue there must be a professor there to witness it ."

Stein looked up from 'dissecting' the poor bird. "I hate to stop here but it can't be helped, we'll have to postpone the dissection. Maka, Sakiri, as you two are Soul and Black*Star's partners you come with me. Everyone else, study something." He began to roll away on his chair.

(DWMA entrance)

Kid was shooting at Black*Star and Soul who were trying their best to dodge.

Soshi watched from the sidelines. _'They're not doing so well.'_

Black*Star cursed. "Damn it! We can't even get close to the guy!"

"What was that? You want a little more up close and personal fight? Fine by me!" Kid suddenly jumped and aimed a falling ax-kick at Black*Star.

The 'assassin' managed to block the kick. _'We'll see!'_

Soul jumped with his scythe blade arm. He tried to slash only for Kid to block using his left gun. "Damn it!"

Then Kid placed the gun against Soul's stomach and pulled the trigger. A gunshot went right through Soul's body.

Soul was motionless for a moment before he groaned rolling around and holding his stomach. "Oh man! That hurt really, really bad!"

Patty laughed.

Liz explained._ "Did you think a pair of ordinary pistols would be enough for a Grim Reaper? We aren't like regular guns that shoot bullets. We shoot compressed wavelengths of our meister's soul."_

Soul cursed._ 'Damn it!'_

_'How dare he go easy on us!' _Black*Star growled in his mind.

Soshi pondered._ 'I could stop this fight...Then again I really don't care about Black*Star and I'm still upset with Soul-kun for what he did to Maka-chan when they fought Blair.'_

Stein, Maka, Sakiri, Koinu, Nat, and Sam all appeared. The three sword sisters saw their lover sitting and watching the battle intently with Sendo standing beside him. They instantly went to their meister's side.

"Oh my, they really should've picked a different opponent." Stein replied.

Maka asked. "Doctor Stein..The boy with the guns is that him?"

"Yup that's him, Lord Death's son, Death the Kid...and you see the girl next to Soshi? That's Kid's sister and lord Death's daughter Sendo...It was their own decision to attend the academy..But they won't be regular students...Their abilities are far beyond anyone's here...Only Soshi could even match them in battle."

"But Soshi-kun's in our class." Maka replied

Stein chuckled. "It's only because Soshi is a rather sociable person, if he had chosen to he could've graduated early...Remember both Sid and myself trained him. Soshi is Kid's only true equal, he is leagues above the rest of you."

Maka looked to the silver haired meister remembering how big his soul was. _'Is Soshi-kun really that strong? and I haven't even seen his true power yet...'_

Soshi had red three tomoe eyes spinning. _'This fight's pointless neither of those two can touch Kid-kun. I should know as he and I were sparring partners, back when I was apprenticed under both Sid and Stein. I even learned about soul perception and soul resonance from Maka's mother before she left.'_

"My dear soul-seeing scythe-meister Maka." Stein called.

Maka jumped."Um... yes?"

"You learned how to see souls when we fought right? I have a little assignment for you." Stein replied.

"Okay.." Maka said slightly unnerved.

"Now, now...Don't be so nervous it's an easy one. I want you to watch Kid and his twin pistols, pay close attention to their soul wavelengths." Stein explained. "Tell me if they're stable."

Maka activated her Soul Perception. "Yes, normally it's very difficult to match soul wavelengths with more than one weapon, but it's very stable. They all respect each other...No it's more like...Admiration?"

Stein took a drag. "Very good! The twin pistols are called the Thompson Sisters, they grew up on the streets and their lives were much harder before they met Kid, it's natural they would have a strong admiration for him. The partnership works for Kid too as the Thompson sisters' laid-back attitudes stop his own neurotic tendencies."

Soshi nodded. "Liz-chan and Patty-chan really do make a good weapon team for Kid and they meet his symmetry needs. I'm glad they took my advice." He turned to Soul and Black*Star. "Those two morons on the other hand don't even compare."

Maka agreed. "Soshi-kun's right...Those two knuckle heads aren't even in same league."

Soul and Black*Star still insisted on fighting Kid, even though they weren't compatible partners.

Soshi sighed. "Ko-chan let's stop this now, Kid's way too powerful for those two idiots."

Koinu nodded. "I agree Soshi-kun." She glowed purple and morphed into a large yet elegant zanbato with a large sharp silver and black blade which almost resembled a cleaver (A combination of Zangetsu and the Buster Sword). The hilt was red with a silver tip. Soshi held her with one hand. "Alright. I'm going to put a stop to this pointless battle."

Stein chuckled. "So that's your weapon's death scythe form Soshi, not bad it fits her."

Maka was stunned. "Did you say Death scythe?-!"

Nat and Sam smiled at Maka. "Sorry if you didn't know Maka-chan...But Soshi-kun made all three of us into death scythes."

Stein thought. _'Amazing...Soshi made all three of his weapons into death scythes already...and Lord Death believes I'm the strongest meister? Maybe back in my younger days I was...But I think Soshi will easily surpass me.'_

Soshi then shifted in-between the combatants. "Alright Black*Star, Soul..Enough. You can't beat Kid."

Black*Star shouted. "Get out of the way Soshi, you bastard!"

Kid felt some anger from Liz and aimed his right pistol which was her at Black*Star's head. "Liz doesn't like it when you insult Soshi and neither do I for that matter," He fired a few shots which were just warning shots. "So watch your mouth when we're around."

Soul gaped. "Damn those pistol sisters must really like him."

"Yes, they like Soshi very much." Kid replied.

Soshi looked at Soul. "Soul do you really want to continue fighting him?" The sword-meister asked.

"Yeah Soshi, cool guys must always finish their fights." Soul replied with his usual cool pose.

"Yeah! We'll beat him no problem!" Black*Star exclaimed.

"Then come, I'll end it with this next attack." Kid replied.

Soshi sighed. "Very well." He flashed back to the sidelines.

Koinu reverted to her human form standing beside him. "I guess they won't learn until they're beaten Soshi-kun." She received a nod from her meister/lover.

"Yeah...Some lessons must be learn the hard way." Soshi replied.

Stein chuckled. "So true."

Maka shook her head at her partner's stupidity.

kid replied. "Really? We'll see how it works."

Black*Star and Soul both charged at Kid. Soul turned his arm into a scythe blade.

Black*Star charged his soul wavelength into his hand. "Let's see how you like a taste of my soul waves!" He tried to strike the young reaper only for Kid to avoid it easily.

Kid then easily flung the assassin over his shoulder.

Maka explained. "Black*Star's specialty is martial arts but Kid's just playing with him...And the way he's been fighting today, Soul has no chance either."

Soshi sighed."Looks like a complete victory for Kid."

Soul swung his blade at Kid only for him to block it again.

"You're as slow as you are stupid!"

Black*Star charged but Kid aimed his pistols cross style and shot both of them at once.

One of the straps on Black*star's outfit grabbed Kid's leg.

"You idiot, you totally fell for it!" Black*Star declared pulling to make Kid fall.

"Ha gotcha!" Soul declared as he morphed into scythe form spinning and tried to cut Kid, only to miss.

Kid then used Black*Star's strap to pull him right into Soul's weapon form.

Black*Star muttered. "Okay...Now I really want to kill him."

Kid spoke coldly. "And now it's time...To see the power of a grim reaper." Dust began to swirl around Kid...He floated into the air. Kid, Liz, and Patty shouted together. "Let's go Soul Resonance!" Kid's soul surrounded him it was blue and had three white stripes just like the ones in his hair.

"It looks their souls have begun to expand..." Maka commented.

Stein replied. "Now they're showing off their true strength..."

Soshi sighed. "Those two have already lost...Once Kid unleashes that attack."

These three could see souls so they knew what was coming.

"Okay!" Soul declared. "Let's see what you've got!"

"Reaper, smeaper! Bring it on!" Black*Star dared. These two can't see souls and are totally screwed.

Black claws shaped like Lord Death's mask began to crackle around Kid's soul. The twin silver pistols glowed pink and began to change. They grew into large detailed cannons with Lord Death's mask on them. Three black needles grew from Kid's arms.

Kid landed. "Execution mode ready..Prepare to die."

Soul suddenly didn't feel so confident anymore. "Uh...I don't like the looks of this."

Black*Star gloated. "What are you gonna do little man?-! I've swatted flies bigger than you...So there!" He laughed.

Liz and Patty began to go through checks. _"Resonance Stable...Noise at 0.3%." "Black Needle Soul Wavelength fully charged!" "Preparing to fire...Feedback in 4 seconds...3..." "2!" "1..." "Firing~!" _Pink energy gathered and turned orange as two red auras shaped like Lord Death's mask appeared on Kid's cannons and they were aimed right at the scythe and Star clan boy. Kid spoke. "**Death Cannon."** Kid launched an orange blast from his weapons.

Soul shouted. "That doesn't look good! We should run for it!"

"You gotta be kidding me! No way can something like that hurt me!" Black*Star arrogantly gloated.

Soshi replied. "Ko-chan, Weapon form now! I hate that those two did this, but I can't let them get killed!"

"Right!" Koinu glowed purple and transformed into her weapon form.

Soshi grabbed Koinu and flashed in front of the path of the Death Cannon. "Ready Ko-chan?" He raised his weapon to the sky. Like Kid, Soshi being a non-human blooded meister rose slightly into the air.

_"Ready Soshi-kun!"_

Both of them shouted. "Let's go Soul Resonance!" Soshi's soul surrounded him as a large white orb that expanded...bits of red and purple where seen. Two large wings spread and a pair of red three tomoe eyes opened in the orb.

Soshi then pointed his weapon at the incoming blast. "Soul technique absorption!"

Instantly the Death Cannon began to seep into the blade, until it was completely inside making the blade glow orange.

Stein chuckled. "Amazing, I almost forgot about Koinu's technique absorption...It seems to have grown even stronger since her ascension to Death scythe."

"Technique absorption?" Maka asked.

"Yes, Soshi's main weapon Koinu Buki is quite unique amongst sword type weapons...She has the power to absorb other weapons' soul techniques and re-direct them anywhere Soshi chooses."

Maka was stunned. _'Amazing!'_

Soshi then pointed his sword upward and launched the absorbed Death Cannon into space.

Soul and Black*star were stunned.

Kid was in awe. "Incredible, Soshi really did make his weapon a Death scythe! Father told me about it!" his cannons reverted back to normal pistol form.

Patty watched amazed from within her weapon form. "So pretty~!"

Liz blushed. "Soshi-kun really has become much stronger."

Stein chuckled. "It looks like a decisive defeat for Black*Star and Soul," He lit up a cigarette and took a drag._ 'Still you can hardly expect anything less from the son of the Grim Reaper..His skills are far greater than any other meister at the academy...Only Soshi can match him...and yet I still feel like those two aren't really showing their true strength...'_ "Lord Death's own flesh and blood what I wouldn't give to study that one..."

Soul sweated. "Phew. Thanks for the save Soshi."

Black*star however wasn't as grateful, no he was pissed. "Hey why'd you go and interfere you bastard!"

Koinu's blade morphed into her human form, she glared at the boy. "You little brat! If Soshi-kun hadn't saved your sorry butt, then you and scythe-boy would've been blown up by that blast!"

"That little attack would've done nothing to hurt me!" Black*Star growled.

Soshi sighed. "Let it go Ko-chan."

Koniu looked to her meister and lover. "But...He(sighs)...Alright Soshi-kun." She fully emerged and her weapon form melded into her body now standing beside him. Koinu studied her lover. _'Soshi-kun's soul wavelength feels normal...But I sense an underlying madness, he must've tapped into his madness power...I hope he doesn't fall under it's influence again...I still have the occasional nightmare of last time!'_

Just then Kid spat up blood and collapsed.

Black*Star and Soul noticed.

Liz and Patty returned to normal leaning over to see their meister on the ground with blood dribbling from his mouth.

Patty pouted. "Aw!"

Liz sighed. "Here we go again."

Sendo ran over to Kid. "Big brother!"

Stein rolled over. "What happened to him?"

Liz looked at him and smiled. "Not much, it was just a little cut."

"What got cut?"

Maka replied. "I think I have an idea of what it was...I'm pretty sure it happened during Soul's last attack...Kid got a little hair cut off from his bangs. When Soshi-kun had distracted everyone with absorbing Kid's attack and re-directing it, Kid must've noticed that one side of his bangs were shorter than the other...The symmetry was off. So he spat up blood and collapsed."

"So if he's bleeding now...That means we won the fight right?" Soul asked.

"Right that means we won, and I the mighty Black*star have defeated the reaper!" Black*Star threw his head back laughing. "Who's gonna be talking about this guy now!"

Sakiri asked. "Are you sure you're alright Black*Star-kun?"

Black*Star grinned at his partner. "Hell yeah I'm okay Sakiri-chan! I defeated Death's son today!"

Sakiri smiled. "Yeah it was amazing."

"Hey." Maka called standing before Soul.

Soul looked at her. "Maka."

Maka replied "Don't let yourself get involved with stupid fights anymore..."

Soul looked confused.

"Come on isn't that what you used to tell me?"

Soul then began to laugh. "Yeah, I guess I was the un-cool one today wasn't I?"

Sakiri begged. "Please don't anything crazy anymore."

"Nothing's too crazy for me! I just beat a reaper what's crazier than that!" Black*Star replied laughing again.

Maka sweatdropped. "I guess Sakiri's the only one for Black*Star...i don't think anyone else could handle him."

"Yeah." Soul replied rubbing his head.

Maka stepped closer and held out her hand. "Coming?"

Soul looked up and then took it. "Yeah...Sorry about that."

Maka pulled him up and they shook hands.

"Let's stay cool okay?"

"You got it." They slapped high-fives.

Stein was smoking. Liz carried Kid piggy-back style and Patty was childishly poking him trying to wake him up.

Suddenly a tall man appeared. He looked like Kid, but all grown-up and he wore a long black cloak that was closed at the chest yet opened at the ends in rags, he had white stripes on both sides of his hair unlike kid.

Everyone was at first confused until the man greeted them jovially. "Waz up? Waz up? Waaaaazzz...Uuuuup!"

Everyone except for Stein, Sendo, Soshi, Liz, Patty, Koinu, Nat, Sam, and Kid (Who is unconscious) gaped.

"Lord Death is that you?-!" This was a shocker. They never imagined the Grim Reaper had a human form. But it explained him having two children.

"I heard my son and daughter both had an eventful first day, I decided to surprise everyone by showing up in my human form!" Death exclaimed.

Sendo ran to her father hugging him. "Daddy!"

Death scooped her into his arms. "Sendo-chan, my little princess! And how was your first day at the academy?"

"It was amazing daddy! Brother and I looked at your school and brother even got into a fight!" Sendo exclaimed.

Death looked to his unconscious son and sweatdropped. "Kid can be difficult can't he? I hope no one got hurt."

"Not at all sir." Soshi replied.

Sendo tugged her father's sleeve. "Daddy, I even met the cutest boy!"

"Eh?" Death looked at his daughter. "Really Sendo-chan? Who?"

Sendo then pointed blushing at a surprised Soul. "The scythe boy daddy!"

Soul looked confused. "Um...Maka? Why is Lord Death's daughter looking at me like that?"

Maka had a feeling she knew why the female reaper was eyeing Soul and she couldn't help but giggle.

Death looked at Soul._ 'Hmm..Out of all the weapons she chooses for her first crush...She chose who turns into a scythe...that's my little princess! I'll have to talk to Soul later.' "_Alright I'm taking Kid and Sendo-chan home now, they could use some rest after such an exciting first day! Bye!" He turned and left with his children and their weapons. He raised his arm and waved to the students as they walked home.

Sendo looked over her father's shoulder and waved to Soul. "Bye Scythe-kun, see you at school!"

Soul gaped, his face turning pink. "What the hell?-!"

Soshi laughed. "Look out Soul! Sendo-chan's got her eye on you! But it won't be easy...Lord Death is extremely overprotective of her. You'll have to prove yourself to him."

Soul's eye twitched. "Thanks a lot."

Maka thought. _'What does the soul of Lord Death look like? I'll take a look!'_ She closed her eyes and activated her Soul Perception. She could see the souls of Kid, Liz, Patty, Sendo, and Tsuruko and yet she couldn't see Lord Death's soul._ 'Huh...I can't see it...I don't understand...Kid and Sendo are his children yet they have souls...Why can't I see Lord Death's?'_

Soul interrupted her inner monologue. "Hey Maka..."

Maka turned to her partner. Soshi, Black*Star and their partners were going inside with Stein.

"What are you doing standing around like that? Let's go back inside." Soul said.

"Yeah okay!" Maka replied walking fast to catch up.

The scene extends to all of Death City where a giant yellow orb is seen covering the whole city. It had three spikes on top slightly pointing outward like Lord Death's mask. Maka's thoughts were. _'I guess it's possible that Lord Death doesn't have a soul...Oh well...Whatever!'_

**Next time: The Witch Medusa and her daughter the Demon Sword Meister Crona appear and what's this Soshi has a madness form? Will our heroes escape the demon sword Ragnarok?**


	8. Chapter 4: The Demon Sword

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters nor do I make money/profit off this story so I can't be sued! **

**Chapter 4: The Demon Sword Ragnarok, the power of madness**

(Florence, Santa Maria Novella Basilica)

Bell rung in the church. But then they stopped as a mysterious cloaked woman was seen floating on a broomstick with the moon laughing behind her.

The woman whispered. "Go..Eat all you can...Then eat more...Eat as much as you need to...Consume everything in your path...Until you become the ultimate evil.."

The scene switches to an alleyway and shows the silhouette of a girl who walked in the alleyway until she stopped and screamed as something monstrous emerged from her back.

(Next day)

Soul and Maka rode into town with Soshi behind them flying on 6 wings growing from his back and using an illusion to prevent normal humans from seeing him as anything but a regular crow. luckily there was a festival going on so everyone in the town was too busy to notice.

Soul exclaimed. "Hello Italy! This is one cool town! So what do you say Maka, you getting hungry?" He began drooling for something other than souls. "I think it's about time for some all you can eat pasta...you know what they say..When in Rome eat lots of-" Soul was silenced as Maka delivered her powerful Maka Chop to his head.

Soshi shook his head as he flew beside them. _'Sheesh after the fight with Kid you'd think Soul learned better! But nope he still makes the same mistakes...'_

Maka scolded. "We're not here as tourists who stuff their faces you know! We're here in Italy on an extracurricular mission!"

"Yeah I got it Maka..You didn't have to scramble my freaking brains." Soul muttered. "Our target is some murder named Sonson-J isn't it?"

Maka teasingly praised. "So you were paying attention."

"Of course this guy likes wait around until dark right?"Soul asked.

"Nice try, we're not sight-seeing right now. We have to gather more information about this city." Maka scolded.

Soul groaned. "Ugggh! Fine."

They stopped at some building and parked. Soshi landed and undid his illusion.

Maka said. "You didn't have to come with us Soshi-kun."

"I know, but you and Soul are my best friends...I want to make sure you do your best." Soshi replied with a smile.

Soul chuckled. "It's cool that you came Soshi...It's nice to have a conversation with someone who doesn't try and scramble my brains all the time."

Maka gained a tic mark, but calmed herself by breathing in and out. The three of them then walked around.

Maka pondered. "I wonder where we can find information?"

Soul then bumped into a man and apologized. "Oh sorry about that."

But this man was a typical gangster meaning they're as stupid as hell. They don't know that some people like meisters and weapons have the strength to fight back and beat them.

"Hey hold it punk!" The gangster said as he grabbed Soul by his shirt.

Soul asked. "Problem?"

"You bet there is! I gotta problem with any punk who runs into me like that!" The man spit into the weapon's face. "Who do you think you're messing with?-! Maybe you'd like me to show you huh?-!"

Soul replied. "If you spoke more and spit less I could understand you better."

Several more gangsters appeared.

"What'd the small fry say?"

"Heh, no problem if you don't understand we'll explain it to you."

Soon the DWMA students found themselves surround by an entire group of thugs.

The man holding Soul growled. "Do you know who controls this town? The Materazzi that's who and don't you forget it!"

Soshi sighed.

Soul replied. "I couldn't care less if I tried."

Maka said. "Soul quit messing around with these guys we got work to do."

"Let me handle them Maka." Soshi walked up to the guy who held Soul.

Soul said. "It's fine by me Soshi...They're all yours."

"I don't think so! If you want you and your little friends can cross the Materazzi and get away with it...You're stupider than you look!" The man raged.

The group came closer.

"We'll show you what happens to punks!"

They all laughed thinking it would be easy. The morons didn't realize they were up against a Demon Scythe, the daughter of a Meister and Death scythe, and the child of a powerful Witch and Death scythe sword. They were completed outmatched.

The man still holding Soul declared evilly. "Let them, have it!"

Then the sounds of vicious beating was heard and then it was over in minutes.

Soshi, Maka, and Soul walked away from the pile of beaten up gangsters.

"I wonder where we should go for some information?" Maka asked.

Soul replied. "Good question. We could try that smoke shop on the corner."

Soshi rubbed his chin thinking.

(That night)

The bells sounded. The same mysterious cloaked woman from a night ago sat on her broomstick floating in front of the moon. She was a Witch. "Now go and eat many souls...You are the ultimate creation, you're a perfect weapon and meister together in one form." The witch ordered.

(Inside the Santa Maria)

A girl stood surrounded by a group of gangsters. she wore a dress similar to one a nun would wear. Her hair was lavender, short, and had several clumps sticking out. Her eyes were purple and hid her pupils within their depths. She held in her hand, a black large broadsword with a spiked silver guard.

One gangster asked. "Hey you! What's your deal?"

A woman's voice whispered in the girl's head. _"Eat their souls...All of them..."_

The girl replied timidly. "No..I can't...I'm not ready to do it yet..."

the gangsters demanded answers but the girl mumbled to herself as if she didn't hear them. "I'm not a Kishin...I'm nowhere near close."

(Sky)

The witch chanted. "Nake, Snake, Cobra, Cobbra..." From her mouth, a 'snake' made of purple-black energy shot out and went inside the church. "It will be alright...Have faith in yourself."

The energy snake struck the girl in the forehead as the woman's voice entered her mind. _"Crona..You will be a Kishin."_

Instantly Crona's timid look changed into one of pure insanity, Crona trembled and giggled madly. "I am a Kishin!"

"Don't think you can just walk into our castle and walk back out again you little brat!" The same man who tried to mess with Soul earlier replied.

"Actually...This is a public place...The castle doesn't belong exclusive to you or anyone for that matter...Which is why Ragnarok will eat you..." Crona looked to her sword. "Ragnarok?"

Near the guard of the sword, a mouth actually formed with an evil smirk. **_"Gupi!" _**It then let out a loud vibrating screech which made the gangsters cover their ears. **"PIGGGEEEEEYAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

"What's with that sword?-!"

"It's too loud!"

Crona's eyes began to dart all over the church. "Hey everyone...I feel like something amusing is happening...The doors here only open one way, they open inward...(crazed giggles)..That thing yesterday was fun wasn't it?" Crona then raised her head and leaned herself back to where she was looking at the ceiling almost upside down. "I don't remember what it was though...Well no matter." Crona righted her posture. "This much I do know...My blood is black."

The scene switches to the sky as blood dribbled from the moon's grin, signaling the deaths of non-Pre-Kishin.

The woman in the sky had a dark smirk on her face.

(With Maka and Soul)

Maka landed on a rooftop holding Soul. "Found him."

A man wearing a paper bag over his head, a white shirt with the number 13 on it and wielding a knife stood a few feet away. He turned. "More power...More...More souls..."

"Listen you murderous manic, Sonson-J...Your soul is mine now it's over!" Maka declared.

Sonso-J rushed as Maka leapt and the Pre-Kishin lunged with his knife drawn. Maka and Sonso-J both slashed at the same time.

Sosno-J's body turned into black ribbons and the red soul that identified him as a Pre-Kishin floated to the roof top.

Maka landed and Soul reverted back to human form.

Soul grabbed the Kishin egg.

"That's the last one we need to collect on this trip right?"

"Yeah...Swallowing this soul is gonna be cooler than all-you-can-eat pasta." Soul ate the Kishin Egg.

Maka asked. "I was wondering...Do souls taste good? You seem to like them."

"Yeah...they're delicious...They don't really have any particular flavor...It's just the way they feel going down...The texture." Soul replied.

Soshi nodded. "I agree Soul...As I'm part weapon and have my weapon blood awakened I can devour souls as well. I've eaten around maybe 70 souls on my solo missions."

Maka asked. "So how do you think Black*Star, Sakiri, Blue*Star and Heart are doing?"

Soshi shrugged. "If I know Black*Star, he's more focused on stroking his ego rather than collecting souls...Yuffie is more focused on the missions than her brother and I'm sure your sister is keeping her on the right track Soul."

"Yeah that was always Heart's specialty...Anyway we're done here...Soshi, if you'll help Maka down...I'll go and bring my bike around." Soul started to leave when both Maka and Soshi froze as they detected something seriously wrong.

"Hold on Soul..." Maka replied and she and Soshi turned towards the Santa Maria church. "That building."

Soul replied mockingly. "I seemed to recall someone saying we weren't here to sight see..Oh wait, it was you."

"It's not that..." Maka said.

Soshi narrowed his eyes and felt a pulse of madness rush through his mind, his eyes flashed crimson with black sclera and slit pupils before reverting back to his normal blue colored eyes. "Something's wrong Maka, you can sense the weapon and meister along with the group of humans in there too can't you?" his nails started to lengthen and sharpen along with his teeth and his hair briefly turned black before flickering back to normal. Maka nodded.

"Yes...I can sense the souls of a weapon and meister and around them 50 or 60 human souls."

Soul was impressed. "Whoa, you two can tell all of that from over here?"

"Yeah it surprised me too." Maka replied. "It looks like the humans in there are those guys from earlier today."

"Those idiots again? Why do we care what happens to them?"

"I don't like them any more than you do Soul, but they're still human...It's not like their souls were corrupted enough to become Kishin eggs." Maka replied.

"Soul you may be right, but still we should investigate as we are DWMA students." Soshi said.

"ok, ok..You both win." Soul murmured. "We'll check it out."

Soul and Maka rode towards the church while Soshi flew using a magic illusion because there could still be some people out and about this night.

Soul complained. "If we storm in there and it turns out to be a bunch of people with Yuffie screaming 'welcome to my big show!' I'm gonna cry."

Maka replied. "I hope that's all it is."

Soshi narrowed his eyes. _'I don't think it's just that...I'm sensing two strong madness wavelengths: one above the church and one inside...'_

They arrived at the church just minutes later. Soul said. "Here we are...Looks like we get to do some sight-seeing after all. I do love gothic architecture. This is one cool building."

Suddenly Maka gasped. "Impossible!" She got off the bike and ran up to the door. "Not that quickly!"

Soshi appeared beside her with a unnaturally grim look. "I'm afraid so Maka..."

"What's wrong you two?" Soul asked coming up. "When you two act like this I can't keep up."

"They're gone...They're all gone." A shaken Maka replied.

"What the bell? Yeah it stopped."

Soshi shook his head. "She's not talking about the bell Soul..She means the human souls...They've all vanished ..."

Maka walked up to the door and pressed her hand on it. She felt a really bad feeling. _'Something's telling me not to open this door...that we should leave it closed and get out of here...But I have to know as a student of the academy.'_

Soshi suddenly felt a stronger pulse of madness. _'Damn it, this is even stronger than earlier!'_ His hair flickered black with a red-tint and his eyes turned red with slit pupils. The whites turned black. _'Something inside that church is drawing out my madness power! Damn it!_' He gritted his teeth as they doubled in length becoming razor-sharp. _'I don't know how much longer I'll last before I transform!' _His nails elongated and sharpened too. Soshi cursed as he felt his inner insanity rising begging to be let out._ 'No! Never again!' _Soshi normally kept his madness power in check with his weapon partners/girlfriends around, however he chose to help Maka and Soul alone without taking at least one of them, and now whatever was inside that church was drawing his madness to the surface. Soshi began to fight and slowly but surely his madness features retracted to normal looking length. But Soshi still grabbed his head feeling it pound.

Soul and Maka were too focused on the door to notice the sword meister's struggle. Maka pushed open the door and a wind brushed her clothes. It revealed a girl standing alone inside the church. She wore clothes that somewhat resembled a nun's. She had messy looking short lavender hair.

The girl spoke. "You see? Those doors only open one way...They open inward."

Soul walked up. "What the hell?-! She's in there all by herself...What happened to her weapon partner?"

Soshi came in with one hand on his head as it pounded. "There's just no way...!" He gritted his teeth as they began to grow and sharpen along with his nails. _'This girl is the powerful madness source that I've been sensing all this time.'_

A strange voice spoke from within the girl's body. **_"Lady Medusa, it looks like three others have arrived."_**

The girl scolded. "Keep it down Ragnarok, you need to keep quiet now."

Maka clenched her fists. "I'm reading the souls of a meister and a weapon...and both of them are directly in front of us...Which means..."

Soshi murmured still holding his head. "Yes Maka...That meister has a weapon inside of her very body."

(DWMA)

Spirit was down. "I screwed up...Maka isn't even at school right now...All this risk for nothing...The only way to see Maka is here at the academy...But here I might run into HIM..." A giant version of Stein appeared in his mind. "Franken Stein! All I wanted was to see my daughter! but instead I'm looking straight into the face of danger!" suddenly Spirit felt fired up. "Don't worry Maka...your daddy's not giving up! I will overcome this obstacle and then you'll know how much I love you!'

Suddenly the only 'true' death scythe turned all giddy. "But before I do all of that...I need to have the lovely school nurse heal my wounded heart and give me courage! Oh yes!" the door opened and Spirit thinking it was the nurse quickly hugged the person. "I've been waiting for you my angel, hurry now and heal my heart with your sweet medicinal loving...Kiss my pain away!" He finally saw the person and gaped in horror.

A stitched up uniform, silver hair, and glasses. It was the very man he feared and despised so much, Stein: the one who was his first meister before his ex-wife made him a death scythe.

"Hey there Spirit-sempai, I've been looking for you."

Spirit jumped onto the bed. "OH-NOOOOO! NOT STEIN!" He trembled under the covers. "I don't know what you want with me, but all the scars from your experiments are healed! I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

"Then I guess you noticed when I swapped the middle toe from your right foot with the one on your left foot?" Stein asked adjusting his glasses.

Spirit looked horrified. "How could you do such a thing to me?-!" He quickly removed his shoes and socks and began nervously scanning his foot for any abnormalities.

Stein said in a sing-song tone. "Made you look~."

Spirit gaped.

"You know that little daughter of yours Maka? She's grown up quickly huh?"

Spirit glared at his former meister.

"I have to be honest...When I first heard you were getting married I wasn't too sure about it, I thought to myself...'There's no way this is gonna work out'. But I watched the two of you together and seeing you so close I was reassured."

Spirit grew depressed.

"And then I thought 'Those two have found a love that will last forever.'"

The air became thick with tension as the former team was now silent for a while.

Spirit finally spoke. "Um...Yeah about that...You may not know this yet...but Maka's mother and I, we got divorced last month...It's over between us."

"I know." Stein replied.

Spirit was pissed and began to shake Stein. "Damn it! I'm gonna kill you, you heartless bastard!"

"Oh one other thing..."

Spirit stopped shaking Stein.

"The Demon Sword has appeared."

Spirit narrowed his eyes. "What?-!"

(Santa Maria)

_"What is Soshi talking about Maka?" _Soul asked. _"You're telling me there's a weapon inside that girl?"_

Soshi rubbed his head to soothe it.

"Not for long, it's coming out." Maka replied.

The girl suddenly screamed and grabbed her head, her body trembled.

Maka and Soul were surprised.

Black liquid glowing with a purple light emerged from the girl's back and then solidified into a strange looking creature. It had a muscular body and arms..it had spikes in various parts of its body. It had a perfectly round head but no mouth, instead a large white X streaked across its face and bulbous white eyes with X-shaped pupils. This thing was her weapon Ragnarok the Demon sword.

Ragnarok turned to face the three intruders.**"Gupi..."** He then looked to his meister before punching her head and then giving her a noogie.

"That hurts me...Stop giving me noogies..." Then Ragnarok began doing other things "Don't pinch me...Ouch stop! Don't push my nose!" finally annoyed, the demon sword meister screamed. "Stop it already! I've had enough!"

Ragnarok moved back waving his hands defensively. **_"_****Now, now...Calm down Crona...You're so scary when you're stressed out like this."**

Maka sweatdropped. "This is getting too weird."

_"Agreed." _Soul replied also sweat dropping in weapon form.

Soshi muttered. "So that's the famed Demon Sword."

Maka held soul in a ready position. "You should know that hunting human souls not on Lord Death's list is strictly forbidden...Are you students? I haven't seen you at the academy."

Crona blinked confused. "At the where? What academy?" Ragnarok played with her face. "Anyway she said it was okay to eat human souls...I'll do anything if she said it okay."

Maka looked stern at Crona causing her to blush. "I'm...uh..No good at talking to other girls...They make me nervous..."

Ragnarok lowered his head.** "Never mind that...Her soul looks tasty."**

Maka explained. "Meisters and their weapons are forbidden from hunting human souls for any reason...We hunt only the souls that have become Kishin eggs," She raised Soul in her usual fighting position. "Now it's my duty to stop you. You will not hunt any more humans."

Ragnarok poked Crona's head. **"Let's get her Crona..."**

Crona nodded and Ragnarok liquidified. Crona reached into the liquid and it solidified into a large black broadsword with a spiked guard.

"It turned into a weapon...A sword!" Maka called.

Crona suddenly rushed at Maka dragging her sword across the floor.

Soul warned. _"She's striking from below!"_

Maka blocked the strike. When Crona got close, Maka backhanded the demon sword meister. "Stop this!"

Crona muttered. "Don't tell me, you're going to start poking at me too?"

Soshi grabbed his head. "Damn it...what can I do? Crona is drawing my madness power out, but I can't just open myself to that dangerous power! But Maka and Soul..I can sense it, they can't beat Crona...Only I or Kid have a fighting chance."

Maka swung Soul overhead and used him as a pole-vault to knock Crona to the floor.

_"You got her now!"_

Maka then swung Soul into Crona but the sound of metal striking metal was heard.

Crona was just fine, it was like Soul's weapon form didn't even faze her.

Maka looked shocked. "W-What?-!"

(Sky)

The Witch Medusa smirked. "Did you think you could cut her in half?"

(Back in the fight)

"Oh no...Not with a strike like that," Crona murmured.

"Black...Black blood?"

Crona leaned in closer and whispered. "That's right...My blood is black..."

Maka leapt back.

_"What's up with this chick...Her body's way freaky!" _Soul asked.

Maka explained. "I think I have an idea...I don't know how it's possible but I think her blood itself is a weapon, I was able to cut her skin but her blood hardened and stopped the blade when I hit the blood vessels."

_"If you're right then how do we beat her then?" _Soul replied.

"None of our normal attacks will work and I'm not even sure if Witch-Hunter will work either...If only I could shoot my soul wavelength like Soshi-kun and Yuffie-chan could then I might be able to cause some internal damage." Maka frowned, this was a very bad situation she found herself in.

Medusa frowned from her place above the church. "Crona, why are you taking it so easy? Do something."

"It's not like the ones before...Those were boys she's a girl...I'm no good with girls...What am I supposed to do with her?" Crona asked, her eyes darting around.

Medusa laughed. "How silly...You kill her of course." purple energy came off of her.

Soul asked. _"What's with this girl and who's she talking too anyways?"_

Crona got a psychotic grin on her face. "Oh okay...You're saying I can kill the girl? I didn't realize that." Again her eyes darted around the church. "Maybe I can play with her hair first just for a little while...The doors here open inward, they only open one way..." she raised her sword. "Ragnarok...Screaming Resonance."

A creepy mouth appeared on the sword. **"Gupi...PIGGGEEEEEYAAAAAAHHHHH!" **The scream it soon unleashed was so loud it vibrated the area.

Maka and Soul both felt their skin tingling and their ears were hurting.

Soshi grabbed his head as the scream resonated with his madness. "Make that thing shut up!" Black markings began to seep over his skin, his eyes slitted and turned red with black sclera...His teeth and nails sharpened and elongated and his hair turned black.

Crona swung her sword and sent a black mouth-like energy wave at Maka.

Maka tried to block with Soul, but the attack was very powerful pushing her back. Crona soon appeared above with Ragnarok raised high with the same attack formed, only it engulfed the blade rather than a projectile like earlier. She slashed down, but that attack was a feint and Crona came with a thrust.

_"She's coming Maka! Block now!" _Soul warned.

Maka blocked Crona's attack but then Ragnarok vibrated as he screamed again.

A wound actually appeared on Soul's human reflection.

"Soul!" Maka kicked Crona away. "Stop it!"

Crona was knocked back away from the meister and weapon pair.

"Soul..what's going on? Talk to me!" Maka asked.

_"You don't need to worry about that right now...I am your weapon partner Maka, that means I am always prepared to die for my meister!" _Soul replied trying to ignore the wound.

Ragnarok let out a scream for the third time. **"PIGGGEEEEEYAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

Soshi held his head as he tried to hold on to his sanity. _'This is bad...Maka can't attack or block and I can't help them in this condition...Damn it! Things aren't looking good!'_

_'What do I now? That screaming cause vibrations along her blade and her blood hardens so quickly! I can't do any damage to her at all...I can't even guard!' _Maka thought sweating._ 'I screwed up!'_

Crona came at Maka and slashed at her using her sword. All Maka could do was dodge.

Soul demanded. _"Quit dodging and start fighting back Maka!"_

Maka just continued dodging._ 'I can't attack and I can't guard using Soul! All I can do now is run away!'_

Ragnarok began to vibrate faster.

Maka was suddenly cornered as her back hit the door. "We're getting out of here!" She rammed her back against the door, but alas they remained shut tight. She was trapped. "Open up!"

Crona raised her sword. "That's not going to work...You should start paying attention to the things other people tell you...Those doors only open one way...They open inward." A scared Maka was reflected in her eyes.

Soshi held his head, and he struggled to move to help them. "Maka...Soul...No..." He was nearly fully transformed into his madness form.

_"Maka! Stop her now!" _Soul yelled.

Maka cried out. "But if I guard then you'll die!"

Crona swung down and the sound of flesh being cut into echoed through the church.

Soshi's eyes widened at the horrific scene in front of him.

Soul stood in human form before his meister with a huge gash in his body. Time seemed to freeze as Maka was looking horrified at the condition of her weapon partner. Blood splattered on the door.

Soul then fell to the ground gravely injured.

(Scene change elsewhere)

Yuffie swung her scythe. "Our last soul for today! Yahoo!"

The pre-Kishin roared as he was sliced in half and reverted to soul form.

Suddenly the eye on the scythe widened in shock. _"Yuffie-chan! Something happened to my brother! I can feel it! He's hurt, and hurt bad!" _Heart glowed blue and reverted to human form falling to the ground crying. " Big brother!"

"What?-! Soul-kun's hurt?-! Let's go Heart-chan!" Yuffie screamed grabbing her partner and racing back towards Death City_._

(Death room mirror)

Sendo had been watching the whole event on her father's mirror. She trembled as Soul, the boy she was crushing on which would later blossom into pure love got wounded. "S-Scythe-kun!" She also saw her surrogate other sibling suffering some headache. "Oni-chan!"

The female reaper suddenly began to cry.

Lord Death hearing his daughter sobbing quickly flashed into the room and scooped her up. "Sendo-chan what's wrong?-! Tell daddy what's wrong."

Sendo sniffled. "D-Daddy, Scythe-kun got hurt and Oni-chan is suffering a headache!"

Lord Death looked into his mirror seeing the event. _'The demon sword...I'd better get Stein and Spirit on this instantly! Without 'his' weapons, Soshi-chan is extremely vulnerable to madness!' _Death stroked his daughter's hair. "It's okay Sendo-chan, I'm sending my personal weapon Death scythe and our strongest meister to go save them..."

"R-Really?" Sendo looked into her father's golden eyes. "Thank you daddy! Please..Save Scythe-kun and Oni-chan! Please save them daddy!" She pleaded.

"Don't worry my little princess, daddy's on it." Lord Death soothed his daughter stroking her hair.

(Santa Maria)

Maka trembled. "Soul...SOUL!" She screamed at the sight of her weapon partner wounded.

Medusa watched from the sky proudly. "Go on Crona...Finish them all. Kill them and eat their souls." _'If that other boy is who I think he is...Then Kasumi will learn of my deceit about her child's death that day. He must die too, I need Kasumi to work with me!'_

Crona raised Ragnarok. "I think I can deal with that..."

Maka held Soul on her lap. "Wake up...Soul please!"

Soul weakly said. "You idiot...hurry...Run...get out of here."

Crona walked towards them. "Okay..." She held Ragnarok in a striking position.

Maka whispered. "I'm sorry Soul...It's all my fault..."

Crona swung her blade only for an arm to impale right through her stomach spilling black blood. "Huh? Where did that come from?"

It was Soshi but he looked completely different. His hair once silver was jet-black with a red tint to it. He now wore a gothic uniform. He lifted his head revealing glowing blood-red eyes with black slits and sclera, black markings decorated his face, and upon closer inspection, he had two prominent fangs poking from his upper lip like those of a vampire. A dark red aura emanated around his body (Think Asura's aura).

**"You bitch! How dare you,"** Soshi screaming, his voice turned raspier in pitch. **"How dare you harm my friends!" **He then swung his arm sending the demon sword meister flying off his hand through the door nearly colliding with Stein, Koniu, and Spirit who were sent here by Lord Death.

Soshi phased out of the church, the black-red aura rising in strength. He noticed the arrivals. **"Stein-sensei, Soul received a grave wound to his abdominal area. Treat his wound, I'll handle the demon sword by myself."**

"Hey look you-" Spirit was about to say until Soshi glared at him with a glare that rivaled even Lord Death when he was seriously pissed. The Death scythe trembled and said a squeaky scared voice. "Ok."

Stein took off his jacket and placed it over Soul.

Koinu was stunned as she looked at the transformed state of her lover/meister. "Soshi-kun..."

**"Not now Ko-chan...I have a demon sword to crush." **The angry weapon/witch sword meister muttered.

Crona trembled as the boy walked towards her, her purple eyes gazing into his red orbs.

Suddenly the black blood on the ground impaled Soshi but he didn't even react to it and the wounds closed up instantly.

Soshi replied. **"Not as fun when you encounter someone who can fight back huh?" **He suddenly vanished.

Crona looked around frantically. "Where'd he go?-! I don't know how to deal with someone who disappears!" Suddenly a slash spilled more black blood from her body.

Soshi appeared behind her with his arm raised in a slashing position. his nails were long black claws which retracted into their shorter form. **"You're too slow."**

**_"Crona stop messing around and kill this punk!" _**Ragnarok ordered.

"Right..." Crona then ran at Soshi dragging Ragnarok against the ground.

Soshi calmly raised his arm blocking the sword.

Ragnarok began to vibrate.

Soshi narrowed his eyes. **"I don't think so!" **He raised his hand and red lightning crackled.** "Soul Force!"** He slammed his hand into Crona's gut, sending his soul wavelength through her body and causing internal damage. Soshi brought his hand up again. **"have another one..." **Suddenly large spikes jutted into his body from the black blood on the ground impaling him.

Soshi cursed.** "Damn, she can make every drop of her blood into a weapon?-!"**

Orbs of the black blood surrounded the sword meister. They suddenly gained eyes like Ragnarok's.** "Bloody Needle!" **They gained pointed noses which shot at Soshi, only for him to easily jump avoiding it.

Koniu watched her lover/meister fighting by himself. She wanted to help, now that she was a death scythe they could truly fight as a team, that was the whole reason for Koniu's desire to become a death scythe, it wasn't easy having a meister who could fight on his own as well as with her. She didn't want Soshi going off on his own without her anymore. Koinu hardened her resolve and declared. "Damn this standing around! I am Soshi-koi's main weapon partner and his wife! I won't just stand back while my beloved fights the demon sword alone!"

Spirit looked at the newest death scythe sword. "But Soshi said to let him handle it."

"I don't care! As his wife I must stand by my love's side no matter what!" Koinu replied, she then ran towards the area glowing purple as she assumed her weapon form.

Maka was actually shocked. _'Now she worries about that?-!'_

Stein took a drag of his cigarette. "How very interesting."

Spirit watched with deep envy. Soshi had such a good relationship with his weapons, it reminded him of his and Maka's mother's relationship before it went sour due to his own womanizing nature. Spirit still cursed himself for losing such a great woman who could wield him so easily and was the one that made him a death scythe.

Stein looked to his former and still at times weapon. "Reminds you of your own failed relationship with Maka's mother doesn't it sempai? Only unlike you, Soshi will treasure his relationship with his partners."

Spirit sniffled. "You didn't have to rub it in like that bastard."

Soshi rushed at Crona through more bloody needles. his long claws sparked with red lightning.** "Take this..Soul Slash!"** Soshi slashed Crona's shoulder causing even more damage.

Medusa was watching the fight with great surprise._ 'Crona's losing...So the Reaper took in Kasumi's youngest child. How interesting...I wonder how strong his magic is?'_

Ragnarok yelled._ **"Quit playing around Crona! We can't handle afford another attack!"**_

Maka asked. "Doctor Stein just what are those two? I've never seen them before."

Stein explained. "That is the reason the DWMA was founded...A 'Kishin'. They're not quite there yet but are close to becoming one..."

(Flashback Death Room)

_Lord Death still in human form ordered. "Stein, take my personal weapon Death scythe and the newest addition to the death scythes Koinu and go stop the Demon Sword from awakening as a Kishin...Koinu can also calm Soshi-chan down, she can soothe 'his' madness...We cannot allow either Soshi-chan or the Demon sword to become Kishin for it would be disastrous for the world."_

_Stein took a drag from his cigarette. "That's why you brought me back to Death City right? I'll handle it."_

_"I'm counting on you Stein." Lord Death replied._

_"Yes sir ." Stein said._

(End flashback)

Stein continued his explanation. "When souls are over hunted, a Demon Sword is created...Also the balance of power between them is uneven..."

Crona's soul was red with a big white X surrounding it. "The weapon's soul is dominant...It rules over the meister's more introverted soul...Confining it...For the moment, the meister has enough strength to fight back against the weapon but should she be completely consumed...She will become a Kishin...There's something else..." Stein narrowed his eyes seeing a purple energy cobra. "I see a snake coiled around the meister's soul what's it doing there?"

Ragnarok was pulling on Crona's mouth again. **"If you let him hit me with that attack again I'm gonna stick thumbtacks in your shoes! Got it?-!"**

Crona replied. "Thumbtacks in my shoes would stick into my feet whenever I tried to walk...It would hurt! I don't know how to deal with that!"

Soshi was about to charge when a large sword landed in front of him really close. **"Huh?"**

Koinu's human reflection appeared gazing at her beloved. _"Soshi-kun, I'm tired of being left behind! Please use me for the remaining part of this battle!"_ She then sent her soul wavelength through the ground at him, it caressed him and cleared his mind.

"Ko-chan..." Soshi felt his madness vanish and he reverted back to his normal self. "Sorry about that Ko-chan, it's just Crona somehow brought my madness to the surface."

Koinu smiled._ "It's okay...Now how about we show that poser how a true Sword-meister fights!"_

Soshi smiled back. "You got it Ko-chan!" He grabbed her by the hilt and held her with one hand. "Alright Crona...now it's time to show you the power of a true sword-meister!" He rushed at Crona and swung his blade in an arc.

Crona blocked with Ragnarok who began to vibrate again.

Koinu lightly scolded Crona. _"That doesn't work on me little lady!" _Her human visage was waving her index finger in the 'tsk, tsk' motion at the insane girl.

Soshi sent his soul wavelength into Koinu and actually stopped Ragnarok's saw-like vibrating.

"W-What?-!" Crona cried in shock. "He stopped Ragnarok?-! I don't know how to deal with that!" She then tried to thrust her blade at Soshi, but the other sword meister easily parried each attack using Koinu single handedly.

Maka thought. _'So that's how Soshi-kun fights as a meister...He uses his weapon to block and then utilizes his own techniques to attack...'_ Soshi brought his right hand up with purple lightning crackling around it. "Soul Force!" He slammed his hand into Crona's stomach.

Crona spat up more black blood and was sent sprawling across the ground from that attack.

Soshi ran at Crona dodging more bloodly needles. He stopped when more orbs surrounded him. "Damn..a time lag attack."

Ragnarok emerged from Crona's stomach. **"Gupi! Time to die little girly boy!"**

Soshi was impaled by the orbs in multiple places, blood dripped down. His coat was torn off leaving him clad in a black shirt with blue jeans.

Koinu looked worried in her human reflection. _"Soshi-kun are you okay?-!" _She exclaimed.

Soshi smiled down at her. "Yeah...I'm alright Ko-chan...It's been too long...I haven't been wounded like this since Stein-sensei trained me in Soul wavelength attacks." Soshi's gaze shifted to Crona. "Perhaps you would make a worthy student at the academy Crona..."

Ragnarok gloated. **"Pigeeyaaah! Screw you punk! You won't live that long!"**

The blood orbs surrounded Soshi again.

Soshi asked. "Ko-chan...You ready?" His eyes turned red with three tomoe.

_"Yeah let's do it Soshi-kun!"_

As the orbs surrounded Soshi, he began to twirl his sword around. His eyes then morphed inblack eyes with a strange red blade design in them (Madara's Eternal Mangekyou only reverse colored).

**"Bloody Needle!"**

Soshi then slammed Koinu blade down. "Susanoo!" A large purple warrior formed around the young sword meister. It looked incomplete as the skeletal structure was visible with some muscle tissue, the eyeholes were glowing orange. The being's large arms were crossed in a guarding position. All the bloody needles shattered when they met Susanoo.

**"Gupi! Let's stop you all of these!" **Ragnarok gloated but then he saw only the sword.** "Huh?-! Hey where'd that little girly bastard go?-!" **He looked around.** "I don't see him! Damn it!"**

Soshi came down from the sky and delivered a falling ax-kick to Crona's head knocking her silly.

**"Damn! That punk scrambled what little brains you have left!" **Ragnarok grabbed Crona's face.** "Hurry up and snap out of it! We can't afford another hit from his soul wavelength!"**

Crona muttered dizzily. "I see stars and planets floating around me, I don't know how to deal with Astrometry right now!"

**"Astrometry is a lot easier to deal with than death you moron! So suck it up and come to your senses already!" **Ragnarok yelled.

But then Soshi rushed in front of Crona with both hands together. "Double Palm Soul Force," He struck Crona and by extension Ragnarok with both hands. "Twin Spears!"

Crona flew to the ground again. Ragnarok groaned and burst into the blood orbs.

Maka watched in concern. "The needles again?"

Soshi grabbed Koinu and rested her over his shoulder. "No...It's over now. I hate to say it. But you're finished."

Medusa who was floating above the church sighed. "So much for round 1...It looks I'll have more experimenting to do..."_ 'Still...Kasumi's child is very powerful for his age, I must either kill him or find a way to get him on my side without Kasumi discovering his survival. I couldn't help but notice an aura of illusion magic around him almost as if he's hiding his true self...'_

Crona's hand twitched and then she suddenly screamed loudly as spikes jutted from her body as she went through Soul rejection.

Koinu asked. _"What's happening to her?" _

Soshi replied. "She's going through Soul Rejection."

Maka commented. "Their soul wavelengths were united, but now they're falling apart."

Medusa frowned. "I guess I found her limit...Oh well..Soul Protect...Cancel." Instantly her soul wavelength poured throughout the area.

Soshi's eyes widened. "This wavelength!" The young sword meister instinctively knew a witch when he sensed one, considering he's part-witch from his mother.

Stein now held Spirit in weapon form. Spirit was a large black staff with a celtic cross on top and a black blade sticking out of it.

They looked above them to see a woman with blonde hair and a full body-length suit, a hood covered most of her hair, except for two long bangs which were braided together in front of her chest, the hood was decorated with eye-like designs. She sat on a broomstick. Her soul was a deep purple with several arrow-like snakes sticking out of it.

The woman glared down at them coldly with yellow snake like eyes.

Spirit commented. _"A witch huh_._"_

"Yes and a very powerful witch...My guess is she's the one who put the weapon in that girl's body."

Maka trembled. "That's the witch's soul up there? But how?-! I should've felt a soul like that before now! It's incredibly strong!"

"Soul protect..." Stein replied.

"What is that?" Maka asked.

Soshi explained this time. "Advanced magic...Not all witches can perform it...The technique encloses the area around the soul with magic...The witch's wavelength is disguised as that of an ordinary human." Naturally Soshi being the child of a witch would know about the different magic they employed.

"So that's the soul of a real witch...Mama defeated something like that in order to make papa into a death scythe?" Maka was trembling in fear.

Medusa scolded. "Pathetic...Crona is such a weakling...I'll have to punish her later..." She began to wave her arms. "Nake, Snake, Cobra, Cobrra...But before I go...I'll punish you as well," several arrows began to gather around her back. The witch then gave them a psychotic grin. _"Won't that be fun?"_ She stopped moving her hands and aimed them right at the group. "Vector Arrows!" The many arrows shot down at both Soshi and Stein.

Soshi said. "Stein-sensei shall we?"

"Heh...Yeah it's been a while Soshi, since our last mission together." Stein then twirled Spirit.

"Let's go Soul Resonance!" Spirit glowed white.

Soshi said. "Let's not let sensei outdo our work Ko-chan!"

_"Right Soshi-kun!"_

"Let's go Soul Resonance!" Koinu's blade glowed purple.

Stein called out. "Witch Hunter!" His version of the technique was much different from Maka's or Yuffie's. It was much thinner and zigzagged in the arc he slashed his weapon in and it had stitches in it. The blade formed a barrier and destroyed the arrows.

Soshi shouted. "Soul technique absorption!"

The arrows that came his way were suddenly drawn into the sword. It glowed purple.

"Ready Ko-chan?"

_"Yes!"_

Soshi then pointed Koinu at Medusa and the arrows fired out at her.

Medusa was surprised as her own absorbed attack came at her. But she managed to avoid most of them except for one which nicked her leg. It had a piece of Soshi's own unique wavelength inside it.

The snake tattoo on Medusa's left arm suddenly came to life and dove down grabbing Crona in its mouth and went back up to Medusa.

"I just dropped by on a little errand...Who would've thought I'd run into the DWMA's legendary meister and Death scythe, along with the child of one of my fellow witches?" Medusa replied with a grin. "It's truly an honor."

Soshi narrowed his eyes glaring up at the witch.

Koinu's human form emerged from her blade also glaring. _'Does she know something about Soshi-kun's past?'_

"I would love to stay and play with you kids a little longer...But I'm afraid I can't...We'll all have to play another time." The witch zoomed off into the distance.

Spirit partially emerged from his weapon form yelling. "Hey hold it lady!"

"No it's fine...Let her go..." Stein replied turning. "I'm more worried about Soul."

Soshi nodded, Koinu returned to human form.

They all went to check on Soul who was unconscious in Stein's jacket.

Maka looked over her weapon partner almost in tears._ 'Soul...'_

A familiar arm and hand gently touched Maka's shoulder. The distraught girl looked to face her father behind her. "Papa,"

Spirit smiled. "Come on...Let's go home."

(DWMA next day)

Spirit had reported to Lord Death.

"Interesting so those three had a pretty rough time, it seems...How is Soul holding up? Sendo-chan is extremely worried about him." Lord Death asked.

"Stein's operating on him now he was hurt pretty bad, but I think he'll be alright." Spirit replied.

Lord Death sighed as he thought of everything he was told. "The Demon Sword has surfaced and it's united with a meister, actually embedded within her from you say and Soshi-chan falls into madness...And behind it all is a powerful witch." Suddenly Lord Death had one of his goofy moments. "Goodness! It looks like things are getting pretty crazy around here!"

Spirit sweatdropped. "Um...Lord Death? Don't you think you might be taking this too lightly?"

(Girls' locker room)

The girls were bathing and chatting.

"How was your extra credit lesson?"

"All in all, it went pretty well I guess..."

"Ugh! you're lucky...I have a remedial lesson tomorrow."

"Personally I'd rather have a remedial lesson, didn't you hear?"

"Apparently some one star kid named Soul Eater got injured and was brought back for surgery.."

"You're kidding...I hope he's alright!"

The wrong girl heard them. It was Heart, Soul's younger sister. Heart felt like her own heart nearly stopped. _'I knew it! Something happened to my brother!' _She quickly ran into the changing room and put on her clothes.

Koinu was also bathing. But she was worried about her lover/meister. Ever since that horrible event, Soshi was slient, Koinu couldn't get any information from her meister/lover last night, Soshi didn't spill a word of what happened._ 'Maka...you're the only one who knows what happened before I arrived at the church and you are gonna tell me everything!' _Koinu's fingers changed into miniature versions of her blade form and her purple eyes hardened. She then grabbed a towel wrapped it around herself and went into the changing room.

(DWMA infirmary)

Maka waited outside the room while Stein was working on Soul.

Soshi was there as moral support. He had his fists clenched replaying the whole event in his mind. _'If I wasn't so effected by Crona's insanity..I could've stopped that horrible event from happening! All because I didn't bring Ko-chan or her sisters along with me...' _He then raised his hand and clenched it and unclenched it.

Maka was sitting on her knees. Also replaying the whole event in her mind.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Stein.

"Professor Stein?"

"Ah have you been waiting out here this whole time? Why didn't you go take a nap or eat or something? Stein asked.

Maka quickly rose to her feet. "I need to know how Soul is!"

Stein flashed the 'V' for victory sign. "The operation was a complete success...Once he rests up a bit he'll be as good as new."

Maka looked relieved.

"So he's okay." Maka took Stein's hand. "Thank you so much professor Stein! Um..would it be alright for me to check on him now?"

Stein smiled softly. "Sure that'll be fine."

"Thanks.."

Maka ran in the room.

Soshi gave a narrow gaze at Sten. "That's a fake smile that you're wearing sensei."

Spirit was also there standing behind Stein. "Tell me what you didn't tell her."

"I also want to know sensei...What's the truth of Soul's condition?" Soshi asked with a frown.

Stein lit a cigarette and took a drag. "The wound itself is alright after surgery...that much I can say at least. But there is still something that bothers me." He went silent for a while.

Spirit urged. "Well go on."

"I'm not exactly certain but I think it might be a curse..."

"A curse?" Spirit inquired. "What kind of curse? Will he be alright?"

Soshi's visage turned darker. "You're worried about that black blood aren't you?"

"Yes, some of it appears to have gotten mixed with Soul's blood and you were hit by the demon sword's bloody needle attack Soshi, so you might have some black blood mixed within your own too. I don't know for sure how it might affect you two, but I can say for certain that it can't be good."

Soshi looked down at the ground. "I hope it will stay dormant within me."

"Let's hope." Stein replied.

Three girls soon walked up.

Soshi moved aside to let them in.

One of the girls turned her arm into a scythe blade and destroyed the door.

Soshi winced. "Yikes..."

The taller older girl turned her arm into a large sword blade.

Soshi sweated. _'Okay...I'm going to go get some fresh air...'_ He ran towards the door that would lead outside.

(Room)

Soul was asleep on the bed resting up.

Maka watched her partner sleep._ 'Soul...'_ Her mind flashed back to their previous hard battle with Stein when Soul protected Maka with his own life. Then he risked his life again during their recent fight with the Demon Sword and this time it was literality. Her whole body trembled as tears formed. _'I'm sorry! You did it all for me!' _Maka began to wipe away her tears. "Just you wait I'll be as strong as you are Soul."

Suddenly a girl called. "Maka!"

Maka flinched and turned to see Heart, Yuffie, and Koinu standing there. The two weapon girl's arms were in blade form showing they were the ones to destroy the door.

Two of the three had grim looks on their faces towards her while the other one had a worried look for Soul.

Koinu asked. "Maka can you step outside for a moment...Heart and I wish to speak with you in private."

"S-Sure..." Maka had a feeling she knew why they wanted to talk to her. After all her weapon partner Soul was Heart's brother and Soul had told Maka about their family issues. Soul was everything to Heart, she must've heard about what happened. Soul was Heart's whole world. As for Koinu, she was not only Soshi's most powerful weapon partner, she was also his life partner too (future wife). She loved Soshi deeply and didn't like when her lover had doubts. Maka knew Soshi was probably blaming himself for what happened, when it was her fault.

Maka knew that if she tried to refuse it would only get worse later on. It was best to get things out of the way now. So she allowed the death scythe sword and female scythe to lead her to a private area where they could speak.

Yuffie began to try and wake up Soul shaking him. "Soul-kun! Wake up! Please!" But to no avail. Soul was out cold. Tears fell from Yuffie's eyes. "Soul-kun...I promise I'll make whoever did this to you wish they never crossed the great Blue*Star! They'll see that no one mess up with the friends of Blue*Star!"

(with Maka)

Maka was silent as she was led to an empty classroom.

Koinu and Heart looked stern and cold towards her.

Heart asked. "What happened last night Maka? Why was my brother unconscious with a big gash in his body?"

"And why was Soshi-kun looking rather forlorn?" Koinu asked. "I sensed a change in his soul wavelength, before arriving at Santa Maria last night, what did you three do before I arrived with Stein and Death scythe and why did Soshi-kun transform into his madness form? Soshi-kun wouldn't tell me anything about what happened before my arrival..Soshi-kun would never hide anything from me unless it was dangerous for me! What happened before I arrived?-!"

Maka looked guilty and couldn't speak.

Heart trembled. "Why couldn't you help my brother?-!" her hand then shot out and the sound of a slap echoed throughout the empty classroom. "Aren't you his meister?-! Why did he nearly die?-!"

The red mark on Maka's cheek and Heart's outstretched hand tells you what just happened.

Maka just looked away frustrating the female demon scythe.

"Tell me what happened to my brother Maka!" Heart screamed, tears beginning to fall from her crimson eyes. "Please tell me! Who hurt my brother?-!"

Maka couldn't hold back her tears and then cried also. Then she spilled everything to Koinu and Heart: the Materazzi, Crona's appearance and effect on Soshi, and her choice to enter the church.

Heart's hair covered her eyes, she whispered trembling. "My brother remembered what you said that morning and you still went through with it?"

Koinu was more vocal and screamed with tears. "You idiot! You should know that Soshi-chan is extremely vulnerable to madness! s-He has some problems with madness resistance due to he-his unique heritage!"

Heart then raised her arm which glowed blue forming into a black and red blade.

Koniu's arm glowed purple and changed into a smaller version of her weapon form.

Maka suddenly looked scared as the two female weapons turned almost murderous glares on her.

Koinu spoke raising her sword arm. "I'm sorry Maka-chan...But I nearly lost Soshi-chan to madness once already...Never again! I won't lose my love to insanity again!" The death scythe zanbato had an almost psychotic gleam in her eyes.

"Don't worry Maka-chan," Heart whispered, her scythe arm extending to nearly curl around Maka's body, it gleamed in the light. "Brother will find a new meister eventually..."

Suddenly before the enraged sword and scythe weapons could follow through on their threats.

The sound of metal meeting metal was heard.

Cabella stood before them blocking with Tsubaki in chain scythe mode. "What has gotten into you two?-!"

_"We're all friends here! We shouldn't be fighting!" _Tsubaki said.

Sendo got in front of Maka and stood like a shield. "Don't hurt Maka-san! It would hurt Scythe-kun and Onee-chan!"

Yuffie looked at her partner. "What the hell Heart-chan... Why are you trying to kill your brother's partner?"

Tsubaki returned to human form. "You explain too Ko-chan...Or should we tell Soshi-chan what you tried to do? You do remember that (s)he made a promise to Maka-chan's mother right?" The dark blade gave a stern look to the sword girl.

Koinu looked horrified at the thought of her lover/meister knowing what she did today.

Yes every girl in this group knew a secret about their friend/meister/lover Soshi.

(With Soshi)

Soshi found a hidden shack behind the school. The swords-meister looked around to make sure no one was around saying this command. "Illusion magic...Release!" Soshi's body shimmered and then 'his' face grew softer, 'his' hair became more shiny, and 'his' hips and waist turned curvy and feminine. Two large, round, soft, firm, orbs suddenly grew on 'his' chest. Soshi also grew a few inches taller (Tsubaki's height).

The taller female Soshi groaned as she stretched some making her large DD bordering E size breasts (Blair's size) bounce with her movement. "Ugh! All that time under that boy illusion sure is annoying...I wish I didn't have to hide from the school. But I don't want everyone but my closest friends to know about me being a girl just yet." Her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears at the thought of hiding the true her from her classmates, but the reason involved an incident when she was around 12.

Soshi then looked to the side in shock. "This wavelength! What are Heart-chan and Ko-chan doing with Maka-chan?"

Yes Soshi was in fact a girl. The youngest daughter of a powerful witch and a Death scythe sword. Lord Death had given her a scroll on illusion magic when she was nearly violated by a fellow student when she was younger. Besides Lord Death...only her three weapon partners/lovers, Her fellow witch and lover Kim, Kim's weapon Jacqueline, her best friends: Maka, Soul, Yuffie, Heart, Kid, Sendo, Liz, and Patty and her teachers: Stein and Kami (Maka's mother) knew of her actually being a girl. If anyone else knew who knows what they might try... A beautiful half-weapon half-witch meister who's developed early thanks to her unique heritage? Every pervert's wet dream.

Soshi sighed as she looked down at her large breasts, squeezing them. "Being so developed is sure hard on my shoulders," She rubbed her sore shoulder. "I wonder if Ko-chan would mind giving me a massage tonight?" It wasn't easy being so well-endowed for her age. Soshi was only 16 and she already had the body of a full mature woman and she would only grow even more beautiful as she got older. Soshi reapplied her male illusion. "Lord Death promised that I can finally be myself starting on our next group mission that doesn't include Black*Star...Right now I'd better see what's going down and why I can feel everyone's soul wavelengths all in one place."

The sword meister vanished.

(With the girls)

Koinu and Heart were hugging Maka and apologizing about their actions. Maka cried too and promised she would become stronger to help Soul and Soshi.

Soshi (under her male illusion) arrived to see the scene and then smiled softly. _'Huh...I guess there was nothing to worry about after all.'_

Maka saw Soshi and then hugged the sword-meister sobbing. "I'm so sorry Soshi-chan! If I had listened to Soul then..."

Soshi pulled Maka closer. "Maka-chan...Listen, if you want to get stronger...I'll help you. You are the daughter of a weapon and meister and have tremendous potential."

Maka knew Soshi was right. She was the daughter of a meister and weapon and both of their blood flowed through her veins. "But I've always used Soul and unlike you Soshi-chan, I can't utilize my soul wavelength in battle."

"I know...But I'll teach you how to do it...I believe in you Maka-chan." Soshi soothed with a warm smile.

"Thank you Soshi-chan. "Maka whispered.

Soshi smiled softly. "You're the only one besides my weapon partners, Lord Death, Kid-kun, Sendo-chan, Patty-chan, Liz-chan, Stein-sensei, and Soul-kun who can get away with calling me 'chan' while in this illusion disguise."

Maka giggled. "I wish you could just reveal your true gender to the rest of the class Soshi-chan..You really are cute!"

Soshi blushed and smiled. "Thank you Maka-chan and Lord Death said that when I go on future missions with you all, I can remove this disguise."

The group then left to check on Soul.

(Infirmary)

They were greeted by the school nurse who looked suspiciously like the witch from the previous night.

The woman asked. "Oh my what happened to the door? It looks like things have gotten exciting."

"Oh Medusa-sensei! Good afternoon!" Maka and Tsubaki both bowed.

Yuffie greeted. "You here to check on Soul-kun?"

Soshi sensed something off with the woman and frowned slightly. _'Hmmm..she seems normal but I don't know...'_

Medusa asked slightly embarrassed. "Um Maka-chan?"

"Yes..What is it?" Maka replied.

"Could you help me out with your father? I can't get him off my leg."

Sure enough Maka looked down and gained a disgusted annoyed look on her face.

Spirit was rubbing his head lovingly against the nurse's leg. "I've been waiting for you my white-coated angel...Please heal my wounded heart with your medical loving!"

Maka delivered her patented Maka chop to her father. Spirit was now in the bed next to Soul's bleeding. Maka had an evil grin like she enjoyed hitting her perverted father.

Soshi shook 'his' head. "What your mother once saw in him Maka-chan, I'll never know."

Maka agreed. "I ask myself that same question."

Tsubaki and the others all looked at the death scythe with disgust wondering how he could even be Maka's father.

"It looks like Soul-kun was in pretty bad shape." Medusa said after that little episode.

"Yes I'm sorry...It's all my fault that he got hurt." A guilty Maka replied.

Medusa knelt down and placed her hands on Maka's shoulder. "But Soul-kun's okay now...And this experience will only make you stronger Maka-chan..."

Maka looked at the nurse who smiled. "Yeah." She then turned to her friends who nodded with smiles.

Medusa turned her back to them and her smile turned demonic, from her mouth purple energy in the shape of a snake crackled.

**Next time: Soul awakens from a frightening nightmare and the Yuffie and Kid go after the 'Holy Sword' Who's not like they were expecting from the greatest weapon of legend.**


	9. Chapter 5: The Holy Sword Excalibur

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters nor do I make money/profit off this story so I can't be sued! **

**Warning: Excalibur is really annoying! Feel free to skip this chapter once I get the others in!**

**Chapter 5: The 'Holy Sword' Excalibur**

Soul was floating in a black space. Blood spewing from the wound inflicted on him by the demon sword Ragnarok. He then saw a light and heard Maka's voice. But Soul wanted to help and headed for the light, when Soul came out to his horror, he came out right through Maka's stomach.

Soul screamed.

Maka who was sitting besides the bed gripped her partner's hand. "Soul!"

Soshi frowned studying Soul's reactions. _'Judging by those reactions...Soul-kun must've had one terrible nightmare. Whatever it was must have been horrifying for him.'_

"What's happening?" Medusa asked as she came in.

"It's Soul, Medusa-sensei!" Maka cried out until she felt his grip tighten to signify he had awakened.

"I'm fine Maka...I just had a bad dream that's all!" Soul replied with his usual cool smirk.

Medusa smiled. "That's good but if something does happen...Please call me right away."

Maka breathed a sigh of relief.

Unknown to Maka or Soul, the 'nurse's' smiled turned evil and an energy snake emerged from her mouth. '_Some of Ragnarok's black blood got mixed in with Soul Eater's blood.. that should make him an interesting research subject and I never expected young Soshi to have so much power, he made Crona look like a total amateur...Another worthy test subject!'_

Soshi sensed slight magic being used and looked at Medusa._ 'There's something about her I just don't like...Her aura feels vaguely familiar like the one from Florence last night.' _The girl currently under the illusion as a boy gasped at her realization._ 'Oh my...She's the witch from last night! Obviously she's reactivated her Soul Protect, I can't expose her yet...But I will watch her...!'_

Medusa suddenly shivered as if someone had figured her out as she left.

Soshi raised one hand and summoned a crow. "Go and follow her."

The crow nodded and took off after Medusa.

(Later that day)

Soshi was walking through the halls._ 'I'm not surprised a witch managed to infiltrate Death City...I mean Soul Protect is a pretty useful technique...'_

Suddenly someone stood in Soshi's way: It was Black*Star with his weapon Sakiri.

"Hey Soshi! You have guts to outshine the great Black*Star!" The idiot assassin declared.

Soshi frowned. "I don't have time for your nonsense Black*Star."

"I don't give a damn! Fight me! You have shamed the great Black*Star and must pay by letting me beat you!" He yelled pumping his fists.

"You heard Black*Star-kun Soshi!" Sakiri yelled.

Soshi rolled 'his' eyes. "I think the whole school could hear him. I won't waste my time fighting you Black*Star..There's no reason for me to fight you."

"No reason?...NO REASON?-! YOU WERE MORE OF A STAR THAN ME AND I WON'T ACCEPT THAT!" Black*Star bellowed.

Soshi raised an eyebrow was Black*Star really that stupid?

As if he could read the other meister's thoughts. Black*Star then decided another tactic. "Hmph! so you won't fight me huh? It's understandable for a person as small and girly-looking as you to fear a star as big as me!" The arrogant boy then leaned back and delivered that annoying laugh of his. "After all! Women are useless on the battlefield!"

At that Soshi's eyes narrowed icily. "What did you say?"

Sakiri looked as if someone had shot her in the heart.

Black*Star grinned arrogantly. "You heard me Soshi...Living with three women has clearly degraded your mind to that of a weak woman!"

Soshi's fists were clenched. "Now you're going too far Black*Star!"

"Then fight me...Soshi_-chan_...Unless you're too scared!" Black Star exclaimed.

Soshi had a cold look on 'his' face. "Fine Black*Star...Just remember you asked for this. But we need a professor to referee."

"I can help." Said Stein as he came up. "When do you two want this fight to take place?"

"After class today!" Black*Star yelled.

"Fine with me." Soshi replied coldly.

"See you then!" Black*Star ran off with a broken Sakiri following.

Stein walked up to his student. "Are you really going through this Soshi-chan?"

"I have to sensei he called women weak and... "Soshi's illusion suddenly dropped to reveal her true feminine self and she looked down with her hair shadowing her eyes.

Stein knelt down to her aide. He ruffled her hair. "I understand that what Black*Star hurt you Soshi-chan...and I know you must do this to prove him wrong. I'll referee your fight." He gave her a warm fatherly smile.

"Thank you Stein-sensei." Soshi whispered as her sensei gave her a fatherly hug.

Cabella and Tsubaki came over to see. "Soshi-chan?"

Tsubaki asked. "Why is your illusion down?"

Stein sighed. "Black*Star..."

Both girls narrowed their eyes.

Tsubaki frowned. "What did that little punk say?"

Soshi looked to her friends/future lovers and explained to them about the earlier challenge by Black*Star.

Cabella and Tsubaki were pissed. "That little runt! How dare he!"

Tsubaki said. "Soshi-chan, let Cabella-chan and I deal with him."

"No Bella-chan, Tsubaki-chan, let me handle Black*Star." Soshi replied.

Cabella and Tsubaki looked to the witch/weapon girl seeing her determination and then nodded.

Cabella smiled. "We'll come and watch you wipe the floor with that runt Soshi-chan!"

"You have our support 100%!" Tsubaki smiled at her.

Soshi smiled back. "Thank you Bella-chan, Baki-chan."

Stein chuckled. "Very well then...Soshi-chan will be you fighting Black*Star in your illusion boy form?"

Soshi giggled. "No Stein-sensei, I'm fighting Black*Star as my true self. Knowing his ego, he'll just write it off as an illusion."

Cabella and Tsubaki couldn't help but blush at how angelic Soshi looked when doing anything basically. Their eyes were firmly on her large breasts which easily rivaled Tsubaki's.

* * *

(DWMA infirmary)

"I guess I'll be going now. Oh you must be thirsty. Do you want me to go buy you a drink before I go?" Maka asked.

"Nah..If I drink something it'll make me pee and I hate peeing into a urine bottle." Soul replied.

"Oh okay...Is there anything you want me to bring?"

"Ummm..." Soul thought for a little bit. "No not really."

Maka looked rather down. "Okay..."

Soul noticed her depressed state and smiled. "Hr, listen...I got myself into this mess, so don't blame yourself!"

instead of reassuring her, Soul's words only made Maka feel worse. "Sorry." She got up and left the room.

Soul cursed. "Damn..It backfired...I made her even more depressed."

Maka stayed outside the door. "I'm so stupid...I shouldn't worry Soul like that."

Suddenly a familiar man appeared before her. It was her perverted father Spirit.

"Dad?"

Spirit grinned. "Want to go up on the roof? The sunset is beautiful!"

* * *

(DWMA Library)

Black*Star was talking to his sister after Sid left him here to clean the library. "Come on sis! I've got a fight with Soshi coming up and I can't miss it!" But Yuffie refused, unlike her brother she took her extra credit lessons more seriously.

"No brother. I won't do your punish-Did you say a fight with Soshi?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah I need to show everyone how small Soshi is compared to me!" Black*Star declared.

Yuffie thought._ 'Brother...Soshi-chan will wipe the floor with you.'_ She then smiled. "Alright bro! Just to show how big I am...I'll clean the library for you! I'll try and finish in time for your fight!"

"Awesome! Thanks sis!" Black*Star exclaimed before he ran off.

Yuffie shook her head and started to clean. "Baka brother."

Kid came in later. "Hey Yuffie,"

"Oh Kid..." Yuffie replied.

"What brings you here?" Kid asked.

"Oh I'm just helping Sid with some cleaning..." Yuffie didn't want to tell him that her idiot brother was challenging Soshi to a fight. "What about you?"

Kid replied. "There's a book I'm hoping to borrow...it's one of the ones you're holding..."

Yuffie looked down at the book she was holding, the book read 'Excalibur'. "Excalibur?"

"Yes Excalibur is a legendary weapon called the Holy Sword. The one who draws the sword out of the ground will be praised as a hero for eternity. I even heard one who wielded Excalibur was made king." Kid explained.

Yuffie gained starry eyes. "'Hero! That's perfect for me!"

Kid was also excited. "Such a blade must have exquisite symmetry...Splendid!"

"Excalibur huh?" Said Stein as he appeared out of nowhere.

Yuffie asked. "Doctor Stein...What are you doing here?"

Kid asked. "Do you know about the holy sword?"

Stein looked away. "The holy sword Excalibur even I couldn't handle it."

"What?-! Even you couldn't draw it?-!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"It's hard to imagine that even you couldn't draw Excalibur." Kid replied.

Stein looked down.

Both meisters gulped.

"The holy sword Excalibur..." Kid started.

"Sounds very interesting!" Yuffie finished.

(DWMA Rooftop)

Spirit was laughing at the sun. "Maka-chan! Look at how stupid the sun looks trying to stay awake!"

"Yeah.." Maka replied.

Spirit was inwardly freaking out._ 'Not good! This is so not good! I finally get to have a talk with Maka-chan and I have no idea what to talk about! How the sun looks is a pretty lame topic!'_

Maka took out a book. Making Spirit freak out even more. _'Crap! Maka-chan's so bored with me, she brought a book with her! Have to think of something to say fast!'_

Spirit leaned close and whispered to his daughter. "Hey. You should read only somewhere where there's good lighting." He freaked out again. _'No way! I ended up lecturing her!'_

Maka closed her book and called. "Hey dad..."

"Hm?-!"

"How do you feel about mom?" Maka asked.

Spirit smiled nervously. _'I can't hesitate!'_ "I love her of course!"

"Then why did you cheat on her all the time?" Maka inquired.

Spirit was even more nervous than earlier. _'Crap! I hesitated too long! No matter what I say now it won't sound persuasive at all...Hang in there! Men everywhere are rooting for you! Stand up and face your daughter! Don't run away!' _He then suggested. "It's getting kind of cold why don't we head back in?"

"Why? We just got here." Maka replied.

(DWMA Grounds later)

Black*Star stood arrogantly facing Soshi. "I'm gonna beat you Soshi! You outshined me and I can't allow it!"

"Black*Star for the last time. give up I don't want to hurt you." Soshi replied with a sigh.

"Tch! you think you can hurt me!-?" Black*Star snorted. "Let's go Sakiri!"

"Yes sir." Sakiri replied and glowed pink transforming into weapon form.

"Now Soshi, you will lose!" Black*Star rushed at the witch/weapon hybrid.

He slashed with his blade but Soshi easily avoided the slash.

"What the hell!-?" Black*Star growled and then charged again. He kept trying to slash Soshi but she kept evading his strikes easily.

'Grrrrr! Fight me damnit!" Black*Star yelled enraged.

Soshi sighed. "Fine..." She raised one finger, her index finger. "I'll fight you Black*Star with just one finger."

"You're kidding! You can't beat me with just one finger!" Black*Star bellowed.

"then you should have no problem then." Soshi replied beckoning Black*Star with her index finger.

Sakiri forgot about the hurtful things Black*Star said in rage.

_"Get that bitch, Black*Star-kun!"_

"Hell yeah, Soshi's gonna get it!" Black*Star rushed forward and swung his blade. Imagine his shock when Soshi easily blocked using just her finger. Her finger didn't even get sliced off by the attack.

Black*Star growled. "It was just a fluke!" He then continued his pointless attacks with Soshi moving her finger to quickly counter and block.

Soshi sighed. "Really this is can he can do? He was so sure of himself." She then had enough of the one-sided fight and vanished.

Black Star was shocked. "What the hell!-?"

Soshi reappeared right behind him. "It's over Black*Star..." With a flick of her finger, Black*Star went flying through the air and he crashed into the wall causing a sizeable crater and spider web cracks in it. Black*Star fell from the wall and crashed to the ground unconscious. Sakiri was completely shocked. _'No way...Black*Star-kun lost...so easily!_'

Soshi closed her eyes. "I win." She reapplied her male illusion and walked up to her sensei. "Tell Lord Death, I'll pay for the damages Stein-sensei."

"No need Soshi-chan, Lord Death will have Black*Star pay out of his own allowance as he's the one who issued this challenge." Stein replied.

Cabella and Tsubaki cheered loudly for Soshi. They knew she could do it.

The three then went off their next class while Sakiri lifted her unconscious meister and ran to the nurse's office.

* * *

(Northern part of Britain Island)

Kid and Yuffie stood before a cliff with a cave and waterfall coming down it.

"This is it..." Kid said.

"Yeah!" Yuffie replied gazing up. "So the holy sword is up there?"

"Yep. Well, more accurately, there's a cave on top of this cliff...It appears the sword is in there." Kidf brought his hand out and then summoned his skateboard Beelzebub and hopped on it. The skateboard took Kid all the way up.

"Hey! No fair!" Yuffie yelled as she climbed the cliff. "Rich kids have all the cool stuff! I'm not going to lose!" She quickly climbed the cliff and jumped landing on top of the mud on top. She looked around. "Where'd Kid go? In this cave?"

"Um...Yuffie?" Kid called it was revealed he was hanging onto a branch above the ground. "I can't walk on this muddy ground or my shoes will get dirty...Carry me on your back."

Yuffie sweatdropped. "You know you're pretty useless sometimes."

But she actually carried Kid piggy-back style.

They walked through the mud in the cave and Kid had a umbrella open covering them. "You handle the mud on the ground and I will handle the water above! This is an obstacle that requires teamwork to overcome!"

"Seriously useless." Yuffie muttered as she continued walking.

But she stopped when a small creature appeared in their path it was a fairy.

Yuffie was amazed. "Wow! It's a fairy! She's so tiny!"

Kid asked. "Is this the way to Excalibur?"

The fairy's face changed into one of complete disgust at the very mention of the sword's name and then she flew off.

Yuffie wondered. "What was with that creepy look?"

"Who knows?" Kid replied.

The two kept walking and came to a dead end area. Where a golden elegant looking sword stood buried in the rock.

"Looks like a dead end...Hey is that it?" Yuffie asked noticing the blade.

Kid looked down at the book and read. "Yep. There's no doubt...It's the holy sword Excalibur!"

Suddenly they felt a rumble.

"Whoa...The air's trembling!" Kid said and looked at the page he was on. "It looks like what the book says is true-The one who carries Excalibur is dubbed a great hero and given eternal glory." He was even more amazed by the sword's appearance. "And look at the intricately engraved embellishments...Not a single dent on the blade...perfectly symmetrical! Worthy of being dubbed the Holy Sword! I want it!"

Yuffie suddenly was cheering while waving the sword. "Yay! I'm a great hero!"

Kid fell to the ground in disbelief. "Impossible! You are no where qualified to be a hero! It must be a mistake!"

Yuffie looked irritated. "Are you saying it didn't count?" She stabbed the sword back into the ground. "Fine I'll bet you, I can draw it again!"

"Let me try this time.." Kid said as he walked up to the blade.

Yuffie giggled. "You'll never be able to do it! The sword chose a big star like me!"

Kid began to wipe the blade with a tissue. "You never know who touched it before.."

Yuffie grumbled. "Get on with it!"

Kid held Excalibur in his hands. "I drew it."

"Huh?-! No way!" Yuffie crouched to look. "I must've just made the hole bigger!"

Suddenly the sword spoke. "Welcome young ones! Good of you to come!" It glowed with a bright golden light.

When it cleared Yuffie and Kid both sweatdropped at the sight of the sword's 'true form' It was some white alien/bird thing in a fluffy shirt and top hat, carrying a cane but it had no pants! This weird pants less thing was the legendary Excalibur?

(DWMA rooftop)

Spirit was playing a game with his fingers trying to entertain his daughter. He looked to her hoping for a reaction but received none.

Maka asked. "Hey..Dad..What's the reason doctor Stein mentioned the DWMA was built? What's this 'Ragnarok' who's the seed of a Kishin?"

Spirit looked to his daughter.

"Tell me Dad! Tell me about the thing that hurt Soul!" Maka pleaded.

Spirit sighed before speaking. "Maka, do you know which type of souls make your stronger when you collect them? Good souls or evil souls?"

Maka replied. "Good souls, right? But we're forbidden to collect those."

Spirit nodded pleased with his daughter's intelligence. She really was just like her mother.

"Yes the souls on Lord Death's list are all evil. Collecting souls is a battle with evil people...A battle that constantly brushes with death. A long, long time ago before DWMA was even built, meisters and weapons collected souls under Lord Death's supervision like now They kept one rule: 'You cannot take the soul of a person not on Lord Death's list.' Then, during a battle one meister was so terrified of death that he made his weapon eat the soul of a good person. He thought that if he had 'power' he wouldn't lose. That meister from then on secretly made his weapon devour the souls of people not on the list. And thus he became the first 'Kishin'. 'Death Weapon and Meister Academy' is a place where meisters and weapons are supervised and educated from the time they're young...So that another 'Kishin' will never rise."

"Then that Ragnarok guy will..."

Spirit nodded. "Yes, if we don't do anything about it...It will definitely become a Kishin." _'And not only the demon sword, there are others out there capable of becoming 'Kishin' too...Including Soul, Black*Star, and Soshi.'_

(DWMA Library)

Sid came in. "Let's see how Black*Star is doing on his punishment." He noticed the cleaned and fixed books. "Ooh! He can do it if he really tries!"

But then Heart came up carrying a book. "Oh Sid-sensei! This is the last book!"

Sid gaped as best he could. "Heart?-! So Black*Star shoved his punishment onto his own sister's weapon partner?-! That little bastard!"

Heart smiled. "Oh that's ok! It's helping me worry less about my big brother!"

Stein said. "If you looking for Black*Star he challenged Soshi to a fight after class..I'll be referee for it."

Sid grumbled. "That boy should learn to take his education more seriously!" He then asked Heart. "By the way Heart, where's your partner Blue*Star?"

"Oh Yuffie-chan left with Kid looking for the Holy Sword!" Heart replied.

Sid gasped. "Holy sword? You mean 'that' Hold Sword?-!"

Stein nodded. "Yes. Excalibur."

Both teachers were silent as they shuddered.

"Stop trying to think." Stein replied.

"Yeah, I've got some tests to grade." Sid said as he left.

(Fairy Eternal Paradise Cave)

"You're the Holy Sword? seriously lame!" Yuffie said to the strange creature. Kid was trying to stifle his laughter.

"You're one to talk in that funny outfit...Who are you?" Excalibur replied pointing his cane to Yuffie.

"Who me? Well I'm Blue*-"

But she was interrupted.

"My legend dates back to the twelfth century!" Excalibur studied them. "From the looks of you two, you're meisters right? Where do you come from?"

Yuffie's eye twitched. "Stop pointing your cane at me. It's pissing me off."

Kid replied. "We're from the DWMA-"

"Oh yes! There's something I'd like to show you." Excalibur replied turning and walking.

Yuffie said. "Don't ask questions if you won't listen to the answers!" She asked. "What's up with this guy? If he's gonna wear clothes, he should wear pants too."

"What are you going to show us?" Kid asked.

"Would you like to hear my heroic tale?" Excalibur pointed his can at Yuffie again making her irritated.

"Don't point your cane at me!"

Excalibur just repeated his question. "Would you like to hear my heroic tale?"

Yuffie had a vein in her head throbbing. "Get your cane out of my face asshole!"

"Pick your favorite number between one and twelve."

"Huh? From one to twelve..." Yuffie grinned. "That's easy I'm number 1!"

"Eight!" Kid replied.

"Fools! Who said you had the right to choose? This is why I can't abide by hayseeds."

Yuffie screamed in anger. "AHHHHH! YOU ARE BEYOND ANNOYING!"

"Easy Yuffie...Don't let this guy and his nonsense get to you." Kid replied.

Yuffie growled. She then grabbed the book. "Who wrote this damn stupid book?-!" and she read the author's name. "Excalibur! It was you?-!" She quickly threw the book down.

"No autographs!" Excalibur replied.

(DWMA library)

"Um..What kind of weapon is the Holy Sword?" Heart asked.

Stein chuckled. "Well you see...The one who wield Excalibur gains wings of light and the power of instant teleportation. Every swing of the sword slices the air! It's the strongest weapon in the world."

"And it only can match soul wavelengths with the chose hero right?"

"No it will match soul wavelengths with anyone and every one."

(Fairy Cave)

Excalibur handed Kid and Yuffie a stack of papers. "Now, if you're going to be my meisters there are 1,000 rules you must keep. I've written them down on paper. Look over them carefully."

Yuffie was silent.

Kid muttered. "It's double-sided."

Excalibur said. "I would love for you attend my 452nd 'Five hour story telling party.' Now then!" Excalibur glowed yellow and returned to his golden weapon form. "Thus you have been chosen! It can all be yours! Victory and Glory!"

Kid said. "Victory!"

Yuffie added. "Glory!"

They both took a hold of the sword and yellow light shined on them as wings of light grew.

"Now let's go! Together!"

But the two meisters stabbed the sword into the ground.

Yuffie looked disgusted. "Yeah right! Who'd ever want a sword like you?"

Kid muttered. "Useless piece of metal!"

(DWMA Library)

Stein explained. "Anyone can match soul wavelengths with the sword just fine but there's no one who can match personality wavelengths with Excalibur."

(Fairy Cave)

"Wait come back! I'll tell you what, I can lower those 1,000 rules to 800!" Excalibur called. "Just as long as you attend the story-telling party."

But Yuffie and kid just kept walking.

"Anyone who can put up with him is a hero." Yuffie grumbled.

"Disgusting!" Kid muttered.

They soon met up with the same fairy from earlier.

She noticed them and asked. "Oh hi! Did you meet the holy sword Excalibur?"

Yuffie and Kid gave the same disgusted creepy face she gave them earlier and continued walking.

"Yeah they met him." The fairy muttered.

(Next Day DWMA)

Yuffie and Kid with their weapon partners met into the hallway.

Then they shook hands.

"We have good partners don't we?" Yuffie asked.

"Yup!" Kid replied.

Liz and Heart looked confused while Patty just smiled.

Soshi raised an eyebrow._ 'I wonder if Yuffie-chan and Kid-kun met HIM yesterday?'_

"Hey! You're all here!" Called a voice they all knew. It was Soul he was up and all dressed in his normal clothing. "Yuffie, Kid, I heard you had a rough time yesterday! Soshi sorry, I wasn't there to see you thrash Black*Star yesterday."

"Soul/Kun (Soshi and Yuffie)!"

Soshi and Soul slapped high-fives and then Soul slapped fives with Yuffie.

"It's not very exciting with you around!" Yuffie said.

"Thanks!" Soul replied.

suddenly they heard laughter all around them. People were whispering.

"Hey Yuffie, you hear that?" Kid said. "I think they're talking about us?"

Yuffie smiled. "Maybe they realized what a big star I am!"

Maka called out. "Hey Yuffie-chan, Kid-kun! come into the classroom quick!"

When the group arrived to class they were met with shock. A pair of pink flowery signs was seen with Yuffie's and Kid's names on them. Along with the photo of a white bird/alien creature in a white top hat with a fluffy Victorian era gentleman shirt. The sign at the top read _'I'll always be waiting for you. -Excalibur_

"Is he serious?" Yuffie and Kid both muttered.

Maka sweat dropped. "What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know it's intense."

Yuffie and Kid had disgusted creepy faces.

"Top hat freak!"

"Disgusting!"

**Next time: Soshi, Tsubaki, and Cabella go to a village to stop Tsubaki's brother Masamune will they succeed?**


	10. Chapter 6: The Uncanny Sword Masamune

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters! Only most of the OCs! I also don't make any money or profit off of this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Uncanny Sword Masamune**

(Death Room)

"The uncanny sword Masamune...At this rate he could become a Kishin too." Lord Death replied to Tsubaki. "Are you sure you want to do this? It will be a hard fight."

"Yes sir!" Tsubaki said. "As the Uncanny Sword's younger sister, I will stop him!"

"What about Cabella-chan?"

"She said, she would help me and Soshi-chan's helping too."

"I see." Lord Death smiled (He's still in human form). "You have two good partners Tsubaki-chan."

Tsubaki smiled back. "Yes I do!"

Stein was speaking to Lord Death. "You actually let Cabella and Tsubaki go and Soshi-chan too? They will be up against the uncanny sword the seed of a Kishin! It will hard for them...I'm the one who should face an opponent like the uncanny sword." Stein cared about Soshi as a daughter, he didn't like the idea of her facing something like a demon blade. Soshi already had lost herself to madness once facing the Demon Sword Ragnarok.

"You're right but Masamune is much more than an enemy of the DWMA...He is Tsubaki-chan's older brother. This is Tsubaki-chan's responsibility..she's not the kind of person to decide on impulse...She's even prepared to risk her life!" Lord Death realized who Stein was concerned about. "You're worried about Soshi-chan...Stein-kun. I know your feelings as I love her like a second daughter...But she's growing up and must spread her wings. This will be the first time, she's been able to be her true self in a long time."

Stein nodded. "I know sir."

Lord Death turned his mirror onto emerald lake. _'That Pre-Kishin is the strongest one yet.'_

A silhouette of a masked man with glowing red eyes was seen killing many innocent people and eating their souls. He had metal claws similar to Jack the Ripper's on one hand and the other hand was a large butcher-like knife.

_'I just pray my students don't hunt this one until they're truly ready...This Pre-Kishin looks the closest to full Kishin hood than any other I've ever seen.' _

"Lord Death? Is that the super-powerful Pre-Kishin?"

"Yes...One who is even powerful enough to kill a normal demon weapon. The students are not ready for this one yet." Lord Death replied before returning his mirror to the girls._ 'Let's see how Soshi-chan, Cabella-chan, and Tsubaki-chan will do.'_

(Eastern Asia, Needle village)

Soshi, Cabella, and Tsubaki were all looking around the village. Soshi was wearing a simple black shirt which showed off her developed figure and black jeans. Her long hair was kept back in a ponytail. She was allowed by Lord Death to remove her illusion boy form for any missions she takes on with her friends.

"So the uncanny sword is your brother Tsubaki-chan?" Soshi inquired.

"Yes Soshi-chan, I'm his younger sister." Tsubaki replied.

"What does he look like Tsubaki-chan?" Cabella asked.

Tsubaki thought about it somewhat and then smiled. "I guess like me somewhat."

Soshi noticed the idol and studied it. "This is a rather interesting statue."

"You like our idol huh young lady?"

Soshi turned as an old man walked over. "Yes, it is impressive."

"What brings you three to our little village?"

Soshi replied. "We're looking for a dangerous man."

"Dangerous man?"

Tsubaki began to tell the tale of her brother Masamune and what she and her friends were doing here.

The old man rubbed his chin. "That is quite a tale young lady...So your estranged brother will target us for our souls?"

"Yes when he arrives, please keep clear of his path." Tsubaki replied.

"Will do. Thank you for the warning." The old man waved and left back to his house.

Several other villagers went about their business.

"Hey could I help you ladies?" A young boy named Ryoku asked.

Soshi looked at him and then smiled sauntering over to him, she swayed her hips giving Ryoku, Tsubaki, and Cabella nosebleeds.

"Oh my, you would help us? Such a gentleman," Soshi placed one hand on his face making the boy blush brighter. Soshi giggled. "You don't see too many gentlemen these days."

"T-thank you." Ryoku stuttered.

Moments later it started raining and then a strange man in a cloak and straw hat was seen in the village. He muttered. "I think therefore...I sleep? I play? No! I eat!"

(Death Room)

Stein said. "The uncanny sword exploits fear in people's hearts to possess the body and soul of person who carries...In the end, it absorbs the person's entire soul, and becomes...A Kishin!"

(Eastern Needle Village)

The cloaked man from earlier was writing a poem. "Good! Well done! No. It's drenched by the rain..."

(With Ryoku)

Ryoku was trembling as he found a sickle. "I want to help those girls, but what help could I be with just a small sickle?"

Suddenly a cloaked samurai appeared beside him. Ryoku was stunned. "Wait who are you?-!"

"I think you seem troubled by some great fear." The cloaked man replied.

"N-No not really!" Ryoku tried to explain.

The strange samurai smirked. "How about this? If you just let me give you the power, you could overcome your fears...I'll give you the option to choose...Do you want it?"

(With the girls)

Soshi was using her magic to form an anti-rain barrier around herself and her friends as they were still exploring.

"So, what do you think of this village?" Soshi asked her friends.

Tsubaki smiled. "It looks like a pretty nice little place."

Suddeny they heard a scream and ran to see what was happening they came upon a surprising scene.

The same old man from earlier was trembling as Ryoku stood before him looking murderous and holding a black japanese katana. His face and body had black demon markings and his eyes were red with black sclera.

Soshi frowned studying the boy. "I can sense an evil soul wavelength overpowering the boy's, Tsubaki-chan is that blade the boy's holding him?"

"Yes, my older brother the Uncanny sword Masamune." Tsubaki replied also frowning. Why had her big brother turned to the path of the Kishin?

Soshi asked. "Is that Soul Possession he's using?"

Tsubaki nodded. "Yes it's one of my brother's abilities...usually a Meister and Weapon match their soul wavelengths and become one. But Masamune, he takes control of his wielder's soul and body, in the end he eats the person's soul."

Masamune spoke. _"Well look who's here."_ With a mental command, his 'meister' charged forward at the girls.

Soshi sprouted blades from her hands. She dodged as the possessed boy took a swipe at her.

"Tsubaki-chan, how do I save the boy?" Soshi asked avoiding each slash or countering with her own blades.

"Even the uncanny sword can't control two soul wavelengths! If you can send your soul wavelength into that boy and make his wavelength repel and detech...I'll hande the rest!" Tsubaki explained.

"Alright then." Soshi replied as she ducked another.

Tsubaki looked rather guilty. "I joined DWMA in order to track down the uncanny sword...and ended up getting you two mixed up in a fight between siblings...I feel like I was just using you both."

"What are you talking about Tsubaki-chan? Being meister and weapon is all about helping each other right? We're both happy to help!" Soshi replied walking over to Tsubaki and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Cabella agreed. "Soshi-chan's right! We both greatly care about you!"

Tsubaki blushed from both Soshi's words and her soft kiss. "Thank you both."

'Ryoku' raised his sword. _"I won't let you interfere with my meal! This is about survival of the fittest! The ones with power devour the weak!"_

Soshi then walked over to Cabella and kissed her on the cheek too. "Let me help Tsubaki-chan here Cabella-chan."

Cabella was in heaven. "Ok soshi-chan."

Masamune aimed another slash but Soshi parried it easily.

Soshi prepared to attack, she brought her arm up and wicked silver blades sprouted from it.

But then Masamune attacked with something new. _"Puppet Shadow!"_

A shadow being rose up and slashed Soshi's shoulder taking her by surprise.

"Soshi-chan!" Both Cabella and Tsubaki cried out in worry for their dearest friend.

Soshi narrowed her eyes. "So the uncanny sword can even control the shadow of the person he possesses? That's a troublesome power." Suddenly her body turned black and separated into dozens of ravens, Soshi reappeared beside Cabella.

Suddenly Masamune appeared before her with his sword raised and at the same time, the shadow creature had it's hands raised, he and the shadow swung down, but Soshi, in an amazing athletic feat dodged the blow.

Soshi frowned. "I have to create an opening to use my wavelength."

Suddenly Masamune pointed his sword forward and the shadow's arms wrapped around it. _"Shadow Puppet thrust!"_ He shot the shadow as a extension of his blade, Soshi side-stepped.

Her eyes changed into red three tomoe eyes as the shadow shot spikes.

_"Branch!"_

Soshi saw them coming and leapt away. "Sorry demon blade, I was already impaled by one demon sword's spikes and I don't need another one." She moved back beside her friends.

The shadow tried to strike her with its claws but Soshi parried the attack using a blade that was growing out of her hand.

Tsubaki was in awe._ 'Soshi-chan is so strong...She's actually keeping up with my brother's attacks!'_

Cablla was also watching her secret love. _'Amazing...I always knew Soshi-chan was powerful, but I didn't even think she was this strong!'_

"Cabella-chan let me use Tsubaki-chan for this...I have a plan!" Soshi called out.

Cabella smiled and nodded to Tsubaki. "Of course Soshi-chan!" (It's not uncommon for two meisters to be able to wield the same weapon partner).

Tsubaki came over. "What do you need me to do Soshi-chan?"

"Change into chain scythe form...If we can use it as a trap...then I'll have the opening needed to use my wavelength." Soshi replied.

Tsubaki gasped and smiled. "Brilliant Soshi-chan!" She glowed yellow and morphed into her chain scythe form landing in Soshi's hands.

"Alright Tsubaki-chan let's do this!" Soshi said.

_"Right Soshi-chan!"_

Masamune charged at Soshi._ "You're damn stubborn girl. This is where I finish you off!"_

Soshi avoided his strikes using her special eyes to read his attack and see them, before he even knows what he will do. She leapt up and landed on the statue holding the chains scythes far apart with the chain stretched.

Imagine Masamune's surprise when Soshi appeared in front of him. She tnen in a quick burst of speed used Tsubaki's chain to immoblize his 'meister'.

Soshi then slammed her hand into Ryoku's gut and sent her soul wavelength through him.

Masamune groaned as he felt himself disconnecting from the boy.

"Now Tsubaki-chan!" Soshi called.

Tsubaki transformed back to human form. "Yes!" She grabbed the falling sword and froze as she met Soshi. "Thank you Soshi-chan, I'll come back to you two."

Masamune realized. "Oh I see...You're going to try and get into me, aren't you?"

Tsubaki landed with the sword in her hands._ 'Now it's my fight! I will stop the Uncanny Sword!' _Her mind and soul traveled into the sword. Black markings appeared on her face, before she slumped forward.

Soshi held the unconscious Ryoku. "Tsubaki-chan I hope you come back..." She called Cabella over and the two of them waited for Tsubaki's safe return.

(Inside the Uncanny Sword)

Tsubaki traveled in a dull world. It had a black moon and shadow puppets all around. The water was colored red like blood.

"So this is inside the Uncanny Sword?" She looked around. "Where is the uncanny sword? He should be coming after my soul to try and possess it."

"Possess your soul? No, I'm going to eat it!" Masamune appeared on one of the shadow puppets' arms like it was a branch. He removed his cloak and hat to reveal a ninja like outfit. He had the same black hair Tsubaki had and dull looking black eyes.

"Brother and sister, trying to take each other's huh? It gives me chills." Masamune said.

Tsubaki whispered. "Brother..."

They both formed their weapon forms in their hands ready for combat.

"Get ready."

(Outside)

Soshi and Cabella kept a watch over Tsubaki's unmoving form and Soshi had handed Ryoku to the villagers explaining the sword had possessed him, so they thanked her for saving him and left, but they promised they would be cheering for Tsubaki to defeat that evil weapon.

(Inside Masamune)

Tsubaki and Masamune were fighting wielding their blades but Masamune was obviously winning.

Masamune grabbed his younger sibling by the face. "You're weak! What's wrong Tsubaki, did you come all this way just to play?"

Tsubaki was dangling from her brother's grip.

"Hmph...You're just like the Tsubaki flower that you're named after..." Masamune dunked Tsubaki's head underwater as if he was trying to drown her. 'A flower without a fragrance. It just blooms quiety without any point...and the way the flowers fall is miserable and hideous..." He then kicked Tsubaki and slashed her with his blade. "It's a petty flower."

Blood spruted from Tsubaki's wound. But she landed on her feet. Tsubaki coughed some from the internal damgae inflicted.

"I think if this were the outside world, you would be dead right now." Masamune replied cleaning his blade of the blood.

Tsubaki just gazed at her brother who actually flinched.

"Stop...Don't look at me with those eyes." Masamune covered his face with his hand. "You lead me to this...I had no other choice but to walk the path of the uncanny Sword."

(Death Room)

Lord Death and his children were watching the current scene going on.

Kid asked. "Dad, Tsubaki hasn't even moved an inch...What is she doing?"

"Well Tsubaki-chan and the Uncanny Sword are..." He suddenly switched his mirror channel to show Stein who was eating lunch. "Stein-kun you tell them..." He explained to Stein what Kid had asked.

"Let's see...To put it simply...Tsubaki and Masamune are pulling at each other's souls...The uncanny sword has taken over parts of Tsubaki's soul with his special ability 'Soul Possession' and it look likes Tsubaki is trying hard to absorb those same parts of Masamune's soul." Stein used his chopsticks as an example.

"Turing the tables on him, huh? But does Tsubaki have any chance of winning this fight?" Kid replied.

Stein adjusted his glasses. "That's hard to say...The battle is taking place inside the Uncanny Sword...Not only that, pulling at souls is the Uncanny Sword's speciality...The chance that Tsubaki will win is very low. This battle is just plain foolish."

Liz cried. "Waah! How could siblings try to kill each other? I can't even think about life without Patty!"

"It would work out big sis~!" Patty declared.

"No one but Soshi-chan is as cute as you!" Liz hugged her little sister. "Don't worry big sis will protect you, so you don't get tricked by any strange men!"

Patty just beamed and laughed.

Stein spoke. "It is the weakness of the heart that makes someone walk the path of the Kishin...The first Kishin sought power to release himself from fear...Why did Masamune want power and walk this path?"

(Masamune's Inner World)

Tsubaki and Masamune were still fighting hard. Tsubaki threw one of her scythes at her brother only for him to dodge it.

"Shuriken, smoke bomb, the ability to transform, ninja sword." Masamune parried the scythe with his blade. "Why are you only using a chain scythe?" He slashed at his sister. "Are you going easy on me?-! No. Is it pity?"

Tsubaki fell to the water from her brother's latest attack.

"Our clan is a special ancient weapon clan...We inherit all the abilities of our ancestors. Shuriken, smoke bomb, transformation, ninja sword...As the first child I should've inherited all that...But I don't if it was a sudden mutation or what...But the only form given to me was a japanese sword." Masamune's hand trembled as he aimed his blade at his sister. "All of the 'power' went to you..." Masamune covered his face in shame. "I was raised with more care than anyone else because I'm a worthless piece of trash..."

Tsubaki still looked at her brother. Her eyes made him angry.

"Don't look at me like that! Don't pity me! You held back your own feelings and were always careful not to hurt mine...I can't stand that!" His shadows surrounded him as he powered up. "This is the only path I had...Tsubaki I will kill you...and become a 'Kishin' and then..." His eyes turned red with black sclera and black markings appeared on his face. "Master the martial way!"

Tendrils of shadow pierced Tsubaki's body. "Puppet Rain!"

Tsubaki groaned in pain and fell back. "Soshi...Chan...Cabella...Chan..." Her soul was beginning to be absorbed by her brother.

Masamune aimed his sword. "Is there anything you'd like to say? You're nothing but a 'flower without a fragrance' So you remain silent to the very end..."

_'In order to become a Kishin I must cast aside my feelings...'_

_The scene then showed a younger Tsubaki and Masamune in the past, before Masamune fell down the wrong path._

_Masamune asked. "Tsubaki? What would you like to play?"_

_Tsubaki looked at her brother and repeated his question. "What would you like to play?"_

_Masamune sighed. "What am I going to do with you Tsubaki?" He then smiled. "I want to play whatever you want to play!"_

_Tsubaki then smiled back. "Then I want to play with the ball!~"_

The scene returns to the present.

Masamune thrust his blade into Tsubaki's stomach. "Your soul...is mine."

(Death Room)

Stein was sitting down thinking. "It's true that Tsubaki is a 'Multi-form high performance weapon'...But she's up against the wrong opponent...There's no way she can win...I should've gone, even if you tried to stop me."

Lord Death sighed. "Yes Tsubaki-chan's 'Multi Form' may be a part of her appeal...But that isn't her greatest strength...Her soul is."

(Inside the Uncanny Sword)

Another scene from the past was shown as Tsubaki and her brother played with their ball.

Suddenly Tsubaki came back to life and stabbed Masamune in the back with her ninja sword. "NO! I won't be considerate of you anymore! I will stop you! Brother! This is the real me! Please feel it with all of your soul!"

Masamune stabbed her right back with his own blade. "You can't do it! No matter what you try to do, you're still just a petty flower!"

"That isn't true! I won't let you call me a petty flower! Even Tsubaki have a fragrance!" Tsubaki yelled stabbing her blade deeper into her brother's back. The two siblings began to both try and kill each other using their blades. It got so intense that the inner world began to shake.

(Outside)

Soshi and Cabella got worried when they saw Tsubaki get pulled into the sword.

(Inner World)

Masamune and Tsubaki faced each other.

"You've shown me your feelings...The Tsubaki flower...A flower without a fragrance huh?" Masamune dropped his sword and smelled the flower. "No. When I touched your soul...I realized..."

"Brother..."

"It has a wonderful fragrance." Masamune was turned into soul form.

Tsubaki grabbed her brother's soul and plunged it into her own body. "Bro...ther."

(Outside)

There was a poof of smoke much to the other girls' surprise. And when it cleared it revealed Tsubaki.

Tsubaki smiled at her friends. "I'm back Soshi-chan, Cabella-chan."

Soshi smiled. "Are you okay Tsubaki-chan?"

"Yes Soshi-chan I'm fine." Tsubaki replied.

Soshi then held her arms out. "Let's have a group hug."

Tsubaki and Cabella both hugged the half-witch sword meister. "Soshi-chan!"

Soshi smiled at her friends. "Don't worry together we can do anything."

"Yeah!"

They all thanked the villagers and returned to the DWMA.

Imagine their surprise when Soul, Maka, Lord Death, Yuffie, Kid, Liz, Patty, Sendo, Tsuruko, and Heart were there to greet them in the death room.

"Welcome back!"

Soshi smiled. "Thanks guys!"

Tsubaki bowed. "I'm sorry I worried everyone."

"Sup?-! Good job, you guys!" Lord Death gave them the v-sign for victory.

Maka nodded. "That was amazing!"

Soul gave them thumbs up. "Really cool what you three did!"

"I knew you could do it Onee-chan!" Sendo said.

Soon the whole group was laughing and enjoying themselves.

Stein chuckled. "Lord Death, I underestimated them."

"They're all growing young men and ladies, well anyways...one Kishin down! Good job!" Lord Death gave the victory sign.


	11. Chapter 7: Preserving Soul

**Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater or Rosario! I only own many of the Original Characters in this story except for a certain few. I also make no money or profits from this story!**

**Chapter 7: Preserving Soul**

(Witch Mass)

Several witches were seen at this gathering.

The oldest one in the entire group was covered by a cloak and her hat leaving only one of her eyes visible. "Joma, joma dublahsa. I hereby bring this witch mass to a close!" She was the leader of the witches: Mabaa.

"Joma, joma dublahsa." The other witches repeated back including Medusa with Crona standing right beside her and Ragnarok emerged from her back.

Medusa put on her hood. "Let's go Crona, Ragnarok."

"Yes lady Medusa." Crona replied but before the pair could leave, a staff appeared in Medusa's vision blocking their way.

"Oh?"

"Hold it right there." The other witch replied. She had long silver hair and wore a polka-dotted dress and a frog hat.

Medusa looked to them. Another witch with a mouse hat and pink hair stood beside the frog-dressed girl, she wore a long black and white striped dress.

""What could you want Mizune, Eruka Frog?" Medusa asked.

Crona was freaking out. "Huh?-! She won't let us pass?-! I don't know how to deal with that!"

Ragnarok pulled at her face again. **"Shut your trap will ya?-! Or I'll take your allowance from you!"**

Eruka replied. "I don't like this at all..."

Medusa wasn't too worried. "Oh? I'm not the only witch who brought an outsider. Look. That little witch over there brought a human."

It showed the child witch Angela sitting on Mifune's shoulders.

"Mifune...I'm hungry!" The little witch said.

"Me too." The samurai replied.

Another witch looked at Medusa with a frown. This witch had long silver hair and blue eyes. She wore a typical black dress that showed off her huge breasts (Arachne's size), her dress had white raven designs on it. Standing beside her were three younger women who were copies of her. Along with five other women standing all around protecting them.

The lead woman wore a blood red dress that came down to the floor. She had crimson eyes with slit pupils. Her long silver hair flowed down to her waist. She had a serious stern look on her face. If you looked closely you could see two prominent fangs jutting from her lips.

The second woman wore a typical witch uniform. She held a heart-shaped wand in her hand and had a more innocent look on her face. Her hair was brown and shoulder length with pink/purple eyes.

The third woman had light blue hair tied in a ponytail with violet eyes. Her clothes consisted of a yellow shirt and black jeans. She looked rather bored and her shirt was tight showing her huge breasts off. She stayed off her boredom by painting her nails.

The fourth woman had long purple hair and blue eyes with some lavender in them. She wore a white and blue kimono. In her mouth was a lolipop. She too had a bored look but for a different reason.

The last woman had long black hair tied up several ponytails and reddish brown eyes. She wore a pink corset along with a strange looking dress.

The oldest witch in this little group was named Kasumi Niji and the younger versions of her were her three daughters: Aiko, Akemi, and Ai Niji. Yes they were in fact Soshi's long-lost mother and elder sisters, however they were told by Medusa that Soshi had died 14 years ago, which was not true of course as Lord Death took Soshi in after the death of her father/Kasumi's husband.

The other silver haired woman with the red dress was named Moka Akashiya, a monster of the darkness called a vampire. She was extremely powerful and could easily kill a demon weapon with one kick, she could even charge her demon wavelength into her strikes to enhance their lethality.

The young witch around 15 was named Yukari Sendo. She specialized in card magic.

The blue haired woman was named Kurumu Kurono another demon of the night called a Succubus. In her true form her ears pointed, she grew out bat wings and a tail..and her nails became 4 foot long sharp claws. She also used illusions to attack her foes and even charmed men. Her claws were powerful enough to cut through trees and stone with ease.

The purple haired woman was Mizore Shirayuki a snow woman. In her true form, her looks didn't change the only differences were her hands grew into giant ice claws, her hair froze over and the ground beneath her feet froze over. she had control over all ice and snow.

The last witch was Ruby Tojuo. She specialized in plant magic but was taught how to use ravens by Kasumi.

They were the warriors of Kasumi and her children. They were there for their mistress when she weeped over the 'death' of her youngest daughter. Even now 14 years later, it was still a sore subject.

Kasumi frowned. _'What is this familiar wavelength I'm sensing from Medusa?'_

Moka noticed. "Mistress Kasumi? Are you alright?"

Kasumi looked to her strongest guard. "I am fine Moka, but I think Medusa may be up to something bad."

"Shall I watch her mistress?" Moka asked.

Kasumi nodded. "Yes, but I think Mizore would be the best choice to watch her as Mizore is very stealthy."

Mizore stepped up. "It would my honor to watch the snake woman for you mistress."

Kasumi smiled and raised her hand. A raven appeared and flew to Mizore landing on her shoulder. "I'm leaving one of my best raven familiars with you Mizore-chan."

"Thank you mistress." Mizore replied.

Back with Medusa, Eruka was ranting on. "Even the witch mass has been cheapened. But that's not what I want to talk about...I saw it you stole something out of Mabaa-sama's room. And what are you trying to do by inflitrating DWMA? It's sickening."

Medusa snapped her fingers. "Crona fetch my coat."

"Yes lady Medusa." Crona complied bringing a yellow snake-skin coat with black fur lining.

Medusa put on her snake-skin coat. "I will continue my research in DWMA. That was the conclusion of the witch mass...Isn't that what Mabaa-sama said?"

Eruka frowned. "Mabaa-sama doesn't even notice the throne in her own side! The DWMA is an organization that targets witches! If you make even one little slip-up, you'll put the rest of us in danger! And I can't believe you're trying to turn that child into a Kishin-She could easily turn into an enemy of the witches!"

Crona was silent as Ragnarok give her another noogie.

Eruka sighed. "It's disgusting to watch...I don't like it at all."

Suddenly in a flash, Medusa had her fingers in the other witches' mouths. She gave them her demonic snake look. **"How dare a mere frog and rat speak to me like that. You will be punished!"**

Eruka looked rather terrified at the snake-like eyes glaring at her.

But then Medusa released them causing them both to fall onto floor.

"I'm in a hurry right now. Well then, joma joma dublahsa. A school nurse can't be late, now can she?" Medusa replied as she walked out with Crona.

Eruka glared at where Medusa once was still rooted to the floor. "You damn snake bitch!"

(Next day, Nurse's office)

Medusa in her nurse guise was looking over Soul's conditions.

"Could you turn your back towards me? How do you feel?"

Soul replied. "There's nothing really wrong...But I've been having a weird dream alot lately."

"Weird dream?"

"Yeah in the dream... I'm in a pitch-black room." Soul explained.

_The scene changes to show Soul in a black suit sitting in a fancy chair._

_I hear some tacky jazz music coming from a phonograph that skips a lot. I feel like I've heard the music somwhere before...After a while, something comes from the back of the room..._

_From the certains a small red demon in a black suit arrived dancing around._

_It's a little ogre wearing a double-breasted suit._

_"Swing~! Swing~!" The little ogre sang as he danced._

_"Hey...This swing isn't jazz." Soul told him._

_"Jazz is something you listen to at night." The ogre replied._

_"The kind of music doesn't depend on when or where it's playing. You decided that yourself."_

_The ogre said. "Yes...I have decided...You are **qualified**." He then appeared on Soul's chair behind him. "When your chest was sliced, didn't you have a terrible fear? Don't you want to have a spirit strong enough to forget fear?"_

_"It's foolish to forget fear...That's what I learned at the DWMA." Soul replied._

_The ogre snorted. "Hmph! What are you an idiot? Do you think you're in heaven or something? You're on earth, aren't you? Keep those feet on earth until thevery end, you need power! An overwhelming power to forget your fear!"_

_Soul was silent from the demon's talk._

_The ogre looked frustated and grabbed Soul's hand and yanked him towards the door. "I'm not getting anywhere talking to you, the way you are now! Scram! Get out!"_

_"Hey..Wait.." Soul called. "I don't want to leave this room! Let me stay until the dream's over! I'll tolerate the lame music!"_

_"Then seek power! Search for rules that can be broken! You can become strong!"_

"Why didn' t you want to leave the room?" Medusa asked.

_When I leave the room, the darnkess keeps going..then, I see a light..._

"When I go through it...I come out of Maka's stomach." Soul finished his tale.

"Oh my." Medusa said but her thoughts were different. '_'Heh-heh..It seems Ragnarok's black blood is clearly having an effect.' _

Soul asked. "Am I doing okay?"

Medusa looked over Soul's chart. "Yes. You seem to have slight arrhyhmia, but you're recovering nicely. I need to take your blood pressure okay?"

"Okay." Soul replied.

"Going back to the dream, having the same dream often is common, so it's nothing to worry about. Is there anything else you're worried about?" Medusa asked.

Soul looked down. "Well, I wouldn't call it a 'worry' but...Ever since I got hurt things have gotten kinda awkward with Maka."

"Oh that's terrible..."

A raven was watching from the tree outside with red three tomoe eyes spinning.

Soshi in male illusion form was watching with the same red three tomoe eyes._ 'You may have them fooled Medusa...But you don't fool me.' _'He' frowned as the conversation was also recorded by the raven._ 'Soul-kun, Maka-chan...I need to make them stronger...' _Soshi then vanished in a swirl.

Yuffie, Maka, and Blair were with Stein as he gave them a jug.

"A jug?" They deadpanned.

"Yes a jug." Stein replied.

Yuffie knelt down and studied it. "Why a jug?"

"Well the jug itself is ordinary but the water is special...it's called 'Kyukon', which sucks out the soul wavelength of whoever touches it. The jug is just an regular everyday jug though."

Yuffie brought one hand towards the jug. "Okay but I still think it's the jug that's strange." She dipped her hand into the water and groaned as she felt her soul wavelength getting sucked out. "Whoa!"

She was knocked back on her rear. "This jug's dangerous!"

"It's the water. The water...Try putting just one finger in at first."

Yuffie asked. "If I learn to handle dipping even more into this thing..Will I be able to use Genie Hunter and Kishin Hunter?"

"That's right."

"Cool! I haven't been doing anything except weight training lately!" Yuffie exclaimed holding the jug as if it was the holy grail.

Maka muttered in disbelief. "No fair..."

Yuffie looked at her. "What?"

"How come you get so strong when all you've been doing is weight training?" Maka asked.

Yuffie declared. "Because I'm Blue*Star of course! I'm on a completely different level! I'm a big shot who's gonna surpass the gods!"

Maka repeated. "No fair." She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to see Stein. "Doctor Stein?"

Yuffie pointed at the jug. "There's no way I'm gonna lose to some stupid jug!"

Stein explained. "Yuffie probably doesn't realize it, but by calling herself a 'god' and a 'big shot,' she's pushing herself on..."

"Pushing herself?" Maka confused replied.

"Yes... she tells herself that she's a big shot and that she can do it...She puts every last bits of effort into doing it. She challenges herself again and again. She is serious about surpassing the gods. She's going to get stronger and stronger."

"Right!" Maka exclaimed.

"But that's Yuffie's own way of becoming stronger...You have your own way of doing the same thing." Stein said.

Maka looked down. "My own way."

Stein turned to leave. "When you find it, come and see me."

"WHOOOA!" Yuffie shouted as she felt weaker. "I-I'm gonna die..."

"Didn't I tell you to start with one finger? Go home for today. You can take the jug with you."

"Hey Maka-chan, what about the party?" Blair piped up.

"Oh yeah! you're right Blair-chan!" Maka replied.

"We were going to have a party to celebrate Soshi-chan, Cabella-chan, and Tsubaki-chan defeating Masamune and Soul-kun's recovery...Have Soshi-chan cook some delicious fish okay?" Yes Blair knew of Soshi being a girl too and Soshi bribed Blair into her silence by cooking her some delicious fish, Soshi was an amazing chef for her age.

Nurse's office

Medusa said. "Come back in a week okay Soul-kun?"

"Okay." Soul replied.

"Hello?" Maka called as she came in. She noticed Soul shirtless and blushed slightly. "Oh!"

"Hey, what's up?" Soul asked.

Maka's eyes landed on the stitched up wound and she looked away. "We're going to have a party, so don't take too long okay?" She then walked out. "Well, excuse me."

Medusa said. "It looks like that wound is what's causing the awkwardness."

"Yeah. When she sees this wound, she gets a pained look on her face." Soul replied softly.

(Maka and Soul's Apartment)

Yuffie was happily content. "It was amazing Soshi-chan! You're as big a star as me!"

Soshi blushed from the praise.

Tsubaki nodded. "Yuffie-chan's right Soshi-chan! It was delicious!"

Soshi's blush grew deeper.

Maka giggled. "So shy and cute!"

Soul looked away with a faint blush. _'Soshi is like a sister to me that's all.'_

Kid said. "You've got a nice place here..and it's clean too."

Soul replied. "If I leave things lying around, Maka nags me about it."

"It's just the two of you here?"

Suddenly Blair came in just wearing a towel. "Yoo-hoo! Is everyone having a good time?" She then raised her arms and posed. "Which one of you little boys wants to come and take a bath with me? The water's nice and warm!" Blair's towel fell.

Soul spurted out blood from his nose.

Kid asked. "Is it always like this?"

"Yeah...Anybody want to take the sexy kitty home? She's free." Soul muttered.

Soshi smiled. "I'll be back guys...I have to investigate something." She vanished right before their eyes.

(With Medusa)

Medusa was walking around Death City. _'It was worth infiltrating DWMA...Soul Eater has black blood mixed in with his own...Perhaps I should test him a little?'_ She held a key up. _'I have the key.' _Suddenly she stopped as she saw two other witches, Eruka Frog and Mizune standing on either side of her.

"Oh. Fancy meeting you here."

Eruka replied. "I don't think I have to tell you where I'm here, but...Shall I just come out and say it?"

"Yes please do."

Eruka smiled evilly. "I'm here to kill you."

Medusa asked. "Why? How mean. We're friends aren't we?"

The frog witch looked disgusted at the snake witch. "All we want to do is run wild using magic without the Reaper seeing us. I don't care what it is you're trying to do at DWMA. It's dangerous, for you and for us."

"So you came to kill me, hmm? I will give you one piece of advice. The way you look is dangerous. You're obviously a witch...no matter how much you use 'Soul Protect,' There are a lot of young meisters living around here. You understand what that means, right?" Medusa replied.

None of the witches realized the raven perched on a rooftop nearby, the bird was watching them.

They also didn't notice the girl with long crimson and silver hair watching them too from the shadows. Her eyes were different colors one was blood-red and the other purple. She had slit pupils and two prominent fangs were poking from her lips. She wore a dark blue shirt and black jeans. The girl narrowed her eyes. _'So they are witches...'_

The raven had red three tomoe eyes.

Soshi was watching through her bird's eyes. _'I was right! Medusa is that same witch!'_ She frowned at this fact: several witches had infiltrated Death City and right under Lord Death's nose. Now she might be part-witch, however she was a meister at DWMA, and that meant she had to bring all of them in to Lord Death. She was using her spatial technique to watch the scene before her eyeswithout being detected.

Soshi felt a presence behind her.

"Hello my little _Shi-chan_..." A seductive voice whispered in Soshi's ear causing her to lose her concentration and turn tangible. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Karin-chan?" Soshi whispered blushing deeply.

Karin smiled and licked Soshi's neck. "I'm so happy that you haven't forgotten me Shi-chan. Perhaps I could have some blood?"

"K-Karin-chan, not now..." Soshi stuttered her blush deepening.

"I know my love, we must first bring those witches to Lord Death. I'll watch and help should you need it."

"Thanks Karin-chan." Soshi replied and she jumped down from the building using her spatial magic to turn intangible.

Eruka scoffed. "Don't worry, unlike you, we can use transformation magic...If it comes down to it, we can use that to escape."

Medusa sighed. "I see and that's why you've come after me?"

Soshi while intangible moved towards Mizune sensing the snake in her body. _'It looks like Medusa plans to kill this witch somehow.' _Her red eyes activated to see the snake._ 'I got it! She's going to use that snake to kill her!' _She touched Mizune who also became intangible. Then the young witch/weapon created an illusion raven clone in the form of Mizune.

Mizune was surprised to see a silver-haired girl with red eyes behind her before she felt herself get warped somewhere else.

"With your soul protect on, you might as use be just a regular woman. You can't use magic attacks, but we can. If you decide to fight back with magic, we'll use our transformation magic and escape. The meisters will find out you're a witch and hunt you." Eruka replied. "Whether you cancel your soul protect or not, we win either way. The frog and the rat will defeat the snake! This is what means the underdog to beat the favorite! Or should I say under-frog?"

Medusa sighed. "First you say you're going to kill me, and now you're making me listen to bad puns...That's just cruel..."

"Soul protect...Release!"

Eruka and 'Mizune' glowed purple as they released their protection. 'Mizune' created 6 beams shaped like whiskers and Eruka held two tadpole bombs.

"So long...Medusa."

(Soul and Maka's apartment)

Maka and the others were waiting for Soshi to return. Maka gasped as a pulse of soul wavelength went through the air. _'This soul response!' _She leapt up. "Witches?-!"

Liz asked. "Whoa! What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"There are two...What are they doing in Death City?" Maka turned and ran out. "I'll be back!"

"Hey! Maka!" Soul called.

(Back in Death City)

"I always wanted to see your face twisted in agony, over and over again...But there's no time...What a shame."

Medusa's face contorted becoming more snake-like.** "Did you really think you could beat me like this? You will be punished."** She removed her nurse coat. "You won't even make good test subjects."

"You're gonna try to make frog's legs out of me, huh? Then I'm getting out of here.." But Eruka noticed something strange._ 'Why won't you cancel your soul protect?_' until she noticed something missing from Medusa's shoulders. "What happened to the snake tattoo on your left shoulder?-!"

Medusa's eyes turned red. "Oh, I wonder where it could've gone..."

'Mizune' suddenly squeaked as something was moving around in her body.

"What's wrong Mizune?-! Is that snake inside of Mizune's body?-! No way...When did it.." She flashed-back to earlier in the witch's mass. "Back then?"

**"I have a thousand snakes living in my body." **Medusa said evilly.** "I can spare just a few."**

'Mizune' was ripped apart as the snake emerged from her body.

Medusa said.** "Eat her up and don't leave a trace."**

Eruka shuttered. "Mi-Mizune..."

Now with the real Mizune

Mizune was confused as the silver-haired girl warned her that she had snake in her body. Until she suddenly remembered during the witch mass.

Soshi walked up to the pink-haired mouse witch and placed her hand on her stomach. "I'm going to remove the snake from your body, but it might hurt a little." She then sent her soul wavelength into Mizune's body removing the snake. Which slithered away.

Mizune squeaked in slight pain as the snake was removed. She was grateful to Soshi and bowed in thanks.

"You're welcome...You really are a witch aren't you?" Soshi asked getting a nod in return. She smiled. "Well I'm half-witch myself."

Mizune squeaked surprised to see a witch in death city and living peacefully here no less.

"Now will you come with me to meet Lord Death?" Soshi asked raising and reaching out her hand.

Mizune looked at the younger witch for a few minutes before smiling and taking her hand. Since this girl saved her life, Mizune owes her a great debut of gratitude. The mouse witch nodded.

"Thank you, I promise he'll go easy on you since you haven't really done anything to earn his wrath."

Soshi slipped away with Mizune.

Eruka was terrfied. "But how? Those snakes are magic to right? How do you control them without releasing your soul protect?"

"These little guys are automatic. I suppose you could call themincredibly simple magic lifeforms. Heh-heh. I'm so proud of them." Medusa held up one hand and waved her fingers. "They respond to simple signals. I'm not pulling them out of my hat like a rabbit, but isn't my little trick wonderful?" The snake recoiled around her arm and returning to tattoo form. "We can't let Mizune be the only one to have the fun, right?"

Eruka freaked out and changed into a frog. She then hopped away fast.

Medusa slipped her coat back on as Maka and Stein arrived.

Maka called. "Medusa-sensei."

"There were two witch responses around here just now."

Medusa confirmed. "Yes. I sensed them too, and I just got here myself."

"Could It be...The witch who hurt soul?" Maka pondered.

"It could be."

Soshi who arrived shook her head. "No I don't think so...That witch took the Demon Sword meister with her...If it was the same witch tonight, she wouldn't cancel her soul protect right in the middle of Death City like that. She definitely has some sort of interest in meisters and weapons."

Stein nodded at his student's intelligence. "Soshi is right...That witch is probably in hiding and observing us right now...Well, I'm starting to believe it was to put some pressure on DWMA...It's like something a school with a lot of delinquents would do..." He then smiled to Medusa. "At any rate, I'm glad you weren't hurt Medusa-sensei. It would be a big problem if the nurse was taken out of commission."

Medusa giggled lightly. "That's true."

Soshi narrowed her eyes at the hidden witch. _'Play innocent all you want Medusa...I implanted a piece of my soul wavelength within you during our last encounter in Florence...I'm watching you.'_

Maka looked down. "But what if...I meet up with that witch and demon sword meister again?" She thought back to when Soul protected her and got injured in the process.

Soul ame up. "Maka! Are you alright?-! Don't run off by yourself! It's dangerous!"

"Soul..." Maka turned to her weapon partner. She then touched Soul's chest much to his surprise.

"What's with you all of a sudden?"

Soshi came over. "Maka-chan, Soul-kun? Are you prepared to train?"

Maka nodded. "Yes Soshi-chan, we're ready."

Soul raised an eyebrow. "Train?"

Soshi smiled. "Yes Soul-kun, after what happened to you in Florence against the demon sword...I vowed to make you both stronger."

"Stronger both of us?" Soul asked looking at Maka.

"I know what you're thinking Soul-kun...But just look at Stein-sensei, he's a meister, but has the power to fight without a weapon as do Kid-kun and I. Meisters can learn to truly fight alongside their weapons. Plus Maka-chan has weapon blood like you and I."

Soul nodded at that logic. "Sounds cool, but how do you plan to bring out Maka's weapon blood?"

"My weapon blood was awakened, when Stein-sensei knocked me out during my training one day. When I went unconscious, my body went on auto-pilot and I grew blades from my arms. So Maka-chan, the best way would be to put you in a situtation that forces your demon weapon blood to awaken." Soshi explained.

Maka nodded. "Ok Soshi-chan.."

"What about me?" Soul asked.

"As for you Soul-kun, I will train you on how to properly use partial transformation...As you could probably tell during your fight with Kid-kun, without Maka-chan you can't really fight."

Soul nodded looking down. "I know, I'm utterly useless if Maka isn't with me..."

Maka looked at her partner sad. "Soul..."

Soshi smiled softly. "I plan to remedy that...when I'm through with you two you'll be able to face the demon sword much easier."

Stein took a drag of his cigarette. "Looks like Soshi-chan plans to help Maka and Soul...She really is a top student."

Medusa was watching._ 'So...Soshi's a girl huh? This will be prove even more interesting than before. I wonder how the black blood will effect her?' _She smiled demonically. Soshi really did look like her mother and older sisters.

Soshi walked over to Maka and placed one hand on her shoulder. "Maka-chan, I know you really don't have the highest or best views of your father right now. But he is a Death scythe...He can help Soul-kun as they're both scythes."

Maka nodded as much as she loathed her dad, he was the same weapon type as Soul and would be a good help, if she could get him to stop chasing women long enough.

"If papa could stop chasing women long enough to help us." Maka said with a sigh.

Soshi giggled. "I have an idea that just might work."

"Perhaps I could help Soshi-chan?" Stein asked.

Soshi looked at him. "What did you have in mind Stein-sensei?"

"Bring Maka and Soul to my office tomorrow."

Soshi watched her sensei leave and Medusa had vanished._ 'Hmmm, I have a bad feeling that this is one of sensei's 'experiments' I'd better go with them.' _She turned to Maka and Soul. "Let's go back to the apartment."

"Right!"

"Yeah."

The three left together.

Karin appeared in a swirl of shadows. She grinned watching her beloved leave. _'Shi-chan will be helping Soul-kun and Maka-chan? I will definitely be there!'_

(Nighttime outside of Death City)

Eruka in frog form was hopping along. Before she finally stopped."I think I'm safe now...Damn snake bitch...Now let's see you try something."

Suddenly a black-nailed foot came down on her head and began rubbing against it.

"Oh my...It feels so cool and nice on my foot! So refreshing!"

Eruka was shocked. "Don't tell me you're..."

It was indeed Medusa dressed in her signature outfit with her hood up with her daughter Crona right behind her. " I have a favor to ask you."

A key was dropped in front of the frog witch. "A key?" Medusa continued rubbing her foot on the frog.

"How did you know where I was?" Eruka asked.

Medusa explained. "The snake inside of you has been sending me a signal...you can't run from me. At any rate, I want you to use that key to release a certain man. I'm sure you've heard of him...Witch Jail prisoner number thirteen."

Eruka was utterly shocked. "You mean the 'Man with the demon eye'?-! He's the one who stole Mabaa-sama's left eye! If I release him I'll be banished...No I'll be killed!"

Medusa began to press harder. "Then you can die right here!"

Eruka groaned under the pressure. "Okay...I'll do it..."

"I want to use that man to test something...As part of my research on Soul Eater."

Eruka returned to her normal form in shock. "You want to release that man for something like that? You're crazy!"

Medusa pouted. "It doesn't feel good any more...change back into a frog."

"Yes ma'am."

(Witch Jail)

One prisoner kept adding up. "One plus two plus...One plus two..."

The guard muttered. "Shut up, will ya...? Not this again..."

"One plus two plus...One plus plus two plus...Oops. How many times did I just multiply now? One plus two plus...One plust two plus...One plus two plus...Oops. How many times did I multiply just now?"

The guard grumbled. "You're only adding. You haven't multiplied even once."

The prisoner continued adding. "One plus two plus...One plus two plus...one plus two plus..."

A scream rang out frightening the prisoner and suprising the guard.

In another cell another prisoner muttered. "Shut the hell up..." It was a man with a sealed blindfold over his face and shackles on both his wrists and ankles. "I can't see anything...I wanna see a good comedy." A large iron ball on a chain was on his left ankle.


	12. Chapter 8: The Experiment

**Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater or it's main characters. Most of the Original Characters are mine though. Don't make any money/profit from this story.**

**Chapter 8: The Experiment**

(Witch jail)

The guards were sleeping tightly like babies.

"Sleeping like a baby." Eruka said as she hopped into the jail carrying the key.

Demon Eye sniffed the air. "Who's there?"

Eruka arrived at his cell. "A...A certain someone asked me to bail you out of here...I'll get you out right now."

"Hmph! Who do you think I am?-! You actually think I'm gonna accept someone's help?-!"

Later Eruka and Demon Eye were hopping away from the jail.

"Thank you so much!" Demon Eye exclaimed.

"Don't mention it!" Eruka replied.

"It would've been easy to throw those witches who were after me...Yet there I was, stuck in a jail cell...Do you know why?" Demon Eye asked.

"That's no important right now! Hurry up they're coming!" Eruka yelled.

"I was going to use a spoon to dig my way out like in the movies...But the only thing they gave me to eat with were chopsticks! My plan was ruined!"

Eruka replied. "It's too late to offer this now...But you could have peed on the bars and made them melt away little by little."

Demon Eye stopped before he rammed his head into the tree. "Damn it! I should've thought of that!"

Eruka exclaimed. "Hurry! They're coming after us! And if they surround us while you still have those shackles on, it'll be all over!"

They found themselves surrounded by the guards.

'Demon Eye' took a sniff. "Be careful, there's someone close by."

Eruka shouted. "I know that!"

"Prisoner number 13, 'Demon-Eye man'! Do not resist us! If you try to fight, we won't go easy on you!" One guard declared.

Demon Eye snorted. "You guys have been watching me for 200 years, haven't Ya? Do you really think I'd let you catch me this easy? You're damn right I'm gonna resist!"

The guards them all stabbed Demon-Eye in the head seemingly killing him.

Eruka looked horrified. "Demon-Eye! Wait minute! If I don't bring you back, I'm going to get killed too!"

But then Demon Eye bit through the staff. "Come on I'm not gonna go down that easily."

"Shit!" The guard held up a gun and cocked it. He fired a large blast from the weapon.

But when the smoke cleared Demon Eye was revealed perfectly fine. "Mabaa didn't lock me up without killing me because she wanted to! She had to, because she couldn't kill me..." He was freed from his wrist shackles and lifted up the blindfold revealing the eye that give him his name. "Because I'm immortal!"

Eruka was shocked. _'Immortal?-! Someone like that stole Mabaa-sama's demon eye?-!'_

Demon Eye brought one arm to the side and began to chant. "Wolf wolves, Wolf wolves!" The iron ball on his ankle began to freeze over until it formed a huge ice ball. "Ice Sphere!"

Demon Eye then swung his leg and with the sphere killed several guards and repeat the process killing even more. The last guard tried to run, but Demon Eye was prepared. He leapt up on the ice sphere.

"Wolf wolves, wolf wolves!" The sphere became a spear and sliced the last guard in half. "Ice spindle!"

Demon Eye howled victoriously.

Eruka was stunned. "He killed them all...So fast..." _'That's too cool..'_

(Next Day DWMA)

Soul yawned. "Why do we have to come to school on a Sunday? Uugh, I'm so tired..."

Maka replied. "I asked Doctor Stein for some special tutoring before Soshi-chan begins our real training!"

Soshi spoke up. "Don't expect normal training from Stein-sensei Maka-chan, I don't know what he has planned, but I don't like this feeling." She had a real bad feeling about this 'training' that her former tutor had in mind.

"Sounds like he's going to give us some really dangerous training! We have to be ready for anything he throws at us!"

Soul muttered. "I'm not an idiot like you, Maka. I'm not all peppy in the morning."

Maka gained a tic mark and brought out her book. "Oh, is that so? I'll show you how peppy I can be!"

She hit Soul with her book.

"Ow!"

Soshi sighed her bad feeling only grew as they walked into Stein's office. They saw candles all around. Soshi sniffed the air. _'Oh-no...Sensei you wouldn't! Not these scented candles!'_

"I'm glad you came have a seat."

Maka and Soul complied.

"Yes sir."

Soul said. "This room smells kinda funny."

Maka replied. "Those must be scented candles."

Stein spoke up. "Shall we get right to it? Before we begin, I must warn...This training is extremely dangerous. If you fail, in the worst case...You will never be able to match soul wavelengths again."

Soshi frowned. _'Sensei, you can't...Not this way...Let me train them...This isn't the right way.' _She didn't like this idea, not at all.

Maka and Soul were shocked.

"Knowing that, are you still prepared...to do this exercise." Stein asked.

Soul protested. "Hey, hold on a minute."

Maka replied. "Yes sir!"

"H-Hey!" Soul called.

Maka said. "Your meister has decided so just go along with it."

"What...? What are you so worked up for?" Soul asked.

Soshi covered her face in disbelief. _'This isn't good...Maka-chan is putting herself before Soul-kun...The guilt from Soul-kun's injury must be even stronger than I thought.' _She shook her head. This won't be good at all. She could already sense the misalignment of their wavelengths beginning. Soshi wanting to quickly stop things said. "You two must remember to work as a unit...Meisters and Weapons are a team, not individuals forced to work together."

Stein replied. "Soshi-chan does bring up a good point, but let's start the special exercise. Both of you face each other."

Maka and Soul complied.

Stein then said. "Now I want you two to point out each other's faults.

Maka and Soul sweatdropped.

Soshi frowned. _'I don't like this at all.'_

Maka asked. "That's our training?"

"Yes that's right."

Soul instantly listed Maka's faults. "She's stubborn, reckless, her hobbies are reading and puzzles, she's gloomy, and her ankles are fat-"

Maka slammed her book into his cranium.

"Ow! That hurt!" Soul rubbed his head. "I was just pointing your faults like he said to! You can add violent to that list too!"

Maka struck him over the head again with her book.

Soul was on the floor with a steaming dent in his head. "Is beating me up really part of the lesson?"

Stein thought. _'At first, this training doesn't seem effective, but the scent of the candles in this room induces anger. Even an innocent comment tests their relationship. However...Once they overcome that, the soul wavelengths will resonate even more strongly!'_

Soshi wasn't liking what she was seeing at all. _'I really don't like this idea.' _She activated her soul perception._ 'I can see it...Maka-chan and Soul-kun's soul wavelengths are already moving out of alignment!' _It hurt her to see them starting to lose their connection.

The pair began to argue about who should become stronger.

Soshi looked at Stein with sadness. "Why Stein-sensei? Why did you use those candles?" She looked like she was about to cry, her eyes were watering as tears formed. "Can't you see what's happening?" Her tears began to fall.

Stein flinched he hated to see Soshi cry, he loved her as a daughter and what was even worse was he was the one who was causing her to cry this time, he knew that she brought up a valid point earlier and he just ignored it. "I'm sorry Soshi-chan, I thought they could handle it...But obviously not." Stein activated his Soul Perception and saw what Soshi saw. _'This is bad...their soul wavelengths are starting to fall out of alignment."_

Soshi bit her lower lip watching them argue making her tears flow faster.

(Soul and Maka's apartment)

Maka had made dinner. "Dinner's ready."

Blair and Soul reacted.

Soul grinned. "Great! I'm starving!"

But all the demon scythe received was one lousy piece of seaweed wrap. "Huh? This all I get? One piece of flavored nori?"

Soshi had her head down, her hair shadowing her eyes.

Maka replied. "If you don't like it, why don't you try making your own food."

Soul was about to stand up when someone beat him to it.

Soshi slid her plate of food to Soul and left via her spatial magic. But she also conjured some fish for Blair.

Soul looked surprised. "Soshi?"

"Soshi-chan?" Maka watched the older girl vanish. They saw something wet on the table.

Soul looked on the table, a clear liquid was seen on it, he took a taste of the liquid it was salty. _'Tears...She was crying because of us.'_ Soul walked out the door, and slammed his foot into the wall. "Damn it! I promised that I wouldn't ever make Soshi cry and what happens I make her cry! Some 'brother' I am! This is not cool at all!"

Maka flopped onto her bed, almost crying herself. She loved Soshi as a sister and the thought of making her sad made Maka sad.

(Soshi's Apartment)

Koinu sensed her lover's sadness and greeted her at the door. Her younger sisters were already asleep in bed.

Soshi stood before her strongest weapon partner with her head down and her hair shadowing her eyes. She was trembling.

Koinu looked worried. "Shi-chan, What happened?-!" She hugged her lover/meister and felt Soshi's body tremble as she sobbed and hugged her back. "Who made you upset?-! Tell me!"

"Oh Ko-chan! It was horrible! Stein-sensei knew that I was going to train Maka-chan and Soul-kun...But he wanted to tutor them first so he came up with this exercise to help their soul wavelengths...But Stein-sensei used the anger-inducing candles for it and they just started insulting each other! I couldn't take it!" Soshi cried, tears falling. "They're losing their wavelength resonance!"

Koinu stroked her meister's long silky hair. "Shhh...It's okay Shi-chan...I'll handle this." She looked up and a look of pure anger was seen._ '**Stein**...I thought I told you that no one makes my little Shi-chan cry!' _She lifted Soshi into her arms and took her inside.

(Outside of Death City)

Medusa said. "So you have come."

It was Demon Eye with Eruka in frog form.

"I brought him! How's that for hard work?"

"Good job."

Crona replied. "Someone came. How do I deal with this, Ragnarok?"

Ragnarok grumbled. **"Shut up!"**

Eruka reverted back to human form and asked. "Now what about your promise? Take all your snakes out of my body!"

Medusa smirked. "All of them? Don't be silly...One snake for each task you finish."

"How many snakes are there inside me?-!" The frightened frog witch asked.

"You don't need to know that! Maybe I could take them all out..and rip your body apart in the process!" Medusa said with a chuckle.

Eruka freaked out and covered her eyes with her hat. "That's so mean! Ogre! Demon! I hate you!"

Demon Eye said. "You the crazy witch who busted me from jail?"

Medusa removed her hood. "My name is Medusa. Nice to meet you, Demon Eye."

"Demon Eye? That's right...when they put me in jail, they took everything from me...Even my name...But from now on, I'm a free man...Yeah...Call me 'Free'." The newly named Free replied.

Medusa smirked. "Sure Free." _'Heh, Heh...'Free,' huh? I wonder if he really will be, in the end?'_

Free asked. "So, is there anything I can do to show my thanks?"

"No that's all right. don't worry about it." Medusa said.

"But I wanna do something..."

_'I can read this guy like a book.' _"Well there is something you can do. Medusa gave her snake-face. **"I want you to crush a certain meister and weapon. Simple, isn't it?"**

"A meister and weapon? From DWMA?"

Medusa smiled. "Yep! They're be in London tomorrow for an extra lesson. That would be your best chance."

Free grinned ferally. "The rules by Death...They ain't nothing but an eyesore. Yeah, I'll wipe 'em out for you."

Medusa gave him one last piece of advice. "There might be a silver-haired girl with them, if so I want you to capture her."

Free asked. "Why?"

"She is half-witch and will be a very useful ally(pawn) for me. Her name is Soshi and she normally fights without a weapon."

Free was surprised a witch who actually worked for the Reaper? That was strange. He smirked again. "This is gonna be fun! Sure, I'll crush that meister and weapon and if I see that Soshi girl I'll take her and bring her to you."

(Next day London)

Soshi, Soul, Tsubaki, Maka, Heart, and Yuffie all stood on the bridge.

Yuffie exclaimed. "Yahoo! We're here! Blue*Star in London!"

Heart wearing a white coat sweatdropped. "It's snowing...Aren't you cold Yuffie-chan?"

Yuffie laughed. "What's that? In this weather, I might take off more clothes, not put more on!" She stood up and turned to face the other five. "Geeze...Ever since you guys got attacked by the demon sword, all extracurricular assignments have to be done by several teams together...You'd better not get in my way!"

Maka and Soul glared at each other before they looked away.

Soshi tried to placate them by talking about the scenery. "Look you two! Isn't the London Bridge pretty?" She looked only to see no reaction from them. The witch/weapon meister looked down sad.

Tsubaki noticed. _'Soshi-chan...'_ She could sense her secret love was in pain because of the way Soul and Maka were acting. She wanted to know what happened between them and why Soshi was showing such sorrow.

Yuffie wondered. "What's with them?" She then asked Maka. "Hey Maka-chan...I can't see souls, so could you handle that?"

Maka nodded. "Yeah, leave it to me." She closed her eyes and then her pupils appeared as she activated her soul perception. "The bad people on Lord Death's list are around here..."

Suddenly she felt a huge response right in front of them. "Really close?"

Free stood before the 6 DWMA students still clad in his prison uniform.

"What's that guy doing on a bridge like this?" Yuffie asked.

Maka studied his soul. "There's something about his soul...it's not normal...There's a bunch of stuff mixed together."

Free's soul was green with a magic symbol that matched his eye and the words 'No Future' on it.

Maka was shocked. "Human?-! Witch?-! I sense something else too..."

Yuffie smirked. "Maka-chan...That guy's on Lord Death's list, right? Looks like our remedial lesson is off to a good start."

"Be careful. He can probably use magic." Maka replied.

Free grinned evilly.

"Hmph I guess he wants to fight...Heart-chan weapon form!" Yuffie called. "We'll use Witch Hunter to finish him off fast!"

"Ok Yuffie-chan!" Heart replied. She glowed blue and morphed into a scythe.

Free replied. "That brat's strong!"

Yuffie gripped her scythe. "Soul Resonance!" Instantly Heart's form gained a much bigger blade and her eye resembled a target.

Maka was stunned. "Wow...Even their resonance rate is stable...Is that...Yuffie-chan's soul!"

Yuffie's soul was shaped like her hair and had the symbol for her clan on it.

Yuffie charged at Free. "How dare you take the center of the bridge! That's my place!"

Free chanted. "Wolf wolves, wolf wolves!" He aimed his hand up.

Water appeared near Yuffie.

"Ice Spindle!"

Yuffie dodged the ice spear easily and came fast at Free. "Take this! The super-skill of the Scythe-meister...Witch..Hunter..." She suddenly collapsed having trained the entire morning with the jug of kyukon water. So she had been running on fumes since 5:00 in the morning.

Heart reverted to human form with a sigh. "I told you not to train so long with the jug Yuffie-chan!"

Soul sweatdropped. "That was only ten seconds."

Maka murmured. "There are times when Yuffie-chan can be as stupid as her brother."

"So, who's next?" Free asked and then felt a scythe blade impale through his chest. He looked down to see Soul.

"You let your guard down man! This is a battlefield!"

Maka gasped. "He got him?-! No! Soul! Run!"

Free spoke as if he didn't even feel Soul's attack. "Oops...I'm not always careful enough of about protecting my body."

Soul jumped back. "What is this guy?-! What's going on?-!"

The wound sizzled as it closed up.

"Look! His wound is healing!" Maka said. "Is he..."

Free grinned. "Yeah I'm healing...Because I'm one of the immortal clan."

Tsubaki gasped. "Immortal clan?-!"

"I read about it in a book...so that's why his soul's all mixed up!"

Free's grin turned feral. "I'll show you my true form."

"True form?"

Maka shivered. "No way, that clan actually exists?-!"

Soshi looked shocked too. "I've heard about the immortal clan from Lord Death, but I've never seen a member of that clan before now."

Free began to transform.

"The shape of his soul is changing too...there's no doubt about it! He's the one who stole the eye of the queen of the witches...The legendary were-wolf!"

Free became a huge gray humanoid wolf. **"My immortality and demon eye make me the strongest in the world!" **He released a howl.

Soshi frowned. "I think Cabella-chan's wolf form looks much better." Blades grew from her arms.

Maka called. "Soul change into a scythe!"

"Got it!" Soul glowed blue and transformed.

Maka held him. _'It's all right...Soul and I have Witch Hunter! If Witch Hunter works on evil humans and witches, I'm sure it can defeat an immortal too!' _"Let's go Soul!"

_"Yeah!"_

But then Maka felt like her hands were on fire. "Hot!" She dropped Soul.

_"What are you doing Maka!"_

Maka looked at her burnt hands even with her gloves. "You're too hot for me to hold..."

_"What?-!"_

Soshi looked worried. "Oh no...Their soul wavelengths are completely out of line! I knew Stein-sensei's 'exercise' was a bad idea!"

Eruka was watching them and through her eyes. Medusa was watching. "Eruka...Don't let them out of your sight. I'm going to observe them through your eyes...So, Soul Eater...How will your body's black blood respond to a bad situation like this?" She smirked. "Let the experiment begin!"

Soul said shocked. _"My soul wavelength doesn't match with Maka's?"_

Soshi looked around. _'Yuffie-chan is knocked out which means Heart-chan can't help...Looks like Tsubaki-chan and I will have to handle this...'_ She looked to Tsubaki. "Tsubaki-chan! Chain scythe form!"

"You got it Soshi-chan!" Tsubaki glowed yellow and changed into chain scythe mode landing in Soshi's hands.

Soshi stepped up holding her scythes. "Maka-chan...In your current state you and Soul-kun can't fight...Leave this to me and Tsubaki-chan."

"Soshi-chan." Maka looked to her sister figure.

"I'll help you Soshi-chan!" Heart replied coming up. Her right arm morphed into a black and red scythe blade.

Soul reverted to human form. "Be careful little sis."

"I will ni-kun, you and Maka-chan just figure out how to realign your soul wavelengths." Heart said.

Free blinked at the name. "Soshi? So you're the girl I'm after...You're rather cute."

Soshi blushed at the praise. Even if she was a lesbian, it was woman nature to accept praise from the opposite gender as well.

Tsubaki grew upset, her visage appeared in the right scythe glaring at Free. _"Hey! Don't you go flirting with her!" _She cried out angrily.

Soshi said. "Let's go Heart-chan, Tsubaki-chan!"

"Right!"

_"Yes!"_

Free replied. "The rules you guys make are a pain in the ass! I'm gonna rip you all into pieces!" He suddenly got into a strange fighting stance. "Fighting wolf fist! Here I come!" He howled again.

The werewolf shot towards them and attacked Maka at a speed that Soshi could just barely see.

Soshi was stunned. "He's fast!"

Free then used another spell. "Ice pillar!"

Maka felt her back touch a pillar of ice and trap her.

Free then aimed with the heave iron ball on his ankle and struck just barely missing Maka. The heavy ball shattered the ice and everyone had to block the ice shards.

Free then opened his mouth wide and energy charged in his fangs forming an eye shape in front of them. "Demon Eye Cannon!"

Everyone braced for the attack until Free was impaled by his own ice spear.

The group sweatdropped.

"Oops! I made the wrong thing come out at the wrong place! But I'm fine! Because I'm immortal!" Free exclaimed as his wound closed up again.

The group's sweat drop grew bigger.

Eruka said shocked. "Fighting wolf fist, magic, immortality, he's definitely clumsy...But he's strong."

Free stood up. "Look likes the 200 years I spent in jail made me rusty...I can't use magic very well."

Heart called out. "Maka-chan! If you can't use ni-kun, then use me!"

Soul looked at his sister in surprise. "Sis?"

"I want to help you and Soshi-chan, brother. I'm a scythe too." Heart replied.

Maka was surprised too. "Heart-chan...But what about Yuffie-chan?"

"Yuffie-chan is unconscious right now. We need to handle this situation first." Heart said.

Soul spoke up. "I'll back you and Soshi up."

Maka nodded. Heart glowed blue like her brother and leapt into the air turning into a scythe that was practically a clone of her brother with an inverse color-scheme. Maka held Heart without burning her hands.

"Let's help Soshi-chan...Heart-chan! Soul!"

_"Yes!"_

"Right!" Soul said as his arm turned into blade form.

Soshi looked back with a smile. "Tsubaki-chan, it looks like Maka-chan and Soul-kun have found a solution for now."

Tsubaki smiled back in her reflection. _"That's good to know Soshi-chan! Now let's deal with this wolf man and give his pelt to Cabella-chan as a gift!"_

"Right!" Soshi threw one scythe at Free.

The scythe impaled Free in the forehead.

Soshi was shocked._ 'An offensive stance that takes advantage of his immortality!'_

Free then struck Soshi who brought Tsubaki up to block. But Free managed to break her guard sending her skidding towards the edge of the bridge.

_"Soshi-chan!" _Tsubaki yelled worried.

Soshi used one of the scythes as a hook to save herself.

Free then formed two ice spears in his hands. "Wolf wolves, wolf wolves!" He threw both spears at Soshi.

They were blocked by Soul and Maka.

"Maka-chan, Soul-kun." Soshi replied.

Free got into his fighting stance. "There's more where that came from! Yeah! It ain't over yet! Wolf wolves, wolf wolves!"

Suddenly Soshi hooked one of the scythes to the top of the bridge and swung down with a kick ready.

Free snorted and used his massive tail to bat her away. Then he summoned a huge ball of ice. "Ice sphere!" He hefted the huge ice boulder over his head.

Maka was shocked. "He lifted that huge ball of ice like it was nothing!"

Free then crouched and used his legs to aim the boulder at Soshi and Maka.

Soshi easily dodged it, but Maka just barely managed to avoid it by sheer luck.

"Your physical abilities are incredible!" Soshi replied.

Suddenly Free then swung the ball of ice faster than before.

Soshi was shocked. "This can't be good!"

Free was aiming at Maka. "Ice shackle bullet!"

Soshi quickly got in front of the attack and protected Maka as the ice boulder rammed into her. The powerful impact caused Tsubaki to fall out of her hands.

Soshi crashed into the hard bridge quite loudly.

Tsubaki returned to human form and ran to her. "Soshi-chan!"

Soshi was bleeding.

"Soshi!" Soul ran to her too.

Maka was shocked seeing her sister figure take the attack that would've hit her.

The two weapons turned her over on her back and saw blood dripping from her head. Soshi was unconscious.

Tsubaki was deeply worried and shook Soshi. "Soshi-chan! Come on Soshi-chan! Wake up!" She shook her secret second meister for a bit, but it was useless Soshi was out of it. "Soshi-chan." Tears fell from the dark arm's blue eyes.

Soul glared at Free. "You...You hurt her...You bastard!"

Free grinned. "Hope I didn't damage that pretty face! I gotta admit she looks good with that red hood!"

"You bastard!" Soul roared pissed. He then charged the wolf with both his arms turning into scythe blades.

Maka also pissed rushed forward. Unknowingly to her, Maka's rage drew out the death scythe blood she inherited from her perverted father. Blue lights appeared on her arm and scythe blades jutted out.

Tsubaki stayed by Soshi's side and held her head in her lap. "Soshi-chan."

Soul and Maka leapt at the wolf and began slicing at him with their blades.

Free chuckled dodging their attacks. "Aw, you pissed I hurt the girl?"

"Shut the hell up!" Soul yelled and swung his blade impaling Free in the gut. "It's not cool what you did to her!"

Maka then raised her arm. She unknowingly charged her wavelength into her blade. "How dare you hurt Soshi-chan!" She slashed Free giving him a good gash across his stomach.

Free groaned and leapt away. His wound closed up slower this time. _'What the hell...It's taking a little longer to heal this time.'_ He looked and saw Maka's blade surrounded with blue lightning. _'I see...That brat channeled her soul wavelength into me...And it looks like she's part-weapon.'_

Soul looked at his meister. "Maka! It's your fault Soshi got hurt! She was defending you!"

Maka grew upset and screamed. "If you weren't such a jerk then she wouldn't have had to protect me!"

"Me?-! You're the one who can't fight without me!" Soul yelled back. "Maybe you should've trained yourself before becoming a meister!"

"You have something against me getting stronger?-!" Maka screamed.

Their argument escalated.

Tsubaki looked down at Soshi's unconscious form and then watched the other two arguing. She clenched her fists and gently moved Soshi from her lap. The dark arm then stood up and screamed. "Shut up! Both of you!" Her ponytail suddenly morphed into chain scythe mode and moved around threateningly behind her.

Soul and Maka looked surprised.

Tsubaki was glaring at them. "This is no time to argue! Soshi-chan is hurt! You're both at fault here! Soul-kun, you need to learn to be more respectful of your meister and Maka-chan, it's nice that you want to become stronger but Soul-kun has the same right of opinion."

Maka and Soul looked down knowing she was right. They looked at each other also remembering what Soshi said the other day during the 'exercise' with Stein.

Soul said. "Let's try it Maka..."

"Yeah..." Maka remembered what Stein had told her about her own way of becoming stronger. The blades on her arms retracted back into her skin.

Soul returned to weapon form and Maka grabbed him trying to ignore the burning in her hands. _'There must be a way for us to get strong too...All I've been thinking about is catching up to Soul...'_ Her grip tightened. _'No matter how it gets, even if my hands melt...I want to get strong with Soul!' _Her soul was blue with tiny wings.

Soul chuckled._ "That's stupid! I'm not even that strong! Who says I won't get even stronger?-!"_

Heart returned to human form and smiled. _'Maka-chan is ni-kun's meister, it's only natural.'_

Soul was back in the black room with the tiny ogre. "Hey Ogre! Take me wherever you want! I'm gonna bust your little plan!"

Little Ogre chuckled. "Follow me. Madness and joy are waiting for you!"

"Great!" Soul replied.

Outside, Maka and Soul screamed. "Let's go Soul Resonance!"

Maka screamed as she and Soul pushed their resonance even higher than before. "Haaaah!"

Medusa watched with glee from Eruka's view. "This is the best I could have hoped for. It looks like the black blood has begun to take effect."

Tsubaki covered herself and protected Soshi from the powerful winds of the resonance power up.

"Wow...Their resonance rate is amazing..."

Soul suddenly let out a roar as the power flowed through him. _"Gyaaaa!"_

Maka felt something weird. "What's this feeling...I'm being eaten by Soul?-!" It showed her soul with Soul's much larger soul around hers almost as if he was trying to swallow her.

Medusa was utterly giddy. "A weapon that carries black blood will eat away at its meister's very mind...Go on! Raise your resonance higher!"

Soul was fighting the growing madness. _"Shit...I feel like I'm gonna go out of my mind...It's all right! I won't lose it here!"_

Maka formed her attack. "Witch Hunter!"

"Ooh~!" Medusa was even more excited.

_"Go! Maka!" _Soul encouraged.

"Yeah!" Maka rushed at Free.

Free recognized her wavelength. "An anti-demon wavelength, huh?-! Fine with me! Wolf wolves, wolf wolves!"

When Maka was near, Free used his tail to form a large barrier. "Wolf tail wall!"

Maka swung Soul and hit the wall. _'I will..overcome this wall!' _"Raaaah!" She pushed trying to tear through the wall.

"Graaah!" Free groaned as he tried to keep Maka back.

_'It doesn't hurt! It's not hot! I'm not scared! This isn't hard! I won't lose! I won't let something like that happen again!'_ Maka flashed back to Soul protecting her from Crona and then Soshi protecting her from Free's ice bullet._ 'I will become strong!'_

Then Maka ripped through Free's tail and the attack formed the number 6. "Figure 6 Hunter!"

Free groaned as a gash appeared on his middle to his arm. "What?-!"

Soul asked. _"Did we get him?-!"_

Maka replied. "That wasn't enough!" She then threw Soul down and tackled Free.

"What?-! The meister threw down her weapon to do a tackle?-!" Free and Maka both fell the bridge.

_"Maka!"_ "Maka-chan!" Soul, Heart, and Tsubaki cried out.

Maka screamed. "Faaaaall!" She and Free began to fall.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled and rushed to save his meister.

Soul just managed to grab her ankle while holding on to the railing.

"Soul!"

Soul grinned and struggled to pull her up. "Huh? Your legs are skinner than I thought..."

Suddenly Maka felt something cut into her.

"What the hell?-!" Soul exclaimed.

Free had extended his fingers to impale Maka. "Did you think I'd fall without bringing you with me?-! Yeah, I won't fall!" He began to dig his fingers deeper into Maka's side.

Soul was struggling with the extra weight. "Maka...Shit!" His hand began to slip off the railing. _'I won't let go no matter what!'_

Suddenly something sliced Free's hand off and he fell. They all saw a giant shuriken (Tsubaki) flying by.

"Shuriken!"

Soul looked to see Soshi standing albeit shakily, one arm was out in a throwing position. "Sorry I'm late Soul-kun...I woke up with a big headache." She stood on the edge just behind them, using one hand to hold the railing. Her breathing was slightly heavy and she still had some blood dribbling down her forehead. Soshi used her free hand to wipe the blood from her forehead.

Free laughed as he fell. "Bwa ha, ha! It's not over yet! Wolf wolves, wolf wolves!" _'I'll form an ice pillar in midair and kick off of it to jump back onto the bridge! Can I do it? Yeah, I'm athletic enough to pull it off!'_

Soul growled. "Damn it! He's trying to get back up here!"

But then the ice pillar formed around Free instead in the air.

Free said. "Oops. I screwed it up again."

The frozen werewolf fell into the water below.

Eruka sweatdropped. " I can't believe that he messed up again, right at the very end."

Medusa was coming off her high. "Heh, Heh, Heh. Ahh, that was fun." the whites of her eyes turned red.**"This confirms it...If I continue my research on the black blood, I'll be able to make the Kishin evolve!"**

Free was frozen underwater. "What a shock! I can't believe I got so rusty! Rehabilitation! Yeah! First I'll work on rehabilitation!"

Back on the bridge, Soul was tending to Maka. "Are you okay Maka?"

"Yeah...Thanks..."

Soul looked at her hands. "with your hands like that, I guess I'll be doing to the cooking for a while."

Soshi came up and smiled. "I can cook for you two."

Soul replied. "Nah we couldn't do that to you Soshi. It wouldn't be right or cool, if you had to cook for us."

"I don't mind." Soshi said with a smile.

"Thank you Soshi-chan." Maka said gratefully. Suddenly she coughed. When Maka looked at her hand, she saw blood on it. But it wasn't red it was black. "Black blood?-!"

(Elsewhere)

Crona stood before a group of people. "What do I do? I don't know how to deal with these people..."

**"You eat them idiot!" **Ragnarok replied.

"Okay. Screaming Resonance!"

Some people commented.

"Whoa! Who's that?"

"She has a sword with her."

Ragnarok screamed making the area vibrate.

Crona then swung her sword. "Screech Alpha!" A large black mouth-shaped energy wave shot from her blade and exploded, killing all the people in the area.

Crona then laid down on the ground. "Now I don't have to deal with anyone." Ragnarok absorbed all the souls in the area for her.

**Next time: The Meisters and Weapons all study in their own way for their big super exam! Will our heroes pass or fail?**


	13. Chapter 9: The Exam and the Black Dragon

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater and any other anime characters who appear are not mine. I only own a majority of the OCs. I also don't make any money or profit off this story! **

**Chapter 9: The Super Written Exam and the Black Dragon**

(DWMA)

Stein announced to the class. "As I'm sure you all know, it's about that time. So have you been studying? It's almost time for the 'ultimate Written Exam,' Which both the meisters and the weapons will take! It's coming up one week from now!"

Some of the group looked worried or annoyed. But a couple of them knew the subject and were calm and just fine.

Maka was excited. _'A test! A test! A test! I've been waiting for this! I've been getting ready for a whole month!'_

"I wrote the questions this time. I'm sure you're all either worried or excited...but either good luck!" Stein placed his legs on the desk. "Well then class dismissed!" He kicked off from the desk and fell off his chair out in the hallway. "Gyaaomph!"

Soshi sighed. "Stein-sensei should really stop that..." She had removed her boy illusion, but wore a thick coat (Similar coat to what Hinata from Naruto wears), on the day of the exam was the day that she would she show up wearing womanly clothing.

Tsubaki smiled. "But you have to admit it is funny."

"I guess." Soshi replied.

Some other students were chatting.

"So have you been studying?"

"Not at all."

"The 'Ultimate Written Exam' is only on 'Soul Studies,' right?"

"I just know I'm gonna fail..."

Another boy spoke to a boy with glasses and a strange looking hairdo. "I bet you're gonna be number one this year Ox-kun!"

OX replied. "Yeah, I guess!"

Soshi shook her head. _'Keep wishing Ox-kun.'_

Maka looked at the boy. _'Oh yeah, last year Soshi-chan was first and I lost second place to Ox-kun and got third place.'_

Soul spoke to Yuffie. "Hey, did you know? They say the person who gets first on the ultimate written exam is destined to make a deathscythe."

Yuffie was excited. "Really Soul-kun?-!"

Maka was pumped with the flames of victory._ 'Mom was at the top of her class! I have to get to the top too! It's my destiny!'_

"All right! I'm gonna get first place and make Heart-chan a deathscythe!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Okay!" Heart smiled.

Patty exclaimed. "This will be our first test!~ We'll have to work hard!"

Kid replied. "I'm not going to study just because there's a test."

Liz noticed. "What?-! You're awfully cocky..."

Sendo just giggled.

Maka remembered. _'Oh yeah, Kid-kun and Sendo-chan will be taking the test too! Urk...I'll have to study a lot...'_

Spirit was watching his daughter and her friends from a distance._ 'Maka-chan!' _He began to wave his arms like he was sending something to his daughter.

Stein arrived and noticed."What are you doing senpai?"

"Oh...Stein...I'm just sending some 'Good Luck' vibes to my daughter." The deathscythe replied.

"I...I see..." Stein sweatdropped.

"Why do you ask?" Spirit inquired.

"It's okay. Continue." Stein said.

"Right!" Spirit went back to sending his 'good luck' waves.

"Soshi-chan!" Called a pink haired girl with green eyes. Her weapon partner had long dark brown hair and eyes. They were wearing the same typical schoolgirl outfit.

Soshi stopped to see her. "Oh Kimmy, what do you need?"

"I was wondering if we could study together?" Kim asked blushing.

Soshi looked to Kim's weapon partner, Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré or Jacqueline for short. She was a demon lantern.

Soshi smiled. "Sure Kimmy and Jackie can come too."

Jacqueline blushed. "Thank you Soshi-chan."

"Can Cabella-chan and I come too Soshi-chan?" Tsubaki asked she came up. "We'll bring snacks."

Soshi smiled. "Sure Tsubaki-chan, but you don't have to I'll make some snacks for us."

The four girls smiled at each other. tTey would have so much fun studying together since they were so close to each other.

(Time skip three days until the exam, Soshi's apartment)

Soshi, Tsubaki, Cabella, Kim, and Jacqueline had all studied together these last few nights. They asked questions to each other, tested each other, they were ready for the exam. Soshi had made snacks and soon they were all talking about how they might do on the exams in three days' time. They began to chat and Soshi promised them on the day of the exam is when she will reveal her true gender as a girl to the rest of the class.

Kim and Jacqueline were so excited to finally be able to show their true affection to their secret girlfriend for real instead of just pretending to be friends. They couldn't wait until the exam.

Koinu was happy too, finally her meister/love was coming out of her shell and would show everyone just how tough she really was!

(Soul and Maka's apartment)

Soul was being helped by his meister and his sister. Yuffie was surprisingly studying as well. Blair asked about the test and Maka explained to the magical cat-girl about it. They were joined by Kimiko a strong-soul human and her weapon partner Tammy a half-kitsune sword weapon, Euryale and her weapon partner Gina who was a pair of demon gauntlets.

(Black*Star/Saikiri's apartment)

Sakiri was trying to convince Black*Star to study. He tried to but he got distracted by his training and failed to study.

(The Gallows mansion)

Liz finished dressing herself as a nerd girl. "Smart girl transformation complete!"

Patty cheered. "You look awesome onee-chan!"

Liz pumped her fist. "Let's study Patty!"

"Yeah!" They both pumped their fists up.

Liz opened a book and Patty just stared at hers and then fell asleep.

kid was coming to check on them. "It looks like Liz and Patty are studying hard." But when he truly saw them. "What are you two doing?"

Liz smiled nervously. "Ah-ha-ha...for some reason, I started worrying about how my eyebrows look..."

Patty snored.

Kid asked. "You're plucking your eyebrows?-! Your right and left should match right?-! Let me do it!"

Liz sweatdropped. "No way! Don't you remember how long it took last time?"

Kid looked rather confused. "Three days?"

"It was a whole month!" Liz said gaining a tic mark.

Kid pleaded. "I'll do it faster this time! please!"

Liz sweatdropped again. "Geez, I guess I don't have a choice."

Kid revealed an artist's sketch pad. "All right! First I'll draw a diagram!"

Liz looked rather irritated. "Die."

Kid was drawing. "What should the overal concept be? I want these eyebrows to be striking."

"My eyebrow aren't that great." Liz replied.

(one Day until the exam)

Sakiri was taking a bath thinking about her meister. He was trying harder this time. So after her bath, she made some onigiri rolls and went to give them to him only to find him missing.

(Patchwork Lab)

Black*Star yelled loudly and quickly covered his mouth. "Oops! I couldn't help but shout!" He began to sneak barefooted. "Quietly! Quietly! Boring old studying ain't my style! I'm gonna steal the answers like the assassin I am!" He found the test with the answers. "Ooh! There they are! Even among gods I'll get a perfect score!" He grabbed the test and began to look over the answers.

But then a sound he feared was heard, the sound of a bolt turning and it was coming from right behind him. Black*Star's eyes nervously looked over his shoulder to see Stein standing right behind him.

Stein was turning the bolt in his head.

Black*Star's screams were heard all over Death City.

(Black*Star's apartment)

Sakiri was looking for her meister. "Black*Star-kun where are you?"

(Gallow mansion)

"Are you sure you don't have to study Kid?" Liz asked.

"I'm a Grim Reaper! Soul Studies are my speciality!" Kid replied. He looked to Liz and Patty. "You're the ones who need to study!"

Patty was asleep and Sendo was being helped by Tsuruko.

Liz was painting her nails.

(Soul/Maka's apartment)

Soul, Maka, Heart, and Yuffie were finishing their studies. Blair was in cat form on Maka's lap getting petted softly.

Outside the apartment Spirit was still sending good luck vibes to Maka.

(The day of the test)

Sid announced. "I'll be proctoring your exam today...Just one more thing before we begin." He walked up to the board revaling a beaten Black*Star hanging still dressed in his home clothing. Black*Star had a black eye, busted lip, and was beaten bloody.

Sakiri freaked out. "BLACK*STAR-KUN!"

Yuffie held her face in shame. "Stupid brother!"

"A certain idiot decided to sneak into Professor Stein's laboratory last night to steal the exam...So don't be an idiot like this guy."

Black*Star groaned in pain.

Soshi shook her head. "What an idiot." She felt the others who were still shocked that she was a girl staring at her. She giggled making Ox ford blush. Kim looked like she was about to bop Ox ford in the head for blushing at HER Soshi-chan.

It was quite a surprise when Soshi arrived wearing the schoolgirl's uniform even more when she revealed she was a girl! Ox ford and the other boys sudddenly became her fanclub and some of the other girls began to question their preferences. Even Sid was surprised that his best student was actually a girl.

Sid continued his lecture. "You'll have 60 minutes...Keep your eyes on your own paper."

Maka was pumped up.

Soul smirked, he'll be fine thanks to the group studying he did.

Tammy looked rather nervous but Kimiko squeezed her weapon partner's shoulder comfortingly.

Sakiri looked away with tears.

Kid was confident.

Patty was humming to herself.

Black*Star was still hanging from the board bleeding.

Sid announced. "Now...Start writing!"

Instantly those who knew the material began their test. While those two didn't racked their brains for ideas.

Maka and Soshi were already writing in their answers.

Koinu and her sisters were also writing.

Kid however was trying to write his name on his test perfectly in frustration.

Maka and Soshi both finished the first part and went to the fill in the blanks. Maka and Soshi both read the sentence in their minds._ 'A sound soul dwells within a-'_ They both smirked and wrote the answer, they were the two top students in the class, it was easy as pie.

Liz spoke out loud. "Ok a sound soul dwells within a sound skin and sound cuticles." She then looked nervous._ 'That doesn't sound right!'_

Soul was writing the answers as much as he could remember._ 'If it wasn't for Maka and the others helping me study, I have a feeling that I would've done something stupid and uncool like writing the answers on the inside of my clothes and get stripped-search in front of the whole class.' _He shook off the embarrassing image and looked to Kid._ 'I wonder how __Kid's doing, he seemed pretty confident a few days ago.' _He sweatdropped seeing Kid still struggling to write his name._ 'He's still writing his name?'_

Patty noticed Soul stretching his neck slightly and got a brilliant idea.

Heart was trying her hardest.

Sendo was a Grim Reaper and knew this stuff too. But was more interested in making her test a work of art.

And Kid still was trying to get his name perfectly written.

Soul sweatdropped and look to his left where Patty was sitting scribbling on her test with a yellow crayon. _'She's writing with a crayon?'_ He noticed how short the yellow had gotten. _'She's worn down the yellow quite a lot.'_

Patty was giggling and singing about giraffes while scribbling.

Maka and Soshi easily saw through the trick question Stein prepared. Tsubaki fell for it though.

"Excuse me Sid?" Ox Ford called. "I'm all finished." He grinned.

Maka was shocked.

Sid replied. "Just read a book or something."

Ox ford looked back at Maka with a confident grin. Before he switched his gaze to Soshi who sat next to Maka, and he winked at Soshi.

Soshi trembled slightly.

Kim gained a tic mark on her head from seeing that. _'How dare that lame boy wink at my Soshi-chan! I'll charge him for that!'_

Koinu let out a growl towards Ox ford.

Maka glared at Ox Ford before returning to her test.

Ox Ford turned back around.

Liz looked down at Ox Ford. _'Hmph. Know-it-all brat!'_ She then noticed a single strand of hair growing on top of Ox Ford's head, Liz leaned down to get a closer look at it. she had gained some of Kid's symmetrical obsession from living with him for so long. Ox ford's two horn-like hair styles matched but the one tiny strand on his head did not.

Sid announced. "10 minutes remaining!"

Some of the more less advanced students began to freak out in their minds.

Soul was writing as best as he could.

Kid was still writing his name and he screamed in frustration.

"All done~!" Shouted Patty.

"What?-!" Soul looked at her and gaped at what she had on her desk. Patty had turned her test into an origami giraffe. _'She made her test into a giraffe.'_

Patty was clapping happily. "Whoo-hoo~! So pretty!" Then she glared at her art work and pointed threateningly. "Better watch out! I can break your neck!"

Soul sweatdropped. _'It's pretty good.'_

Kid was trying to get the K in his name right. "Damn...It's awful.." Tears began to fall from his eyes. "Just awful! I don't what I'll do if I can't get the K right!" He wiped his tears away and began to erase to start over. "I'm useless garbage...I'm a disgusting, horrible person who doesn't deserve to live another day." He then ripped his paper. Kid looked horrified for a few seconds before he suddenly screamed and spat out blood from his mouth and eyes and collapsed unconscious.

Soul noticed and spoke up. "Uh Sid? Kid just collapsed."

"Let him be." Sid replied.

Soul sighed until he felt something.

"Soul..." Said a familiar voice.

Soul looked to see Black*star struggling to move. "Black*Star."

Black*Star stuck his finger in his nose, which was disgusting. And dipped it in his blood before he began to write on the wall behind him.

Soul was stunned. _'You're writing in blood?-! Of course! You saw the answers in the laboratory and are trying to give them to me! I hate cheating but I've only gotten a little over half my test done! Forgive me Maka!' _Soul gulped as he watched Black*Star finish writing, but it wasn't the test answers, it was Black*Start's autograph!

Black*Star weakly gave Soul a thumbs up.

Soul yelled. "What good is your stupid autograph?-!" He was slammed in the forehead by a piece of chalk from Sid.

"You two be quiet or die!" Sid announced to the rest of the class. "Test is almost over!"

Soul freaked out having still having a few questions to fill in.

Maka and Soshi were checking over their test answers.

Sid announced. "You have 10 seconds remaining!"

Tsubaki was finishing her test and Cabella was doing the same.

Kimiko was working on her test but was also comforting her very nervous and scared weapon partner.

Liz was reaching towards the single tiny strand on Ox Ford's head.

Patty was ready to attack her 'giraffe.'

Kid was still unconscious.

"5 seconds left!" Sid warned.

Maka and Soshi both nodded having looked over their answers twice and were satisified with what they put. They put their pencils down.

Patty broke the 'giraffe's' neck with barely any effort.

Liz reached out and yanked the strand from Ox Ford's head earning a scream of pain from him.

Time was over. Sid announced. "The test is over!"

Liz and Patty both exclaimed. "Victory!"

Soul hoped that the questions he managed to do were right at least.

(Soul/Maka's apartment that night)

Soul noticed Maka reading again. "What the? The test is over and you're still studying?"

"No. The apartment was a mess after all the studying, I found this old album."

"Oh?"

Soshi who was invited to hang out for a bit noticed the album. "That's your father isn't it Maka-chan?" She pointed to the familiar red-haired man holding an infant Maka. "He looks younger than now."

Maka nodded. "Yeah I was born when my dad was 18. He would read picutre books to me a lot."

Soshi smiled and patted Maka's shoulder. "Congratulations on getting 1st place in the exam Maka-chan, all your studying paid off!"

Maka smiled back. "Thank you Soshi-chan and you should be proud of your self too! You got 2nd!"

Soshi blushed with a smile. "Yeah I am...Well I'll see you later maka-chan, Soul-kun." she waved and then vanished via her spatial magic.

(Chupa Cabara Club)

"Congratulations Death scythe! The results of the ultimate written exam were posted. I heard all about it! You sent vibes to Maka-chan for three days and nights, didn't you?" Blair asked.

"Ehehe! Maka is incredible. She's at the top of her class, just like her mother." Spirit said proudly. He then looked to blair. "Blair-chan? Can I ask you a favor?"

Blair looked at him. "Nya?"

Spirit held out an enclosed envelope. "I want to give something to Maka to congratulate her...I don't think she would take it from me directly, though...She likes books, right? Could you try to find out what book she wants and buy for her as a present? I put money and a card with a message on it in this envelope."

Blair giggled.

"What's so funny?" Spirit asked.

"You really love Maka-chan, don't you? Leave this to Blair!"

Spirit smiled. "Thank you.'

Blair was going out to look for Maka's present when she felt a strong magic and soshi appeared beside her.

The half-witch meister smiled. "Hi Blair-chan, so Spirit-sensei has asked you to buy a gift for Maka-chan? I couldn't help but overhear."

Blair nodded.

"Let me hand it Blair-chan, I am much better at suppressing my shopping desires than other girls are." soshi held out her hand.

"Ok Soshi-chan! Thank you!" Blair replied and handed the envelope to the other magic girl.

Soshi nodded and looked around for a bookstore when she found on. She looked at certain books that Maka might be interested in. When she found a really good one that Maka might enjoy, she bought it with the money and warped to Maka's apartment.

Soul and Maka were surprised.

"Soshi-chan, that was fast." Maka said.

Soshi smiled. "I have a gift from your dad Maka-chan."

"A gift from papa?" Maka inquired.

Soshi then handed Maka the book.

Maka gasped her eyes sparkling with delight. "Papa got me this?-!"

Soishi nodded. "And he also got you a massage card too." She handed Maka the card.

Maka opened the card and read it.

_Congratulations! It must've been hard doing all of that studying. I hope you enjoy this present. -Dad_

Maka smiled and couldn't wait to read her new book."Thanks papa."

Soul just smirked. "Heh. The old man's not such a letch after all."

Soshi smiled and phased out of the apartment waving to Maka and Soul before she left.

(The Baltic coast)

The entire village was screaming as something huge was inside the thick fog.

"Ruuun! It's the Black Dragon! The Black Dragon has appeared!"

A giant object emerged from the fog and then devoured this entire part of the coast.

(A couple of days later in the Baltic Sea)

Kid, Patty, Liz, Sendo, Tsuruko, and Soshi were in a rowboat. Soshi had offered to use her magic to 'motorize' the boat but Liz wouldn't let someone who she dearly cared for as much her little sister Patty exhaust herself and was rowing along with Patty. Patty was singing the row boat song.

Soshi had Koinu on her back in weapon form strapped and was sitting on the other end to help blanace it out..

Kid wore an outfit that made him look just like a younger shorter version of his father in his Grim Reaper form. He even had the same goofy looking cartoonish skull mask. "Can't you row faster?-!"

Soshi replied. "Be nice Kid-kun."

Liz asked. "Why do we have to come here anyways?-!"

Kid removed the mask. "A few days ago...The people here were swallowed up by something and a good portion of the town along with them."

Liz freaked. "What?-! The town too?-!"

"Yeah. It took a big bite out of the coast of the baltic sea." Kid looked serious. "The people who survived...Said it was a black dragon."

Liz complained. "But why did we have to take a rowboat? Oh! But it might help me tone my upper arms and lose weight."

"You're going too slow! I can sense a large number of souls around here." Kid said.

Soshi nodded. "I can sense them too Kid-kun."

"Hmm!" Kid noticed something.

"What's the matter Kid?" Liz asked.

A large mist parted in front of the to reveal a massive old beaten ship. It had actual eyes and it's bow opened similar to a mouth, it's sails were in tatters. this was the ghost ship Nidhogg.

Soshi narrowed her eyes looking at the ship.

_"Soshi-chan...Do you feel it?"_ Koniu asked.

"Yes...That must the so-called black dragon." Soshi replied keeping a watch on the ship.

Patty was amazed. "Whoo!"

Liz paled at the appearance of the ship.

Kid pointed in a dramatic fashion. "All right! Liz! Patty! After it!"

Liz put her hands up defensely. "Eh?-! Hold on there, that's a ghost ship! There must be ghosts on that thing! I'm scared of ghosts!"

Patty got a determined look and then gripped the oars. She then showed she was much stronger than her size potrayed when the rowboat suddenly lurched forward like a bullet as Patty really put on the arm strength.

Kid yelled. "Patty wait! Stop!"

Patty stopped and the sudden halt launched Kid forward smashing him face-first into the side.

Liz was knocked over. Soshi luckily floated up into the air, due to being a witch. She was levitating above the rowboat. Soshi smiled. "Patty-chan certainly keeps things lively doesn't she?"

Kid mumbled with his face smashed into the ship. "Idiot...I told you to stop!" He pulled himself free and yelled. "Damn it Patty! If you're going to damage the ship, do it right and crash in the center!"

Soshi raised an eyebrow and followed as Patty duid a complete reversal and came back around smashing dead in the center.

Kid gave the thumbs up sign. "All right! Let's get on board!"

Patty laughed.

Koinu spoke up._ "She could put that energy to better use."_

Soshi smiled. "Patty-chan's just having fun Ko-chan."

Koinu sighed at her lover/meister. _"You're too lenient with her Shi-chan."_

Sendo was protected by Tsuruko.

Tsuruko muttered. "Lord Kid, no offense but you're an idiot."

Liz murmured. "You're both morons seriously."

Kid jumped on board the ship. Soshi helped Liz and Patty on.

Liz was nervous at the sight of the stereotypical ghost ship.

Soshi narrowed her eyes. "Kid-kun, I can sense the souls are inside this ship."

"Yeah...Let's go!" Kid said.

Patty pumped her fist up. "Kay~!"

Liz shivered. "F-For real? Let's not!"

But she noticed her younger sister, Soshi, Sendo, Tsuruko going into the cabin. "What?-! no way.." She nervously followed them.

The group didn't notice a head slowly rising from the deck. Soon the whole person rose up. He was the captain of the ship, the Flying Dutchman. "Dah, chee, chee, chee, chee, chee!" He wore an old time pirate captain uniform carrying an old time gun. "Fresh souls climbed aboard on their own!" The Dutchman exclaimed. "Dah chee chee!" He sunk back into the deck. "Now I have more souls to offer Kishin-sama! Dah, chee, chee, chee!"

Liz trembled. "This is scary!"

Soshi walked beside her. She placed her hand on Liz and sent a small portion of her wavelength into the demon pistol calming her nerves.

Liz blushed and felt warm. _'Soshi-chan's soul wavelength is filling me with comfort.'_

Kid opened the door and the group were surprised to see hundreds of human souls floating around the hold.

Soshi frowned. "Look at them all."

Kid growled. "What is he trying to accomplish, collecting the souls of so many good people?-! As an authority over souls...I cannot allow this!"

Patty asked. "Can we take of these souls?"

Kid scolded. "Idiot! Do you want to become a Kishin?" He held his hand up in a sign. "As a grim reaper, I will take them into custody..."

Suddenly the dutchman rose out of the floor with his gun aimed at Kid. "What, so you're a grim reaper!-?"

"Wha?-!"

The Dutchman then fired a shot. Kid dodged it but his cloak was ripped slightly.

The dutchman called. "NIDHOGG!"

Suddenly the floorboards under Liz and Soshi opened and they fell into the lower part.

Kid yelled. "Liz! Soshi!"

Patty cried out worried. "Onee-chan! Soshi-chan!"

The floorboards closed back up.

The ship almost seemed to roar.

Kid, Patty, Sendo, and Tsuruko felt the floor shaking.

The Dutchman said. "Me and this ship are one and the same...You walked right into my stomach on your own. All I have to do now is digest you."

Soshi and Liz landed on the lower floor. They began to walk around.

Soshi used her wavelength to comfort Liz "So Liz-chan, I guess we'd better hurry and get back. If I know Kid-kun, he can't use his symmetry fighting style with just Patty-chan."

"Yeah, he needs both of us." Liz replied.

"So I remember you two first met me, when I was on one of my first missions. You tried to mug me." Soshi lightly scolded.

Liz blushed and laughed. "I remember that, you easily kicked my and Patty's butts that day Soshi-chan. It was the first time we ever got beaten ourselves."

"Did you meet Kid-kun the same way?" Soshi inquired.

"Yeah, I got high that time and stupidly tried to mug him, Kid was impressed with our symmetry and took us as his weapon partners." Liz laughed again remembering that day so vividly.

Soshi activated her unique eyes. "Alright I'll take us back to the deck. I can sense that Kid-kun, Patty-chan, Sendo-chan, and Tsuruko-san need our help."

"Ok!" Liz replied.

Suddenly a swirling vortex opened up and swallowed them both. The air on the deck became distorted and a swirl vortex opened spitting out both Soshi and Liz onto the floor on their feet.

Soshi replied. "We're back on deck Liz-chan I can sense the others are coming."

Liz nodded and at that very moment. Kid, Sendo, and Patty broke through the floor beside them. Sendo held Tsuruko in weapon form in her right hand.

Patty was glad to see them both. "Onee-chan! Soshi-chan!"

Kid scolded. "Liz you idiot! Beause of you, I couldn't use Patty!"

Soshi shook her head. "It's your own fault Kid-kun."

The Dutchman rose up from the floor. "I won't let you get away."

"Liz! Patty! Let's go!" Kid announced.

The sisters assumed their weapon forms. Kid held his guns and glared at the evil spirit.

Until a black blade came out of nowhere and pierced through the evil human's mouth and sliced upward. Making the evil spirit cough up blood.

Soshi frowned. "That blade...This wavelength."

Koinn's human visage appeared in her blade frowning too. _"It's **her **Soshi-chan."_

Soshi grabbed Koinu from her back and held her in a battle position. "There's no doubt Ko-chan...The Demon Sword Meister...Crona."

Sure enough through the mist, Crona appeared and then sliced the top half of the dutchman's head off. Crona then stabbed Ragnarok into the ship and began drawing all the souls into Ragnarok.

"Kid-kun, I'll need your help. The first time I fought with her, I was in my madness form and wasn't thinking straight." Soshi replied. "I was blinded by rage for what she did to Soul-kun and Maka-chan...but this time, my mind is much clearer."

Kid nodded. "You got it Soshi. I will be your back up."

Soshi looked to Sendo. "Sendo-chan, you're not ready to face someone like Crona so let your brother and I handle her okay?" She gave Sendo a soft but serious glance.

Sendo nodded. "Ok onee-chan, I'll be rooting for you and Ni-chan!" Sendo went to the far end of the deck to watch.

Ragnarok emerged from Crona's back in an all new form. He looked more dragon-like with full length wings in place of his hands. His neck stretched out and he had dragon-like horns coming from his shoulders. Crona looked to the two below her. "Did you know? My blood is black..."

Soshi narrowed her eyes. "The Demon Sword transformed."

"No matter Soshi. We must stop the demon sword." Kid replied staring at the pink-haired sword meister. He then got into a weird looking fighting stance, both his arms were bent at 90 degrees one hand was pointing at the sky and the other at the floor. "Reaper Combat Art: Mortal Sin Stance."

Crona told her opponents about being scared of everything and her goal to gain more power and then asked this. "Do you know where the real hell is?" She then pointed to her own head. "It's in your head." She glanced down at her opponents. "If you get in my way, I'll kill you."

"Is that so? Well, here I come." Suddenly Kid vanished in a blur.

Crona was stunned. "What? He's fast!"

Kid reappeared behind Crona and used a leg sweep to trip her up. He used his great athletic skill to slide in beneath and held one of his guns (Liz) to Crona's stomach like he did to Soul during their fight. "Liz!" He pulled the trigger and shot Crona once. Before he began to open fire automatically. "Supreme domination and the attainment of Ultimate Power? That's your plan to escape your fear? You disgust me!"

Crona was sent flying by the barrage, then Soshi appeared above Crona with her blade raised.

"Don't forget Crona, Kid-kun isn't the only one you're fighting!" She swung her blade and sent Crona flying into the deck hard. Soshi landed perfectly on her feet.

Kid clapped. "That was absolutely perfect Soshi! Wonderful!"

Liz asked. _"Did we get him!-?"_

Suddenly Crona burst from the floor with her next attack. "Screech Beta!"

Kid and Soshi blocked the attack with their weapons. They skidded back a few feet.

Soshi looked up at Crona. "So our attack didn't work!-?"

Crona stood in the air above them. "Someone like you would never understand. Even bunnies don't understand my feelings. There's no way a grim reaper and a meister like you two could understand. Leave me alone."

Suddenly the top half of the dutchman's head shouted. "Nidhogg!"

Soshi was stunned. "He's still alive!-?

Crona was equally surprised. "Wuh?"

Cannon rolled up and aimed at Soshi, Crona, annd Kid.

"I am one with this ship! As long as the Nidhogg doesn't sink, I won't die! How dare you wolf down all the souls I gathered! Where's my lower jaw!-? You have zero respect for other people's property! Let me teach you about honor! Let's see how you like a taste of my cannons! My aim!-? It's perfect! FIRE!"

The cannons blasted the trio in front of them. Crona, Kid, and Soshi brace themselves as cannon balls shot at them. the cannons continued firing until there was a huge cloud of smoke obscuring the three meisters.

The dutchman laughed until he saw something shocking. "Huh?"

Kid walked through the smoke.

Soshi was revealed floating unharmed, all the cannon balls had missed her. She had removed her soul protect and her level of magic skill was at Medusa's.

The Dutchman was shocked. "How can you still be alive!-?"

Kid muttered. "Damn, you are annoying!"

Suddenly they're felt a large wavelength.

Crona was floating with Ragnarok's wings covering her in a barrier which seemed to grow larger.

Kid gasped. "The demon sword's wavelength seems to be...expanding."

"I hate, hate, hate, everyone...But that's alright I can use my scream to blow them all away." Crona whispered raising her sword. "I'll bet dead people are easier to deal with." She then swung her sword. "Screech Alpha!" The mouth shaped energy wave looked much larger and stronger than the previous times she used it.

Soshi and Kid both jumped out of the way as the blast expanded and split the ship in two perfect havles. The Dutch man's head also split in two.

Kid was amazed. "Two perfect halves...What incredible power..."

The ship's mast began to fall down.

"This ship isn't going to hold up much longer." Kid said.

Soshi pointed. "Hey! Kid-kun! The demon sword is getting away!" She looked over at Sendo and warped her into a pocket dimension saving her from the sinking ship.

Kid looked to see Crona flying away.

"It's over now...Little reaper boy, sword meister." Crona called over her shoulder.

"Damn you, you're not getting away!" Kid raised one hand and summoned his skateboard. "Beelzebub!" He then flew across the water. "I have to stop the Kishin!" But then he remembered what the Dutchman told him earlier about the Kishin closest to them. _'What does that mean? Is my father hiding something from me?'_

Soshi flew beside Kid._ 'I won't let Crona escape again! Not until I've paid her back for what she did! She almost caused Maka-chan and Soul-kun to lose their resonance!' _Her mind was made up and she flew faster, right on Crona's tail.

Crona looked behind her to see the other girl coming up on her tail. "She's fast..."

Ragnarok warned.** "Listen carefully Crona...If that bitch and the reaper kid catches up to us, you won't be getting any dinner tonight, you got me!-?"**

"Hey no fair! I can't lose more weight! I don't know how to deal with being any skinner than I already am!" Crona cried out.

The mist was clearing due to the ship sinking. Kid noticed and stopped to stare at something that interested him greatly.

Liz and Patty were both confused.

Soshi noticed kid stopping and paused herself. "Kid-kun, why did you stop here?"

Kid was in awe. "Just look at it Soshi, Liz, patty! look at how the clouds are...flowing right towards the sun! It's so beautiful! Even the sky is symmetrical!"

Liz sweatdropped. "Seriously...You wacko."

Kid suddenly moved straight towards the sun and clouds. "This is truly amazing! Oh how I love you symmetry!" He picked up speed.

Soshi followed him. "Great Kid-kun's OSD is distracting him, I have to get him to focus!"

Crona and Ragnarok looked over their shoulders to see the change in direction away from them.

Kid laughed in delight as he flew towards the center. "Symmetry! It's so invigorating! Oh sun, oh clouds! I love you!"

Soshi yelled. "Kid-kun snap out of it already, you need to focus on the demon sword!" She narrowed her eyes and looked over her shoulder at the fading form of Crona and Ragnarok._ 'Damn it! We're too far away to catch up and I don't want to waste too much of my magic right now!' _She cursed before flying faster to snap Kid out of his little symmetry trance.

Kid finally snapped out of it and saw the Demon Sword fleeing away. He then returned to heading towards the sun.

Soshi sighed. "I'll get the demon sword next time..."

Koinu sweatdropped at Kid's actions. _"Kid-kun really needs to get out more often."_

The Dutchman was shockingly alive and he managed to meet up with his lower jaw and body rowing the remaining bit of the Nidhogg. "They took all the souls...That I was going to offer to kishin-sama, I'll have to start all over again...kishin-sama grant me a good voyage."

(DWMA next day)

Medusa was speaking to Maka in her office. "I have the results of your blood work."

"Thank you very much. So, what do they say?" Maka asked.

"Your white blood cell and red blood cell counts are perfectly normal. There's no problem with your hemoglobin either...In other words, you're healthy."

Maka was surprised. "Huh!-? Are you sure? But I'm positive I coughed up black blood...I wonder what happened?"

Medusa said. "Blood gets darker as it dries. That's probably why it looked black to you." Her thoughts were different. _'Strange I also saw her cough up black blood through my crystal ball! That resonance was so strong, the black blood should have spread to her...' _She held up a pill. "I'll give you this medicine for now. Take one twice a day, once in the morning and once at night."_ 'This medicine will speed up the effects of the black blood...I'll have her take it for a while and see what happens...'_ "Oh yeah, how is Soul-kun doing? Is he still having strange dreams about an ogre? He seemed worried about it."

"Huh!-? An ogre!-?" Maka was surprised, Soul never told her about his dreams.

"He insisted on talking to me about it." Medusa said.

Maka smiled. "Oh yeah, that...He seems to be totally be over it now." But inwardlyy she was upset._ 'What's going on here!-? I haven't heard anything about this at all!' "well then, excuse me!" _Maka slammed the door when she went out.

Medusa gaive her snake grin. "Heh. Silly girl."

Outside, Maka was fuming. "He insisted on talking to her!-? So he puts his trust in Medusa-sensei more than me, his own partner!-?" She then stomped away angrily. "Now I'm mad! I have a few things I'd like to say to him!"

back in the office, Medusa opened the file cabinet._'I wonder why Maka's black blood vanished!-? My research is flawless!'_ "Maka Albarn...Her file should be..." but it wasn't any where in the file cabinet. _'It's gone!-?'_

Suddenly the file was slapped onto the desk.

"Is this what you're looking for Medusa-sensei?" Soshi asked as she walked in. As Stein's apprentice she did have a lot of pull and special privileges.

Medusa looked rather surprised. "You scared me!-? I didn't know you were there. Please don't frighten me like that."

Soshi smiled. "Sorry Medusa-sensei, but you seem to be deeply worried about Soul-kun and Maka-chan."

_'Damn her!'_ Medusa cursed in her mind, but she didn't outwardly show her anger. "A lot has happened to them recently."

"I know I was there with them in florence when they first encountered the demon sword and that witch." Soshi then pulled out a familiar bag from her pocket, the bag Medusa gave to Maka earlier before she left. "What's this medicine? I took it from Maka-chan. I've never seen this brand before."

Medusa twitched. _'How much does she know!-? She couldn't have figured me out already!' _She hid one hand behind her and some of her magic arrows crackled._ 'Should I kill her!-?'_

Soshi noticed the other witch's movements, she held one hand hidden as it began to morph and twist into a blade._ 'That's it Medusa, show me your true personality.'_

Medusa explained about the medicine. "It's a herbal medicine that I prepared myself. It improves the circulations and steadies the pulse."

"Ohh?" Soshi replied using her normal hand to study the bag.

_'That's not a lie...Black Blood is not much different from normal blood...And those herbs will have that effect.'_ Medusa blushed embarrassed. "I'm...A little crazy about herbs. And as a nurse, I couldn't just do nothing to help maka-chan and Soul-kun.."

Soshi inwardly sneered. _'Trying to act innocent huh? Ok Medusa, I'll play your little game.' She_ smiled outwardly, hiding her disgust and hatred towards the older woman. "There's nothing wrong with that, it's cute. But...Are you speaking as a nurse...or as a witch?"

Medusa twitched before she released a second long murderous intent. But Soshi just waved it off like it was nothing. her smile seemed to grow. "If you're hoping to scare me...You'll need a lot more intent than that...Let me show you." Suddenly she gave a murderous glare towards Medusa, she release a huge wave of killing intent that nearly froze Medusa. Soshi's visage grew more demonic, her teeth sharpened like Soul's or a Pre-kishin's. Her eyes turned red and gained a psychotic bloodshot (Gaara's gaze) look to them. As quicky as it appeared the monstrous KI was gone and Soshi's visage returned to normal.

Medusa was actually slightly sweating._ 'What incredible bloodlust for one so young! No wonder she beat Crona!'_

Soshi then smiled kindly. "That is how you intimidate someone Medusa-sensei." She turned to walk out but paused. "Oh, by the way I'm on to your ruse...Witch Medusa." Her tone changed from nice to full of malice. "You're the witch from florence...You put that demon sword in Crona and you plan to turn her into a Kishin."

Medusa was flinching from the ice-cold gaze it was just like Kasumi's!

"How did you know?" Medusa said visibly shocked.

"I am half-witch myself, do you think I can't recognize Soul protect when it's done? You have gravely underestimated me Medusa..." Soshi said full of ice-cold venom. "You're the reason that Soul-kun and Maka-chan nearly lost their compatiability."

Medusa saw no reason to be friendly anymore. "You know that I can't allow you to leave this office alive right?" She said with her demonic look. Her magic arrows crackled around her hand.

Soshi's eyes flashed red with slits and her teeth lengthened becoming razor-sharp, she smirked sadistically like Stein would. "Heh how cute, you really believe I'll be as easy as Maka-chan and Soul-kun were? I was trained by both professor Stein and the Grim Reaper himself. You have no idea about the true limits of my power."

Medusa grinned in challenge. "Will you show me those limits?"

Soshi shook her head. "No not right now...I'm just here to give a warning," She then gave a powerful killer glare towards the older witch. "If you cause any more harm to Maka-chan, Soul-kun, or any other of my friends...I'll destroy you, both soul and body." She then smiled and waved. "Goodbye for now Medusa!" Soshi vanished in a swirling vortex leaving a very nervous Medusa.

Medusa was visibly sweating. _'There's no way...She actually made me sweat...How can she be so young and yet wield such enormous power?-!'_

Kid, Sendo (Soshi let her out of the dimension upon their arrival back), Tsuruko, Liz, and Patty all arrived at the school.

Liz mentioned she was tired and Kid told them to go back to the mansion, he needed to speak to his father. He told Sendo to go with Liz and Patty as he didn't want her getting involved in this mess. Sendo thought upset realized her brother was trying to protect her so she went with her and his weapon partners back home.

(Hallway)

Soshi listened to her teachers Sid and Stein as they talked about Medusa. They suspected what she already knew and now they were going to search Medusa's home. Soshi frowned. _'I'd better follow them incase Medusa has traps in her home.'_

(Medusa's lab)

Sid snuck into Medusa's lab, which surprisingly was open. He saw different specimens in the lab. They creeped even him out and he's now a walking corpse. "This is supposed to be a nurse's room?" He saw a ritual circle on the wall. "A mystic circle and magic writing...no doubt about it..." Sid then noticed a diary with an arrow on it. "Huh? A diary? I was never the kind of man who would peek into a lady's diary...I wish I could say that but I can't." Sid opened the book and began to read through it. "That woman, she knows this much about DMWA? Could she be trying to do that!-? Is that why she's studying the black blood!-? Oh-no! If her plan is put into action during the evening fetivities tomorrow! I have to report this to Stein and Lord Death, immediately!" Suddenly he heard the sound of rolling and brought out his knife.

They were bombs that resembled tadpoles. "What are these things!-!-?"

Suddenly one of the bomb began to glow.

Sid cursed. "Shit!"

But then he felt something pulling him and felt himself suddenly appear outside and far away from the explosion that occured.

Sid wondered where he was.

"Hello Sid-sensei." Soshi called as she appeared from the shadows in front of him.

"Soshi, thank you for the save."

"You're welcome...Now, what exactly did you find in there?" Soshi asked.

Sid sighed. "Normally I wouldn't be able to tell a student these things, but you're no ordinary student Soshi." He handed her the diary he found.

Soshi read the diary and then slammed it shut. "It's even worse than I feared...So she plans to revive the first Kishin?""

"Yes..."

"Then we've got to inform Lord Death and Stein-sensei right away!" Soshi grabbed Sid. "I'll take us straight to Stein-sensei then to the death room."

Sid nodded as they both vanished in a swirling vortex to inform Stein and lord Death what they read in the diary.

**Next time: DWMA's Celebration begins and Medusa's full plot is soon revealed! will our heroes manage to defeat Medusa and prevent the resurrection of the first Kishin?**


	14. Chapter 10: Celebrations and Plots

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater and any other anime characters who appear are not mine. I only own a majority of the OCs. I also don't make any money or profit off this story!**

**Chapter 10: The DWMA anniversary celebration and fight to the death **

(DWMA nighttime)

Eruka arrived with a suitcase. "I brought it! Now you'll take one of your snakes of out my body right?"

In front of her were Free, Crona, and Medusa.

Medusa smirked. "That's right. Good work, Eruka. Now open the attaché case."

"Yes!" Eruka opened the case showing a syringe needle and a jar with a black liquid inside.

Medusa chuckled. "It won't be long now. Free, how is your demon eye?"

Free grinned. "Great! It's working perfectly! I'll probably even be able to control an 'independent cube'."

"Ah, the spatial magic that Mabaa-sama specialized in...I will need your demon eye tonight. I need you to back up Eruka's and my calculation spell. I'm counting on you." Medusa gave her demonic grin. "The time has arrived, I've waited for this day!"

Fireworks were shooting off with the festivities.

The group all met wearing nice formal attire. Maka wore a black dress with white frills. Soul wore an awesome black suit.

Soshi stood next to them with her weapon partners. Koinu wore a beautiful purple dress that matched her eyes. Her younger sisters Nat and Sam both wore blue and red dresses. Soshi herself wore an elegant sexy black dress with red on it and spaghetti straps. It showed off her ample cleavage and black shoes.

"Hurry up or it'll start without us!" Maka said.

Soul sighed. "You're the one who took so long getting ready."

Soshi spoke up as the mediator. "Now calm down you two. It's a party let's just try and have some fun."

Koinu nodded. "Yeah Shi-chan's right, you can argue any other day."

Yuffie and Heart were there too wearing blue (Yuffie) and cream (Heart) colored dresses. Though Yuffie's dress was a little crumpled and wrinkled, being that it was the only thing she could find and it took till nearly this time to find it.

Yuffie announced. "I can't wait for the feast, I'm so hungry!"

Soshi lightly scolded. "Yuffie-chan remember your manners. This is a special party."

Heart sweatdropped at her meister. _'Yuffie-chan can be such a tomboy sometimes.' _She gazed at her brother in his cool suit and blushed._ 'Ni-kun looks so handsome in that suit! I always did enjoy watching him play at home in that suit. If only our parents didn't favor that jerk Wes (Soul's and Heart's older brother) all the time! They don't know just how good Ni-kun has become!'_

Kimiko and Tammy were present too. Tammy wore a white and blue kimono and Kimiko wore a red dress. Cabella and Tsubaki greeted the group wearing a light brown and simple white dress each.

Kimiko waved to the group. "Hey guys, what's up!"

Tammy shyly greeted Soul. "Um...Hi Soul-kun."

"Hey Tammy. You look nice." Soul complimented.

Soshi walked over and kissed both Cabella and Tsubaki on the cheek. "I'm glad you could make it Tsubaki-chan, Cabella-chan."

They both blushed.

Cabella replied shyly. "We wouldn't miss this party with you for anything Soshi-chan." she looked at the half-witch up and down and blushed deeper. "You look stunning Soshi-chan."

Tsubaki was getting a nosebleed from eyeing Soshi's revealed cleavage. "Yeah Soshi-chan, you look gorgeous!"

Soshi did a little twirl a full 360, and smiled. "Thank you Cabella-chan, Tsubaki-chan."

Maka looked a little envious at Soshi's more well-endowed figure. But Soshi noticed and then walked over to offer her support. "Relax Maka-chan, you're still growing. I'm sure you'll develop soon."

Maka blushed gratefully. "Thank you Soshi-chan, hopefully that day will come sooner than later."

"Welcome!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Kid, Liz, Patty, Sendo, and Tsuruko all greeted the group.

Kid wore a smooth looking white dress suit with his usual silver pendant shaped like his father's mask.

Liz and Patty both wore the same red dress suit. Although Liz had put her long hair up in a bun. Sendo wore an elegant looking black dress with the image of her father's mask on it, her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail similar to Tsubaki's. Tsuruko wore a simple red and white Shinto priestess like outfit.

Liz said. "You all look so nice!" She gazed at Soshi's dress and blushed. "Especially you Soshi-chan!"

Soshi giggled. "Thank you Liz-chan, I see you and Patty-chan are wearing the exact same outfit."

Liz blushed embarrassed. "Yeah if we didn't, Kid-kun would have a fit."

Kid was silent through the exchange though.

Maka noticed Kid's silence. "What's wrong Kid-kun? You look so down."

Kid quickly snapped out of it. "Oh! Not at all." He turned to see Yuffie's messed up dress. "Your outfit is completely out of order!" He then announced. "In any case, I'm glad you came. Tonight we celebrate the founding of the DWMA! My father is about to give his greeting!" _'Is it true what father said..Is there really a Kishin beneath the academy!-?'_

Everyone awaited as Lord Death himself appeared on the stage and greeted everyone jovially. "Hello! Hiya everyone! Thank you all for coming! It's great to see you!" By his side as always was Maka's father Spirit.

Everyone applauded to see the headmaster himself.

Medusa was watched by both Stein and Soshi.

Soshi looked towards the hidden older witch. _'Don't think I'm not watching you Medusa.' _

Lord Death announced. "Well that's about all I have to say."

Soul sweatdropped. _'Whoa that was...Short.'_

Kid sweatdropped._ 'Father isn't taking this very seriously..' _He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Ahem. All, if I may speak as well. Thank you for taking time to come here. Tonight at this gala, we celebrate something dear to all of our hearts, the founding of our academy. If you will kindly indulge me, I Death the Kid, would like to say a few words.."

Soul sweatdropped. _'Man, he's a pro.'_

While Kid was talking Yuffie found a way onto the curtains and began a speech of her own. "YAHOO! Take a good look at me everyone! The great Blue*Star!"

After she gloated for a while. Kid kicked her in the face. "Disgusting Dash!"

They began to fight each other.

Yuffie yelled. "What's your problem!-? You can't interrupt my big speech!'

"You're the one who interrupted you hopeless idiot! I wanted my speech to be precise and exact!" Kid yelled back as their fight escalated into a anime-style fight cloud.

Lord Death and Spirit were just watching without even stopping it.

then Kid fell to his hands and knees depressed. "Damn it! I'm so sad! I want to die!"

Yuffie muttered. "Jerk, whose party does he think this is anyways?"

Soul replied. "You do realize it's not yours."

"Now! Now! This is a party! Go and have some fun!" Lord Death exclaimed. "Eat! Dance! We have food and a lovely band!"

The crowd agreed and soon the party was in full swing. Kid, Liz, and Patty were doing a line dance, apparently they were the only ones to be doing so much to Liz's embarrassment.

Maka laughed at their line dance as Kid ordered them to make it more symmetrical.

Yuffie was making good on her promise and was eating at the table.

Heart was getting some food for herself and sweatdropped at her meister's manners.

Maka then noticed Soul was outside with a glass of water.

She went to check on him.

Soul muttered. "I just don't like stuff like this..."

"Soul."

Soul turned to see Maka. "Oh Maka?"

Maka came up holding a plate of food. "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"It's a pain getting up to get food. And I can't relax when I eat standing up."

Maka took a bite of her food. "That's too bad...It tastes really good..."

"Hm..." Soul then pointed to the plate. "Then give me your plate."

Maka held it away. "No!"

"Stingy!" Soul replied.

Maka thought back to what Medusa said and then placed her plate on the balcony. "Hey Soul? Is something bothering you?"

"Huh!-? What did this come all of a sudden?" Soul asked.

"If you want I'll gladly talk about it with you!" Maka offered.

"There's nothing to talk about really."

Maka stared at her partner.

"What?"

Maka then sighed._ 'If I keep asking him, I'll just annoy him...'_ "Am I that unreliable as your meister?"

Soul grinned. "Gya-Ha-Ha! You just now noticed?"

Maka irritated began to bop him with her fists.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Soul just managed to block the bops.

Maka then stopped when she saw the others dancing. "Okay, wanna dance!-?"

Soul looked away. "Huh!-? No way! It's such a pain!"

Maka frowned. "What's the big deal? You're good at it, aren't you? You lead. Dancing might help us match our soul wavelengths too."

"Hold it right there!" Spirit exclaimed as he walked out onto the balcony. He jumped towards his daughter. "Dance with your papa instead Maka-chan!"

Maka looked annoyed. "No way."

Soul quickly pushed his meister to Spirit. "Good idea! It's important for a father and daughter's bond to have physical contact! Go on, dance!"

"Stop." Maka complained.

"Soul-kun is exactly right! Come, Maka-chan~!" Spirit dragged his daughter inside.

"Soul! Make sure no one steals my food!" Maka called.

Soul looked at the food. "She wants me to guard her plate? What a glutton." He then noticed something weird. "Salmon? But Maka doesn't like fish." Then Soul realized why and smiled. "Oh...What an weird girl..." He stabbed the fork into the salmon. "I don't need you looking out for me Maka...Thanks for the fish."

Below the DWMA building, Eruka and Free walked into the city wearing cloaks.

Eruka called out telepathically due to Medusa's snakes inside of her body. _'Medusa...We're in the city! What now?'_

Medusa explained. _'Go to the spot I told you about with free and wait there for my signal. Were you able to get _**_them_**_ to join you?'_

_'Yes! Crona, or was it Ragnarok, is going to be leading them here.'_

_'I see...Good work..."_

Medusa cut off the connection for now. "Heh, Heh~!"

Suddenly Soshi appeared carrying a glass of water. "Hello Medusa-sensei! Enjoying yourself?"

Medusa nearly jumped. "Oh Soshi-chan! Don't scare me like that!"_ 'Her again..'_

"You know Medusa-sensei, I'm familiar with every faculty member here except for you." Soshi said. "Let's talk somewhere away from prying eyes." She then led the older woman away to talk in private.

Stein noticed. _'You're already aware of her true identity aren't you Soshi-chan?'_ He smiled proudly like a father. "I taught her well. Perhaps a little too well."

Maka and Spirit were dancing together. Spirit talked to his daughter about giving him another chance. He had spoken with Lord Death who also had a daughter and Lord Death had given him some very smart advice. Spirit promised his daughter he would make things up to her.

Soshi led Medusa to a corner of the room away from the others. "Medusa-sensei...Did you know I saved Sid-sensei from an explosion earlier today but he still took some damage from the shockwave?"

Medusa acted surprised. "What!-? Is he okay? I didn't know anything about it..."

Soshi smiled. "Is that so? Sid-sensei went to a certain lab...I believe yours?"

Medusa said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Soshi's smile grew more serious. "Why would a witch like yourself risk infiltrating DWMA? Then I remember what Lord Death told me one day...I believe you have an interest in Kishin? You don't really expect me to believe that your interest only lies in meisters and weapons. You know, don't you? Medusa_-sensei_...The First Kishin lies beneath the DWMA."

Medusa gave her demonic look at the younger girl. "Heh, you damn brat...If the reaper wasn't here I would kill you right now."

Soshi's eyes turned red with black sclera and slit pupils. "You remember what I told you during our previous meeting Medusa? Just remove your soul protect, there's no need to hold back, I'll kill you for causing Maka-chan and Soul-kun such difficult times. Your demon sword nearly killed them." Wicked blades began to sprout from her skin in bursts of red light.

Medusa grinned darkly. "You're right. My goal is to resurrect the first Kishin."

"So that's what your research on the black blood was for...But why?" Soshi asked.

Medusa explained. "The power of the Kishin goes beyond human understanding. It is evolution itself! The Reaper and you all at DWMA act as a deterrent to that power and the world remains motionless. But time moves forward and isn't it logical that we grow and advance with it? You're a witch like me Soshi-chan, surely you don't want a world like that, a motionless boring world."

Soshi frowned. "I'm only half-witch Medusa."

"True, but did the Reaper ever tell you about your family?" Medusa asked.

Soshi froze and then narrowed her eyes. "All he told me is that my father and the rest of my family are dead, why do you ask?"

Medusa smirked seeing her chance. "The Reaper is wrong Soshi-chan...Your mother and sisters are still alive."

"W-What?-!" Soshi exclaimed. "That can't be!"

"Yes, but they believe you died though, when they returned to your home from the witch mass, you were gone and they could only assume the worst had happened." Medusa explained smiling at the seed of doubt, she believed that she managed to plant within the younger half-witch's mind. "We are fellow witches Soshi-chan, I want you to join me and I will bring you to your poor grieving family." Medusa pulled the shocked younger witch closer to her. "We belong together on the same side Soshi-chan." She then leaned down about to kiss the younger girl. The truth was Medusa had a deep interest in the younger half weapon witch, ever since their first encounter in Florence. Medusa's snake-like arrow began to crackle from her mouth.

"STOP!" Yelled Sid as he crawled in still hurt slightly from the explosion shockwave. "Get everyone out of here now!"

The party froze at the sight of the hurt zombie.

"Sid-sensei!-?" Maka said worried.

The main group ran to him concerned.

Stein asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Soshi managed to save me before the explosion but I still took a hit from the shockwave. But that's not important right now...You all have to get out of here...There's a trap...They've been waiting for this, when Lord Death and the DWMA students are all together!"

Medusa took this time to escape the commotion.

Soshi snapped out of her shock state. She couldn't be called a true student of Stein, if she let a seed of doubt enter her mind so easily. "Medusa's gone!"

Medusa leapt over the balcony. _'Free! Set up the barrier! Lock them all in!'_

_'Got it!' _Free replied. "Soul Protect...Release!"

Suddenly Maka and Soshi both felt the soul wavelength. _'This soul response! It's him!'_

Free put his arms out. "Wolf wolves, wolf wolves_..." 'Nothing can interfere with this magic box! Once someone goes in they can never come out.'_

Medusa called out. "Eruka! It's time to set where the box will appear!" She moved her arms channeling her magic. Eruka did the same. "Calculation spell!"

Soshi blinked as she sensed the magic. "This is a calculation spell!"

Sid pulled out his knife. "It's starting...Nygus you're up to doing Soul Resonance right?' "_Yeah."_

"I have to get you guys out of here at least!"

Free was nearly done powering up his magic. "Materialization area confirmed! Spatial magic...Independent Cube!"

Soshi reacted when the space began to warp. "This is Spatial magic! Everyone! I'll use one of my own spatial spells!" She began to channel her own magic quickly into her eyes. She closed her eyes and then snapped them open to reveal black eyes with a red pinwheel design. "Spatial magic: Kamui!" A swirling vortex opened and began to suck her in. Stein, Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Cabella, Yuffie, and Heart managed to get into the vortex's path. Koinu quickly jumped into the vortex too.

Sid watched the vortex close. "Good luck everyone."

Free materialized the key and locked the cube. "I can only control the cube for an hour!"

Eruka nodded. "Okay, before the reaper comes out."

Medusa asked. "We don't have time to dawdle...Where's Crona!-?" She stood atop her giant living tattoo serpent.

They heard a familiar scream as Crona and Ragnarok flew in.

"I brought them."

Five mouse-themed witches were flying right behind Crona. They looked like chibi versions of the witch Mizune. They were her younger siblings.

"The Mizune family!"

Eruka called out to them. "Mizune!"

They greeted the frog witch back.

Eruka thought. _'I got them to join us by saying the eldest Mizune was killed by DWMA...But it hurts that I had to do that...I'm sorry Mizune...'_

The five Mizunes flew together and formed their Beam Whiskers attack, and then they sliced a small portion of the school.

Medusa looked up. "That's it, Mizune! Keep it up! I'll leave the rest to you. Destroy Death City!" She then asked. "Eruka! Where's the attaché case!-?"

Eruka replied. "It's safe with me!"

The four then headed down. "We're heading underground! To resurrect the Kishin!" Medusa announced.

(DWMA underground)

A vortex opened and spit the group out. Shockingly the meisters all landed on their feet and the weapons did not.

Soul rubbed his sore rear. "Ow, ow, ow...What, so all the meisters landed on their feet and the weapons didn't? you guys are something else."

Kid replied. "I sense the soul responses of one, two...Eight witches!-? And a Kishin too!"

Suddenly they heard a commotion outside.

Maka asked. "What's happening?"

Stein spoke up. "This is an emergency situation. Everyone please calm down and listen to me. Underneath the academy lies the first Kishin, the beginning of madness. And right now, the witch Medusa, who snuck into DWMA as a nurse, is trying to resurrect that Kishin. We must stop her at all costs!"

Maka was shocked. "Medusa-sensei is a witch!-? No way..."

"There was something like that underneath DWMA!-?" Soul exclaimed.

Kid nodded. "It seems so. I heard about it from my father. Father can never leave this place because he has to maintain the seal on that Kishin."

Yuffie was surprised. "What Lord Death can't leave!-? I thought he was just a shut in."

"In any case, we must hurry to stop the resurrection. I will take you to the entrance of a passage that leads under-ground. Please everyone come with me!"

back in the enclosed Independent Cube, Lord Death sighed. "Well, this is a bummer...They really got us good..."

A dark-skinned meister came up carrying a mirror. "Lord Death! Please escape, even if it's without us!"

"A mirror? Unfortunately it's impossible...This space has been cut off from any world...But such a high-level spell can only last an hour...Until then we must wait...Sorry." Lord Death replied.

The student was so pissed, that he threw his own hat on the ground in frustration. "Damn it! Being in Death City made us too used to peace!"

"Now, now. What's wrong with being used to peace? Let's get even more used to it! That itself will make the world more peaceful, right?" Lord Death picked up the student's hat and placed back on his head. "We cannot destroy this peace we have. All we can do now is leave the rest to them..."

Stein showed the group the passage way. "This is the entrance to the passage that leads underground. Your opponents are strong...from this point on, if you are not fully prepared, you will lose your life. If you would like to turn back, you are welcome to do it now..." Stein lit one of his cigarettes. "Are you prepared to battle fear? Will you come with me or not? Your souls will decide the answers."

Everyone all dressed in their regular clothing.

Maka said determined. "We're going with you!"

Stein smiled while smoking. "Good!"

Back at the Independent Cube, Lord Death and Sid had a small talk and then some student had a question about how to fight Soul protect and then Sid mentioned the only way was to Kishinize. Lord Death then explained about Asura the first Kishin, who laid currently dormant beneath the school. Kim, Jacqueline, Nat, and Sam were worried about Soshi. Sendo prayed her brother, Soul, and surrogate sisters all of them would be okay.

Back in the passage way Maka asked Kid. "Hey, Kid-kun. How did Lord Death seal Asura?" The weapons had all assumed weapon form, it was the best way to travel.

Cabella was running with Tsubaki in ninja sword mode.

"Father tore off Asura's skin, made a sealing bag out of it, and shoved him into it..." Kid explained he was riding his skateboard, He carried Liz and Patty in gun form. "Then father anchored his body and soul to this land to suppress the Kishin."

"And that's why Lord Death can't leave here, huh?" Yuffie said.

Maka asked. "But if the seal was broken and the Kishin escaped...Would Lord Death be able to travel wherever he wanted again?"

Stein replied. "No Lord Death has anchored his soul to the city, so you could say he's merged with Death City."

"Merged with Death City..." Maka thought. _'So that's the reason I couldn't see his soul when I checked for it. Because it was all around me already.'_

"If Lord Death wanted to travel, the only way would be to give the land feet..." Everyone sweatdropped at the image of the entire city and the land around it with hairy legs and feet. But there's no way he could do something like that...If the Kishin is resurrected, the effects will be bigger than we can imagine...Madness would spread."

Soul felt himself entering that room again.

_The ogre chuckled. "Soul...You can't suppress it...Hell is right here." He pointed to his own head for example. "Human hearts are fragile. hurry and come...Madness is waiting. You can't escape...just like a needle running along the tracks of a record..."_

_Soul smirked. "Stop playing with me. You expect that to convince me? That needle keeps jumping off the track..."_

_The ogre grinned darkly. "Heh, Heh, Heh...I'll be waiting." _

It was chaos as the five Mizunes killed people.

A familiar figure was flying towards them. It was the elder Mizune. she had detected her little sisters and wanted to reunite with them.

The five Mizune had their beam whiskers formed until a familiar presence hit their senses and they all stopped in midair. Then a sight they never thought they'd see again was seen before them. The eldest of them, their beloved elder sister was flying straight towards them.

The five Mizune squeaked in surprise.

The eldest Mizune squeaked back in greetings. Soon all six met up. They all grinned at each other, happy to be reunited. The oldest Mizune then squeaked to her younger sisters asking what they were doing here and they told her why they were here. The oldest Mizune then formed Beam Whiskers and joined her identical younger sisters in the destruction of Death City.

Blair was bored walking and humming to herself in cat form. "It sure is festive around here tonight. DWMA's anniversary celebration, huh? I wanted to go too...But they said only DWMA students were allowed. How mean...I don't have work at the Chupa Cabra club either...And I don't have money for shopping...Oh well..I guess I'll go visit the fish-store guy who always gives me free fish." When Blair arrived she noticed something wrong. The market was destroyed and the man was on the ground wounded. "Fish-store guy!-?"

The man muttered. "B-Blair-chan..." He began to rummage through his clothes and brought out a fish. "This fish is for you."

Blair deadpanned. "He's so obvious..."

the man collapsed.

"Fish-store guuuy!" Blair called and then looked around. "Who would?" She heard a commotion nearby and then saw six pink haired girls wearing mouse-themed clothing flying around. "Them huh!-? Okay..."

She vanished in a blur and reappeared next to the closest Mizune sister. She tugged her hat down some. "You..." and delivered a powerful kick showing even in her cat form, she could fight. "Stop right there."

The Mizune went bouncing across the buildings like a rock across water and crashed hard.

The other five stopped in surprise.

Blair scolded. "I finally find someone to give me free meals, and you went and killed him. What are you going to do about this?"

The Mizune rose up before all six floated in front of Blair and formed their Beam whiskers attack.

Blair smirked. "Hmmm...Such cocky little mousies."

Back in the tunnel, Yuffie asked. "We've been running for a while. Hey Maka-chan? Can you sense the witches?"

Maka replied. "No...They must have soul protect on."

Suddenly Maka sensed a familiar soul response. "Doctor!"

The whole group paused.

"Yeah..." Stein replied.

Soshi stopped. "I feel this soul response too."

"Right in front of us...Past the shadows...There's someone there!" Maka said sweating. "This soul feels lewd and disgusting...There's no doubt."

Spirit arrived looking forlorn. "Lewd and disgusting she says."

"It's papa!"

Stein praised. "good work escaping that spell."

Spirit gave him thumb ups. "When it comes to chasing tail, I'm the fastest there is."

Soshi shook her head in disgust.

"This is a real help, though...I was worried about how much I could do without a weapon," Stein said. "Senpai are they in front of us?"

"Yeah, they're lying in wait." Spirit glowed white and transformed only this time into his staff form, with his blade hidden.

Stein held the black staff. "Everyone, from this point on, we don't know what will happen. Weapons, please do not return to human form, no matter what...There's a possibility you would be killed in one strike."

Soul was silent.

Koinu spoke up._ "We understand doctor."_

_"Yes sir."_ Tsubaki replied.

_"O...Okay"_ Liz said.

Patty exclaimed. _"Yep!"_

_"Got it!" _Heart exclaimed.

Yuffie asked confused. "They're lying in wait for us? They're not hurrying down to the Kishin?"

"I didn't say all of them were lying wait." Stein replied. "I'd expect Medusa to try to avoid a melee. In a situation like this there are a lot of people and a lot of blind spots, it's easy to make trivial mistakes...and if the black blood she's prepared to resurrect the Kishin is destroyed, it's all over for her so, in case someone comes, she's created a wall to try and keep them from breaking through."

"Hey do you hear something?" Yuffie said.

"Huh? do you?" Maka asked.

Suddenly they heard footsteps. Someone was coming.

"I heard it."

Kid replied. "Sounds like footsteps."

"Yeah, so they're not wasting any time, huh? Who's there!-?" Yuffie said with a smirk.

"Most likely, the initial attack will be formed by someone with the power and confidence to not be defeated even if he or she is outnumbered by the enemy...Someone who has the ability to attack multiple people at once, in order to hold back the enemy's charge..." Stein explained and sure enough

Medusa walked out of the shadows with her soul protect off. "I knew it was you guys...I've been waiting for you."

Stein explained. "Ok it's not much but here's a little strategy. Stay calm and listen closely." Stein's strategy was that Medusa would be the first to stop them then Crona, and the last two Free and Eruka would be heading towards the kishin's sealed shrine.

Soshi then stepped forward. "Stein-sensei...I'll handle Medusa..."

"Ok, but in case you need us Soshi-chan, senpai and I will be here as backup." Stein replied.

Soshi looked her shoulder at her 4 friends. "Maka-chan, Cabella-chan, Kid-kun, and Yuffie-chan, I want you four to break through Medusa's wall as fast as you can...Kid-kun, you're the fastest besides Cabella-chan, Yuffie-chan, and myself, so you go after the two enemies who are heading for the Kishin."

"Understood." Kid replied.

"Yuffie-chan, you hold back the demon sword so that Kid-kun and Maka-chan can go past it. You can attack with your soul wavelength like Stein-sensei and I can, so you should be able to deliver a decisive blow."

"You got it!" Yuffie exclaimed.

And Maka-chan...Get past Medusa and the demon sword, then catch up with Kid-kun as fast as you can. Together, the two of you will destroy the black blood."

"Yes, Soshi-chan!" Maka replied determined.

"There's just one last piece of advice: Just don't die! I want you all to survive whatever else happens!" Soshi said seriously.

"Yes!" The others replied.

"You're discussing your strategy right in front of the enemy?" Medusa smirked. "I can hear everything you're saying."

Soshi looked at the older woman. "Huh? You're the nurse at DWMA aren't you? You obviously didn't do enough research."

"You just can't keep your mouth shut...Fine, shall we begin?" Medusa began to wave her arms and recited her magic command. "Nake, Snake, Nake, Snake." Her magic began to rise in power.

Soshi withdrew Koinu from her back. "Listen, you don't have to breakthrough right away. There will be an opening. Stay calm and wait for it."

Stein had Spirit held in a battle position. spirit's blade materialized.

"Nake, Snake, Cobra, Cobbra..."

Soshi narrowed her eyes. "Here it comes."

Medusa then launched a wave of numerous arrows. "Vector Arrowx3!"

Soshi frowned. "Vector arrow! A spell that's perfect for holding back multiple enemies! And it's even more powerful than the last time I saw it!"

"We're not gonna lose!" Maka called and all four of them rushed out.

Kid said. "Liz! If you're scared, then go to sleep!"

_"O...Kay."_

Cabella said. "Tsubaki-chan, let's test that mode! Uncanny Sword Mode!"

_"Got it Cabella-chan!"_ Tsubaki transformed into a black katana.

Medusa controlled her arrows with her arms. "You impudent little children will be punished!" The arrows launched towards Cabella and Kid.

Cabella easily ran through the arrow storm.

Kid used Beelzebub to jump up and slide along two arrows. "Death Slide!" He made it past the witch and moved past.

Liz and Patty both exclaimed. _"We got past her!"_

"Maka! Cabella! Yuffie! I'm going on ahead!" Kid said as he vanished down the hallway.

Cabella summoned a shadow from Tsubaki's demon sword mode and it sliced through the arrows, Cabella made it past Medusa.

"You little...!"

Soshi and Stein both sliced down a wave of arrows that came at them.

"Uncanny sword cancel!" Cabella called. Tsubaki reverted back to her ninja sword mode and Cabell dashed off.

Yuffie used Witch Hunter to break through the arrow storm. "Yahoo! I made it!" She followed after the other two.

Soul said. _"Maka! We've gotta make it through too!"_

"Yeah!" Maka said.

"Shift all vectors to Maka." Medusa commanded. The arrows turned and aimed for the scythe-meister.

Maka began to think on the best way to get past the arrow storm. She believed the worst and best way would be to run straight towards the middle before the arrows met. She closed her eyes.

"So you're cutting off your field of vision to eliminate the fear, hmm?"

Maka listened for the sounds of the arrows but then she was cut by an arrow. Then impaled by the others.

Maka cursed. _'Crap...I just imagined the worst-case scenario...The fear is making my feet heavier...No! That_ _fear is exactly why I can run with all I've got! Pick up speed!' _She snapped her eyes open. "I'm not gonna lose!" Maka barrel rolled past Medusa.

Medusa turned with a laugh. "Well, isn't this interesting?"

Maka ran ahead.

Medusa charged her magic into her hand. "Oh no, you don't!"

Soshi suddenly made her own move appearing in front of Medusa. "Your opponent is me. Soul Force!" she slammed her palm into Medusa, the soul force sent the older witch skidding back.

Maka breathed a sigh of relief at her accomplishment. "All right! Let's catch up with the others!"

_"Yeah!"_

Medusa placed her hood back on. "I miscalculated...I can't believe I let four of your get past me. But as long as I stop you and Stein, Soshi-chan, this operation will be success...The others won't have any problems handling those kids."

Soshi smirked. "Don't underestimate my friends. What have you been observing in DWMA all this time? You're a fool..."

Medusa gained her demonic look. "Damn brat...Well, whatever. The demon sword will be waiting for them next."

Kid and Cabella zoomed right by Crona and Ragnarok.

**"Hey..Did something just go by really fast?" **Ragnarok wondered.

"Oh no...I let them get past us! I'll get yelled at again! I hate that!" Crona whined.

"Huh? Are you the demon sword?" Yuffie asked as she skidded to a stop before Crona. "Your opponent is me! The great Blue*Star! You seem pretty weak though, no wonder Soshi-chan thrashed you not just once but twice...I won't be able to show off with an opponent like you."

Crona's look turned demented and twitchy.

"This girl's nuts. I don't think she's all there in the head." Yuffie said sweat dropping. She then shook it off. "Meh. I don't really care about you, anyway. The main point is how I'm going to kick ass."

_"Be careful Yuffie-chan." _Heart warned.

Crona summoned her black blade.

"Wait, Yuffie-chan!" Maka ran up.

Yuffie turned. "That was fast for a slowpoke like you."

Maka narrowed her eyes seeing Crona. _'The demon sword.' _"Let me handle things here."

Yuffie was stunned. "What?"

Heart was shocked. _"But Maka-chan...According to Soshi-chan's strategy, Yuffie-chan is supposed to be the one to hold back the demon sword."_

_"Your attacks won't have any effect on the demon sword." _Soul warned.

Maka held Soul out to keep Yuffie back.

"Hey! Maka-chan...Don't get carried away or I'll kill ya!" Yuffie replied.

Maka was determined._ 'This is my fight for revenge.'_

Yuffie grinned teasingly. "Who would've thought miss goody two-shoes Maka would disobey a senior student and a teacher. Are you going through your rebellious stage?"

"Shut up." Maka said.

"Fine. I'll let you have the spotlight this time. I'll let you handle things here. But be careful. Don't overdo it." Yuffie replied.

Maka agreed. "Right."

Yuffie thumbed to herself. "If it gets too dangerous, just give me a yell! I always come running to help the little people!"

Maka looked annoyed. "Geez! Fine, go on ahead, all right?"

_"Let's go_ _Maka."_

"Okay!" Maka replied, her soul appeared in her chest. It was small and blue with wings.

"Heart-chan! We're gonna catch up with Kid!" Yuffie called.

_"Right Yuffie-chan!"_

Crona held her blade ready. "I won't let you..."

"Speed Star!" Yuffie was gone and appeared high above Crona. "Later Demon sword!"

"Above me!-?" Crona watched and then raised Ragnarok to attack. "This is fine by me. I can deal with you better from behind. Die...Screech Alpha!"

Suddenly Maka attacked Crona with Soul.

"You're in my way..." Crona said.

Maka punched Crona several times using Soul as a distraction. But Maka felt as is if she was punching a steel wall due to Crona's black blood defense.

Ragnarok spoke up. **"Crona! Forget about the kid who ran off! Focus on the girl right in front of you!"**

"Right..." Crona replied. _'On my right side, she's slamming me with punches, and on my left she's got me trapped with her scythe...Waah! I'll my way out of this!'_

But then Maka jumped and brought both legs up for a double kick.

"Wha!-? Crona was stunned as Maka slammed both her feet into Crona's face, sending her flying. Maka perfectly landed and gripped Soul. "Blew you away idiot!"

Crona was on her back quivering. "That was absurd! Beating me up like that all of a sudden...I don't know how to deal with such a cunning girl..."

**"Kill her!" **Ragnarok replied.

"Right."

Soul said. _"I gotta admit, that first attack worked good...You were looking pretty fired up there when you took on the demon sword. You think we got a chance of winning? I mean...Of course we do, right?"_

Maka smirked. "Right!" And she suddenly looked rather sheepish "Well...Not really!"

Soul was silent for a moment inside his weapon space, and then he laughed. "You may be smart, but you're a real idiot! I love it! You're the best! You really are a cool partner."

"Heh! Heh! Heh!" Maka grinned.

_"Well, we'll work something out."_

Maka gripped Soul hard. "we've got to somehow, right?"

Ragnarok had to add his piece. **"Cut the crap! Things don't just 'work out'! Did you forget already!-? About when you got slashed by Crona!-?" **He emerged from Crona's back. "**When I eat your souls, you're such small fries I probably won't taste anything! That star girl from before looked so much tastier! You're nothing but, unsexy, useless, frickin' brats! I'll torment you! That's all you're good for!"**

Maka smiled. "I did it!"

**"Huh!-?" **Ragnarok was confused.

"You finally acknowledged me. The last time we fought, you saw me as just another meal, right? Now you've acknowledged me as a person...In that sense, I've done it!" Maka then pointed to Crona. "As for the meister...You're always so timid! Face me!"

"Leave me alone...I don't understand... You're weak, but you're still going up against me...I'll just slash you again. Why are you even taking this fight so seriously?" Crona asked.

Maka looked at Crona.

The demon sword meister looked away flustered. "S...Stop that...When someone looks at me with so determination in their eyes...I can't make eye contact."

"Yes, I may be weaker than you. But I don't intend to lose. When it to the 'soul,' I won't lose!" Maka said giving a confident smirk.

Crona was silent.

Ragnarok snorted. **"Heh! Babble all you want! Talking big when you know you're a loser won't get you anywhere!"**

"Did I hit a nerve? I am the scythe meister Maka. What's your name?"

"The demon sword meister Crona." Crona replied.

"It's a duel then, Crona!" Maka smirked. "Ooh, you've got a good look in your eyes now, don't you?"

Crona looked serious. "Maka...So that's the name of the person in front of me."

Their souls appeared around them.

_"What are you doing, getting the enemy riled up?"_ Soul asked.

"Isn't she though?" Maka said smiling to her weapon.

Crona then held her blade to her wrist. "Let's go!" She sliced into her wrist.

_"What the!-? I thought she was ready to fight, then she goes and slashes her wrist all of a sudden?"_

Crona's blood dripped as she slowly raised her wrist.

Maka said. "She's going to attack with the black blood!"

Crona swung her wrist sending a blade of blood at Maka. "Bloody Slicer!"

Maka managed to evade it but then Crona appeared in front of her with her wrist raised and slashed with a blood blade coming from her wrist.

Maka managed to block with Soul. But then the blood liquefied again.

Crona stabbed her blade into the ground. "Bloody Needle!"

Maka jumped avoiding the spikes. She slid back a few inches. "She really is a lot of trouble. No wonder Soshi-chan had a little trouble fighting her."

"Ragnarok..."

**"Shut it!"**

Crona held her blade out. "Screaming resonance."

Just like before, Ragnarok's mouth appeared and he released a high-sonic screech.

"Why!-? Why collect innocent souls and become a Kishin!-?" Maka asked.

"Because I'm scared. If I get strong, I'll know how to deal with lots of different things. If I don't become a Kishin, Lady Medusa will abandon me...If I don't get strong, the world will be full of scary things!" She swung her blade and launched her Screech Alpha.

The giant mouth-shaped wave charged towards Maka, who was determined.

"I'm ready for whatever you've got! I might be weak and scared, but I'll take it on!" Maka blocked with Soul as the blast struck. "CRONAAA!" It exploded.

(With Soshi, Stein, and Spirit)

Spirit asked the girl in front of him and Stein. _"Soshi-chan...What was that sound?"_

Soshi replied. "I think Maka-chan has forgone the plan and is fighting the demon sword!"

_"WHAT!-?" _Spirit exclaimed concerned.

Medusa chuckled. "I guess that girl wants to die."

Soshi smirked. "Maka-chan is not that weak Medusa. I can tell she has great potential...It just needs to be brought out. Did you know she managed to bring out her weapon power on the bridge against Free?"

_"She what!-?" _Spirit was both shocked and happy.

"Soul-kun told me, that after I was knocked unconscious from Free's Ice bullet. Maka-chan was so angry that her weapon blood awakened." Soshi smiled. "After this mess is cleared up, I plan to teach Maka-chan how to utilize her weapon power."

"You think you can defeat me?" Medusa asked.

"I will sure try Medusa." Soshi replied holding her sword in a battle position.

Medusa looked to Stein and Spirit._ 'I can't be too sure that these two won't try to help her...' _She then waved her arms again. "Nake, Snake, Cobra Cobbra..." To their surprise one of the snake tattoos on one her arms came alive and separated from her. It glowed purple and then took on Medusa's very image.

Medusa explained. "While we play Soshi-chan...My clone here will play with Stein and Spirit."

"Fine by me." Soshi's soul formed around her. It was the size of Medusa's.

"Yes...let's play Soshi-chan."

The two witches stared at each other.

Soshi smiled. "It will be hard to play Medusa...With your feet stuck to the ground like that."

Medusa looked down to see her feet trapped to the floor. "What!-? My feet are sewn to the ground!-? When did you do that!-?"

Soshi explained. "Soul Thread Sutures, it's a technique I learned from Stein-sensei. When I hit you with my soul force, some of my soul wavelength was left in your body, like a static charge. I manipulated that wavelength like thread to suture your feet to the floor."

Stein blocked an attack from the clone Medusa and paused to watch. "Heh. Soshi-chan does me proud using that."

_"You corrupted her Stein!"_ Spirit scolded.

"Hehehe...So I did." Stein said with a laugh.

"You could control that precisely!-?" Medusa said surprised.

Koinu announced._ "A weapon doesn't just amplify the meister's soul wavelength! She can increase how precise the meister's control over the wavelength is too."_

"A technique that can only be done by the most powerful pairs of meisters and weapons, huh."

Soshi attacked Medusa again with her wavelength. "Medusa, it's over for you...Soul Force!"

Medusa slammed into the pillar.

Soshi saw this chance. "Suture!" She clenched her fist tightly and soul threads pinned Medusa against the pillar.

She came at Medusa with one palm reared back. "Successive Palm Soul Force!" She struck Medusa multiple times with the same palm making Medusa spit up blood.

Soshi then stabbed Koinu blade first into the ground and brought both her palms up. "Now to finish you! Double Palm Soul Force!"

But Medusa smirked. "The direction you're headed isn't toward me. Vector Plate."

An arrowed pointed backwards appeared beneath Soshi.

"Wha!-? What's with this arrow!-?" Then Soshi felt herself get launched away by the invisible force.

Soshi dug her blade into the ground to halt her flight.

_"What happened!-?" _Koinu asked.

Soshi realized the plate's power. "I see...That plate throws a person in the direction that the arrow is pointing."

Medusa released herself from the sutures with her snake tattoo. "Yes, that's correct Soshi-chan." She leapt down and summoned another plate with the arrow pointing right at Soshi. "Of course the plates work on me, as well. Nake, Snake, Cobra, Cobbra!"

Soshi held her weapon ready.

"Vector plate!"

Three arrows appeared around Soshi.

Medusa used them to speed herself up and appear behind Soshi. "I'm only doing this because I'm afraid of close combat with you, Soshi-chan." She swung her leg to strike Soshi, only for herself to go right through the younger witch as if she wasn't really there right now. Like she was a phantom.

"What!-?" Medusa said surprised.

Soshi smiled. "Sorry Medusa...But I can use spatial magic to turn myself intangible." She then placed her hand on Medusa. "I can also send others to another dimension."

Medusa felt a strange force trying to suck her in. "Vector plate!" She quickly summoned a plate underneath herself pointing the other way and was thrown away from the vortex.

Soshi frowned. "I missed her."

Medusa studied Soshi. _'So Soshi-chan is a master of spatial magic just like Mabaa-sama. This will be a difficult fight.' _She raised her right arm and the tattoo suddenly came alive and slithered off. "Light Serpent!" The living tattoo shot at Soshi.

Soshi quickly leaned back avoiding the snake. She then suddenly vanished.

Medusa was shocked as Soshi appeared beside her.

But Medusa was ready and leaned back with her arms raised. "Vector Storm!" Her arrows surrounded her in a tornadic barrier.

The barrier threw Soshi away from Medusa.

Soshi slid back a few feet. She had some wounds from the vectors. "So she did have a barrier."

Medusa explained. "There are one thousand snakes in my body...No prey that comes close ever gets away."

Soshi scowled. "What was that about being too scare of close-combat...You're clearly a short-range witch...Infiltrating DWMA as a nurse, you're full of lies."

Medusa smiled. "You think so? But that's not true. When I asked you at the party to join me and about your family...Those were my true feelings. I want you...We're both witches and should be working together towards a better world. How about it? Soshi-chan...I am asking you this not as a member of DWMA, but as a fellow witch."

Soshi was silent.

"Vector plate..." A ring of plates surrounded both of them. "Soshi-chan...All of the vectors surrounding you point towards me. I always get what I want. I never let it get away." Medusa said grinning darkly.

"May I ask you something?" Soshi replied. "You abducted that demon sword girl from somewhere and tried to make her a Kishin, right? So then why are you trying to resurrect the first Kishin? You're disappointed in the demon sword because she shows no signs of become a Kishin. So you decided to take big risk trying to resurrect the first Kishin with the black blood. Once you don't need the demon sword anymore, what are you going to do with her? Your experiment failed. That's the best news this year."

"Heh...Heh."

Soshi was slightly confused. "What? Did I say something funny?"

"No. Really, you are such an audacious girl. It may seem like a failure to you, Soshi-chan...But all of my research lies in the black blood." Medusa then raised her hand to point. "One more thing...There's one more thing you're mistaken about. The demon sword child was not 'abducted' Crona is my real daughter."

Soshi's eyes widened. She wondered what poor man was duped into having a relationship with this woman.

(with Maka)

Maka was using Soul to stand back up, after being blasted by the screech alpha.

Crona said. "You'd be better off not standing."

Maka screamed and charged at Crona with Soul.

Crona easily blocked Soul's blade with one arm and cut her wrist on it. "Why are you so determined to attack me? Even thought you're weak..." A blade of blood emerged from her hand. "Knock it off! I don't know how to deal with it!"

Maka ducked and noticed. "It's coming from the cut on her wrist!-?"

Suddenly a second blade tried to impale Maka.

But she leaned back dodging and skidded back a few feet.

Soul said. _"Blade attacks aren't right against this girl. The more we cut her, the worse off we get."_

"But there's one thing we can do." Maka said gripping Soul hard.

"Let's go Soul Resonance!" Maka and Soul called.

**"Do it Crona!" **Ragnarok said.

Crona held her blade up to her face. "Screaming resonance."

Maka gathered even power. "I'm pushing the resonance rate up higher!"

Black blood began to flow through her veins.

Soshi and Stein froze when this resonance hit their senses. "That resonance, wat that!-?"

Medusa and her clone both smirked excitedly. "So it's begun."

Ragnarok screamed and Soul roared as they both powered up with their respective meisters. Little Ogre grinned.

Maka formed the Witch-Hunter. Crona formed her Screech Gamma.

(With Soshi, Stein, and Spirit)

Spirit asked. _"Hey Stein...What's going on?"_

Stein was silent.

Soshi replied. "The black blood within Soul-kun has begun to stir."

(With Maka)

Maka went on the attack and leapt up with witch-hunter fully charged. Crona blocked with Ragnarok. Then Maka used her variant slash. "Figure 6 Hunter!" When Crona was down. Maka used the third and final witch hunter variation. "Letter U Hunter!"

Crona was sent flying by the slash and then Maka followed up charging.

She swung Soul only for Crona to block it with one arm. Crona looked rather demented. "What? That's it? Really?"

Crona moved back away from Maka.

Maka skidded back. "She blocked the witch hunter with just one arm!-?"

"How can she be so strong when she's so scrawny?" Soul asked sweating.

Maka was also tired from the three consecutive attacks earlier. "It's got nothing to do with physical strength. The black blood flowing through her body, 'Ragnarok,' is supporting Crona's muscle strength in combination with her movements."

Crona said. "Now it's my turn. Screech Gamma!" She then attacked wildly while screaming. "Geez! I'll slice you and your weapon! I will!"

Soul groaned.

"Soul!" Maka called worried.

Soul sensed the ogre's presence. "Shut up! You just stay back!"

Maka blocked the flurry as best she could._ 'If this keeps up Soul will get hurt again...'_

_"Maka...Don't get any silly thoughts in your head...Just keep guarding like that..." _Soul replied.

The ogre grinned. "Soul, you're saying some pretty silly things yourself. Just give up and surrender yourself to me. I'll make you stronger."

Finally Crona ended her attack with a cross shaped slash.

Maka was panting tired. "You okay Soul?"

_"Yeah." _

Maka was very tired. "I was almost there..."_ 'I felt, "I'm not going to lost to the demon sword!" I almost got ahold of Crona's wavelength, but it can't go on like this...'_

(Death City Streets)

Blair faced the 6 Mizune sisters as they flew at her. Blair jumped as they came one by one, she dodged the eldest Mizune's attack. "Pum-Pumpkin, pumpkin!" She landed on the head of one of the little ones and used her as a springboard to get above the others. Blair then grinned and unleashed her next attack. "Smashing pumpkin!" A giant jack-o-lantern shaped energy orb crushed three of the Mizunes.

Mizune number 4 flew by with her beam whiskers ready, but Blair leaned back matrix style easily evading it. Blair kicked the Mizune in the gut and sent her away.

"As a woman, I have to make sure my body is nice and flexible." Blair said. She tipped her hat. "To think even six of them couldn't touch me...How pathetic."

The Eldest Mizune was alone. She then sneered before she began to snap her fingers and chanted. The younger Mizune stood and joined their eldest sibling in the snapping and chanting.

Then all six flew up and all around, before they all stacked on top of each other like building blocks. There was a flash and a poof of smoke. Where six once were, there was now only one tall pink haired witch. Her pink hair reached down to her back. She wore the same mouse hat only much larger and clothes although her stomach and the underside of her large breasts were revealed.

Mizune spoke. "Don't get full of yourself, little kitten. Don't you know that the cornered rat will bite the cat?"

The fish-store guy drooled over the mouse-witch's full form.

Blair looked annoyed and then changed into her human form. She glared at Mizune. "Do you think I'm going to let you get away with trying to seduce men on my turf?"

The fish-store man then collapsed from the two beautiful women before him.

Mizune and Blair walked towards each other and soon stood face-to-face.

Mizune looked down at the cat-witch. "You're gonna be one dead feline."

Blair replied. "Big talk coming from a sextuple-decker mousey."

Mizune reached and groped one of Blair's breasts. "Hmph. What a distasteful outfit."

Blair smirked. "Like you're really one to talk." She tugged Mizune's top. "Isn't this top a little drafty?"

(With Maka)

Crona walked towards the tired Maka dragging her blade.

"Shit." Maka cursed.

Crona soon stood before Maka and looked down at her. "Are you scared? This is just like back then...I still don't know how to deal with it." Crona remembered her childhood, when Medusa gave her the choice to kill a small bunny, but she couldn't do it and got thrown into a dark room, several times. then after a few times, she managed to kill the bunny.

Crona raised her sword to kill Maka. "Goodbye little bunny." In her mind, Maka was the bunny she had failed to kill.

the ogre called to Soul."Soul! Hey soul!"

_"Maka..."_

"She's done for if you don't do something! Leave it to me! Throw reason out the window, and I'll make you stronger!"

"No...I'll take the power! But..." Suddenly Soul was back in the black room wearing his suit. "I will not abandon my reason!"

"What?" Little Ogre was shocked. "You can't win against the demon sword's madness like that! Just leave it to me! If you think you can get strong while keeping your reason and obeying the rules, you're making a big mistake! I've never heard such a fairy tale before!"

"I understand fear...So I fight against it...I understand the rules...So I obey them. That itself is greater power. Soul replied. "I'm not the only one involved in this either! If we resonate any more, it'll effect Maka too!"

Little ogre yelled. "Don't mess with me, you stinking brat! You can't just wrap it up in a neat little package like that! Where'd your reckless teen spirit go!-? I'm only asking you to go wild for once! What's the point of living if you can't go crazy!-?"

Soul yelled back. "Shut up! You're nothing but a little piece of shit! Stop talking so much! Shit can't talk! Right!-? Be quiet and lead me! Whether or not I go with you is my decision!"

Little ogre asked. "How am I supposed to lead you with talking?"

"How about pointing your finger or something? Piece of shit."

Little ogre waved his arms. "Okay, okay. Let's take a minute to cool down here. Both you and I want to move forward. But with just the two of us talking, we won't get anywhere. Right?"

"Yeah." Soul replied.

Little ogre gestured to the curtains. "On that note, there's someone I want to welcome here to the black room. Come on in."

The curtains opened.

Soul was shocked. Huh!-? here!-?"

"Let's decide this democratically so that we'll be satisfied."

It was none other than Maka herself wearing a ballroom style black dress with her hands clasped together in front of her.

"MAKA!-?"

"I heard most of the story." Maka said.

"What are you doing in the black room!-? Is this supposed to be going in on my mind or something!-?" Soul exclaimed.

Little Ogre explained. "Isn't it obvious? Since your souls are resonating right now, your hearts are connected too."

Soul didn't believe his meister was actually here. "Hey! Ogre! Isn't this just something you made that looks like Maka!-?"

"You're so suspicious. You're the one who runs the show here in the black room. I can't possibly do something like that." Little Ogre replied.

Maka struck Soul on the head with her signature book. "Maka Chop!"

"Ah...It's the real Maka alright." Soul groaned rubbing his head.

Little Ogre went the phonograph. "Now, now...I'll put on some music to calm everyone down." He placed the needle on the record and a tune began to play.

"You take the lead. I don't know what to do." Maka said.

"It's okay. Just go with the flow." Soul replied as he showed Maka the postures of dancing.

Soul asked. "Why did you come to a place like this? Did you hear the ogre's voice too?"

Maka replied. "I don't know. but now that I think about it, I might've heard it back when we fought the werewolf guy with the demon eye."

"Yes I definitely did enter you too. But I got wiped out of you right away...I don't know why though." Little Ogre said.

"Then you shouldn't come to a place like this! He got wiped out of you, right? He might not leave you so easily this time."

Maka looked rather sad. "Hey...If our soul wavelengths are matched up like this...You can tell what I'm thinking, right?"

Soul narrowed his eyes. "You...You want to use the black blood to get the same madness as Crona!-?"

Little Ogre grinned evilly.

Maka looked down. "I knew you'd be mad. I thought about it when I hit her with the witch-hunter...If I can get the same level of power as the demon sword, I might be able to grasp something...I think I...I think I'll be able to feel Crona's soul wavelength."

Soul scolded. "It's too dangerous to try something like that on a whim! You might not get your sanity back again!"

"Yeah no. I'm sorry...This is my conviction!" Maka said now determined.

"There's no guarantee you'll be able to come back." Soul insisted.

Maka replied. "But it's worth trying, isn't it?"

Soul sighed. "Okay, fine! We'll do what you want. No matter how far you get blown away, as your weapon, I promise I'll bring you back!" Suddenly Soul felt a pain in his feet. "Oww!"

Maka was wearing spiked heel. "Ah! Sorry!" She looked rather embarrassed. "Y-You lead, okay?"

"Yeah! Leave to me!" Soul said trying ignore the pain.

Little Ogre's grin grew more evil. "Yes, that's the way."

Crona raised her black blade to kill Maka. "Bye-bye, little bunny." She swung her blade down but just as she did earlier Maka blocked the blade with one arm. Suddenly an insane grin appeared on Maka's face and she swung Soul hard. Crona was sent flying all the way into the archs on the ceiling.

Maka stabbed the Scythe into the ground and stood on the pole, she placed her hand over head as if looking directly at the sun. "Ooooh! She flew~!" Maka giggled insanely.

Soul cursed. "I'm getting pulled into the madness with her! Maka, I swear I won't let go of you!"

Little Ogre said. You're wrong about that one fool...See I'm then one who's leading now."

(With Kid and Cabella)

Kid and Cabella were skateboard/running through the hallway. When Cabella suddenly stopped. "Kid-kun! Stop!"

Kid breaked. "What is it Cabella?"

Cabella sniffed the air. "Something's flying towards us."

Sure enough a black tadpold shaped bomb flew at the two meisters. It exploded and the shockwave just missed them.

"That was a bomb!-?" Kid said.

"Yeah and it looks like we have more to handle." Cabella said.

Kid looked and the whole entrance in front of them was decorated with the same bombs. He frowned. "What a disgusting way of arranging them. It disgusts me!"

Up ahead, Free and Eruka were heading further towards Asura.

Free ran on all fours. "I heard an explosion."

Eruka riding on her tadpole Jackson replied. "It must've been the tadpole bombs I set up...We need to hurry."

Free's nose twitched. "That smell.."

"Yeah. We're almost there. The Kishin is very close."

Back in the hallway, Kid was feeling ill. "This disgusts me!"

Cabella said. "Kid-kun don't look at them!"

Kid fell to his knees. "It's no good, I'm feeling ill."

Liz sighed. "Cabella told you...But I can understand...To Kid-kun, a place without symmetry is like a hallway full of ghost to a normal person. Anybody would be scared to go through that."

Patty spoke up. "Hey, onee-chan, those are bombs, you know? they're already scary enough."

"Hmmm, very good point."

"What a horrific trap...This is as far as I go...how horrifiying." Kid mumbled.

A reflection of Liz appeared on the gun barrel. _"Wait...Hey! Everyone's fighting as hard as they can! If you give up now, the kishin will get resurrected! You're a grim reaper! So act like one! If you can't do it then who can?"_

Kid replied. "It doesn't matter what you say...I'm useless reaper garbage. Just put me on the curb on garbage day."

Liz sighed. "Your turn Patty. Tell him in that special way."

"Ok." Patty fidgeted with her hands a bit before she said in a serious tone. "Get your ass moving now damn you!"

Kid looked shocked before his eyes watered. Suddenly the bombs exploded as Kid skated right through them crying. Cabella followed Kid just laughing to herself.

Liz spoke up. "Nice, he's using the blasts to give himself more momentum!"

Patty giggled.

Liz turned to her younger sister in their shared black space. "Well done, you did an incredible job of finally getting his butt moving Patty...Amazing."

Patty cheered. "Yeah I was really scary wasn't I onee-chan~!"

Kid cursed. "Damn it Patty! I hate you! I really, really hate you!" He zoomed away with Cabella following close behind.

Up ahead, Eruka and Free were continuing their way towards Asura.

Eruka looked down at her poor tadpole who was exhausted and patted him. "Hang on...We're almost there."

Free said. "They're coming this way really fast...They're gonna catch up to us..."

Eruka held the case tightly. "We have to protect this case with our lives..so we can inject the black blood into the kishin...Or Medusa will kill us!"

"Leave this to me. I need to borrow that tadpole you're riding on for a little while, though." Free said.

"Huh!-? What are you going to do with Tadpole Jackson?" Eruka asked.

Free stood up and recited his magic command. "Wolf wolves, wolf wolves! I'm going to outsmart those kids."

Further back, Maka was giggling insanely and wobbled on her feet. Crona was shaking.

Maka then held Soul in a strange battle position. "It's all just...So funny you know!" She then moved towards Crona when the ogre ordered her too.

Crona backed away. "Quit it. Please stop. You're all wobbly and giggly and I don't like it, stay away from me."

Maka swung Soul and hit the hardened black blood.

Crona frowned. "I told you..." She then stabbed her blade into Maka. "I hate wobbly giggles!"

But Maka just pulled the blade out and kicked Crona. "That's too bad cause I like em!"

Maka felt her wound and saw her black blood. "Hey it's black, it's so pretty!"

Maka then grabbed Crona's head and slammed it into the pillar. "Come on hurt me some more! You can do better than this can't you!" She slid Crona's face painfully down the wall.

Then Maka began stomping on Crona's back laughing insanely.

when she let up, Crona stood up and tried to slice her in half but failed and Maka just grinned psychotically.

They began to clash their blades in strange ways.

Soul felt the blackness coming down on him. "So this is madness."

"It doesn't let them feel fear at all. In this fight, they've denied their opponent's soul and their own soul." Little Ogre explained.

Maka tilted her head to the side. "Come on give me something new! Can't you do anything like eye-gouging or fish hooking?" She then righted her posture. "No? Or maybe you'd like to tear off my tongue? Bleh.." She stuck her tongue out, which even frightened Crona.

Soul yelled. "What are you doing Maka?-! Getting your tongue torn off was not part of the plan!"

Maka then jumped onto Crona and bit down on the back of her head as if trying to eat her.

Crona was freaking out.

"Damn it! I'm gonna get sucked into the madness too...Hurry up...Or you won't be able to come back again!"

Maka was floating in an all black space. _'Soul...' _When she saw what her body was doing, she was grossed out and blushed._ 'That's embarrassing...'_

Soul replied. "It's not much different from how you normally are...so hurry up and do what you gotta do."

_'Right I understand. I should be able to do it now._' Maka concentrated like a sonar.

Back in the entrance, Medusa spoke. "My research on the black blood is complete. All that's left is to inject the black blood into the first Kishin. It doesn't matter how much you try to fight it...This plan will succeed."

Soshi asked. "Once you resurrect the first Kishin...What do you plan to do with Crona? The black blood research that you used her for is over, and the black blood has been perfected. What do you intend to with that child? Abandon her?"

Medusa had closed her eyes and smiled ignoring the questions. Then she spoke. "What a boring question. I ordered it around so much, it grew up to be completely dependent. It was a total failure. Maybe I was just too much of a helicopter mom."

Koinu was disgusted with Medusa referring to her own child as 'it' instead of her or she as if she was only a failed experiment to get rid of.

Soshi narrowed her eyes, her grip on her weapon tightened. "I don't care about that. Answer my question. She's your child right? So what are you going to with her!-?" She could feel her inner madness growing due to the infused black blood within her and for once she wasn't going to fight it.

Medusa chuckled. "What are you getting so worked for? It's silly. It goes without saying, doesn't it? Holding on to something I don't need any more doesn't any sense. Does it make a difference just because it's a child? I'm going to abandon it. What else would I do with it? Why? Do you want it? You're welcome to it as long as you don't mind hand-me-downs. Go ahead and do what you wish with it."

That did it. Soshi snapped. "Why you...heartless bitch!" Suddenly her wavelength expanded greatly. She then stabbed Koinu into the ground and spread her arms out. "Madness...Release!" Her soul surrounded her and turned red and purple completely covering her from view.

When her soul faded back into her, Soshi was revealed in her full madness form.

Soshi now had knee-length black hair with a reddish-tint to it. Her eyes were red with slit pupils and black sclera. Her outfit had changed into a long gothic black dress with a red image of Lord Death's mask on it. Her nails were black and were elongated to be used like claws. She had two prominent fangs sticking from her lips. She didn't look 16 anymore, she looked more like a young adult woman of about 20-25. She was much taller as well (MizuneX5 height) and her figure grew to match her new height.

Spirit was gaping in his weapon space. _'Damn! And that's her madness form!-?'_

Stein shook his head.

Soshi glared hatefully at Medusa. **"I can't believe a mother would willingly abandon her own child! you make me sick!" **She then shot at a fast speed towards Medusa.

Medusa was stunned by the speed and was thrown straight through the wall by a powerful blow.

Soshi's leg was seen where Medusa once stood. Her red eyes glared at her opponent. "**Not yet! She must be punished more!" **Soshi then reappeared behind a shocked Medusa. She raised her arm, a red wicked blade jutted from the side of her arm and she slashed Medusa in the back, only to be blocked by Medusa's arrows.

Soshi growled. **"Damn it! You won't get away with choosing to willingly abandon your own child!" **She then leapt back and cut into her wrist.

To Medusa shock, a blade made of blood jutted from her wrist and then extended at Medusa (Gin's Shinso from Bleach).

Medusa just managed to avoid the blade. _'She's using the black blood in the way Crona uses it!'_

Soshi smirked as she suddenly faded away as if an illusion.

"What!-?" Medusa was shocked as Soshi appeared in front of her with strange glowing red eyes and crows flying around her. **"Medusa, I'm taking you into my realm...Illusion magic: Tsukuyomi!"**

Medusa found herself bound to a cross. The world was black and grey with a crimson sky.

Soshi stood before Medusa.

"What is this?" Medusa asked. Suddenly she grunted in pain as a blade entered her stomach.

Soshi was right in front of her with her right arm transformed into a long blade, when she spoke her voice echoed through the realm. **"This Medusa, is my realm. Time and space, even physical mass, I control them all." **She then retracted her blade arm from Medusa's stomach.** "For the next 72 hours you will feel this pain." **Soshi then multiplied into many clones of herself, each one had a long blade for their right arm. The torture began again. for the next three days, Medusa was repeatedly stabbed in the stomach.

(with Maka)

Maka found herself falling towards a rather dull and dry bleach. Even the sun looked lifeless. She then saw Crona, a younger version of her drawing a circle in the sand with a stick. She claimed it was her own area that no one could enter. Then her shadow extended and started speaking to her. Her shadow self asked her questions, with Crona passing each one around 42 times. Eventually the shadow Crona left and Crona recalled when she introduced herself to Maka before their fight.

Crona sniffled. "I could answer back then...I'm the demon sword meister Crona..."

"I know~!" Called a familiar voice right behind her. It was Maka, or rather a child version of her. "Rawr!"

Crona jumped onto her feet in surprise. "Eeek!"

Maka giggled and asked. "Can I come over there?"

Crona protested. "Wait no, you can't..."

"Huh!-? Why?" Maka asked.

"Don't come inside the line. This is my place..." Crona said.

"Eh!-? What?" Maka was now inside the circle.

Crona was surprised. "Oh no...How did you get in so easily? Nobody should be able to get in..."

Maka looked down at the circle. "Hmmm...A line huh?"

Crona explained. "I don't know how to deal with things, so...I can relax as long as I'm inside the line...But if you come in, then there's no point!"

Maka started to erase the the cricle. "This line's easy to erase."

Crona was scared. "N-No...Don't do that!" But it was too late soon the circle was completely gone.

Maka patted her dress clean. "There. All gone."

Outside, Crona's body jolted before she screamed and bloody needles jutted out of her, her body convulsed.

Soul was surprised. "What the!-? What's happening!-?"

"Soul rejection!"

_'Soul!' _Maka called out.

"Maka!" Soul answered.

_'Hurry up and pull me out of the madness!'_

Little Ogre said. "What!-? Oh no, you don't!"

Soul called. "Hold on!" He dropped down until he landed on top of some water or blood with black spots in it. "Where are you!-? Maka!" He looked down to see Maka just below him. "I'm coming!" Soul struggled to push his hand into the liquid it was thick like blood, but he managed to get his hand in and Maka reached out, they managed to grasp each other's hand. With a hard tug, Soul yanked Maka out of the blood.

Maka snapped out of the madness state in the real world. She looked to the other meister. "How's Crona!-?"

Soul was exhausted. _"You're back..."_

Maka stood up and then placed Soul down much to his surprise.

_"What are you doing Maka!-?"_

"Just wait here Soul."

_"If you get too close to her you'll get skewered!"_

Maka just smiled to him and then started to walk towards Crona.

One long bloody needle extended and slashed Maka's neck slightly.

But she was undeterred and continued to walk towards Crona.

Maka said comfortingly. "Don't be afraid. It's all right." Soon she was right in the middle of the bloodly needle storm nearing Crona. "You're just a little shaken because the line disappeared."

More needles extened and impaled Maka and yet she still was undeterred.

"Don't worry! It's okay..." Maka dropped to her knees and leaned against Crona. "I understand your wave-length now...It's not that you don't know how to deal with things. It's just no one's really dealt with you, reached out to you at all."

Crona replied. "It's okay...I've already given up anyway...I know...I'm not needed anymore...I already decided. It's okay...I'll just disappear."

Maka used a more comic version of her 'Maka Chop' on Crona rather than the painful one reserved for Soul or her father.

Crona looked surprised.

Maka took off one of her gloves and held out her hand. "So then...Be my friend. Please."

Crona was utterly surprised. No one had ever wanted her to be their friend before. She didn't know how to deal with something like this.

Maka smiled. "I'm not the only one who will help you. I know Soshi-chan will too...like you she's a weapon, a witch, and a meister, she can understand you even better than I could."

Crona sniffled. "Ungh...How can you...? I don't know how to deal with that..." She began to cry and held her hands against her face.

Soul returned to human form and looked up with a smile. "The fear of dealing with other people, huh...? Even I'm scared of that."

Little Ogre was all alone in the black room. "Aww...They left..." He grinned. "Oh well, I always have the key." He twirled the key around his finger.

(In the chamber)

Medusa was exhausted from the mental torture.

Soshi sensed something. **"I can sense that things are calming down...their soul wavelengths are returning to normal."**

_"What about Maka-chan!-? Is she okay!-?" _Spirit asked worried for his only child.

Stein spoke. "Yes. It looks like she did a good job of grasping the demon sword's soul wave-length..."

Soshi looked up. **"I can sense the demon sword's wavelength stabilizing...Maka-chan did it."** A gentle smile actually formed rather than the usual crazed grin usually associated with madness.

Back up ahead, Crona was still crying. "This is the first time I've cried like this! I don't know how to deal with tears at all!"

"Anyway Maka, we don't have time for this. We have to keep moving." Soul said.

"But we can't just leave her like this!" Maka replied.

"Yeah but...What else can we do?" Soul said.

**"Don't mess with me!" **Shouted Ragnarok as he emerged from Crona's back.** "Don't mess with me, moron!" **He grabbed Maka's head.

Soul growled. "Bastard!" He began to try and pull Ragnarok's hand from Maka. He was also pushing against Ragnarok's head.

Ragnarok scolded.** "You wanna be friends with Crona!-? Don't make me laugh! Who do you think you're messin' with!-? You think it'd be fun to be friends with a kid like this!-? Nothing's exciting with this kid! Oh! I got it! You're gonna bully her! Am I right!-? Kicking her around's a pretty good to get rid of stress! I hit the nail right on the head didn't I?" **Just then he grew pissed.** "Whaaa!-? You ain't gettin' away with it! The only one allowed to beat up Crona is me! I ain't letting you have her!"**

"S...Stop it...I SAID STOP IT!" Crona screamed and she actually uppercutted Ragnarok in the face.

Ragnarok was silent before he grabbed Crona with an armlock around her head. **"That was a great punch for you, Crona! Do you have any idea how it feels to get punched by you?"**

"No...How would I know that!-?"

**"It's like this! It's like when you have been able to crap for three days and three nights, and then you finally push it out as hard as you an, and the water in the toliet splashes back on you!"**

Crona was disgusted. "That's too disgusting for me to even understand!"

**"Don't you talk back to me!"**

Crona looked back to her hopefully new friends. "Leave this to me...You guys go on ahead." She had a determined look in her eyes. "I'll hold him back here!"

Ragnarok then lifted Crona's dress up. **"Heeey!"**

Crona bopped him in the head with one hand while trying to keep her dress down with the other. "Stop it, you pervert!"

"Ummm..." Maka was confused.

"Anyway..." Soul gave thumbs up. "He's all yours."

Ragnarok laughed while trying to yank Crona's dress off.

Crona screamed. "S...Somebody! Help me!"

_'Don't die on us...'_ Maka and Soul both thought. They ran ahead.

"Maka are your wounds okay?" Soul asked.

"Yeah...A black scabby thing is stopping the bleeding...I think it healed by itself when the black blood disappeared." Maka tightened her clothes and gripped Soul who changed into scythe form. Maka leapt down towards where the others were headed.

"Let hurry! We have to catch up with the others!"

Kid came to an utterly destroyed room. "This place is a complete disaster..."

Cabella and Tsubaki both were worried for Soshi. _'Soshi-chan...I hope you're ok...'_

Kid frowned. "I can feel the Kishin's wavelength..." suddenly scarves came at Kid and the imagine of three vertical eyes appeared. Kid was panting and sweating from the illusion he had just see.

Patty and Liz were concerned for their meister.

_"Kid-kun?"_

_"Are you okay?"_

"Yeah it's just I've never felt pressure like this before." Kid replied trying to regain his barings. Cabella felt the same way kid did, that was the strongest wavelength she had ever felt next to Lord Death's.

Liz asked. _"Hey...Kid...The first kishin is in here, right? What's he like?"_

"That's a pretty vague question. I've only heard about him from father, so I don't know the details, but...Father defeated Asura...and then striped all the skin off of him to seal him."

_"Your dad used to be scary...Why did he do something like that?" _

Kid replied. "He did it to make a sack to seal Asura in...It was supposed to contain Asura's soul, body, and all of his madness...and Asura's own skin would make the best seal. Then father drew out all of Asura's blood...And stuffeed the dried-up body and soul into the sack. Asura's body thirsts for blood..."

"So that's why they need the black blood?"

"Probably."

Cabella suddenly felt something. "Kid-kun! There's something coming!"

"What!-?" Right in front of them a few feet away there was a harsh flash and then a blast shot at them.

Kid and Cabella both evaded blast. But the shockwave knocked Kid off his skateboard.

Kid looked forward. "Cannon fire!-? Where is it coming from!-?"

Cabella narrowed her eyes seeing a wolf-shaped silhouette threw the smoke. Then it was revealed to be Free with smoke coming from his mouth.

"Demon eye cannon." Free said.

Cabella's eyes narrowed into slits. _'So that's the so-called immortal werewolf Tsubaki-chan told me about...He hurt Soshi-chan! I'll make him pay for that!' _"Tsubaki-chan uncanny sword mode."

_"You got it Cabella-chan! This is for Soshi-chan!" _Tsubaki shifted into her strongest weapon form, the black blade she gained from absorbing her brother's soul.

Black markings grew on Cabella's face. Cabella glared at Free, for not only hurting the one she loved but for also bringing bad rep to wolves everywhere.

"That's the immortal guy...how careless of me...He blended in with the Kishin's madness, so I didn't notice." Kid then began to open fire on Free.

But the werewolf walked through the shots. "Not gonna work!"

Kid narrowed his eyes as Free charged at him. The young reaper began to think of a plan. Kid dodged Free's swipes. He realized Free was aiming for his legs and made extra sure that his legs wouldn't be hurt. Kid leaped and aimed at Free upside down. He fired more shots.

But they went right through Free. "Immortal!"

Kid did many perfect flips and landed a few feet back. "In that case! Liz! Patty! Let's go Soul Resonance!" Kid assumed Excution mode. "Execution mode!" Then he charged up with Liz and Patty going through the checks faster. _"Resonance stable..Noise at 0.3% Five seconds until feedback.." "3." "2!" "1..." "Firing~!" _

Kid's eyes acted like a target lock getting Free in it's sights. "Death Cannon." He shot the massive blast of orange energy at the werewolf. After hitting, Liz and Patty reverted back to their normal twin pistol forms.

"Now he should be at least a little..."

Free burst through the smoke. "Immortal!"

Kid was shocked. His most powerful attack didn't even make him flinch! Soon Free was attacking Kid and the young reaper could only dodge them. Kid finally took a glance around the room and his OSD and symmetry obsession struck again as he began to speak about which piece goes where. But he started scratching his head much to Liz's horror, she knew if something didn't happen to distract Kid from the messy room, he would be drawn into the madness.

"YAHOO!" Yuffie announced her arrival by kneeing Kid in the back.

Heart apologized. _"Sorry we're late."_

"We caught up! I win! Too bad! That Kishin isn't getting revived now!" Yuffie declared.

Kid got angry. "You idiot! The one with the black blood is up ahead!"

Yuffie was shocked. "What!-? That's not good! So what're you doing here!-?" She turned to see Free. "Whoa! What the hell are you!-?"

Liz smiled. _'Phew! Yuffie-chan managed to distract kid-kun! Now his focus will go back to the wolf man' "Kid-kun, look at that man. He's wearing a shackle only on his left leg."_

"What!-?" Kid frowned angrily seeing it was true. "You're right! How dare he!"

Liz cheered. _"Yes!"_

Yuffie charged forward. "I'll kill anyone who gets in the way! Let's go, Heart-chan!"

_"Yes!"_

kid held his guns ready. "I'll back you up!"

Free grinned. "come on, come at me all you want!"

Cabella narrowed her eyes and watched as Yuffie tried to attack Free only for him to dodge. _'Something's wrong...He didn't even dodge Kid-kun's shots earlier... but he's trying to avoid Yuffie-chan's phyiscal attacks? Wait...' _She realized when Yuffie made a cut with Heart. "I understand now." She walked towards Free.

Yuffie was confused. "Cabella?"

"Hey what are you doing!-? I'll cut you up!" Free warned.

"No you won't even if this really was you...Which it isn't. Am I right?" Cabella asked and walked right through him.

Free reverted to his human form. "I guess you figured it out."

"This isn't the demon eye man...It's a olny hologram. Is this one of your magic spells, demon eye?" Cabella asked.

"Yeah."

Up ahead, the real Free standing atop a very exhausted Tadpole Jackson finished his clone's words. "Spatial magic: Image Transmission. It's a spell that lets me project a vision of myself into a certain place."

Eruka was worried for her pet. "Are you okay, Tadpole Jackson?"

The tadpole looked utterly ready to collapse from exhaustion.

Eruka glared at Free with angry tears. "This is all your fault for flailing around on top of Tadpole Jackson! I won't forgive you for this!"

"I didn't have a choice. If I hadn't done it this way, I wouldn't have been able to keep moving forward. I would've been left behind!"

Back with the clone Free, He asked Cabella. "How'd you figure it out?"

"You didn't even try to avoid Kid-kun's gunfire at all...But you couldn't allow Yuffie-chan's attacks to connect, because she'd be able to tell that you were just a hologram. You made that first cannon attack from behind the hologram didn't you? That made me think the hologram was read. Also...Since you're an immortal, Kid-kun was wary of you, so he fought from a distance...It's a nice trick that makes good use of your immortality." Cabella's hand came out and pointed to Yuffie. "You! You cut him, so why didn't you even notice!-?"

Yuffie laughed. "Well, it's me you're talking about, you know? I thought I'd come up with a slicing attack where I didn't even feel myself making the cut!"

Cabella bopped her on the head. "Idiot! You noticed didn't you, Heart-chan!-?"

Heart blushed nervously. "Huh? I thought Yuffie-chan had grown, that's all."

Cabella poked her head from the hologram. "What? Instead of being a doting parent, she's a doting weapon?"

Kid picked up his skateboard. "Shit! We wasted a lot of time...Let's go, Yuffie, Cabella."

"Yeah! We put up a hard fight, didn't we?" Yuffie replied jumping next to him.

'Free' smirked. "You're already too late." The illusion Free faded.

Free and Eruka were very close.

Tadpole Jackson finally collapsed from exhaustion.

"Tadpole Jackson!-?" Eruka tended to her familiar while Free jumped off him.

"Look Eruka,"

"Huh!-? what?"

They saw a door ahead of them with a triangle and three vertical eyes on it.

Eruka looked rather scared. "The Kishin is there, right?"

"Let's hurry. Those brats are gonna catch up to us soon." Free walked up and opened the door.

A wave of intense wavelength went by them.

Both the werewolf and frog witch sweatdropped and looked rather nervous as they entered the sealed shrine.

Eruka was really nervous as she traveled in the dark room, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Suddenly a person appeared before her. He was covered in multiple clothes. Even his face was covered in a scarf. It had a trio of vertical eyes on it. The man's scarves suddenly grabbed Eruka by the throat holding her up. The only part's of the man showed where bits of his black hair and his hands which had the same vertical eye pattern as the scarf around his head.

Eruka tried to call to Free. Her hat was knocked off her head.

The man then slightly lifted his 'mask' revealing his mouth which opened wide. He held Eruka still and tore her face clean off with his teeth.

Eruka screamed. "NOOOOO!" She covered her hat over her face.

Free was surprised.

Eruka trembled. "My face...I'm scared...So scared...I can't take this...I'm gonna go home and hibernate."

"What happened to your face?" Free knelt down. "Here. Let me see it." He flipped Eruka's hat up only to reveal a strange looking face, the face of the Kishin.

'Eruka' then pierced Free with one hand through the chest and then ripped a piece of him off.

suddenly they were back in the real world. Eruka held a large nail against her throat. Free held something sharp against the back of his neck, like he was sawing his own head off.

"Kyaaa!" Eruka quickly threw the nail away.

Free also threw his weapon away. "What!-? What am I doing!-?"

Eruka looked at Free shaking. "Huh!-? What was that? An illusion?"

"This is the madness of the first Kishin." Free replied and further ahead was the skin bag held up with chains. Asura's very skin, containing his soul and body inside.

Further back, Soshi returned to her fight with Medusa but she couldn't get her off balance becuse of the 'tail snake' she had.

Soshi cursed. _**'I don't have time for this! I have to defeat Medusa and get to the Kishin's shrine fast! But that damn tail keeps her balanced! Also I don't know how much longer I can keep my sanity in this form! I may be a weapon meister but I'm also a Witch and witches are naturally destructive!' **_Her eyes flashed with a psychotic gleam before it was suppressed. Soshi was wielding Koinu with one hand.

Koinu thought concerned. _'Shi-chan...to think Medusa pushed you this far. Damn that bitch!'_

Soshi got into a crouched fighting stance. **"I'll take off my soul protect too. Soul Protect...Release!"** Her magic flowed through her veins. From her shoulders, 6 black wings sprouted. Soshi then stood up with her magic crackling around her like fire, her eyes shined with a psychotic gleam. **"Medusa...I want to dissect you."**

Spirit sweatdropped. _"Stein, you corrupted this girl."_

Stein chuckled. "I know senpai and I couldn't be prouder." They had defeated Medusa's snake clone so it returned to her.

Medusa smirked. "Heh how cute...You released your soul protect..Makes me want to tease you."

Koniu was concerned._ "Shi-chan, try to resist the madness."_

Soshi rushed forward with her palm out. **"I'll tear you to pieces."**

Medusa dodged the palm strike. "I will ask you one more time...Come with me...DWMA isn't the place for a witch of your skills Soshi-chan...This boring world doesn't suit you. Let's change this boring world with the power of the kishin, which surpasses human understanding...Let's create a new world that is meant to evolve."

Soshi smiled. **"I normally wouldn't act like this. But considering that Stein was my teacher and who I'm facing, I don't mind going a little crazy." **She swung her blade and Medusa barely avoided the strike.** "This is my answer to your offer Medusa, I will not allow you to revive the Kishin, it would be a disaster of great proportions...Besides a world without a god, that would be arrogance."** Soshi slashed with her weapon and Medusa countered with her arrows.

Medusa gathered one of her arrows around her hand and it spun like a dril. "But soon Soshi-chan, arrogance like that will become the norm, and even you and Stein will have to obey. It's pointless. Attacks like these will not hit me. It's the exact opposite."

Medusa stabbed her drill into Soshi's stomach.

But it didn't fazed her, Soshi giggled. **"Sorry, I guess watching Crona somewhat inspired me to harden the black blood." **Soshi then raised her palm and charged it full of her magic and soul wavelength. The lightning changed to a reddish-purple with a black outline.** "Until your arrogance becomes the norm, what would I do about the feeling that I'd be committing heresey against Lord Death? I won't follow you!"**

"It seems it doesn't matter what I say." Medusa said.

**"I want to tear you to pieces without feeling like a heretic!" **Soshi moved her crackling palm forward and the same time Medusa sent several of her arrows.

"So this is how you harness your madness huh!-?"

Soshi allowed the arrows to strike her and yet they just scratched her and not impale her. She slammed her palm into Medusa's gut. **"Soul Force!" **Soshi sent a huge pulse of her soul wavelength directly into Medusa.

Medusa spat up blood. "That's it...You did all that just for one attack? I think I overestimated you a little. So what? You refuse my invitation, and this is all you're capable of?" Her tail snake curved her head. "I'll chop your head off." The tail snake shot at Soshi's neck only freeze within an few inches from it. "What!-? My tail snake...It stopped...No my entire body is frozen."

**"Soul thread diffuse sutures." **Soshi replied with her hand still embedded in Medusa's stomach and her other arm held Koinu in a ready to strike position.

"What are you talking about? I don't see any stitches anywhere..." Medusa said confused.

**"Look closer! The threat is strung inside your body...I've sutured your entire nervous system."** Soshi replied.

Medusa laughed. "What's the matter? Why don't you kill me with that sword in your right hand? You're in a hurry aren't you?"

Koinu was shown in her weapon space holding her hand up. _"It's a huge wavelength, and we're trying to manipulate it as precisely as we can. It's taking everything we've got to focus on controlling it...We can't even move a finger."_

"Isn't this a little cruel for a last resort? Is this the system of fighting that you set up? So you want to see who's quicker on the draw when the stitches go away, is that it? It's pointles. My snake is already at your neck. You must know what's going to happen! No matter simulation you run it through, my snake will always chop your head off before your sword even moves. You can't control your wavelength like this for very long, can you? The moment you lose control will your last...You will die...And the Kishin will be resurrected."

(Sealing Shrine)

Eruka and Free stood before the bag which contained Asura.

"That's it." Free said.

"That?" Eruka inquired.

"Yeah the sack." Free mentioned to the statue. "It was originally a goshintai, but it sucked up some of the madness. Now it looks like that."

Eruka replied. "It was the madness that made us see illusions, right?" She then placed her hands in a sign and chanted her magic command. "But moving on...Kaerog Froeru! Gekoeru Frog!"

The case opened to reveal the black blood and the syringe to inject it into the bag. Eruka grabbed the syringe and inejcted into the jar and drained the black blood into the syringe glass. "It's ready..."

"Hurry up. Those brats'll get here soon."

"Right." Eruka looked to the bag. "Finally."

Suddenly Kid arrived he saw the needle. 'That needle has the black blood!'

Free got in front of Eruka. "Eruka!"

Kid tsked and jumped into the air, he aimed his pistols. But then another illusion of the kishin appeared grabbing kid with his scarves. "What!-? What is this thing!-?" Kid began shooting in the wrong direction.

Free turned to Eruka. "They're seeing an illusion! Now's your chance!"

"Right."

Suddenly Free felt a hand stab into his chest and saw yet another illusion of the kishin. Together unknowingly, Kid and Free snapped themselves from the illusion.

Kid saw Eruka running and aimed his postal but Free got in the way.

"Move it!" Kid yelled and began firing on the wolf-man.

Free groaned slightly. "The real ones really do pack a punch."

"As long as I target the black blood, demon eye can't move! Now, Cabella! Yuffie! Go!"

"Right!"

"Ok!"

Yuffie and Cabella ran forward.

Kid warned. "Be careful. The kishin's madness will make you see illusions."

Yuffie grinned. "Don't worry. My sixth sense is really dull! I don't feel the madness at all!"

Kid chuckled. "I should've known!"

Cabella leapt up with Tsubaki in uncanny sword mode.

Yuffie leapt with Witch-Hunter formed.

"They're coming Eruka!" Free shouted.

Eruka saw them coming and channeled her magic into her arm. "Kaerog froeru...Gekoeru frog! It's not very strong yet, but..." She formed another tadpole bomb."Just made tadpole bomb!"

The explosion sent the three of them to the ground. It knocked Eruka's frog hat off her head.

The needle filled with black blood slid out of Eruka's arms.

"Oh-no!"

"Alright!" Yuffie yelled.

"Now's our chance!" Cabell called rushing forward as a blur.

Eruka trembled as an illusionary kishin drooled on her head. She then watched Cabella rush forward. "No fair! Hey time out!"

Cabella made it to the needle and raised Tsubaki to destroy it.

But then Tadpole Jackson used his tail to send the needle to his master.

Eruka gave him a smile and a victory sign. "Thanks sweetie!"

Yuffie then rushed forard and kicked the poor creature. "Damn amphibian!"

"Tadpole jackson!" Eruka turned to the skin bag. "I won't let your determination go to waste!" She began to slowly and carefully inject the needle into the sealed bag. She wasn't doing this for Medusa but for her beloved tadpole jackson.

"Hurry Eruka!" Fre called.

"Stop her! Cabella! Yuffie!" Kid called still shooting at Free.

Tadpold Jackson was unconscious.

Cabella winced as she realized she was at the limit for uncanny sword mode. She's never used it this many times, a day. But she would push herself to stop this disaster from befalling the world. Cabella jumped up with the uncanny sword crackling with energy. She then slashed destroying the needle and spilling the black blood.

Cabella panted but was happy. "We did it...We won! There's no way for the kishin to be revived now!"

(With Soshi and Medusa)

Soshi and Medusa were both at a stalemate. Soshi was holding Medusa frozen with the Soul Thread diffuse sutures, but Medusa's tail snake was aimed to chop her head off.

Koinu thought. _'This is a gamble, and the odds are pretty bad at that...Medusa's goal is to resurrect the first kishin, so all she has to do is defend. If we're going to cut our way through her, we'll have to do it by force.'_

Soshi was in thought as well. **_'I've somehow managed to stay on top of this stituation...But the instant the soul thread diffuse sutures dissolve, we'll both attack...but right now, instead of seeing myself get killed...All I can see is Medusa getting torn apart!' _**A demented smirk appeared on her face and her grip on her weapon tightened.**_ 'I have to bet on what little chance I have!'_**

Suddenly a massive wavelength was felt by them all.

Koinu was shocked. _"Wha!-? What's going on!-?"_

Medusa grinned victorously.

Koinu said shocked. _"Does this mean that Kid-kun and the others failed!-?"_

Sealed Shrine, the bag was releasing the full intent of the madness wavelength, the needle plunged into it.

It turned out that Cabella had seen an illusion earlier and instead cut the statue with her weapon and not the needle.

Yuffie was shocked. "No way...We failed?-!"

The black blood drained into the skin bag.

(First Chamber)

The madness wavelength shook the entire chambers.

Medusa laughed. "Aww, too bad! We win!"

The Kishin's madness wavelength filled Soshi with more power. She then laughed madly and in a blur of movement, Soshi sliced Medusa perfectly in half. Their eyes met, insanity shining in both of their gazes.

Koinu was stunned. _"She did it...I didn't even see it..."_

Medusa's upper body fell to the ground. Her torso shot bloody snakes like a fountain and it rained down on them.

Soshi looked back at Medusa's upper body and laughed slightly.

Medusa just smiled.

**"What a hollow victory. I was trying to stop the Kishin from being resurrected, but your defenses were so good, I had no idea how to attack. But when you knew the Kishin had been resurrected...For a single moment, you had such a sense of accomplishment that it left an opening. How ironic. I won because of the Kishin. But the Kishin was resurrected. In the end, I lost." **Soshi then opened her arms and gazed up at the celling as Medusa's blood rained on them.** "But still...I have to admit destroying you was refreshing!" **She then began laughing manically. The laughter of a true witch.

(Sealing Shrine)

Kid refused to let it end this way though and aimed his pistols at the bag. "DIIIIIIE!" He fired wildy at the bag trying to prevent the resurrection.

Free said. "It's useless."

Cabella was frozen from the sheer intensity of the Kishin's madness wavelength.

Then the Kishin's head bulged the top of the bag.

Eruka was shaking. "It...It's coming out..."

Soon the Kishin's head and his upper body were seen on the floor, then his arms and hands formed. He partially rose up with his hands on the floor. He gave them an evil sneer.

Kid was shocked. "The bag...His skin...It's stretching and sticking to him..."

(With Maka)

Maka suddenly stopped, she was in the same room where the others had encountered the fake Free.

_"What? Something wrong?"_ Soul asked.

"This Madness wavelength...The Kishin's been resurrected!-?" Maka said shocked.

_"What about Yuffie and the others?" _Soul inquired.

"I don't know...they're mixed in with the madness, so I can't sense their wavelengths." Maka said and then she ran forward. "We gotta hurry!"

Sealed Shrine

Asura's whole body reformed and he stood on very shaky legs, having been inactive for several centuries. He pulled and stretched his skin to fix it back to it's proper place. He stumbled a bit and then stopped when he noticed Eruka trembling on the floor.

Asura knelt down and rubbed his eyes and then opened them to see Eruka standing there. Suddenly Asura let out a scream of fright and Eruka returned the scream.

Free and Kid inqured. "What the!-? Eruka..." "Surprised him!-?"

Yuffie muttered. "Shut up would you?" She looked at the strange man before them. "So that's the Kishin...I'll get him!" She suddenlly placed Heart down and rushed forward.

_"Yuffie-chan!" _Heart called.

Kid said. "We'll help!"

_"Yup!" "Y-Yeah..." _

Yuffie appeared behind Asura and slammed her elbow and palm into his back. "Take this you filthy naked demon pervert! Blue*Star Big wave!" But Yuffie winced. _'I'm too tired! My body can't even take my own wavelength!'_

Asura wasn't even effected by the attack.

Yuffie charged more of her wavelength. "You're gonna fry!"

But the Asura's hand came up and he did a flicking motion.

Yuffie stopped and felt a small pulse of something. Before a powerful force sent her flying.

"Yuffie!" Kid aimed his pistols at the Kishin. "Shit!" He opened fire.

The bullets had no effect whatsoever on Asura.

Asura then pulled his arm skin back and slingshot it at Kid. The skin flicked him on the forehead, giving him an eye-shaped mark and then Kid was damaged internally by the backlash. Kid fell to the ground unconscious.

_"Kid!"_

Asura then stretched out his skin and began to twist around, forming it into a makeshift outfit with four scarves and a mask covering his face. Asura shouted dramatically. "I'm naked! This is so wrong! I need to cover up!" He then knelt down. "I like the macho look!" Asura shot through the celling heading for the surface.

Free inquired. "Does he mean me?"

Tsubaki said. _"Where'd he go!-?" _suddenly she turned as Maka came running in. She used the statue to jump up and grab one of Asura's skin scarves.

_"Maka!" _Liz and Patty said.

"Come back here!" Maka yelled as she was dragged by Asura all the way up to the surface.

Death City streets

A crowd had gathering in the street why? Because Blair was on top of Mizune and their breasts were squished together.

Mizune was trying to remove Blair from her person. "Get the hell off of me!"

"Come on you're a witch aren't you!-? Why don't you use magic!-?" Blair asked.

"I will if you do stupid cat! You're heavy, move already!" Mziune yelled.

"Oh shut up! you need to go back to sewers where you belong!" Blair yelled back.

The guys were making catcalls. Suddenly the ground began shaking. The guys at first teased each other but then they realized none of them were the cause.

Blair taunted. "Aw is the poor mousey shaking? How pathetic!"

"You idiot! It's the ground that's shaking not me!" Mizune replied.

"What is it an earthquake?" Blair wondered.

Mizune turned to look where the shaking orginated from. "It looks like Eruka and the others succeeded!"

Suddenly a red orb burst from the ground flying high into the air. It was revealed to be Asura in a barrier of sorts. His presence summoned wicked red clouds overhead.

Mizune commented. "That thing is Asura?"

Maka had lost her grip and was falling.

_"Maka!" _Soul called. He quickly reverted to human form and cushioned the fall. They landed on some crates and destroyed them.

Maka weakly reached up towards Asura. "I have...to..Stop the Kishin..." She finally fell unconscious.

Soul sighed. "You're something else...You know that right?"

Suddenly something else broke through the ground they were black wrappings with skulls on the end of them. They had clasps with nails in them.

"Are those?" Asura wondered as all four of them clamped down on his limbs. "Death's seals are still alive and after all this time..."

The crowd was stunned by the event going on in front of them.

Blair wondered. "What is that thing?"

Free and Eruka in frog form climbed out of the large hole.

"At least the Kishin left us a nice big hole, it did make it a lot easier to get up here." Free said.

Eruka noticed something. "Hey look something's caught him!"

"Probably some of death's seals that were activated." Free said.

"Will he be okay?" Eruka asked.

"Those seals have been around too long, they won't hold a newly reborn Kishin." Free replied.

And sure enough Asura tore the seal on his left arm with ease.

"He tore em apart like scrap paper." Free commented.

Eruka looked behind them and was shocked. "Uh never mind that now...Free look there's a problem."

The crowd gasped and pointed.

"What is it Eruka?" Free looked.

"Your spell Free, you told us it would last for a whole hour. But it's wearing off after just 40 minutes!"

"I guess I might have exaggerated about the time limit a little bit...I'm a man after all...We do show off sometimes." Free replied.

Asura said. "It's you..." his 'mask' began to split open.

It was none other than Lord Death. He was using four mini skull jets to fly.

Asura's 'mask' opened to reveal his face and slick short black hair with a white eye pattern in it. His eyes were red and a third vertical eye was seen in his forehead. "Hello Death."

"Hiya, long time no see huh?" Lord Death greeted. "You doing okay? You look all skinny and frail and I know how much you liked your heavy clothing, you must not be very comfortable in that outfit."

Asura replied. "It seems you've changed too...What's with that ridiculous mask?"

Lord Death explained. "Yeah, it is kind of different huh? You see, after I stuffed you in that bag I started an academy for meisters and weapons, my old mask would scare the kids senseless so I had to make a little change, it was really bad. The little ones would even start crying. Those seals are pretty scary too actually, everything from the old days seems to be."

Asura replied. "I take it that's also why you talk in a funny voice now."

"Yes, I've grown quite used to all of it over the years...Now I'm sorry to do this just after you've woken up." Lord Death summoned one of his massive bone-white hands. "But it's time for you to die again."

Asura's 'mask' closed up again.

Lord Death raised his hand over his head. "REAPER CHOP!" His voice was deeper and more serious. He sent Asura crashing into the street hard.

When the smoke cleared. Asura then began to laugh crazily. "Tell me Death, do you know the pain of having all your skin torn off, ripped from your entire body? I've actually forgotten how it felt myself." Asura clapped his hands together and managed to rise up slightly. "Try to make me remember!" He shot his skin scarves at his former teacher.

Lord Death's eyes glowed and he sent a shockwave which blocked the scarves and then electrical currents traveled down towards the demon god.

"Shockwaves huh?" The shockwaves slammed into him. Spilling some black blood from his body and making him stumble slightly.

But then Asura's wounds closed up. He smirked up at Lord Death. "My turn...let's see how you like this..." He clapped his hands together as if praying. Several small red orbs appeared around him and they combined to form 4 red ritual circles. The two upper circles suddenly changed into vertical red eyes which released powerful red twin beams at Lord Death.

Lord Death blocked the beams with two yellow shields around his hands. Then Lord Death separated the beams. One went harmlessly into space while the other went down into death city and exploded. Lord Death turned in horrified realization. "Oh no..."

Death city streets

Ox and his weapon partner along with Kilik and the thunder and fire pot twins were wondering what the hell was going on?

Sid arrived. "What are you doing? Split up and help anyone who's injured...Gather all of the civilians and lead them out of town...You got it?"

"Yes sir!"

Ox and Kilik took off with their weapon partners.

Sid turned to see the fight between Lord Death and Asura. "A full scale battle between those two could very well blow away all of death city." '_Lord Death...We're counting on you.'_

Lord Death flew towards Asura and the demon god blocked the reaper using his four scarves. Lord Death unleashed a Reaper Chop to break his barrier.

Asura smirked and then pushed Lord Death away with his scarves, sending the Grim Reaper into a building.

Asura was about to leave.

Lord Death recovered quickly. "You're not going anywhere!"

Suddenly an enormous shield shaped like his mask materialized right in front of Asura and slammed down on him trying to crush him. The shield at first seemed to be pushing Asura onto the ground.

Lord Death flew into the air.

Soul commented. "Whoa...Now that is cool."

Then Asura began to rise back up and with a scream, he dispelled the shield. He looked up at his former teacher and grinned.

Lord Death narrowed his 'gaze'. "He hasn't reached full strength yet...But I don't have my death scythes...He may be able to strike a blow that would finish me off for good."

Asura laughed before he flew into the air. "Outta the way!" He opened his mouth and a golden vajra partially jutted from his mouth. He slammed into another golden skull shield. "Vajra!" He had crimson rings with his eye symbols following his path. They fought for a while. Asura exclaimed. "You can't stop me now!"

He began to break through the skull shield and then finally shattered it and ripped through Lord Death taking a good chunk of his shoulder and mask off.

Soul was shocked. "Lord Death!"

Asura flew away.

Lord Death turned seriously pissed off. "Why you filthy unforgiveable swine! That's it...I'm going to skin you alive again!" Four shadowy skull claws shot from his body.

Asura laughed as he suddenly flew further until he was just out of range.

The shadow claws were deflected just before they could reach him.

"You knew there was a limit to my attack? Damn you, shrewd demon!" Lord Death cursed.

Asura's 'mask' partially opened to partway reveal his face. "I don't think we will ever meet again. Goodbye, master." Asura turned and flew off into the sky. With him gone the red clouds cleared up revealing the grinning moon.

Lord Death landed in front of the academy.

Sid greeted. "Lord Death..."

"Sid-kun...Put top priority on protecting the children who went underground..."

"Yes sir..."

"After that...contact all of the death scythes and tell them to meet here in death city."

"Roger!"

Lord Death sighed and his voice reverted from his serious tone back his comic one. "To think the Kishin was revived on this day the very day, of the DWMA anniversary that is supposed to prevent this from happening...things are about to become very busy..."

Free and Eruka along with her tadpole jackson stood outside of the city. They and Mizune had tried ot escape during the fight between the Grim Reaper and the Kishin. But Mizune was taken by surprised by the cat-wtich Blair who saw the fight as a chance to defeat her. So Mizune was now a prisoner of Death City.

Eruka was worried for her friend, but knew with the reaper and all those meisters in death city, there wasn't much they could do to save her without incurring the reaper's wrath.

Underground,

Soshi looked up. **"It looks like Lord Death and the Kishin fought, but...the madness is fading...Did he run away? I wish I could've seen it."**

Spirit was down in the dumps. "Lord Death could've stopped the Kishin if I hadn't left his side. Just great everybody's gonna blame me..."

Soshi looked back at the death scythe. **"It's no use crying over spilled milk death scythe...Besides with the Kishin on the loose, we'll have much more on the line than just your ego."**

Suddenly Medusa's upper half came back to life! She grabbed onto Soshi's back even without hands, proving she was indeed a true snake.

Soshi was shocked.

Medusa with the last bit of strength she had left, bit down on to Soshi's neck.

Koinu yelled in worry. _"Soshi-chan!"_

Stein cursed. "She was still alive!-?"

Soshi grabbed Medusa roughly by the hair. **"Damn it! Get off!" **She slammed Medusa into the ground.

Medusa looked up at Soshi with a smile. "I love you!"

Soshi stabbed her in the head with her sword. Medusa started laughing maniacally.

**"You must be joking...there's no way a snake like you could ever understand love." **Soshi said coldly, her eyes suddenly turned red with three black tomoe, the tomoe began to spin and then implanted something within Medusa that would effect her even in her next life.

Medusa's body suddenly destroyed itself.

Koinu was shocked. _"She's insane! She destroyed her own soul!"_

Soshi then reverted back to her normal teenage self and looked up at the ceiling. "Things are about to get much harder around here." She sighed.

Stein walked up holding his weapon over his shoulder. "Yeah, with the Kishin revived...the Madness will spread."

It showed Liz and Patty carrying Kid, Heart was tending to Yuffie, and Tsubaki was helping Cabella up.

Crona was still bullied by Ragnarok.

Soul carried Maka on his back.

(Next morning)

A snake with arrows was seen slithering through the sewers before it ducked back inside.

**This is my longest chapter yet! Enjoy the many battles that happen within it!**

**Next time: The Death Scythes gather at DWMA! Crona gets a new partner and a new life and what effects will Kishin Asura's Madness Wavelength have on the world!-?**


	15. Chapter 11: Normalcy and Trial Run

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any anime! I only own many of the OCs! **

**Chapter 11: Normalcy, the Death Scythes gather, Trial Run**

(Outside of Death City)

A mysterious blond haired man stood just on the bridge that lead to death city. He wore a priest's outfit and had headphones in his ears shaped like lord Death's mask. He gazed upon the magnificant town he missed.

"How long has it become since I last set foot in this place?" The young man asked himself. He then said a prayer. "O Lord, my god...May thou grant the people painless lives. And painless deaths. He was the Death Scythe in charge of Western Europe, Justin Law. He was a Demon Gulliotine and the youngest Death Scythe in history becoming one at age 13.

(DWMA Death Room)

"So. Sid-kun...how's it going bringing together Spirit-kun and the other seven Death Scythes?" Lord Death asked.

"Right. I hear Justin got here just now. So with the two that have already arrived, that makes four so far." Sid replied.

"And what about the Death Scythe covering Europe and the other three?"

"It seems the other representative from Europe and the one from West Asia can't make it because they're both on assignment at the moment." Sid said.

"Well, that sucks...All right, then what about South America?"

Sid said. "Talks some crazy howling' gibberish. Bit of a language barrier there."

"And Africa?"

Sid replied. "Our call got rejected."

The pair grew silent for a while.

Lord Death repiled. "Oh well! I guess four out of eight will be enough!"

(DWMA Women's bathroom)

Two women were washing up.

"Ahhh! Geeze!" One woman a blond with an eyepath and long skirt complained. "Ahhh! Oh no, nooo... Haah!"

A stern looking brunette wearing glasses looked to the blonde. "Is something the matter?"

"It's just...I'm...Well, I'm not even supposed to be here. I can't hang around in a place like this..." The blonde explained.

The brunette sweatdropped slightly. "What are you talking about? In case you've forgotten, the Kishin has been revived. surely nothing else could be more important than that."

The blonde woman replied. "You're still too young to understand, Azusa." She looked up in a daze. "I just wanted to get married and retire straight away...But Here I am, still working at my age. Don't you think it's kinda weird?" This blonde woman was the Death Scythe in charge of Oceania, Marie Mjolnir.

"I think it's incredible." The brunette was Azusa yumi, she was the Death Scythe in charge of East Asia. Azusa turned off the water.

Marie looked rather troubled. "You wouldn't believe the lengths I go to make men happy, but in the end, they always run out on me...What am I doing wrong? Why don't men like me?"

Azusa said. "Men are no different than us-When someone tries to hard to please them, they start feeling the pressure and want to escape. Am I right?"

The pair grew silent before Marie suddenly punched Azusa. "How the hell am I s'posed to know how much love to give!-?"

Azusa's nose was bleeding. "Marie-senpai...Apparently you don't know how much punch to throw either..."

"I...I'm sorry...!" Marie said.

Azusa managed to plug her bleeding nose with tissues. "At any rate...All that nonsense about how marriage is a woman's happiness-That kind of thinking is obsolete."

Marie was staring straight ahead at something. It was the toilet in the stall.

Azusa inquried. "What are you staring at?"

"I know...I'll marry the toilet." Marie replied.

"Eh!-?" Azusa deadpanned.

Marie explained gesturing to the toilet. "Don't you see? It's perfect! Don't feel like if you dated a toilet, it'd just happily acept anything you gave it? This guy here is the ideal man for me.

Azusa sweatdropped and tried to persuade Marie not to go through her plan. "But...Doesn't it piss you off whjen the toilet seat is up even though it's supposedly the women's bathroom?"

Marie just smiled. "Oh, I can handle little foibles like that!"

_'I don't like where this is going...I ned to stop Marie-san before she does something she'll regret...' _"B-But even **he** might not be able to take all the shit you give him. He'll end up choking from time to time."

"Ah!" Marie looked shocked.

Azusa knew she had her now and continued. "And who knows, at any moments he could go around leaking fluids behind your back."

"Why, that filthy little...I won't stand it."

Outside the room you heard a loud crash and the shout of "CHEATING BASTARD!"

Marie then walked out with her hand smoking. "Okay, let's go see Lord Death now."

Azusa looked at the destroyed toilet. "That's a Mjolnir for you...I expect you'll be on the job for a while to come."

Spirit was cleaning the walls of the hallway.

Stein was watching.

"Something I can help you with?" Spirit asked.

"Well...yes. We need to go to see Lord Death now." Stein replied.

"I'm not going." Spirit said.

"Why not?" Stein asked.

"Hey Stein...Why do you think Lord Death summoned all of the other death scythes? What's he planning?" Spirit inquired.

"The Kishin was resurrected. Im sure lord Death's just rying to put together some sort of counter-strategy."

Spirit denied it. "No! You're wrong! He's getting ready to replace me I know it. I'm getting demoted."

"Is that so?" Stein replied.

"It must be right? If I hadn't gotten myself separated from Lord Death, he could've used me to stop the Kishin." Spirit said.

Stein deadpanned. "Which is why you're down here polishing the candlesticks? Trying to score some points?"

"And what's so wrong with that?" Spirit inquired.

"You're such a moron."

Spirit looked angry before he went back to his work. "I'm hanging on for dear life here. My ex took away my parental rights as Maka's dad...And If I'm transferred away on top on that, I won't even be in her universe anymore. What about my 'Father presence'? It'll be out of sight out of mind as far as old 'Papa' is concerned."

"I'd say your 'Father presence' is already pretty thin." Stein replied. "I can see you're serious enough about this to roll up the sleeves of your suit jacket."

"Damn straight. I could even roll 'em up another four inches."

Azusa and Marie came upon this scene.

Azusa leaned over to Marie and whispered. "Look, it's Stein-san...Your first love, Marie."

"That's ancient history." Marie replied.

Stein and Spirit noticed the two women.

Marie waved. "Hey...It's been a long time..."

"Hello." Azusa greeted.

"Ah."

"Her. Queen of the tattletales." Stein muttered.

Spirit mumbled. "She sure was a blabbermoth, especially for being such a snot-nosed little twerp."

Stein replied. "Every time I tried to dissect some random stranger, she always ran and tattled on me."

Spirit said. "Actually, I'm with her on that one."

Azusa scolded adjusting her glasses. "Well, isn't this whole kishin resurrection mess due to the fact that you guys screwed up?"

"Gimme a break! Don't go saying that to Lord Death!" Spirit said.

"I don't know...I'm just stating my honest opinon."

Stein talked to Marie. "Huh? Marie? Didn't you say you were going to retire right away, even if you became death's weapon?"

Marie looked gloomy and placed her hand on Stein's shoulder. "Please don't say that..."

"Enough! No more idle chitchat! Lord Death is waiting on us! Now everybody line up...and fall in!" Azusa commanded like a general.

Marie, Spirit, and Stein all lined up with sweatdrops.

Spirit muttered. "And here we go...Miss gotta-do everything."

Soshi walked in and was surprised by the scene before her. "Oh wow, a woman that can actually boss Stein-sensei and Spirit around? That's new." Koinu and her younger sisters stood next to her as always.

Azusa noticed her. "Hey, why are you four in the hallway?"

Soshi smiled. "I'm the meister for the newest Death Scythes, so I'm invited to the meeting too." She gestured to the girls standing next to her. "Anyways, let's get going." She then vanished with her weapons surprising the two death scythe women.

"Stein, who was that girl?" Azusa asked.

Stein chuckled. "That girl is practically the most powerful meister of her generation. She made her weapons into the youngest Death Scythes since Justin-kun."

Marie was impressed. "Wow! So the Death Scythe number is growing!"

(Death Room)

Justin was kneeling before lord Death. "Ohhh...Hear me, my god...Why doest thou not grace with thy hold words, o lord? Ahh...Can this be happening to me? Why can I not hear the voice of my god?"

Soshi was in the room sweatdropping at the gulliotine priest's antics.

Koinu deadpanned. "This guy is the youngest Death Scythe in history?"

Lord Death was in human form, he had a sweatdrop. "Yeah...Like I just said..."

Spirit booted Justin in the back of the head. He gestured to his ears. "Take out the headphones!"

"Huh!-?" Justin shouted. When he saw the gesture, he realized and took out his headphones. Justin then greeted the others. "It's been a long time. Justin, at everyone's service."

"Yo...thanks to everyone here for comin' all this way." Lord Death replied. "I think by now you all know why I gathered everyone together here at DWMA."

Spirit was freaking out in his mind, begging not to get transfered.

"We're here because the Kishin Asura has been resurrected...And I thought we should have ourselves a little chat about that. What do you all say? Asura is stark raving mad, but he's also afraid of his own shadow, so I don't think he's gonna be in any big hurry to start making moves just yet. I'm betting the first thing he'll do is find a place to hide out so he can work on regaining his mental balance and building back up his strength. As Asura's movements aren't a matter of urgent for the time being. But what we do need to do right now is work out a counter-strategy..for the 'Madness Wavelength that Asura emits." Lord Death turned to Stein. "Stein-kun, why don't you provide the others with a little background on the issue..."

"Right."

Azusa inquired. "'Madness Wavelength...' Is that basically the same as Asura's soul wavelength?"

Stein nodded. "Yes, exactly so. But remember this soul wavelength is at a god level."

Marie asked. "Is something bad going to happen because of this Madness Wavelength?"

"That's the problem right there. Every person has some madness inside them, however small that amount might be. Especially so in my case." Spirit looked to Stein as he continued. "Asura's madness wavelength awakens the madness lying deep within the human soul. And Madness is contagious. There can be no doubt about that. The very moment when Asura was resurrected...I definitely felt the madness then, even Soshi-chan here fell under it's effects."

Soshi was silent as she recalled when she felt the madness overtaking her and allowed her to cut Medusa down. Koinu looked at her meister/girl friend worriedly. Nat and Sam had heard from their big sister what happened to their meister in the underground.

"An infection of madness-and you say that can hapen inside anyone?" Azusa inquired.

Stein replied. "No...I think a very devout clergyman such as Justin-kun here, for example, is less likely to be affected. Furthermore, it seems inconceivable that a sudden outbreak of madness in the general human populations would take place, at least in the present stage."

"If I may ask, what problems could this 'Madness' cause?" Justin said.

Azusa stepped up to Stein and adjusted her glasses. "Maybe awakening the evil inside people, or boosting it's hold over them?"

"Excuse me?" Soshi spoke up for the first time, everyone turned to her. "If I may speak...I find this woman's conclusion to be completely biased."

Azusa glared at Soshi only for her to glare right back. "And just what does that mean?"

"As Stein-sensei said, everyone has madness inside them. It's how they use and control the madness that matters. I used my madness in a life or death battle against the witch Medusa and defeated her." Soshi replied glaring coldly at Azusa and the usually stern death scythe actually was intimidated.

Stein grinned madly. "Soshi-chan makes an excellent point Azusa, you shouldn't jump to consclusions. I'd love to dissect you!" He then explained. "The madness wavelength could cause witches now lying dormant to awaken. And the danger is just with people either. The ancient city of Atlantis that once sank to the bottom of the sea caould rise to the surface again. I could imagine any number of horrors that might take place."

Spirit said. "So basically, enemies who've been minding their own business up to now could suddenly start making moves against us?"

Azusa just had to be a smartaleck. "The way I see it, the whole reason we're in this mess is because these two messed up." she pointed to Stein and Spirit.

Spirit glared. "You...Why you little...!"

Soshi frowned."Lord Death, I would like to object her accusations."

"Hmmm?" Lord Death looked at his surrogate daughter.

"What do you mean?" Azusa said.

"I was there with Stein-sensei and Spirit. It's only partly their fault...I was the one who faced Medusa. But also Lord Death is at fault here too." Soshi looked to Lord Death. "He couldn't go too far from the city due to his bond to the city and without Spirit, he couldn't finish Asura quickly enough." She turned to her weapons. "Ko-chan, Nat-chan, Sam-chan...Let's go and see how Maka-chan and the others are recovering."

"Ok Shi-chan." Koinu replied. All four of them vanished in a swirling vortex.

Lord Death sighed, knowing Soshi was right. If he could only find a way to unanchor his soul from the city, he could travel again and hunt down Asura, before he caused any more harm to the world. The problem was he had forgotten how he anchored himself to the land here in the first place.

Azusa looked outraged.

Lord Death sensed Azusa's growing anger and spoke up. "No Azusa-chan, Soshi-chan is right...I held back because of my bond with death city and Spirit-kun's absence."

Azusa calmed down and asked. "Just who was that girl Lord Death?"

"Her name is Soshi Niji, she like Maka is a meister who also has weapon blood. Her weapons are Koniu, Samantha, and Natalie Buki, the newest additions to the Death Scythes. They are sword weapons. Their nickname is the Demon Sword Trio. But Soshi-chan isn't only of weapon blood, she is of Witch blood as well."

Azusa looked shocked. "Witch blood!-? But Lord Death...How do you know she isn't a spy!-?"

Lord Death narrowed his golden eyes into a dark glare, his tone deepened into the dark voice of the reaper he really was. "I'll have you know Azusa...I took her in when she was only 2 years old, her father was dead and her mother and siblings were nowhere in sight...I love her as a second daughter. So I will thank you not to accuse her of being a spy."

Azusa trembled. "I apologize sir."

Lord Death's tone and gaze lightened up again. "Anyway! I've decided to shuffle the personnel a little."

Spirit freaked out and moaned about his life with Maka being over.

"No, no, nothing like that. Spirit-kun, I want you to stay on as my weapon as always." Lord Death said.

Spirit gasped and looked to him with tears. "You still want me around as your weapon!-?"

"Among all the death scythes here, you're the only one who can actually be called a 'Death Scythe'...Have a little pride for pete's sake."

Justin and Spirit both knelt before Lord Death's mirror.

"Ohhh, My lord...Thy blessed words are truly filled with divine mercy." Justin started.

"O, what joyous gratitude!" Spirit finished.

Lord Death continued. "But there's a catch. Up to now, I've ben having you go on missions outside the school as Stein-kun's temporary weapon...But from now on, I want you to remain at the DWMA as much as possible. And in the interest of beefing up security at DWMA, I'm thinking of having one of the others stay on with us as well." He tuned to Marie "Marie-chan...I'd like you to be Stein-kun's new partner."

"Me?" Marie pointed to herself and freaked out. "That's...Wait just a second! I...I don't want to work! The whole reason I became the chief of oceania was because it's so peaceful and the work is light. If you assign me to DWMA and I get swamped with work, that just puts my chances of getting married even further off!"

"Don't sweat it, you the type that ends up getting fired up about your job in the end." Stein replied.

Marie placed her hand on his shoulder looking gloomy. "Don't say that."

"Lord Death...what should I do?" Azusa asked.

"Oh right...Azusa-chan. I want to put your breadth of vision to worok by having you ferre out the escaped Asura. and since Marie-chan's not going to be there anymore, I've decided to have you take over Oceania as well." Lord Death turned to justin. "And now you, Justin-kun."

But Justin couldn't hear him as he had the headphones in his ears again.

"Justin-kun?"

Spirit and Azusa both kicked him in the head knocking the headphones out.

"Hah!-?" Justin called.

"Well, I'll just keep Justin-kun in reserve for now. But things at DWMA are gonna change a litte bit from here on ow. Basically things will get a lot harder now...And that's a wrap."

The Death scythes and Stein began to leave the room.

Lord Death called to Spirit. "Ah, Spirit-kun...Just a moment..."

"Yes lord Death?" Spirit replied turning to face him.

"There's something I need to speak to you about."

(Death City Park)

"We going to play some basketball." Yuffie said.

"Right on." Soul replied

Soul, Heart, Patty, Kid, Cabella, and Tsubaki had all gathered at the basketball court for fun. But Maka was sitting and reading a book.

"Hey Maka...I said we're going to play some basketball." Yuffie called out.

Maka looked irritated. "I'm not playing. You said it'd be fine if I just sat on the sidelines and read on my book."

"Oh yeah...I lied." Yuffie said.

Maka annoyed threw her book at Yuffie and hit her in the head.

"What do you want us to do? Liz wasn't able to come at the last minute, so we're kinda stuck." Yuffie replied.

Maka mumbled. "But I don't even know the rules of basketball. Plus, Sid-sensei told me to take it easy until my injuries heal up."

Patty placed a hat on Maka's head. "Here! This'll keep your hair back."

"So, should we just go with these teams for now?" Soul asked.

"Hey are you playing basketball?" Soshi called out as she appeared wearing a causal relaxing outfit. Koinu and her younger sisters were standing beside her as always.

Soul grinned. "Looks like we just got some extra players."

Soshi smiled. "I'll play on Soul-kun's and kid-kun's team."

Liz was out shopping and refused to play basketball under the excuse that she had grown out her nails.

the teams were this:

Soul, Soshi, Kid, Cabella, Tsubaki, (Heart was sitting the game out to watch her brother in action)

Yuffie, Patty, Maka, Koinu, Nataile, (Samantha would be referee for the game)

The two captains were:

Kid and Maka

Soul grinned and offered. "A regular game of basketball would be boring...Let's say the losing captain gets a punishment? That oughta make things more interesting."

Yuffie smirked. "Yeah, sounds good. What are the punishments?"

Soul thumbed back to Kid. "If we lose, we'll move the picture frames in Kid's place two centimeters."

Kid protested. "Woah, woah, woah!"

Everyone laughed.

Maka commented. "That does sound interesting!"

"Alright and if we lose, then captain Maka here has to spend the whole day hanging out with her creepy old man." Yuffie said.

Maka freaked out. "Huh!-? Hold on a second! Yuffie-chan, aren't you the captain? You do wanna be captain don't you? don't you?"

Yuffie looked down. "I know...But I feel so bad for dragging you into the game against your will. I hate to miss out on the glory, but I'm giving up the captain's spot to make it up to you...It's a cryin' shame."

Maka sweatdropped. "Why'd you have to grow a conscience all of a sudden...?"

Patty exclaimed. "Plus, you're wearing the captain's cap!"

"Eh!-? Is that what this is!-? Maka said shocked gripping the hat.

"Damn it! I really wanna be captain!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"That what I'm saying...I'll totally trade places with you."

Soul suddenly threw the ball to Yuffie. "Okay, guys...let's play ball."

Yuffie caught the ball.

Maka was confused. "Eh!-? But Soul's on the other team! How come he's passing to us?"

Yuffie threw the ball back to Soul. "Check."

"Eh!-? Why'd you pass it back?"

Soul began to dribble. "A'ight...Here we go, Yuffie."

The game began as Yuffie started shouting orders and poor Maka was confused.

Marie and Stein watched them play.

Marie sighed. "How will I find a husband in this place when there are only kids around?"

"Soul! Pass! Pass!"

"Captain Maka! Defense!"

Kid took the shot with the ball.

Stein said. "Whoa...Nice shot."

Marie asked. "Are they students at DWMA?"

"Yep. Starting tomorrow, they're your pupils." stein replied.

Kid was scolding. "Maka, that's against the rules! Double dribble!"

Yuffie sweatdroped. "Oh for cryin' out loud, Maka!"

"Eh? 'Double dribble'? What's that? It actually sounds kinda cool..." Maka said sweatdropping.

Marie looked at the kids and smiled. She then got and stretched her arms over her head. "All right! I may not have a boyfriend, but at least I've got a job to do before I settle down!" They got up to leave, Marie said. "Oh that reminds me! This was sprung on me all or a sudden, so...Stein, could you put me up at your place, just until I find a flat? It's a lab and everything, so there's plently of room, right?"

Stein replied. "Fine by me, but don't blame me if you wake up in pieces one morning."

"I'm trusting you." Marie said.

Spirit watched the two leaving and remembered his conversation with Lord Death

(Flashback Death Room)

_"So you wanted to talk about something?" Spirit asked._

_"The truth is, I want to talk about Stein-kun. He already seems to be aware of it himself, but...He's beginning to fall under the control the madness." Lord Death said seriously._

_Spirit realized. "So that's why you assigned Marie to him?"_

_Lord Death replied. "Marie-chan's soul wavelength should have a positive effect on Stein-kun's soul. But Spirit-kun...Could you please look out for Stein-kun too?"_

_"What about Soshi-chan?" Spirit asked._

_Lord Death said. "Soshi-chan's weapons should have the same effect on her soul and keep the madness inside her at bay." _

_Spirit nodded. _

_(End Flashback)_

Spirit sighed as he looked to Stein. _'This is one kouhai I'm gonna have to worry about my whole life..' _He walked up to them. "Hey..."

Marie greeted. "Ah, Spirit-san."

Spirit looked to the game rather irritated. "What do those kids think they're doing? I told them to go home and keep quiet."

Stein replied. "I think it's nice. To be a kid and carefree."

Spirit looked down at his temporary meister, before looking back to the game. "It's not that they're carefree. After the twisted place they've just come out of...Those kids are trying to reclaim some sense of normalcy."

Soul announced. "Game over! Final score...20 to 4! Maka's team loses!"

Maka turned cartoon white and fell to her knees. "I never even figured out how to play the game..."

Soul, Yuffie, and Patty chanted. "Punishment! Punishment! Punishment! Punishment! Punishment! Punishment!"

Kid breathed a sight of relief. "Phew...Glad it's not me."

Tsubaki said. "Maybe we should let her off the hook."

Soshi shook her head. "Sorry Tsubaki-chan, Maka-chan's team lost so now she must do the penalty."

Stein said. "Given who those kids are, I don't think there's much difference between normalcy and abnormalcy.

"You just don't get it." Spirit said. Suddenly he turned as his daughter walked up to him. "Huh? Maka-chan? What's up?"

Maka fidgeted slightly. "Ummm dad? Do you wanna go out this sunday?"

Spirit was completely shocked. He remembered just a few hours ago he was scared that he would be sent away and now his daughter is asking him to hang out? Spirit's stomach couldn't take it and he puked.

Maka was shocked. "Eh!-? dad! Are you all right!-?" She patted her father's back.

Spirit apologized. "I'b sorry...I'b juzt zo habby..."

"Wait right here! I'll go get some stomach medicine!" Maka said.

"Don't bother...I'm fine." Spirit replied. _'I'm so pathetic...'_

Stein said. "A happy puke, huh? I don't get that either."

(Death Room)

"Lord Death, I wanted to talk to you about that demon sword kid we've been protecting. She's still in no shape to enroll in the school. What should we do about her?" Sid asked.

Lord Death replied. "What indeed...Well..For the time being...Let's put her on a trial enrollment here at DWMA, starting tomorrow."

(DWMA over night rooms)

Soshi, Koinu, and Maka were walking down the hallway to visit a certain other sword meister.

They were greeted by Sid.

"Sid-sensei."

"Thanks for coming." The zombie meister said and started to lead them.

"Sensei, when can I see Crona?" Maka asked.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." Sid replied. "Turns out we're going going to enroll Crona in the school on a trial basis pretty soon...So I have a favor to ask you."

"You mean, I get to see Crona, right?" Maka said excitedly.

"Well...For my part, I've been trying my damnedest to get through to that kid. But it's like she just doesn'tknow about how to deal with a zombie, you know. It seems like there are a lot like her lately, kids who don't know how to deal with zombies." Sid explained.

"I had no idea..." Maka replied.

Sid continued. "She's completely shut herself off in her own little world. I can't get through to her. From what I heard, Maka, you did a good job of grasping Crona's soul wavelength. Now it doesn't have to be all at once, but could you reach out to her and try to teach her all the little things she needs to know about DWMA so she won't feel so out of place here?"

"Oh absolutely! I'd be more than happy to!" Maka exclaimed.

Soshi spoke up. "I'll be helping Maka-chan with her too Sid-Sensei."

"Thanks. That's a real load off! Why don't we start right now by having you two give her a tour around the school?" Sid said.

Suddenly the three noticed a certain blonde death scythe stumbling around.

Marie was nervous. "Oh nooo...What do I do? I'm totally lost...I swear I've been down this hallway befor-" She turned and saw Sid and the two meisters. "OH!"

Sid sweatdropped. "Again?"

Marie cried out. "Ohhhhh! Siiid! I'm starving to death! I thought I was gonna die, lost in this stupid maze!"

"Didn't you graduate from here Marie?" Sid asked.

"Well, it's just this school! Everywhere you look, there's another set of stairs. It so needlessly complicated. It's seriously like some kinda maze!"

"That's 'cos it was purposely designed to strength en the kids' physical and mental fortitudes along with their souls. Every little bit helps, you know." Sid then introduced Marie. "Maka, Soshi, this is the Death Sctyhe Marie Mjolnir-sensei. She'll accompanying you today."

Maka smiled. "We met at the basket-ball game. It's nice to formally make your acquaintance!"

Soshi formally bowed. "Nice to meet you outside the meeting Marie-sensei!"

Marie smiled. "It's nice meet you too Soshi-chan." She turned to Maka. "So Maka, how was your playdate with your father?"

"Well...we went around used book-stores, and I got him to buy me a first edition of this book I've been wanting. After that, we went out to lunch." Maka explained.

"Ohh? I'm so glad it went well."

But Maka looked rather emotionless. "It turns out the girls who worked in every single store I wanted to go in turned out to be 'acquaintances' of his. It was unbelieveably awkward...And on top of that, now I can never go back to my favorite stores." One good thing, during the playdate lunch, was Maka managed to tell her father about her weapon blood awakening, so he agreed to train her in using it, incase she was ever separated from Soul.

Marie looked in thought. "Was it that bad!-? I wonder why he's never laid a hand on me..."

Maka gave a dark glare to the blonde Death Scythe. "Grrrr..."

"D-Don't get the wrong idea! I was just kidding!" Marie exclaimed waving her arms defensively. _'If I know what's good for me...I'd better lay off jokes like that in the future.'_

Soshi twitched. She could feel the bit of Asura's madness that she absorbed pulsing and whatever the heck Medusa had done to her when she bit her in her last moment.

Medusa even appeared before her smiling. "So, Soshi-chan, that child I created...You're taking care of her now? It's almost like you're her mother instead of me. Don't fight the madness within you Soshi-chan...Embrace it and become the kind of witch, I love." Medusa moved closer to the younger witch with a seductive gleam in her eyes.

Soshi shook her head trying to get rid of the illusion. Koinu quickly reacted and placed her hand on her meister/girl-friend's shoulder. "Get away from Shi-chan you bitch!" She sent her wavelength into Soshi, destroying the illusion Medusa.

Sid and the others looked at the two sweatdropping.

Soshi shook her head a bit and smiled to her weapon. "Thanks Ko-chan."

"Any time Shi-chan." Koinu smiling back.

Sid announced. "Anyways girls, Crona's room is just up ahead."

"Okay!" Maire, Maka, and Soshi replied.

Crona was in her room in the corner.

The door creaked opened to reveal Maka who noticed Crona wasn't there.

"Huh? There's no one in here?" Maka inquired.

Soshi walked in too. "I think she's in the corner there Maka-chan." She pointed.

Crona looked up to see her hopeful first friend and the other girl who would help her. "Maka, Soshi-san~!"

Maka was surprised. "Why are you sitting in the corner like that?"

"Sitting in Mr. Corner makes me feel calmer." Crona explained.

Soshi replied. "You do realize it's bad when you name the parts of the room right? Come on."

She and Maka both helped Crona to her feet.

Crona was looking down a little shy. "Uh...Umm..."

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?" Soshi asked.

"Um...Um I just, Um..." Crona stuttered.

Maka held out her hand in a fist bump. "You and I are gonna be great friends!"

Soshi smiled. "And in case you want to know Crona...I'm part-witch and part-weapon." She raised one hand and blades jutted out of it, surprising Crona. This girl was just like her. A witch with weapon blood, only she was born that way.

Soshi retracted her blades back into her skin. "Not only me, but Maka-chan here is part-weapon too. All three of us have weapon blood yet, we're also meisters."

Crona shyly placed her hands on Maka's and Soshi's hands. "O...Okay..."

Marie came in. "Hey, hey!"

Crona hid behind Maka and Soshi shyly.

Maka introduced the blonde death scythe. "This is Marie-sensei."

Marie smiled. "It's nice meet you. Tomorrow's also my first day being a teacher, my first time having to present lessons to everyone. I've got my work cut out form me-Loads to study up on and prepare. In that sense, you and I are the same. So let's both work hard and do our best, okay?"

Crona looked rather nervous. "O...Okay..."

Sid peeked into the room. "Putting the kid at ease by letting her know you share the same anxiety-nice save, Marie!"

Crona freaked out and went back into the corner. "Some kind of blue-skinned person is looking at me! It's too scary...I don't wanna leave my room..."

Soshi replied. "Crona's back in Mr. Corner again!"

Marie shooed Sid away. "Sid! Get out right now!"

"Yeah...okay..Sorry." Sid leaned against the door outside depressed. "My blood used to circulate twice as well as the average guy...That's the kind of man I was..."

Maka comforted Crona. "Sid-sensei may look like a blue-skinned gorilla on the outside...But underneath it, he's actually a really good guy. don't worry-He wouldn't hurt you."

"O...Okay..." Crona said grasping her left arm with her right.

Marie spoke up. "Now, then! Life as a student is short, and it won't wait forever. So let's get you out of this room right now!"

**"Not so fast, you dirty rotten sows!" **Said a familiar voice.

Maka, Soshi, and Crona were surprised.

Ragnarok emerged from Cro0na's back, only he looked much smaller with his hands now like little balls. **"Pigieee!"**

Soshi sweatdropped. "He shrunk."

Maka smiled. "Well, look at you! All cute and small now that we're friends! What's wrong little guy?"

Ragnarok was ranting. **"It's cos' all my souls were confiscated by that damn reaper asshole! And who said we're friends, you stupid dumbass!-? C'mere you stinking pile of shit! I'll punch you right in the mouth! What the fuck!-? I can't reach you!" **He then gglared down at Crona and gave her a noogie.** "This is all your fault, you whiny little bitch! Die, Crona! Die! Die!"**

Crona apologized. "Sorry.. I'm sorry..."

Maka sweatdropped. "You let him bully you even when he's little like that?" She then patted Ragnarok's head. "There's no harm in getting close when he's this size."

Ragnarok then lifted up Maka's skirt much to her surprise.

Soshi's eye twitched. "Great another pervert."

**"I actually thought I might get turned on by seeing your pantes. But they pretty much suck, you ugly cow."** Ragnarok taunted.

Maka swung her book at Ragnarok only for him to place Crona's face in the way as a shield.

But Soshi quickly appeared between them. one hand easily blocked Maka's book and the other hand extened into a metal blade aimed at Ragnarok.

Soshi glared at the shurken demon sword. "With a weapon like you, it's no wonder poor Crona suffered so much...Luckily Stein-sensei is working on a way to remove you from Crona."

Crona was surprised. "The screw-headed man is trying to help me?"

Soshi nodded. "Yes Crona, a weapon like Ragnarok will only cause you more harm than good...Stein-sensei figured that out from our first encounter in Florence. Stein-sensei is mad, but he's a mad genius. He will figure out a way to separate Ragnarok from you."

Ragnarok sneered with his eyes. **"Bring it on you bitch!" **He gestured with his ball-hands.

Soshi gained a tic mark. "When sensei finds a way to remove you from Crona, hopefully someone eats your soul."

Ragnarok snorted and retracted back into Crona's body.

Soshi to make sure Marie-sensei didn't end up getting them lost again used her magic to teleport them back up. they began to take a tour of the school. Crona hid behind Maka and Soshi though. She was rather timid and frightened. When Marie, Soshi, and Maka walked down the stairs. Soshi and Maka stopped as Crona kept herself pressed against the stairway side to keep hidden, and sneakily followed them downstairs. Soshi and Maka both had sweatdrops. Looks like they have some work ahead of them. They had to push Crona outside as she was sitting down. When they arrived at the balcony. Maka and Soshi gently coaxed Crona into getting up to see the sights of Death City. Maka, Marie, and Soshi couldn't help but giggle when Crona complained about it being too bright. Then a surprise came when Crona met a demon sword girl by the name of Heather. She basically looked like Tsubaki only with dyed blonde hair. Crona actually felt a resonance between her and Heather, so Heather joined in helping Crona around the school.

Soul was watching them from the school wall. He then said. "So what do you think of our beautiful academy so far? Do you think you can get use to being here?"

Crona looked really nervous. "No...This place is definitely not for me..."

Marie replied. "You're just a little nervous...You'll be fine don't worry!"

Heather smiled. "You can do it Crona."

Crona went to the corner. "Uh-uh...I can't deal with this...I wanna go back to my corner."

Soul was pissed. "Maybe a nice hard kick would help!"

Maka held him back. "Down boy. Quit it." She then smiled to Crona. "Oh hey I know! Why not write some poetry? How does that sound?"

Crona looked over her shoulder at Maka.

Soul snorted. "Poetry?-! You gotta be kidding me!" He laughed hysterically amused by Maka's offer.

Maka gained a tic mark and 'Maka chopped' him. She continued. "I write poetry whenever something's bothering me it really helps!"

Soul recovered form the chop and snorted again. "Oh come on! How much more emo can you get? You can talk to me if something's wrong you know!" He laughed again only for Maka to chop him again and this time she broke the desk with his head.

Maka said. "How about we try writing a poem together?"

"If you say so...I guess I could give it a try..." Crona nervously replied.

30 minutes later, Crona was shaking like a leaf as she tried to hand in her poem.

"All done?" Maka asked.

"Yeah."

Maka took the paper.

Marie looked over her shoulder. "I wanna see!"

"Me too." Soshi replied looking over Maka's other shoulder.

Soul muttered. "This is so stupid."

The three girls carefully read the poem.

Crona watched them nervously. "So uh...How is it?"

The three girls then trudged to the corner with depressed lines and sat down.

Soul was confused watching them.

Maka muttered. "This makes me wish I'd never been born."

"It's so...sad..." Marie muttered.

"I wish I'd never been born." Soshi said depressed.

Yuffie suddenly burst in wearing a blue tanktop with a towel drapped around her shoulders. "Hiya guys! What are you lameos doing in here? The weather's amazing! We shouldn't be locked up in school, let's get going!"

Soshi, Maka, and Marie were still depressed in the corner.

Yuffie declared. "Well I guess it does get gloomy without Blue*Star around, but fear not! Now that I'm here... the sun has appeared from behind the clouds!" She gave them thumbs up and sparkled.

Soul handed her the poem. "Here read this."

Yuffie looked at the poem and then joined the other girls in the corner. "I wish I'd never been born."

Soul was surprised. "What's so horrible about a stupid poem?"

Heather snatched the paper and read it herself and ended up joining the others in the corner. "I wish I'd never been born."

Soul finally looked at the paper himself, after a few seconds, he joined the girls in Mr. Corner. "I wish that I'd never been born..."

Crona joined them as the one who wrote the poem. "I wish that I'd never been born..."

Sid was on the end next to Soul. "I wish that I'd never come back to life."

Soul was shocked. "What the hell Sid! When did you get in here!-?"

(An hour later)

Soshi, Heather, and Crona were going to visit Stein, who had called them to come visit his lab.

"Can Stein-san, really help me Soshi?" Crona nervously asked.

"Of course he can...He's not the most powerful meister in Death City for nothing Crona." Soshi replied smiling gently at Crona over her shoulder.

Crona looked away shyly.

Heather asked. "Crona...When we met a few hours ago you felt the connection between you and me right?"

Crona looked to the side shyly. "Y...Yes...I felt like we should...Be partners."

"So after Stein removes Ragnarok, I'll become your new weapon partner." Heather replied with a smile.

"O...Okay..." Crona replied.

They arrived at the patchwork lab.

Crona was nervous as she studied the stitched area. "This area is weird...I don't know how to deal with it."

Heather and Soshi gently coaxed Crona forward as the doors opened and Stein rolled out in his chair.

He once again fell onto the ground. "Gwa-oof!"

Soshi facepalmed and shook her head. "Really Stein-sensei? You're still doing that?"

"It helps me Soshi-chan..." Stein replied from his ground position and stood up, he looked at the nervous Crona. "so you're the demon sword girl, Crona."

"Uh-huh..." Crona looked away rather nervous gripping her arm in her usual position.

"I figured out a way to remove the demon sword from you, please come in." Stein walked back inside with his chair and Heather and Soshi gently led Crona in.

The lavender-haired meister hid behind them as they walked into the lab.

Stein turned on all the lights. "Alright Crona, the way to remove the demon sword is simple, do you recall during your first fight with Soshi-chan, and how her soul wavelength attacks caused great damage?"

"Y...Yes." Crona replied.

"That's because the way Medusa infused the demon sword within you was wrong. In the beginning Ragnarok was just a regular demon sword. But then Medusa had him melted down in a vat of black blood, and replaced all of your normal blood with the black blood plus Ragnarok..."

Crona nodded.

"So because of that engineered fusion, you are completely invulnerable against normal attacks but vulnerable against soul wavelength techniques such as Soul force." Stein said. "So the best way to remove the demon sword is to hit you with a strong soul wavelength attack and force him from your body."

"Re-Really?" Crona stuttered. "I-I could finally...be freed from him?" It sounded too good to be true. She could finally be somewhat normal without Ragnarok around. She really hated him but couldn't ever show it, due to what her 'mother' put her through.

Soshi smiled. "Of course Crona...You deserve better than you were given." She walked up to the other sword meister and then whispered. "It might hurt some, but I promise you Crona...After we're finished, you will feel much better...Better than you ever have before." She then moved her face closer to Crona's and to the surprise of Crona, Stein, and Heather. Soshi kissed Crona right on the lips.

Crona was taken completely off-guard by this action. She had never dealt with something like this before. Soshi's lips felt so warm and soft on her own. Crona's face flushed pink.

Stein looked away, but you could see a faint blush on his face.

Heather was suffering a nosebleed from the scene before her.

Soshi then pulled back and Crona already found herself missing those soft lips on her own.

Ragnarok emerged from Crona's back. **"I gotta admit bitch, that was hot but if you think you can easily remove me from Crona, you're wrong! so bring it!" **He dared and would forever regret that.

Stein and Soshi both appeared with their hands outstretched and sparkling with their soul wavelengths.

"Crona try to bear the pain!" Soshi called and then she slammed her palm into Ragnarok, before he could even try and retreat. "Triple Palm Soul Force!"

Stein used the same move. "Triple Palm Soul Force!"

they both struck three times with one palm. which equaled 6 times.

Crona dealt with the pain as best she could being connected to Ragnarok, instead of screamings he managed to lower them to whimpers. It would be worth it, if she could finally be free of him.

Ragnarok screamed in agony, as he felt his soul suddenly starting to separate from Crona's. Their souls surround them...Crona's soul was red with Ragnarok's X-shaped soul wrapped around it...But the ends of the X suddenly lifted up and it began to peel like a bandage from Crona's soul.

**"No fuckin' way... It can't be..." **Ragnarok murmured feeling more of himself emerging from Crona's body.

Stein shouted. "Soshi-chan, one more Soul Force strike should do it! Let's go!" They both rushed at the weakend Ragnarok. Stein charged his yellow soul energy.

Soshi said. "You won't bully poor Crona ever again Ragnarok!" She reared back her palm. "This is the end..." she and Stein both yelled. "Soul Force!" She and Stein slammed their palms into Ragnarok and sent a huge pulse of their wavelengths into the demon sword. That single hit did it.

Ragnarok flew from Crona's body and the X vanished from Crona's soul. Ragnarok groaned on the ground. **"They actually did it...no fuckin' way...I'm separated from that bitch." **He then stood up on his own two feet. **"I'm free of that whinny little bitch now I can do whatever the hell I please!" **He was about to attack when Soshi appeared in front of him, her hand sprouting several blades. "No Ragnarok...you're dead. I told you earlier that when you were removed from Crona...You die."

**"Wait! Let's talk about-" **Ragnarok couldn't finish as Soshi attacked him with her bladed hand.

"Soul Slicer!" She cleaved into the demon sword.

Ragnarok's body turned into a black tornado and his kishin soul was revealed, it had the same white X that was on his face.

Heather walked over to the kishin soul and took it. "Since I'm going to become Crona's new weapon partner, I'll eat this soul..." She then popped the soul into her mouth and chewed a few times, then swallowed, Ragnarok's powers were now hers.

Crona was panting and shaky but happy. "He's...He's gone...I'm free..." she then tackled Soshi into a hug. "Thank you Soshi! I'm free, I'm really free! I can deal with this!" Tears of joy flowed down her face and she didn't even wipe them, she just let them flow. No more would she be tortmented by Ragnarok.

Soshi smiled at Crona. "You're welcome Crona...Now allow me to continue helping you. Medusa...She did some things to your mind using her magic right? I can repair the damage with my magic...If you'll let me."

"Yes please...Heal my mind." Crona begged.

"I will..." Soshi activated her special eyes and began to probe Crona's mind. She saw all kinds of things that made her wish she had eaten Medusa's soul. But one thing really made her despise that bitch: Medusa...had done certain immoral things to her own daughter. Soshi narrowed her eyes. _'That sick bitch! If I ever see her again, I'll kill her and eat her soul myself!' _Soshi used her magic to permamently erase that horrible memory and then destroyed every evil suggestion Medusa placed in Crona's mind and killed off the snakes she found. There were several of them. She double checked, making sure she got everything bad from Crona's mind. It was clear.

outside, Crona felt her mind clear up, alot more than it ever has in years.

Stein chuckled. "Well it seems things are gonna be much different for you now Crona."

Crona blinked and then nodded. "Yes sir..." She looked to Soshi and then hugged both her and Heather. "Thank you Soshi. Heather, I don't know if I'll be a good meister for you but, I'll try."

Heather smiled. "You'll do fine Crona."

"Well girls, how about you try a mission with Maka and Soul?"

"Maka?" Crona smiled gently and her purple eyes lit up at the mention of her first friend.

"Yes, she and Soul are being sent to the Czech republic to handle a certain incident." Stein replied.

Soshi smiled. "Stein-sensei...We'll handle this mission no problem."

Heather walked up and stood next to Crona.

Crona nodded.

Stein chuckled. "Good to hear!"

Soshi, Crona, and Heather walked out of the lab.

Soshi summoned her crow and helped Crona and Heather on. They were soon off and met up with Soul's bike outside of Death City.

(Czech Republic)

Soul and Maka were riding their bike.

Soshi, Crona, and Heater were right beside them on Soshi's crow familiar.

"Are we there yet?" Maka asked.

"not yet." Soul said for the fifth time.

Soshi giggled. "Maka-chan sure is impatient."

They arrived at the Loew Village and got off the bike and crow.

It was nothing but factories with chimnyes.

Soshi, Soul, Maka, Crona, and Heather all walked around the village.

"So this is Loew Village, where the Golems are made." Soshi said.

Crona looked noticing the stares. "I have a feeling that we're not exactly welcome here Soshi-chan."

Heather stayed close to her new meister.

Soshi nodded. "I agree Crona-chan..."

Soul said. "It might have something to do with that 'incident' Sid told us about."

(Death Room)

Sid and Lord Death were talking about the incident with the world's oldest golem. They needed to talk to Stein about it.

(Loew Village)

Maka said. "Soshi-chan, Soul, Crona, I keep asking the people about a rampaging golem but they tell me they don't know what I'm talking about."

Soul frowned. "This village is definitely hiding a secret."

Suddenly Soshi narrowed her eyes sensing a dark presence approaching them.

"Hey you there. You guys came because you heard about the incident right?" A man with short spiky orange hair and eyes approached them. He wore the same magic gloves as everyone else in the village. "And now you're seaching for the oldest golem in the village?"

The group was silent. But Soshi studied the man, she could sense it. He was a weapon like Soul, and she could sense a ton of barely concealed bloodlust from him.

"Follow me I'll show you the way." The man said.

(Patch Work Lab)

Stein was in his lab as always, but the reminants of Asura's god level Madness Wavelength was causing him to halluicinate and see the Kishin even though Asura was long escaped. He grabbed his head and grinned psychotically.

But then the lights turned on and showed Marie carrying groceries. "What are you doing in here with the lights off?"

"Marie..." Stein snapped out of his episode and swiveled to face her. "What is it?"

"I have a message from Lord Death. He says to tell you that the oldest golem in Loew village suddenly went on a rampage." Marie explained and then added. "I'll make us some tea, all right?"

Stein replied. "Use that cup over there."

Marie went over where Stein mentioned. "This? Word is he wants your opinion about it. Are there some uncertainties about this incident that I'm not aware of?"

Stein explained. "Golems can be used to ward off evil, but it's not in their programming to to just up and go around destroying things. It's possible that the current crop of enchanters have managed to boost their skills to the point where they're now able to create different types of golems." He added. "But as you said...It's the oldest golem in world that's causing all the problems."

Marie was making the tea. "So I'm guessing that means it has something to do with the madness wavelength, right?"

"Even if that's the case, don't you think the sequence of events is off?"

"Sequence?" Marie inquired.

Stein explained. "Even thought the Kishin was resurrected, so far there hasn't been a single incident related to the Madness Wavelength. Now, that's a good thing, but...When the first incident does take place, it turns out to be some rampaging Golem that doesn't even have a soul to begin with. That doesn't make any sense to me."

Marie nodded in understanding. "Good point! I see what you mean, the first ones to feel the effets of the madness wavelength should be people, the ones who have the most madness in their souls. The fact that a thing like a golem is the first to effects is definitely strange."

Stein adjusted his glasses. "We shouldn't be seeing stuff like golems on the rampage until the final stages after the madness has completely enveloped the world...If that's the case it doesn't fit that a guy like me is still sitting around cackling to himself like normal." He then walked out of his door. "There's something about this that we're not seeing...I'm going to the DWMA library. Tell Lord Death I need a little bit of time."

"Okay." Marie replied as he left and then she took a sip of the tea. "And I just made tea."

(Loew Village)

The group and 'Sou' continued their trek through the village towards the Oldest Golem.

Soul said. "Hey. How much longer do we have to walk before get to this golem?"

'Sou' replied. "We're almost there."

Soul snorted. "That's what you keep saying, but we still ain't there yet..."

"If you keep asking the same question, you're going to get the same answer." 'Sou' said.

Soul narrowed his eyes. "Something doesn't feel right. This village stinks and so do you."

Maka scolded. "Soul! Don't be so rude to our host!"

Soshi shook her head. _'Remind me to teach Maka-chan not to take things at face value.'_

'Sou' spoke up. "You want to know about our village? Our whole economy is based on selling golems to towns and countries on the outside. You put one on your doorstep amd it keeps the demons at bay. Everyone's afraid of what they don't understand."

"So what you're saying is, that we're the 'demons' in this scenario?" Soul accused.

"That's not what he said Soul. How come you're so quick to jump on him?" Maka asked.

"That's exactly what he's saying! Now shut it." Soul replied.

Soshi narrowed her eyes. "Soul-kun is right Maka-chan. Things don't add up. why would a souless golem suddenly go on a rampage after the Kishin's revival? And another thing..." She then walked up to Sou as he turned to face them and held her hand up. Blades jutted from her hand surprising Sou. "Why don't you cut the act?"

'Sou' had a bead of sweat. "What do you mean? I'm just an ordinary enchanter."

Soshi smirked. "Oh really? Then why do I sense a huge amount of barely concealed bloodlust from you?"

Suddenly the ground around them and the tree began to shake as something huge was approaching them

"What was that!-? Maka wondered.

"I must say...That woman has no patience." Sou said.

Crona and Heather were surprised as a huge golem emerged from the treeline. It was the world's oldest golem.

Sou said. "But it would seem that...The secret's out."

(DWMA Library)

Stein slammed open the library doors._ 'The oldest golem was created approximately 800 years ago..Around the same time that demon weapons came in existence...! And the Madness Wavelength...I know there's something there!'_

(Loew Village)

Soshi summoned Koinu from the separate dimension she created.

Koinu looked at the golem. "So that's the world's oldest golem. Alright Shi-chan, let's do this!" she glowed purple and transformed into weapon form.

Soshi held the sword in one hand.

Soul assumed scythe mode. "Maka, get ready, to fight..."

Maka took the scythe.

Crona was ready to help her friends. Heather glowed black and transformed into a broadsword that resembled the late Ragnarok's sword form, only Heather's hilt was brown with yellow tips to symbolize her dyed hair. "I'll help guys." Crona held her new weapon partner ready to assist them.

(DWMA Library)

Stein was looking through the rows of books. "Okay, so how could the Madness Wavelength caused a soulless golem to go beserk? Something doesn't add up...What happened in the Czech Region 800 years ago? Was it the birth of demon weapons? It wouldn't surprise me one bit if the soul of 'That Heretic' was responding to the Madness Wavelength."

(Loew Village)

Maka was shocked. "Eh!-? no way!-?"

_"What's wrong?" _Soul asked.

Soshi was just as shocked.

Koinu asked. _"Shi-chan is something bothering you?"_

Sou looked at the two surprised girls. "Even though you're still just kids, you are meisters...looks like you figured it out, didn'cha? Given that the secret's already out this far, I can only surmise that's the case. Huh!-? 'Surmise'? My language usage don't follow no pattern do it? indeed not."

Maka asked. "What's going on? A golem's just a machine, isn't it!-? It can't be alive..."

Soshi finished. "But we can still sense a soul wavelength..." _'And this wavelength...It feels smiliar to...Medusa's!'_

_"_What is thing? It's definitely not just an ordinary golem...How can it have a soul wavelength? It doens't make sense." Maka said.

'Sou' laughed and cracked his knuckles. "I've been waiting long so for this moment...800 years now...I used my skills as an enchanter to program my own memories into my genes, which I then passed on to my children. You have no idea how fucking borin' it is to live one life after another nearly 30 times in a row. I don't know how many times I felt like I was gonna go insane along the way..."

"800 years...? What are you talking about?" Maka asked.

"I'm talking about the 800 years of building up the raw power we need in order to stand against DWMA. They had all the adventages-overwhelming organizational capacity and the strength of a god behind them. But all the waitin' is done with now. My 'good little boy' days are over. I sure as hell won't mess 'em...not one little bit." 'Sou' began to shift. "I can't believe you idiots fell for my goody-two-shoes act!"

Soul wondered. _"What the hell is up with his body?"_

Soshi frowned. "You didn't fool me, though I just followed you so I could expose your ruse."

"Gya ha, ha, ha, ha! So only one of you dipshits has a brain!" 'Sou''s face peeled and revealed metal gears and then his whole body turned metal as he fully transformed.

"I knew it. This guy is a weapon!" Soshi replied.

"Not bad girly!" 'Sou' or rather Giriko called as his full weapon form was revealed. A massive chainsaw. The golem actually took the chainsaw in it's hand. _"I don't need no stinkin' meister to wield me...My meister is the golem I made!" _

"This guy's a weapon!-?" Soul said surprised.

"and this on top of a golem with a soul wavelength. What's up with this village anyways?" Maka asked.

Soshi said. "Stay on your guard Maka-chan! He's rather big in his weapon form."

Giriko explained._ "I'm a chainsaw...A truly traditional deadly weapon, wouldn't you say?"_

The Golem then roared and went on the attack with Giriko ranting random words.

Maka dodged the golem's wild slashes. "Stop this attack at once!" She then evaded the downward slash by mere inches. "If you continue this attack...We will take your soul!"

Giriko's human face appeared in his blade. _"My engine ain't even started yet, baby. Do it Golem!"_

The Golem pulled the starter cord and activated the chainsaw. The chainsaw tore up the ground beneath it and due to it's massive size.

Maka was sent skidding back a little bit.

Soshi frowned. "It would appear all the suppressed bloodlust in him is now being unleashed!" She quickly used her spatial magic to get Maka away from the murderous weapon.

Maka breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Soshi-chan."

"Sure Maka-chan now let's get him!"

Crona walked over. "I'll help you Maka, Soshi-chan."

"Crona!" Maka said happily.

Crona smiled to Maka. "It's ok Maka, I will protect my friends."

The three girls turned to face the slow golem as it charged at them. It swung Giriko but Soshi quickly turned intangible and made her friends intangible too. So the huge chainsaw went through them as if they were phantoms.

Giriko was taken off-guard by that ability. _'What the fuck?-! I know I went through them! But it was like they were ghosts!'_

Soshi then swung Koinu and clashed with the Chainsaw.

Crona swung Heather and unleashed a Screech Alpha. It slammed into the golem.

Both Soshi and Maka rushed towards the golem and did a tag-team slash.

Giriko had to admit he was impressed. _"In and out, huh? Not bad girlies!"_

Maka and Soshi were both trembling though due to the golem's hard body.

Giriko explained._ "I don't skimp on the maintance. This may be an old-model golem. But you sure ain't gonna knock it down with those kind of blows." _The golem swung Giriko to attack again.

Soul warned Maka to pull back and then threads came from the opening Maka had caused and immobilized her.

"Eh!-?" _'My body!_'

_"What's wrong Maka!-?" _Soul asked worried.

_"Rip her guts out!" _the murderous weapon said.

The golem swung the chainsaw to kill Maka. But Crona and Soshi both got in front of Maka to block. But due to the huge difference in mass. All three girls were sent flying and they were slammed into different things.

Soul reverted to human form. "Maka! What's wrong!-? Why'd you just collapse!-?"

Maka struggled to move but her limbs felt paralyzed. "It's my body...I can't move."

"What!-?" Soul looked down at her and then when he touched her back, something sticky came onto his hand. "What the?" Soul looked at the string. "Thread!-?"

(DWMA Library)

_'There's no way an ordinary golem could possibly response to the Madness Wavelength...However if it's that Heretic inside the golem, then it all makes sense.'_ Stein thought as he flipped through the pages. _'There must be some clue in the history of the Czech Region 800 years ago.' _He found what he was looking for. "This might be it...A report of a mass halluicination in the Czech area and all the surrounding countries!-? Outside...indoors...The locations of the sightings don't follow a particular pattern. Says somewhere close to 500,000 people saw mysterious black lumps about two inches in diameter...Most of the witnesses reported seeing them just on the periphery of their visual field, like something flitting across to the side...But some of them were ablt to positively confirm the sighting. in the end, no one was able to explain what the black objects were...So they just closed the case. All they could say for sure was that a large number of people suffered the same hallucination. Most of the sightings were in the following locations: Prague, Klatovy, Gmun, Sumperk, Ect. Ect."

Suddenly Stein realized and ran to the map. "Wait a second! All those towns are centered around...Loew village. The people who experience the hallucinations said the unknown black objects were like spiders. Spiders! That must be it! That was no hallucination...800 years ago in Loew village, that Heretic found a way to hide, she literally split her body into pieces and scattered them out in all directions throughout the world as a brood of baby spiders. It's how she was able to hide her whereabouts. But she placed her soul inside a golem..."

(Loew village)

Suddenly the golem roared.

Soul noticed something weird coming. "What was that? What's there!-?"

Maka who was lying on her stomach still paralyzed asked. "What is it? Is something there!-?"

Soshi frowned. "There's so many of them."

It turned out to a ton of spiders crawling around everywhere.

"Spiders!" Maka said.

Giriko smirked._ "Looks like all the little wayward spiders from all over the world have just made it back home. I've been waiting for you, Arachne."_

(DWMA Library)

Stein quickly called the number for the death room. "Lord Death I need to talk to you!"

Lord Death appeared in the mirror. "Sup!-? You got something figured out or what?"

Stein nodded. "I do indeed..The rampaging golem contains the soul of the heretic witch Arachne."

"Arachne?"

"Yes...the eldest of the three gorgon sisters...It makes perfect sense that she would be the very first to be affected by the Madness Wavelength. This is way too much for Maka and the others to handle. I have to leave for the Czech republic immediately." Stein replied.

"Oh, come on...Don't be so hasty. Kay...The truth is I had a bad feeling about this one myself. So I've already sent an encouraging ally their way."

(Loew Village)

The villagers were surprised to see a motorcycle with a coffin attached to it coming through. Justin rode through the village heading to assist Maka and the others. Giant speakers on his bike blasted his music, making the villagers cover their ears.

"Now then...I wonder if a single coffin is coing to be enough after all." Justin wondered.

(with Maka and the others)

The spiders crawled towards the golem drawn by the soul within. They were like a large black carpet.

Soul and Maka watched in surprise. Soshi narrowed her eyes as a strange feeling began to tingle at her very senses. Suddenly her magic began to pulse reacting to Arachne's. "The spiders are being drawn to the soul within the golem." She grabbed her head and trembled. "Whoever's soul is inside that golem...She's strong...Very strong...Stronger than even Medusa was." For some reason, she licked her lips at the feeling of this power. It sent a strange feeling into her loins. "It feels kind of good."

The others turned pale at that declaration.

Crona stood in front of her friends. "I'll protect you Maka, Soshi-chan."

(DWMA Library)

"Even in this place, I still feel it...The madness inside of me...Her madness comes nibbling at the edges of my body...! She was the most brazen heretic in the witch community...The darkest blemish in witch order...A witch who dared use the souls of other witchs to create the first demon weapon..." Stein said trembling.

"Keep it together, Stein-kun. You must keep it together." Lord Death said.

"The 'Mother' of demon weapons...The Witch Arachne." Stein replied with a mad grin.

(Loew Village)

The group watched as the spiders crawled over the golem covering it as Arachne's soul remerged with her body.

Giriko announced. _"The Kishin has been resurrected! Madness now spreads throughout the world! While you were sleeping, the world became such an awesome place! Right!-?"_

The spiders turned into a black liquid and a pale black haired woman began to emerge from the liquid, this was the witch Arachne. She wore a long black sleeveless dress with narrow black band encircles her neck featuring a small spider emblem. Her black hair was tied up in a regal style, her skin was a pale white and she had huge breasts. Her eyes were grey with a black spider-web pattern in them. Her soul was a pink/purple/red color with stringy legs jutting from it continuing her spider theme, she also wore spider earrings.

Maka was shocked. "She's just like..."

"Medusa..." Soshi finished, studying the spider themed woman. She trembled in both slight fear and something else.

Giriko was about to explain the situation but Arachne simply held up her hand to stop him. She already knew everything that happened. "I guess you already know."

Arachne turned her gaze onto Soshi and her face heated up in a blush. "Soshi-chan, she's even more beautiful in person...Kasumi's youngest daughter." She whispered and moved closer.

Soshi noticed Arachne staring at her and actually blushed slightly back. _'Why is she staring at me and coming closer?'_

Crona and Maka both shivered as the heretic's soul wavelength passed over them as she passed by them. She was indeed extremely powerful.

Arachne soon stood face-to-face with Soshi gazing down at her as if in a trance.

Koinu didn't like how close the witch was to Soshi. She instantly assumed her human form and stood protectively next to her meister. "Get away from Soshi-chan, witch."

Arachne ignored the zanbato girl, Soshi was the only thing she was focusing on. She shut out everything else but the person before her. She had lost her chance with Kasumi but Soshi was the lost chance that she's been waiting for.

Koinu didn't like being ignored and attacked turning her hand into a sword. "Don't ignore me you bitch!" She swung her sword arm at the witch's head.

Arachne held out her fan blocking the sword strike easily. Then with incredible speed and strength unexpected of a woman of her stature, Arachne snapped open her fan and slapped Koinu in the face with it. Koinu stumbled back from the force, Arachne was much stronger than her phyiscal appearance showed. The spider witch held her fan up to her face looking down on the death scythe zanbato. "Such a useless child, Giriko erase her."

Giriko assumed his human form and quickly appeared in front of Koinu. "You got it!" He was about to send Koinu flying with a kick, but Crona blocked it with Heather and got sent flying in return.

"Crona!" Koinu called worried.

Crona replied. "Don't worry...It's okay...Koinu. I'll protect you and Maka. You're Soshi-chan's weapon partner and Maka is our friend."

Maka felt her heart warming at Crona's declaration. _'Crona...'_

Soul grinned._ 'Hard to believe this is the same kid who nearly killed me.'_

Crona stood up but then black blood spurted from the new wound on her body, much to her surprise.

Soul was shocked. "What the!-? How'd he break through the black blood with just a kick?"

Arachne was not impressed. "I can see Medusa's research hasn't amounted to much."

Giriko grinned and a chain was seen on his leg. "Saw leg. Just kicked it up into second gear."

Heather spoke up. _"Crona, don't worry I hardened the black blood on the wound!"_ Sure enough the blood trickled to a stop.

"Thank you Heather." Crona replied gratefully.

"You're not bad kid." Giriko said before he revved up the chains on his legs and used them like roller skates to shoot towards Crona.

Soshi wanted to help but she was so confused by her emotions. Arachne standing so close in proximity wasn't helping.

Arachne noticed the younger witch's confusion and saw this as her chance. She quickly knelt down and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so happy to finally see you in person Soshi-chan, I've been watching you through my spiders all this time. Now I finally can physically feel you." She then without warning pulled the younger witch into a passionate kiss. Her tongue went into Soshi's mouth. She implanted a piece of her soul within Soshi. The kiss lasted almost a whole half-hour.

Everyone stopped their fight to witness this.

Soul gaped and his head titled back with a nosebleed. _'Damn! That's hot!'_

Maka was cursed the fact that she couldn't even move thanks to Arachne. _'Get away from my sister figure you bitch!'_

Giriko was suffering a nosebleed too.

Crona was just stunned, but her face flushed pink.

Koinu was cursing Arachne out with words that would make a sailor blush. Yet she too was suffering a nosebleed from seeing this event.

Arachne slowly pulled back, savoring the taste of Soshi's lips on her own. "I know that my little sister Medusa, wanted you to join her Soshi-chan. I was happy when you rejected her." She smiled as she fully stood up and looked down at Soshi. "Perhaps you would like to join me instead?"

Soshi was take off-guard from the kiss, for a woman who had formed from a swarm of spiders, Arachne wasn't that bad of a kisser. The witch/weapon stood silent, still tasting Arachne's lips on her own. Her face flushed pink.

"Will you join me Soshi-chan?" Arachne asked sincerely.

Koinu was really steamed at the older witch. Several blades jutted from her body in anger. _'I didn't let Medusa corrupt my Shi-chan, I sure as hell won't let this spider bitch corrupt her!'_

Giriko saw the others distracted and went after the nearest person, Crona. He swung his leg with the chain buzzing. "Your head's comin' off!" Suddenly Justin arrived and saved Crona forming a blade on his arm.

Arachne was now sitting upon the golem, but her gaze stayed on Soshi.

"Try my...Holy Cross-Chop!" Justin declared as he slashed once and twice.

Giriko was struck by a cross-shaped slash and sent flying. Luckily he managed to slow his flight. "What the hell!-? Why you little!"

Justin stood before him with a gulliotine blade sticking out of his arm.

"His arm turned into a gulliotine!-? Did he get him!-?" Soul wondered.

Giriko had wrapped his chain around his body protecting him from the attack. "Damn that was too close! I almost bought it! If I'd been any slower getting this chain around me, I'd be dead!" He looked at Justin. "Who the hell are you!"

Justin ignored him due to the headphones blasting loudly into his ears.

"Didn'cha hear me priest?"

Arachne explained. "That's Justin Law. He's a death scythe."

"That runt!-? He's a death scythe!-?" Giriko said shocked.

Soul was stunned. "Wait isn't that?"

Maka confirmed his guess. "The Executioner who appears with deafening sound...Justin Law. He became a Death Scythe 4 years ago when he was just 13, he's the youngest of the Death Scythes ever and he did all on his own without a meister."

Justin shouted. "Attention DWMA students! There are just two foes to dispense with, so just stay where you are and let me finish this quickly!"

"Why's he shouting?" Soul asked.

"Must be because of the headphones." Maka replied.

Justin's shout seemed to snap Soshi out of her little trance. But she looked up at Arachne on the golem and blushed at remembering the kiss.

_'Easy enough to say...But'_ Justin thought.

Giriko thought. _'Another weapon like me who don't need a meister...I don't like the looks of this one.'_

Their souls formed around them. Giriko's soul was purple-red with a sharp chain and many other mechanisms due to his chainsaw form. Justin's soul was blue with a gulliotine sticking out of it. And a cross on it.

"I don't like the looks of you priest-boy! What's it like kissing the ass of that reaper!-?" Giriko taunted.

Maka was amazed. "Both their soul wavelengths are incredible...They might be evenly matched!"

Soul was greatly enivous watching them.

Giriko and Justin began to trade blows completely even, just as Maka predicted.

Soshi finally snapped out of her trance to notice the jealousy on Soul's face at watching the fight. _'Soul-kun...I need to teach him how to do partial transformation.'_

"I'm a weapon just like them, so how come I can't do what they can?" Soul asked bitterly.

Giriko leapt up and wrapped the chain around himself. He then slammed down on Justin. Justin blocked with his blade.

"Reverse Rotation!" Giriko called and swung his other leg out. "I ain't listening to your heretic bullshit!" Justin managed to dodge the chain slash.

Justin held his other arm out and it morphed into the headlock of his gulliotine form. "Carcan Claw." He clamped onto Giriko's leg and then gripped his shirt and slammed his forehead into Giriko's face. "This is a headbutt of love!"

"You son of a bitch!" Giriko groaned. Justin quickly tossed him over his shoulder and unlocked his headlock arm sending Giriko away. Giriko got up and the two indepedent weapons stared each other down.

"They're fighting at a level so far beyond us, I can't even learn anything by watching." Maka said.

"Maka-chan...Now's not the time to be thinking of lessons." Soshi replied.

Arachne took a side glance at the golem noticing it's 'expression' was looking rather tired.

Giriko wiped the blood from his nose. "My engine's up and runnin' baby! So what say ya take out those damn headphones ya asshole! Ya don't hear a goddamn word I say, ass-kisser!"

Justin scolded. "Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! I can hear what you're saying by reading your lips. And you have a foul mouth, naughty boy."

Giriko looked pissed. "So you're a lip reader are ya? which means this whole time you've been just pretendin' to ignore me. That really pisses me off!"

"Giriko..." Arachne called.

"What the hell do you want!-?" The pissed demon chainsaw replied.

Arachne looked down at him coldly. "I...despise children who shout at me."

"What is it big sis?" A now much nicer Giriko asked.

"The golem is going to be running out of energy soon. We must withdraw immediately." Arachne replied.

"What?" Giriko said now irritated.

"Our ride is waiting for us...Don't worry, there will be plenty of other battles to fight." Arachne gazed at Soshi longingly one last time before she left. "I'll be in touch Soshi-chan...I hope you'll take my offer." She then winked seductively and blew Soshi a kiss after climbing down from the golem.

Soshi looked away blushing brightly. Koinu barely could control her temper, remembering how easily Arachne batted her aside eariler.

Giriko sighed. "Well, that sucks but it can't be helped...Golem I leave the rest to you. I could care less about that shit-bag priest." He then glared murderously at Justin. "But I will kill you someday!" He then carried Arachne bridal-style and revved off.

"Halt! I will not allow thou to escape!" Justin called aiming his blade and one hand at them, his bladed arm hand gripping the outstretched arm.

Suddenly the golem with the bit of energy it had left then aimed a punch at the frozen Maka and Soul.

But Soshi, Crona, and Koinu all blocked it with their blades. But the Golem was unbelieveably strong, even low on energy. It pushed them back. they struggled just to hold it's monstrous fist back.

Justin watched the enemies leaving. "I have no choice but to let them go...My orders from Lord Death were to save the DWMA students and the trial student." He then aimed his hand at the golem. "Listen students! Move out of the way! This one's going to be flashy!" He began to chant a prayer. "We, the people of the city of death, beseech you, our God, as Christ is just,"

Soul sweatdropped. "He's praying at a time like this?"

Soshi sensed the swelling of Justin's wavelength. "His wavelength is getting amplified by the prayer."

"Oh God, let me be an instrument of your peace, I am a pillar of justice, A blade of faith, In the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy spirit," Justin was above the golem with his blade shining brightly aimed right at it's neck. "Law Abiding Silver Gun!" He shot a blade shaped metallic-white blast from his blade 'beheading' the golem, it fell to the ground motionless at last defeated. Justin landed perfectly on his feet. "Let us all join together in prayer."

Maka and the group were just stunned. Justin was simply amazing. They all did as he asked and placed their hands over their chests to pray.

Soul was still feeling bitter. _'Unbelievable..He's the same kind of weapon as me...But he did all of that on his own. With my meister outta commission like this, I can't do anything. All I can do is hold her.' _

Justin retracted his blade and removed his headphones. "Well, shall we return to DWMA then? I'm so thankful everyone's safe."

"Maka-chan still can't move?" Soshi said.

Soul asked. "Is it the magic from the witch Arachne's threads? The effects aren't vanishing at all."

"She does appear to be much weaker." Justin commented.

Maka deadpanned. "Hey wait just a minute, you guys..." She was laid right in the coffin attached to Justin's bike. "That's no reason to put me inside this thing."

Justin, Soshi, Soul, Heather, Koinu, and Crona all turned and raised a hand to one ear. "What?"

Maka shouted. "I know that at least one of you can read lips!"

Soshi sighed. "I guess she's stuck like that until it either wears off or Stein-sensei figures out something." She touched her lips, still tasting the spider witch's lips on them and blushed. _'Arachne huh...I'll admit she's not a bad kisser.'_

Crona offered Maka a flower. "Here Maka! I got you a flower."

Maka smiled and cried anime tears. "Oh um...Thank you..." _'This must be how Sid-sensei felt.'_

In the forest, Giriko and Arachne were walking along an actual red carpet.

"A red carpet? Really all the way here in the mountains?"Giriko commetned.

Arachne was thinking about Soshi ignoring anything else in her thoughts. She blushed at the thought of having Soshi by her side always. Arachne awoke from her thoughts, when they arrived at a limousine. A child-sized old man with red eyes, fangs, a mustache, and a pointed nose stood before them. He had his hat off and bowed before Arachne.

"We've been waiting for you Arachne-sama...This limousine is top of the line." The man said from his bowed position.

"What about the champagne?" Arachne asked.

"Naturally, the champagne is also top of the line." The little old man replied. He was Arachne's faithful bulter, Mosquito.

The trio climbed into the limo.

Giriko was rather uncomfortable though. "I can't relax in a car like this..." He used his Saw Leg technique to slice through the roof and then kicked it off. "That's better."

Mosquito looked irritated. "Vulgar, delinquent philistine..."

"Hn!-? You wanna try me old man?" Giriko challenged.

"Enough...I'm tired. Please just take me back to the castle..." Arachne said opening her fan.

"As you wish."

(DWMA Death Room)

Lord Death sighed. "First the kishin was revived and now because of the madness, Arachne is back too. Yet another big enemy to fight."

The limo stopped at the entrance of the castle. A loud cheer was heard as Arachne approached.

Mosquito wiped tears of joy with a handkerchief. "This is has been such a long time coming. All of them are the cream of the crop. Arachne-sama, this is the network that you have spent 800 long years expanding."

Arachne was greeted by many people wearing black robes and spider masks. They released party streamers and fire crackers as they celebrated their mistress's revival.

Arachne smirked. "I can beat you...Reaper." But her eyes softened as she thought of the younger witch who stole her heart. _'I will free my beloved Soshi-chan from your evil spell reaper.'_

**_Next time: Mifune returns and Yuffie's looking for some revenge for Maka's 'injuries' Black*Star tags along only to lose against the super-strong samurai once again. Medusa is resurrected due to a plan she put into place before Soshi killed her. and is Black*Star showing signs of becoming a demon? What happens when the two Gorgon sisters meet again?_**


End file.
